Make Me Forget His Name
by jmalfoy
Summary: Tired of her husband being unfaithful, Hermione turns to the arms of the least likely person… her one time enemy and her husband's best friend. Sometimes remembering the person who has loved you most is the hardest thing to do. HGDM. COMPLETE!
1. Betrayed For The Last Time

Hey, take a look here at my new story! It's kinda sad and depressing in a way, but believe me, I have great expectations for this second fic. Hermione is married to Blaise, but he continually cheats on her, so who does she turn to? None other than our "lovable" Draco.

I hope you like this story too, and please don't bash me too hard about it!

…………………………………………..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters used in this piece of fiction. They belonged completely to J.K. Rowling. I am making no profits whatsoever from this work.

P.S. I will only write the disclaimer once

…………………………………………

**Make Me Forget His Name**

…………………………………………

**Betrayed For The Last Time**

…………………………………………

Her eyes shut tightly and a few tears escaped. By logic she was supposed to be a happily married woman. At least it had been that way for two years. Following her graduation from Hogwarts, she, Harry, and Ron had gone their separate ways.

She always saw them though, on birthdays and holidays, they would apparate over, or she would go over to their homes. Even on a couple of occasions she had gone down to the burrow to visit Molly and Arthur Weasley with her _husband_.

Funny how that one word didn't mean much to Hermione Granger Zabini anymore. Things had long since gone to hell with her husband. Following the war against Voldemort, which happened before graduating from Hogwarts, she had started to date Blaise Zabini. Yes, everyone had thought that she would've ended up marrying Ron or even Harry, but they were only great friends.

She had been a girl in love, she could admit that easily, but a few months ago she had begun to question if he felt the same for her. He was constantly on "business trips" or doing business for the Ministry of Magic. He was in charge of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, so at first she knew that he had a lot of things to take care of. She had believed him.

Many muggles saw magic being used every day. So she hadn't doubted his word, until……… Hermione sniffled. She hated to cry. Always had hated it since she was a child. It was somewhat a sign of weakness to show others your tears. But as of late she had shed many, too many.

She had proved that her husband had been unfaithful to her yet again. The first time it had ever happened, he had said that the woman had been pressuring him and had done all in her power to seduce him. That time she had found a parchment in his robes that told her that they had had a secret meeting somewhere.

She had believed him and forgiven him. Hermione Granger, you say, should be smarter than that. But what young woman wouldn't forgive the man she was in love with? Anyway, he had done it again and that was not counting the theory that he had probably been unfaithful to her throughout their whole marriage and with Merlin knows how many women. She had just never been able to prove it.

No, this second time, he had come home smelling of a woman's perfume that wasn't hers. Had had lipstick on the neck of his white dress shirt. He had denied it, saying that a coworker had hugged him for saving her from a nasty fall. Bollocks. Hermione wasn't stupid, regardless of what people might think of her for forgiving Blaise.

So to prove her point, she had followed him today. A stalker you say? No, she was just watching out for herself. If Blaise was being unfaithful again, then she was through with him. For good. So she had followed him and had found out where it was that he was going during his lunch periods.

Fleur Delacour was in town. Yeah, the little whore was back in town and on her husband. Hermione had seen her walking with Blaise into one of the wizarding world's most famous hotel rooms. Blaise of course had been wearing a disguise, but Hermione could have recognized his profile anywhere.

From the hotel they hadn't come out for more than two hours.

Hermione wailed and slammed her fists into her pillows over and over. This couldn't be happening to her. How could she have been so gullible, so stupid, so…… so……… naïve? Thank Merlin she hadn't had any children with the bastard. She wouldn't have wanted a reason to be forced to stay with him.

There was a knock at her door and she jumped. "Who is it?" she asked as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

"It's me Granger, I was supposed to pick up some papers from Zabini?" Came Draco Malfoy's annoyed voice. Malfoy had remained Blaise's best friend, so Hermione saw more of him than she wanted to.

"They're supposed to be on the desk in the study," she said with a sniff.

"The papers aren't there. If they had been I wouldn't be here," he snapped. "I'm tired of talking to a door, will you bring your lazy ass out here?"

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm not in a good mood right now," she snapped right back.

"Hmmm, Blaise not putting out again?"

Hermione flushed with anger. She stomped over to the door and did the first thing that always came to mind when she saw her soon-to-be-ex-husband's best friend. She slapped him. "I told you I wasn't in the mood!" Instead of it coming out angry, it came out in a sort of mewl.

Draco rubbed his cheek and glared at her, but then he saw the state she was in. Then it struck him without her even saying anything. Zabini had been caught out in one of his many affairs. "Who is it this time?" his voice was gentle and it even surprised him.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. The last thing she need was Malfoy rubbing her gullibility in her face. "I—I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she pushed past him, rubbing her face with the sleeves of her robe, and went down the curving staircase of the majestic home she lived in with Blaise.

He had bought it especially for her, him being the sole beneficiary of his parent's fortunes and all. They had been death eaters, executed for the deaths of many muggles and muggle born wizards, like Malfoy's parents, and he had inherited everything from his mother and father, two separate fortunes. He was almost as rich as Malfoy. Blaise had wanted nothing to do with the death eaters, just like Malfoy too. He had shown it by marrying a muggle born witch. But what did it matter now?

Sodding Blaise.

Draco Malfoy was on her heels, having longer legs and a tall frame came in handy when catching up with petite women. "Wait," he said as he grabbed her arm, they were already at the threshold of the study. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"**Fine**," she exploded. "Are you going to gloat at my misery? Do it now while I'm still vulnerable Malfoy, enjoy insulting me and making me feel like shit! I know that my husband cheats on me with everything that has a skirt! What the _hell_ do you want me to do about it!" she screamed, more tears coming at that outburst.

Draco just stared at her, something close to remorse and pity forming in the pit of his stomach. He had never seen Granger like this before. "Hey," he murmured as he raised her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "He's not worth your tears."

Hermione stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Then before she knew what she was doing, she had buried her face in his chest, crying against his expensive robes. "Why does he do this to me? I loved him; I gave him everything!" she sobbed against him.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her hair. She had long ago outgrown the bushy-haired-big-teeth phase. Her hair was in silky waves to the small of her back, and she had stayed in shape, her curves ripening through the years. Her skin was pale, smooth and unblemished, and……. _Are these really my thoughts? _Draco asked himself.

He was at a loss as to what to say to her. She was literally breaking apart in his arms and he didn't know what to do. "Listen." She ignored him and kept sobbing. "Stop it Granger," he growled as he shook her by her slim shoulders. "This isn't you. You are stronger than this!"

"How do you know how I am?" she spat as she shoved away from him and stalked into the study.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Women_, he thought with an irritated sigh. He was trying to help her and now she was going to chew his head off. He followed her into the study and noticed that she was going through the papers on the desk, not caring if she was making a mess. But he knew from Blaise, that later on she would come back to fix it. She was too much of a neat freak to not to.

"Here. Now please get out," Hermione said as she rubbed under her nose with the sleeve of her robe.

Draco watched her in mild disgust. She looked worse than he had ever seen her. Then an idea popped into his head. "Get cleaned up and dressed, Grang-I mean Zabini."

"I prefer you call me Granger. I don't plan to be Zabini for too long anymore. And why would I possibly do as you are telling me?" she asked as her eyes narrowed, that bossy attitude and too quick anger making an appearance.

Better, Draco thought, than to see her as a crying mess. "Get dressed, we are going out to dinner. Now if you want to stay and mope, waiting for Zabini to come back past midnight, then it's up to you. I'm offering you a distraction," he said with that evil smirk of his.

Hermione let out a heavy breath and reluctantly nodded. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed," she said as she handed him a black leather portfolio with the papers he had come looking for. "Make yourself at home," she said with a shrug before walking out of the room and towards her own.

"Don't make me wait too long Granger, I am a patient man but there is just so much that I am willing to wait," he called as she walked up the staircase.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on," she muttered.

"If you knew what I'm packing, you wouldn't say that!" he sing-songed.

"Perv!" she yelled as she slammed her door closed. Once inside she let out a laugh and began to get ready. How was it that a guy that had made her life a living hell in school was now making her feel better than she had in days?

Hermione shrugged, she didn't know. But she wasn't going to stop it. Not when going out with Draco Malfoy would moonlight as a way to get in a few low blows towards Blaise.

Yes, Blaise would soon find out that Hermione Granger was not a witch to be trifled with.

……………………………

"You know, you're not nearly as insufferable as you were at Hogwarts," Hermione commented as she and Draco walked through Diagon Alley.

"Likewise. I guess two years in the real world have been enough to change us," Draco said with a shrug.

Then she asked him something that had been nagging at her since he had found her in a mess at her home. "How long have you known about Blaise being……… unfaithful?" she said the word with some difficulty.

Draco glanced at her and then sighed. "Since Hogwarts. He has never been the kind to keep to one woman."

"And you didn't tell me this before, why?" she asked with a huff.

"We weren't exactly friend material you know. At that time I really could care less what you did. But I think that some part of me thought that Zabini would change once married. Guess I was wrong," he said thoughtfully.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," he said in a conceited tone.

"Now there's the old Malfoy I used to know. Ego driven and eccentric."

"I'm eccentric? You are sadly mistaken," Draco said with a wide smirk. "I wasn't the oddball in school."

Hermione laughed softly. "I wasn't odd, I was just a bookworm."

He raised pale eyebrows at her. "And that isn't odd?"

"Shut up!" she said as she playfully punched his arm. "I guess we should get back. I wouldn't want my _dear_ husband to get back home and not find me there," she said wryly.

Draco nodded and noticed the sad look on her face. "If you'd like……… we can have dinner again tomorrow." Merlin, what was wrong with him? But as he asked himself that, a louder thought struck him. He would do anything to see her smile again.

Hermione looked at him seriously. Then she smiled. That smile that made Draco's stomach flip-flop. "Okay, Blaise usually gets home at around one in the morning, so I guess I have no problem there," she said carelessly.

"Good. I'll see you to your home and then I will bid you goodnight," he said as he motioned to her. With a loud pop they had both apparated to Hermione's house.

……………………………

**A Week Later………**

Hermione apparated into her front yard at around midnight. Due to security reasons, they were only allowed to apparate out of the mansion, but she couldn't apparate directly into the house, just outside, and from there she had to walk in.

For the past week she had dined with Draco every night at the same time, in the same small but discreet restaurant. It was a lovely place at the very end of Diagon Alley, near the canal and almost secluded by trees.

It was still hard for her to believe that Draco Malfoy had been the biggest support to her in the past few days. He had used his quick wit to bring her out of what could have been very dangerously a deep depression. When he wasn't being a prat, he was actually funny and a very interesting character to get to know.

He was still arrogant, but he had outgrown the muggle-hating phase he had been in while in Hogwarts. Hmm, maybe that had been because of his parent's influence. Now that they were no longer breathing down his neck, Malfoy was able to think for himself. Had been able to for the past two years.

Believe it or not, Malfoy had made her feel valued again. Not to get her wrong or anything, because he still didn't call her by her first name, and he still made cracks about how she had been in school, oh and he never used compliments, but he wasn't an ass. Every night they had a civilized conversation about different things. She felt good around Malfoy.

Oh and what about Blaise you ask? Oh, he was trying to be an "attentive" husband. He apologized about being gone so long, and coming home so late, but he never gave details of the "work" he did. Of course, the work he did usually involved a pair of breasts that weren't hers.

Disgusting little cockroach, Hermione fumed. He had tried to get into her pants about twice the past week, but Hermione always faked a headache. Had he even tried to pressure her, she would've bashed his head with the framed picture of them on their wedding day, which was sitting on her side of the bed on a nightstand. Merlin only knew where _that_ had been, or in who. Yuck!

On her way towards the staircase, she had to pass the sitting room in which the fire was blazing. But that wasn't the only thing ablaze. She stopped when she noticed that Blaise was there, waiting for her. His eyes were like angry green flames.

_Whoops_, Hermione thought sarcastically. _Sorry honey, but I forgot that tonight you were coming home early to spend some time with me._ She smirked inwardly.

"Where were you?" he asked her in a deceptively calm voice.

Hermione's face twisted into a malicious smile. No more Mrs.-nice-guy. "I was out," she said simply.

"Out?" he asked in that same calm voice that told Hermione that he was close to snapping. "Out where? Out with who? You are _my _wife Hermione, you have a duty to me. Now answer me," Blaise snarled as he walked over to stand in front of her. He towered over her almost as much as Malfoy. Hmm, funny how Malfoy came into her thoughts at the most inappropriate moments.

Hermione looked at him coolly. "I was out with a friend. That's all you need to know," she said as she turned to go.

But Blaise was not so easily brushed off. He grabbed her by her forearm and jerked her back towards him. "You are my wife and I demand to know where you were! Tell me now, Hermione. You don't want to see me angry."

"What, are you going to hit me? Will that make you feel more like a man? Isn't fucking other women enough? That's right Blaise, don't give me that blank look. I may have been gullible for a few months, but I'm not stupid," she hissed as she twisted out of his grip and shoved him away from her person. "If you're allowed to creep around with other women, than I can go out with other men."

And that was the wrong thing to say.

"You little bitch!" She was overconfident, and that was the only reason why she didn't brace herself. Next thing she knew, she was on her bottom with her cheek stinging. She held her face and looked up at him in horror.

"You hit me!" she said in disbelief, her eyes burning with tears. Even after everything, she loved this son of a bitch. No, she had to get away from him. Once a man physically harmed a woman, things were bound to escalate into something much much worse.

"Hermione!" Blaise's eyes were wide in shock, as if he himself didn't believe that he had raised a hand to her. "I'm sorry babe!" he said as he made to help her.

And _that_ was when _she _struck. Her fist had connected with his cheek right in sync with her knee into his crotch. She was off the floor and with her wand nearly in his face. "Don't you **ever** lay a hand on me that way again! Do you hear me Blaise Zabini! If you **ever** presume to hit me again, I will personally be responsible for your castration!"

Then without caring as to what condition he was in, curled up on the marble floor in agony, she ran up the staircase and to her room. Closing it and locking it with several lock charms that she knew for a fact that Blaise didn't know.

She ran to the fireplace there and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He was the only person that she could think of at that moment.

…………

"Holy shit, Granger! Would you mind announcing before dropping in like this?"

"Malfoy, I—I got into a fight with Blaise because of the time I got home," she said urgently through the fireplace. She stared and Malfoy remembered that he was in a towel, just fresh from a shower.

Draco noticed the heart shattered look in her eyes and knew that she needed someone at the moment. When he had become that someone, he didn't know. "Give me five minutes to put on some clothes and then come through."

Hermione nodded. She hadn't thought that the floo would take her right into his bedroom. What if she had caught him without a towel……… her cheeks burned in embarrassment, but she didn't care at the moment. She could hear Blaise pounding at her door and she wanted to get as far away from him as she could. She couldn't apparate to Malfoy's place because it had the same rule as hers, and his manor was much bigger than Blaise's, she would end up walking too much. Malfoy had told her that only he could apparate into his Manor.

When the five minutes were up, she grabbed another handful of floo, saying the name of Malfoy's home as hushed as she could without ending up in the wrong place. She pushed herself through and looked around. Malfoy was sitting on his bed, drying his pale hair off with a towel. What a muggle thing to do, Hermione thought.

"You were lucky, I was about to shut down the floo connection," he said as he stood and did just that. "The whole point of you getting to your home late was to piss him off, what happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Do you think I can stay here for the night? I can't go to Harry or Ron because they'll probably kill Blaise, and I can't go to my parents. Same problem there. Then there's Ginny, she can't because—"

"Fine, I don't need a whole list!" he said with an annoyed look on his face. "Had I not stopped you, you would have kept going, wouldn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room." He opened his door and waited for her to walk out before following. "You do know that he's going to come looking for you here, right?"

Hermione hung her head and nodded. "I figured as much. But I placed a charm on my engagement ring, it lights up when Blaise is near. So if I see that he is, I'll just apparate somewhere else." Draco chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"Do you have a solution to everything?"

She shook her head. "I have no solution to my life," she said sadly. She stepped into the room next to Malfoy's and gasped. It was beautiful, she had seen the first floor of his manor just once, but never had she seen the bedrooms. Everything was in silver and royal blue, from the bed to the curtains, and even the paintings. But it all made a strong contrast with the mahogany wood of the floor and the canopy bed.

"If you should need anything, just ring this cord here and a house elf will help you."

She gave him a withering look and Malfoy smirked. "I pay them a salary for working here, don't look at my like that. They are nothing like Dobby."

Hermione relaxed somewhat and smiled. "Thank you. You'll never know how much I appreciate this."

Draco just nodded once. "There are some bedclothes that once belonged to my mother. If you'd like you can wear those. The bathroom is there," he pointed to a door in the far right corner. "Have a pleasant night," he said before walking off to his own room.

Hermione grinned to herself. Regardless of what her night had been like, she felt safer now that she was close to Malfoy. No, there was nothing weird about that. But she cared for him the way she would care for a friend……… didn't she?

She rubbed her forehead, now she had a bloody headache. She would just change and go to sleep. Shower tomorrow. She found a silky green nighty with a matching robe and slipped it on. The material folded to her curves completely, and it was so soft that she could barely feel it against her skin.

She lay down tiredly in the massive bed and thought that she would drift to sleep without any trouble. But as she closed her eyes, her tears betrayed her and she was sobbing quietly into the soft pillows.

When had her life completely gone to hell?

………………………………………

"Not a morning person, are you?" Malfoy asked when she walked into the dinning room where he was having breakfast and reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Shut up," Hermione grumbled as she took a seat to his right and rubbed her eyes. She pushed her messy hair out of her face and stifled a yawn.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Maybe some fruit and a black coffee," she muttered, her eyes plastered to the expensive mantle on the table. Draco looked at the elf waiting next to him and the poor thing scurried off to get what Hermione had asked for.

"Blaise owled me," Malfoy said conversationally. "He wanted to know if I had seen you. The poor bloke finally got through the lock charms in your room and found that you weren't there."

"Bastard. It's not like he really cares," she hissed angrily. She finally gathered the courage to look him in the eyes, and when she did, Malfoy nearly dropped his fork. "What?" she asked in alarm as his pale eyes grew wide.

"Have you not looked at yourself in the mirror?" he asked with a frown.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes."

"I'm serious Granger! There's a bruise on your cheek," he growled. "Did _he_ do that to you? Is that why you didn't want to tell me anything yesterday?"

Hermione gasped and ran into the hall where she was sure she had passed a mirror. She pulled back her hair and sure enough, there was a purplish bruise on her cheek, exactly where Blaise had hit her.

"That son of a bit—" she cut herself off when she heard a loud pop coming from the dinning room. She ran over to see that Malfoy's seat was empty and he was nowhere in sight. Hermione cursed and prayed to God that he hadn't gone off to confront Blaise about the bruise.

She waited with her heart in her throat, sipping her black coffee little by little until with another loud pop, Malfoy was back. She ran to him and noticed that he was holding his side and that he had a bloody lip.

"Where the bloody hell did you go!" she nearly screamed. Though she already knew the answer to that. "Oh dear, what did you do to him?"

"Just give him what he deserved. Do you want to know what he was doing?" Malfoy snarled in a rage. "He was having breakfast with his mistress. And it appeared to me that she had spent the night!"

Hermione looked away from him, not wanting to let Malfoy see the tears in her eyes. When she finally gathered her courage to look at him, she saw that he was frowning at her. He was still holding his side and she managed to smile.

"What did you do to him?"

Malfoy smirked. "Kicked his ass. If you think I look bad, then you have no idea what he looks like. Though interesting enough, he had a black eye on him already."

"Sit," she said as she guided him onto his chair and took out her wand from her pocket. "Yes, I gave him that black eye and sore nuts for good measure. But apparently, I didn't hit him hard enough. Lift up your shirt so that I can see the damage," she ordered lightly.

Malfoy did as told without answering and Hermione's eyes widened in apprehension as she saw that his left ribs were already turning a nasty shade of blue. She tapped him once and said a healing spell. The skin absorbed the blue light from her wand and when it stopped, his skin was that perfect shade of paleness as the rest of him.

Unconsciously, she smoothed her hand carefully over the skin before moving his shirt back over it. Then she looked at his face and found a pair of pale eyes regarding her pensively. She smiled slightly and took the napkin on the table, cleaning up the trail of blood down the side of his mouth and then using the same spell to heal his lip and a bruise on his cheekbone.

"There. Perfect," she whispered as she ran a finger over his lip. Malfoy just stared at her. It was all he could do. He couldn't speak or move.

"Granger," he whispered finally, causing her eyes to go to his and making a small blush cover her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and made to move away, but his long pale hand caught her wrist and stopped her. Malfoy stood and looked down at her, his thoughts battling inside of him. One screamed that she was still a married woman, regardless to who she was married. The other part told him that she was beautiful, and lonely. And another whispered to him that this was Granger. Bushy-haired-know-it-all Granger. He bashed that thought away in an instant. This wasn't the same Granger she had been at Hogwarts. This was a woman. A beautiful woman who was with a man who didn't deserve her.

While he debated with his mind, he hadn't even been aware that he was inching towards her. And when he said inching it was somewhat an understatement. She was more than a foot smaller than him, so he had to bend his neck a bit.

Hermione was staring up at him with wide honey colored eyes. "What are you—" she was silenced by his lips, insistent and searching against hers.

It vaguely occurred to her that she was kissing Draco Malfoy, that was before she felt his hands on her hips. Next thing she knew, he was slamming her against what felt like a wall. His lips had long left her mouth and were now trailing down her neck.

She wanted to stop him, but his lips and body felt too good against her, and it had been so long since the last time she had felt like a woman. Blaise was never this passionate. Maybe to his lovers he was, but never to her. He had never had this ferocious passion inside of him.

Malfoy's hands were everywhere now, and she didn't have the strength to stop him as he began to inch up her robe and nightie. And she knew that after she allowed this to happen, things would forever be drastically changed. The last thought that passed through her head before succumbing to him was that maybe the dinning room wall was not the best place to do this. Then her thoughts ceased completely.

Hermione allowed Draco Malfoy to make her forget Blaise's name.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

So, so so? Did you guys like it? Please let me know, and don't be afraid to tell me that Hermione was way too easy. She's sorta on the rebound, though I don't know if that works with married couples.

If you guys absolutely hated this, then I can go back and changed the last part to them just making out or something. But please let me know what you thought. Have a great weekend and I'll update '_Eternity with You_' on Tuesday, I promise!

Thanks a lot and byebye.

!Joey!


	2. Lovers and Friends?

OH MY GOODNESS! I can't—sniffle—believe how much you guys liked this story! Forty reviews is the most I have ever gotten for **one** chapter! You can't possibly know how exciting this is for me. Thank you so much.

I want to answer some things first though. Yes, Hermione and Draco are moving _way _too fast, and yes, everything was rushed in the first chapter. But that's the point. They slept together and **that **is more uncomfortable than a simple snog session. As for Mione and Draco being immature, come on! Work with me people! They're still twenty and Hermione is allowed some fresh air to be able to be immature when she wants to, right? She's being cheated on, she's allowed to act how she wants. Right?

No, Hermione is not perfect. But remember that her description in the first chapter is from Draco's point of view, not "mine," so you see, she's not so bloody perfect. In this chap, you'll see how she sees herself and you may feel more compassionate towards her.

I didn't take anything like an insult, don't worry. It's always good to know what everyone thinks. Your words help me give my writing those touches to make it better. Thank you. I won't keep you anymore!

……………………………………

**Lovers and Friends?**

……………………………………

Hermione apparated to the Weasley's burrow and smiled as she heard Molly in the kitchen. Molly Weasley wouldn't turn her away, regardless of the fact that Hermione hadn't married her son. Her thoughts were plagued with guilt and shock at what had gone on between her and her once enemy.

After what had happened between her and Malfoy that morning, she didn't want to stay at his Manor. Her cheeks burned as she thought about their encounter. He had shagged her right there against the wall. She rubbed her forehead as she remembered him, it was like the act itself had been imprinted in her mind forever.

She could still feel him moving inside her with amazing strength and fervor, still taste his skin and lips on her tongue, and his scent was branded into her skin. When it had ended, Malfoy hadn't said a thing to her. Hermione knew that he was as unsettled as she was about it all.

He had stood, pulled on his pajamas and had handed her his robe, being that he had torn off her silk robe and night-dress. Then he had turned on his heel and left without a word or glance. She had sat there on her knees, propped against the wall and an expensive china cabinet, wrapped in his large robe, bathing in his scent, and recovering from the most intense pleasure she had ever felt.

Blaise would never live up to what Malfoy had given her that morning. _Never._ Did she regret it? Yes. Now she had lost any right to curse Blaise to hell and back. She was no better than him. But then again, this had been a mistake, something that had happened because she hadn't exactly been herself. Blaise had had many affairs and he hadn't cared for what it would do to her. Could she blame Malfoy for taking advantage of her state? Maybe, but it was her fault too for not stopping him.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen, pushing her disturbing thoughts of Malfoy away, a small smile on her face. "Hello Molly."

"Hermione dear, how are you? What brings you here to our home?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she ran over and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"I've been better. I just came over for a visit. Is Ginny around?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. But apparently, Mrs. Weasley knew Hermione even better than her own mother.

"Now Hermione, tell me the truth. You may smile and look away but your eyes betray you. Something has happened to you. You know you can trust me," Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile.

"I—I had a fight with Blaise. I didn't sleep at home and I discovered that he took the chance to keep his mistress there overnight. Please don't tell Ron or Harry, I don't want them to kill Blaise. All they need to know is that we're having problems and I'm planning to get a divorce," Hermione said as she sat down and let out a shaky sigh.

"Oh love," Molly said sadly, sitting next to Hermione and rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But if he has the pants to cheat on someone as good as you, he doesn't deserve you. Where did you say you stayed last night?"

"At Malfoy Manor," Hermione muttered, making Molly strain to hear her. "But I don't want to stay there anymore, and I have nowhere to go," she said softly.

"With that dreadful boy? Well, nevermind. You can stay here! The spare room where the boys use to sleep is empty and I know that Ginny won't mind having you here making her company when Arthur and I go off on business trips."

"Oh thank you so much Molly!" Hermione nearly sobbed as she hugged the woman.

"Don't cry dear, it doesn't do your pretty face any good. I'm baking some muffins, would you like some hot chocolate with them?" Molly asked as she pulled Hermione along.

"Sure. Can you promise me something?" Hermione asked as she sat at the modest dinner table. Molly nodded and looked at her. "If Blaise comes here, don't let him in?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. I will have Arthur place a charm on the burrow so he cannot apparate inside. He'll only be let outside the door and if you don't want to see him, then you don't have to." Molly smiled and placed a basket of muffins on the table in front of her. Each one looked to be a different flavor.

"Thank you, Molly. You're like a mother to me. I guess that I have to let the ministry know that I'm going to be living here now." Hermione shook her head. She had been working at home for the past year, due to Blaise's request that she not work. He had told her that he was the man and that he didn't want her to work. He had also argued that they had enough money and that she didn't need to work.

Being a foolish young woman, Hermione had accepted with the only stipulation being that she was allowed to do work at home. He had heartily accepted, and Hermione realized now that he had probably wanted her to work at home or not work at all for fear that she would find out about his affairs with other women.

Hermione cursed him to hell and resolved that the next time she saw him, she would hex him. Blue balls for a month would work grandly. And she didn't exactly mean just the color.

……………………

She gazed at her reflection before getting into a pair of Ginny's pajamas and getting into bed. She wasn't pretty. But she couldn't count the times when Blaise had told her that she was beautiful. She was hard pressed to believe him, but even Malfoy had let it slip while they had been……… engaged in _that_.

If she was as beautiful as Blaise and Malfoy claimed, then why was her husband cheating on her? What did other women have that she didn't? She looked at herself. She was short, compared to other girls. She had curves, and good sized breasts, and a firm, but a little small, bottom. Her face was plain, but not unattractive. Her eyes were a little too far apart, and her nose had a weird shape to it. No, she wasn't that attractive.

"Blaise, you son of a bitch, you have driven my self-confidence to the floor," she spat as a few tears trailed down her face. Why had she allowed some man to destroy the Hermione she had been before? She had fallen for him, stopped working for what she wanted to because he had asked her to. She had let go of all of her dreams and expectations for the future because of one man who hadn't valued her the way she had him.

Bloody hell, she had a headache again. She crawled into the bed that was once Ron's and curled up into a ball, breathing in the scent of her once upon a time boyfriend. If she had married Ron instead, she would've probably been happier, maybe even having children with him. But apparently Ron had gotten tired of waiting around for her and had moved on. But no, Ron hadn't been exactly the man of her dreams. Neither was Blaise. Who then?

As Hermione had expected, that same night Blaise came looking for her, but the charm placed on the burrow prevented him from crossing the threshold of the door, or any door for that matter.

He was outside yelling her name and begging her to please come out and speak to him, that he knew that she was there. Ginny was at her door, looking at her apprehensively. "What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"I think that it's close to midnight," her friend said as she bit her lip. "Are you going to talk to him?"

Hermione listened to the near incoherent ranting of her husband and let out a defeated sigh. "I guess I have no other choice. I doubt that he'll leave us alone tonight, even with a silencing charm on the house. I won't be long though," she said as she pulled on a robe and put her wand into the pocket. She walked down the stairs slowly and saw that Arthur and Molly were at the door, speaking to Blaise, telling him to get off their property.

"It's okay, I'll talk to him," Hermione said as she stopped behind the Weasley's.

"If you need anything just call dear," Molly said with a smile and a touch on Hermione's cheek before she and Arthur walked away without argument.

She walked towards Blaise but stopped short of passing the threshold. His eyes softened when they fell on Hermione and he took a step towards her, but the charm on the home forced him back. "What do you want?" Hermione tried to make her voice devoid of emotion, but it was turning out to be quite hard. She had loved him for two years and she still did, even with all he had done to her.

"Where did you spend the night love?" he asked gently.

"That is none of your concern. Anywhere was better than living under a roof with a man that vowed to respect me and be faithful to me for the rest of our lives," she spat quietly. She had no doubt that Ginny and her parents were probably listening but Hermione really didn't care at the moment.

"Hermione, babe, I _am_ sorry. I was weak but I love you! I swear that this will never happen again. You can't just throw away two years of our lives!" Blaise said with a frown.

"No, but _you_ can, right?" she nearly yelled. "I have been faithful to you these past two years!" _Yeah, but all that went to hell today in the morning,_ Hermione thought uncomfortably. "I don't want to continue living this! You and I have no future together."

"Please don't say that. I really want to try again. Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you have been the woman of my life from the first moment we went out on our first date. I love you," he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes as he looked into her heartbroken brown eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," Hermione said sternly. "I don't want you to hurt me again," her voice cracked even as she tried to keep up a strong front.

"If I give me the chance, I promise that I will never hurt you again. Please forgive me, _Mione_?"

"Don't call me that. Only Harry and Ron and my friends can call me that. You have no idea of what I have been through because of you. What it feels like to realize that the person you love is the one who is hurting you the most," she said quietly.

"Please forgive me, I beg you," Blaise whispered as he fell to his knees in front of her.

Hermione blinked and looked at him, a war going on within her. One side argued that she still loved him, while the other, her common sense, told her that he had cheated once, no scratch that, more than once, and he would do it again. But her heart won out, and she hoped that she didn't live to regret her decision.

"Can't you see that without you I am _nothing_?" A tear trailied down his cheek.

Hermione gave up. No matter what, she still loved him. "I will be willing to return, but under some strict conditions," she said darkly.

"Anything!" Blaise said as he pulled himself up and moved closer to her, but he couldn't get past the barrier, the charm on the house. "I'll do anything you ask of me."

Hermione regarded him coolly and let out a heavy sigh. "First off, you need to respect me. I **am** your wife and I will not tolerate one more infidelity. Second of all, you will never **EVER **lay a hand on me again. Third, I will take a job **_wherever_** I see fit. And fourth, I will sleep in a separate bedroom. If I don't want to speak to you, then I won't. If I don't want you to touch me, then you won't. Understand?"

Blaise didn't look as if he liked her stipulations, but reluctantly nodded. "Okay. Please just come back home? It's empty without you."

"Fine. But I will go home tomorrow." She watched him closely and noticed that he was as handsome as the last time she had seen him. His dark hair reached his chin and was slicked back. She had never seen him look unkempt.

"Thank you," Blaise said, his green eyes glassy. "I love you, Hermione. And I really am sorry for all the pain that I have caused you." Then he flashed her a small smile before disapparating.

Hermione stood there for a long moment just staring at the spot he had just been in. But she wasn't thinking about the fact that she had just forgiven him. She was thinking of the fact that she had cheated on him too.

She wasn't even aware of the tears that were trailing down her face until Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "You did what your heart told you to do, don't tear yourself up because of that."

Hermione nodded and allowed her best _girl_ friend to lead her back to bed. She just hoped that she had made the right decision by handing Blaise her heart again.

……………………………

Hermione sat at her kitchen table reading through the _Daily Prophet_, and sipping the heaviest black coffee she could muster. Blaise had filled the sitting room with red roses, and instead of making her feel cherished, she felt too coddled.

He would probably expect to see the flowers when he arrived in the evening, so she had used a spell that had shredded the poor flowers to bits. They were right at this moment strewn about the room in sad heaps everywhere.

She sighed and slammed down the newspaper. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between her and Draco. She hadn't seen him in a week, and it bothered her for some reason that he hadn't bothered to look for her when she hadn't returned to his Manor.

But of course, he had never cared about her or her friends in general, so why would he be bothered by a one night, or morning, shag? She slammed her forehead on the expensive table and moaned in grief. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

"Is Miss okay?" she heard a squeaky voice ask.

Hermione didn't need to look up to know that it was the house elf that Blaise had found for her when they had married. He wasn't a slave, and he didn't wear rags or pillowcases as clothing. He was paid two galleons a week, and Hermione had made sure that he wasn't treated bad by anyone who set foot in her home.

"I'm fine Binky," she said, not lifting her head.

"You don't look too fine," a deeper louder tone said from behind her.

Hermione jumped at the sound and turned in her chair, coming face to face with the man that had hounded her thoughts for the past week. She masked her face into a cool front of nonchalance and turned her back to him again.

"You can leave Binky. Go on and work on your garden if you'd like," Hermione said with a half smile. The elf nodded; he had a small shed where he kept his tools and took care of the garden he had set up near the back of the estate.

"Yes Miss, I is going," he said as he disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

"What can I help you with?" Hermione asked, not turning to look at Malfoy.

"So much for manners," he snapped as he walked around to sit in front of her.

"Says the man who left me on the floor of his dinning room after—" Hermione nearly smacked herself. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? Now he was free to tease about their one time shag and the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about it. "I—I didn't mean that. Just forget I brought it up," she mumbled, not looking at him at all.

Draco sighed. He had been trying to avoid the subject too, but it was something that they just couldn't ignore. "Why are you back with him?" he asked softly.

"He's my husband," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and you told me that it was the last time that he used you."

Hermione was shocked by the level of hostility in Malfoy's tone. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Malfoy looked at her sourly and then let out a heavy breath. "Blaise and I are on speaking terms again. He told me that you were looking for a job."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I have a job proposition for you," he said dryly.

"Do you really think it's wise for us to spend more time together?" she asked as she looked him straight in the eyes. "This isn't something we can ignore."

"Come on Granger. It was a spur of the moment shag. You are a married woman, which you won't cease to remind me. A married woman who wasn't getting her needs satisfied. I hadn't gotten laid in a few days either. You're making this out to be a big deal when it's not," he snapped.

Hermione shrugged, apparently not bothered about his words, but deep down inside, something broke at the news that he had used her. Everyone in her life had used her. Ron, for her smarts, the poor bloke couldn't pass most of his tests without her, Harry, well, never mind Harry. Blaise had been cheating on her, and now Malfoy had used her to relieve his hormonal stress.

All the men in her life had used her one way or another except for maybe Harry; she couldn't think of any time when he had used her. She came to with Malfoy waving a hand in her face. "Earth to Granger."

"What's the job about?" she asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Accounting. I need someone to check the books for my stores," he stated evenly. "It came to my attention that you are a whiz when it comes to numbers." Malfoy owned a set of stores that sold Quidditch supplies across the country and almost on every continent where Wizards lived.

Hermione nodded once. "I was top of my class when it came to math in the muggle schools I went to," she said with a shrug.

Malfoy snorted. "Why is that not a surprise? So do you want the job or not? I will warn you that it's a lot of work." He raised an eyebrow when her eyes twinkled merrily. "And you like a lot of work, don't you?"

She nodded and smiled for the first time in a week. "Okay. I'll give it a try. We still have to see if you are happy with my work."

"You were the best student at Hogwarts. How can you not be the best at work?" he asked as he stood.

Was Draco Malfoy complementing her? "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked softly.

"For being there for me when I'm down. Maybe you don't give a rat's ass, but it matters to me. I don't have anyone who understands what I'm going through. Ron and Harry have their own lives, so does Ginny. I have no one else, and unwillingly you have become my shoulder to cry on."

Draco looked bothered by her words. "You need to get out more. Find different friends."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe I should contact Lavender and see if she wants to go have a drink with me," she said to herself. She looked back to Malfoy and noticed that he was looking at her curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "When would you like to start?

Hermione stood and emptied her coffee in the sink. "How about today? I don't feel like sitting around doing nothing, wondering if Blaise is off with another lover, and asking myself why I was so foolish."

Draco gave her a look as if she were crazy. "I must go, but you can apparate to my offices in half an hour. They are a few buildings away from St. Mungos."

"I've seen them," Hermione said as she ran her fingers through the tangles in her hair. She'd have to pull it up into a bun. Her hair in the mornings was a nightmare.

Draco watched her as she ran her fingers over her mop in exasperation. Clearly she wasn't a morning person, but he had no doubt that if she wanted, she could look like the most desirable woman in the wizarding world. She was just too conservative for her own good.

He could still remember the scent of her hair as it had tangled in his fingers that morning when he had taken her. Could still taste her on his tongue. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit, being that it had happened a week ago. She had been so compliant to his kisses and caresses, and her small body had fit his so perfectly.

In _every_ way.

Merlin, he was getting hot for her all over again, and that just wouldn't do. So without another word, he disapparated.

Hermione stood there staring at the spot he had been in and wondered why he had left so abruptly. But then she reminded herself that Draco Malfoy had always been a peculiar character back in school, why should he be any different now?

She looked at the clock and sighed. She apparated into her room, yes, rather lazy, but she was short on time to get ready for her first day at work. It was a good thing that once inside the mansion she could apparate into any room she wanted, unless it was charmed against apparition. As she walked into her closet, she was still a bit unsettled about Malfoy's visit.

…………………………

Hermione apparated into the lobby of Malfoy's office at five minutes before the time he had given her. She had been pondering the idea of working with Malfoy everyday while she had been getting ready.

She had slept with him once and had vowed to herself that she wouldn't do it again, but would she keep to her word? Could she? If Blaise kept his word and remained faithful to her. But she would be using Malfoy as a petty way to get back at Blaise. And Hermione Granger didn't like using people. Even if they made her feel as if she could reach the stars.

She walked towards Malfoy's office and noticed that there was a young woman sitting at a desk, dictating to a magical quill that was writing in a fancy script over a piece of expensive parchment.

She looked up and smiled, and that was when Hermione did a double take. "Luna? Luna Lovegood?"

The young woman smiled. "Hermione Zabini. What ever brings you around here? I haven't seen you since your wedding!" The once weird girl smiled at her pleasantly. She appeared to have grown out of her "weird girl" phase.

"I'm here as the accountant. Malfoy told me to meet him, right…… now," she said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

Luna smiled. "Then go right in. He said to let you in when you arrived, but he didn't tell me who you were. It was nice seeing you again. Maybe we can have lunch one day so that we can catch up on things."

"That would be great. We can talk later and set up a date," Hermione said as she opened the door and walked into Malfoy's expensive looking office. The man couldn't be any richer. He owned stores, he had a massive fortune from his parents, and he invested. How rich could someone be?

"I was wondering if you would be late, but I should've known better than that. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor to heart, is never late," he said with that old drawl he had always used in school when he had been teasing her.

Hermione ignored his comment. "I'm on time, so I'd like to get down to business."

"Not one for small talk, are you Granger?" he asked as he stood from his desk and sauntered gracefully towards her.

"You know that I'm not," she stated in annoyance.

"Very well," he stated as he motioned her to follow him through a door to the right of his office. "This is your office. It's a bit dusty, but nothing that cannot be solved by a quick cleaning spell. The books are on that shelf and everything that you need should be here," he motioned to the desk, which happened to be the only clean piece of furniture in the room.

Hermione nodded and walked around the spacious office, surveying every little thing. With a few feminine touches, the cold room would look a bit more like a good working environment. Maybe a plant or two, some white curtains, a different carpet, and—her thoughts were cut short as Malfoy continued to explain.

By the time he was done, she had already cleaned up the dust and had replaced the curtains and carpet with her wand. Draco was smirking at her as she did so. "Now it's a better working place," she said with a self-satisfied smile.

"I will leave you to do what is needed then. Every Monday you will receive the new numbers from every store so that you can keep up. You can take an hour, or an hour and a half for lunch if you'd like, at twelve." Then he walked through the door and went back to his office.

Hermione sighed, maybe working with Malfoy wouldn't be too hard.

…………………

It was well past eight in the evening a few days after she had started working with Malfoy. She had caught up with all the books and they were now updated. Any other person would have taken weeks to do it, but not Hermione Granger.

It had taken her just a few days to recover her confidence also. Things with Blaise hadn't really changed. He showered her with gifts, and she ignored him whenever she could. They always had useless small talk, and she hated that most about their evenings. But he kept his distance and waited for her to come around. Thing was, did she want to come around?

Sure she had "forgiven" him, but now it was as if they were just strangers to each other in their own home. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Useless thoughts would get her nowhere. She began to write some more numbers into the book.

"I thought you had gone home already," Draco's voice startled her a bit.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to see Blaise. He won't stop pestering me when he's around. He always wants to know how my day was." She didn't look up as she answered him. These last few days, things had become a bit more comfortable between her and Malfoy. They had gone to lunch together each day, and things had become the same way they had been before that dreadful morning at his manor.

"Can you blame the poor bloke for wanting to get on your good side again?" Draco asked as he walked over to stand at her side, watching as she put down numbers with ease.

"I could care less for what he does. I'm still a tad angry," she said with a small laugh, though it was not at all humorous.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure. A cup of chamomile tea please," she said as she continued her work.

Draco took out his wand and conjured the tea and a glass of fire whisky for himself. "Go home Granger, you need rest. It won't do either of us any good if you tire yourself to exhaustion."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right. Just let me recheck this and—"

Draco's hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her seat. "Go home. The books will be here tomorrow," he said as he looked into her tired eyes. Luna and the other employees that worked for him had gone home an hour before, and they were completely alone in the dimly light room. The only light in the room was from a lamp on Hermione's desk.

She let out a deep breath and stretched her kinked muscles, stretching her arms high above her head, oblivious to the staring gray eyes from the man that was a bit too close to her. She took her tea cup and sipped her tea quietly, taking a glance at Draco, who had already downed his whisky.

"You look tired yourself," she stated.

"I just have many things to do. Nothing I cannot handle though," he said with a shrug.

Hermione bit her lip, placed her tea cup on the desk, and leaned back against the edge of the massive desk. "There has been something nagging me in the back of my mind since we…… you know."

"Since we fucked?" Draco supplied with a smirk.

"Are you drunk?" she asked with a frown. "You only had one shot!"

"In here," he said with a wry grin.

"You've been drinking in your office too," Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes. "Well, you're lucid enough so I'll ask. Why did it happen?"

"Because we both wanted it?" he offered. She looked at him and scowled. "Look, I wanted it, you wanted it. What's the problem?"

"You knew that I was married, that I was vulnerable and prone to weakness."

"But that didn't stop you from saying yes." He closed the distance between them and placed a hand behind her head and leaned forward. "It won't stop you from saying yes again," he murmured before capturing her lips with his.

Hermione let out a small noise of surprise as she pushed feebly against his chest. "We can't," she whispered as he nipped at her lips. "I'm a married woman," she said weakly.

"Like you really care," he whispered as he pushed her towards a loveseat that was in the center of the room, in front of the fire. "Don't fight this, you know that you want it as bad as I do," he said before he started to strip her of her clothes.

And she didn't fight him or his hands.

So much for a one time shag.

………

Hermione let out a shuddery breath as she lay peacefully over Draco's chest. The first time they had been together, he had just upped and walked away from her. This time however, he had held her afterwards, running his hand through her hair. He had pulled it free from the bun it had been in, and it now covered them in a curtain of messy curls.

"I'm having an affair," she said slowly. "I'm doing the very thing that I will not forgive Blaise for. I'm such a hypocrite."

"Please. The git deserves it, and you have a right to get some of yours back. He's been playing you for a fool and you have been letting him," Draco snorted. He felt Hermione stiffen somewhat and then something hot and wet trailed onto his chest from her face. "Look, I didn't mean to sound so cold about it, but it's the truth. He's not worth your time. I really can't understand why you went back to him," he said as he ran a pale hand over her smooth back.

"I can't help but feel like the biggest fool in the world. He cheated on me because clearly there is something about me that he didn't like anymore," she murmured as she moved off of him and sat with her knees to her chest on the far side of the couch.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Merlin, would the woman ever stop thinking of her git of a husband? They had just had sex for crying out loud. "It's not you. Not from what I have seen. You are nearly perfect. You have looks, even if you don't want to see it, you're smart. You're an interesting person. Blaise is only looking for a quick lay in other women, but he wants to have you too because you are the epitome of the perfect wife."

"I don't want to be his perfect wife! I want to be just a normal witch who is loved by a man. Until a few weeks ago, I had been willing to raise a family with him. Now all I want is to be alone. But—"

"You're afraid of being alone," Draco whispered as he moved close to her and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. "Sometimes being alone is better than being with someone who will break your pride and confidence," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at him and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "You see? I told you that you're always there when I need someone." She smiled gently at him. He looked so handsome, even with his blond hair sticking out this way and that. He had always had impeccable looks in school, it was kind of nice to see that he wasn't always that perfect.

"I should go," Hermione said as she stood and began to pull her clothes back on. Draco nodded and pulled on his boxers and his pants, then he sat back and just watched her as she fixed her shirt back into the knee-high skirt she had been wearing.

"Leave your hair down," he said quietly, watching her as she had begun to twist the long messy strands. She gave him a questioning look. "It flatters you when it's down."

Hermione gave a snort. "Please. You used to delight in tormenting me about my frizzy-poofy hair back in Hogwarts. It's no better now," she said as she pulled on her robe but left her hair down.

"That feels like a lifetime ago. But it was only about four years ago," he murmured, his eyes looking disconnected as he remembered their school years.

She watched him quietly as he spoke. There was a note of sadness in his tone. What had happened to him to make him change so much? Sure, he had been an immature prat in school, and he was still cold towards her, but something had changed. She didn't know him well enough to ask yet. _Yet?_ Her mind asked. Hermione scowled to herself. How was it that she didn't feel guilty at all for having slept with Malfoy again?

She ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed, pulling on her shoes. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Draco pulled on his wrinkled dress shirt and began to button it up. She walked over to her desk and picked up her wand.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday, after the weekend then," she said lightly, eyeing him nervously as she bit her lip.

He stood and walked over to her. "I want to see you again."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You mean you want to sleep with me again. I don't know if I can handle having an affair," she said quietly.

"Earth to Granger, you already are having one. It's just a matter that you stop feeling guilty about it. You know perfectly well that Blaise deserves it."

"So what, we build a relationship around sex?" she asked as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

"You want to be my friend? My confidant?" Draco asked sarcastically. He walked over to her and pressed a fiery kiss to her swollen lips. "But we get along so much better when you're not talking. Just moaning my name," he said lewdly, trailing kisses down her smooth neck.

"Draco," she murmured as he began to lower her onto her desk. "I just dressed," she complained faintly.

"Don't worry," he whispered in a lusty tone. "This'll just be a quickie," he said as he started to inch up her skirt. "Will you meet with me tomorrow?"

"Will I continue to have an affair with you?" she asked as she watched him undo his pants again. How could something so wrong be so deliciously right? _"Yes,"_ she moaned softly as he buried himself deeply inside of her. _"Yes, Draco."_ And her thoughts died as all she could do was feel.

……………………………

**Monday……**

Hermione sat fuming at her desk. She had an unbelievable urge to hurl things across the room. And she did. She grabbed a magical moving framed picture of Harry, Ron, and herself and hurled into the wall across the room. She had a great throwing arm for a woman who didn't practice.

How could Harry have done this to her? Her best friend. Her brother.

_The git._

_The big stupid git!_

The frame and glass shattered into pieces as she sat there staring down at the newspaper. Her eyes didn't bother to move when she heard the door that led to Malfoy's office open. She was too involved in her rage to care.

The main headline read:

_**The Boy Who Lived has officially announced his engagement!**_

_**The Wizarding World is celebrating the biggest engagement known since Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black!**_

_**It was confirmed by the bride-to-be of the famous Harry Potter, that they are now engaged, and soon to be married in October. **_

No, none of that really bothered Hermione. What bothered her was who the bride-to-be was.

_**We send our sincere congratulations to Harry Potter and his fiancée Fleur Delacour.**_

What a way to start the week.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

So? Are things slowing down more for your tastes? That wasn't meant to be sarcastic, I was just curious. Things are still going slightly fast, but it's okay, considering that this is how I want my story to go.

So Hermione has decided to continue her affair with Draco, and poor Harry is marrying that little ho, Fleur? What ever will Hermione do? It'll be good, but I can't tell you. Thanks for reading my work, and don't worry, I'm trying to balance this story out with _Eternity With You_.

Have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	3. Jealous?

Wow, so much positive feedback! I assure you that reading what you thought is what makes my day. Reviews are like food for my imagination, and by knowing that everyone wants to read more of it, I want to write more too. Thank you for all the compliments too!

**Warning:** This chapter contains a "moment" between Draco and Hermione, so if you are uncomfortable with those scenes, please skip ahead. I want to please all my readers and some like to read this type of stuff, but don't worry, I won't turn into some crazy-sex-writing-author. And besides, it's not _that_ graphic. Thanks again!

……………………………

_**Jealous?**_

……………………………

"I take it you saw the main headline," Draco's voice was quite flat and emotionless; he really didn't care what went on with Potter, but he had known that Granger would be more than pissed. "I always knew that you felt something for Potter."

"This isn't the time," Hermione stated angrily. "Leave me alone," she yelled as she slammed her hands on the desk and kept staring at the smiling picture of Harry and _that whore._ "I can't believe that I had to find out from a bloody newspaper!"

"Calm down, Granger," Draco said calmly. "I think you're overreacting." He walked over to stand behind her, his eyes traveling over her curves the same way his hands had done many times over the last few days.

"Overreacting," she said calmly. "Overreacting! I don't think so!" she snapped as she stood and rounded on him. "He's supposed to be my best friend! He was supposed to tell me before all this was posted on the bloody _Daily Prophet_!" she ranted as she began to pace the spacious floor.

Draco rolled his eyes. Women were professional drama queens. Then she stopped and went to stand in front of him, jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger with each word she uttered. "AND, I don't feel anything for him other than the love of a friend!"

He just smirked and snickered a bit. But in less than a second, his face sobered and became full of heat and intense. "You know, you look absolutely delectable when you're angry," he murmured before crushing his lips to hers and kissing her.

Hermione let out a small squeak of surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with equal fervor. Then she remembered where they were and she shoved at his chest repeatedly. "Ma-Malfoy!" she gasped against his lips. "Someone could see us!"

Draco reluctantly pulled away and nodded. "Come with me to my place for lunch," he said as he nipped at her lips.

"To the manor?" she asked with a frown. That place was completely creepy.

He shook his head. "No, I have a private flat nearby. We can apparate there so that we are not seen. No one knows I have it," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione stepped back to look up at him and smiled mischievously. "And I'm betting that what you have in mind has nothing to do with eating food."

"Oh we can eat, but I have a different type of dessert in mind," he stated wickedly, a smirk sliding onto his features as she blushed.

Then she remembered something. "I can't today. I promised Ginny that I would have lunch with her," Hermione said as she placed two binders into a filing cabinet that was inside the wall. Records were kept in an interestingly familiar way that muggles used. This filing method though was fire proof and safe from any other dangers, and it organized itself by alphabetizing the binders and information put into it.

"Going out with the Weaselette?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't call her that," she warned. "And yes. Molly told me that Ginny's been acting peculiar these days, and she asked me to spend some time with her and maybe find out what's wrong."

"Maybe it's one of _those_ days," Draco offered.

She shook her head. "No. It's been going on far too long for her to be on one of _those_ days."

"Then when will I _see _you again?" he asked, his eyes sliding down her body with a scorching look of desire.

She swallowed hard. "When Luna leaves today. I'll just owl Blaise and tell him that I'll be working late."

Draco shook his head this time. "I can't, I have somewhere to be. A meeting of some sort."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Then if we can't today, it will have to be tomorrow." She turned her back to him and went over to pour herself a cup of tea. She nearly dropped the cup when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and the length of his tall body press to her back.

His lips were already on her neck and his hands were untucking her neat dress shirt from inside her skirt, his fingers moving feather-light against the flat skin of her stomach. "I don't think I can wait too long," he murmured as he sucked the skin of her neck.

"Not now," she said as she just stood there and allowed him to assault her senses. Malfoy had that effect on her, rendering her immobile with just his touch and that sexy voice. They were both startled apart when there was an insistent tapping against the window.

Hermione looked up and noticed that Blaise's owl was at the window, tapping away, trying to get through the glass. She turned to look at Draco and he merely rolled his eyes and walked back into his office without another word.

She watched him go with a small frown before walking over to open the window. The owl swooped inside and then landed on her desk, flapping its majestic wings impatiently. She took the scroll that was tied to his foot. "Give me a second," she said as she walked over to get a piece of toast that Luna had left for her about ten minutes before. She gave it to the owl before he took it and swooped out the window.

She opened the letter and read.

_**Dearest,**_

_**Please don't be late tonight. I know that you have a lot of work, but please try to be here an hour before dinner. There is something that I wish to share with you. Miss you every second.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Blaise**_

Hermione let out an annoyed breath and took her wand, burning the parchment to a crisp until there was nothing left but ashes on her desk. _Asshole_, she thought bitterly. She honestly didn't know how long she was going to take living like this with Blaise. She still loved him for some absurd reason. But her thoughts now also revolved around another certain Ex-Slytherin.

Many times she had questioned her motives behind sleeping with him, and she found that there were many. One, he was so bloody sexy and seductive. Two, who could say no to Draco Malfoy when he was charming? Three, she wanted to get back at her husband for cheating on her. Four, he was Blaise's best friend. And five, there was something about Draco that made her catch her breath every time those amazing gray eyes met hers.

Her eyes widened at the direction her thoughts were going. "_Accio Tea cup_," she muttered, pointing her wand towards the cup. The cup moved to her hand and she took a sip from it, noticing how her hands were shaking a bit. She ignored those thoughts and focused on what Blaise wanted to tell her. Oh, and aside from that, she couldn't wait to see Harry again. Not in the pleasant way, though.

Her eyes narrowed as she sat at her desk and continued her work, _which by the way_, she thought proudly, _is almost done._ She was going to wring Harry's neck, regardless of the fact that he had been her best friend for ten bloody years.

…………………………

"Sweetheart, why don't you get dressed, I want to take you somewhere special tonight. I have a surprise for you," Blaise said as he stopped her on her way to her room. She was so bloody tired. All she wanted to do was take a long, hot, bubble bath and then go straight to bed.

Hermione sighed and knew that she couldn't keep ignoring him. Not if they wanted their marriage to work. But how can a marriage work when either one or the other party was being unfaithful?

"Fine. I'll go get ready," she said as she walked up the steps and went to her room. Knowing Blaise, he was probably taking her somewhere fancy. Before things had gone to hell between them, he would do that every weekend. They would get really buzzed with wine, and then they would come home and "make love." All Hermione could do was hope that that wasn't his plan tonight. She really didn't want to sleep with him anymore. Not when she had Draco Malfoy satisfying her every desire.

She took a quick shower and dressed, wearing the new dress robes that Blaise had bought for her yesterday. He had told her that he had seen that particular shade of maroon and had immediately thought of her because of the off the shoulder cut. _"I absolutely love your pale freckled shoulders." _Those had been his exact words the first time he had seen her shoulders bare.

The sleeves were tight and slit from her shoulder to her wrist, criss-crossing with thin straps. The material was soft and it trailed behind her like a gown. She fixed her hair into careful waves falling down her bare shoulders, and she put on very light make-up.

She pulled on a pair of matching leather knee-high boots and stood in front of the mirror. The Hermione staring back at her was a complete stranger. She just fixed herself up because she knew that Blaise expected it of her. She grabbed her wand and placed it into a hidden pocket of her robe and made her way downstairs to where Blaise was waiting.

She nearly stumbled when she saw who was there standing next to him. Bloody Blaise, why couldn't he at least consult things with her first? "Malfoy," she greeted him. Malfoy merely smirked and gave her a secretive wink.

"Oh Blaise, your mansion is delightful!" Hermione heard a woman's voice say. She looked up to see Pansy Parkinson walk into the entrance.

The girl had grown. She had been this ugly pug-faced thing back in school, now she was definitely prettier. She had either grown prettier, or had gotten herself fixed. There were spells that could alter your appearance permanently. But only experienced wizards specialized in that field could cast those charms.

"Hermione," Pansy said, walking over to press a feather-light kiss to her cheek. "It is so nice to see you again. You look beautiful this evening."

Was this the same Pansy from school? Hermione snapped out of her stupor. "It is nice to see you too. It _has_ been a long time. I had been led to believe that you were out of the country. In America?"

Pansy nodded and was about to reply before Blaise cleared his throat. "Ladies, I do believe that we are going to be late, and we have a very special place to be."

Hermione looked at Draco and he shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't know where we're going either," he said dryly. She had to fight a blush from rising to her cheeks when she saw that look on his face as he eyed her up and down.

"Okay, we need to floo to _Miel d'amour."_

"And what exactly is the surprise?" Hermione couldn't help but be suspicious. She had heard about that restaurant and knew that tonight was the grand opening of it.

"That, love, is the whole point of a surprise. You're not supposed to know yet," he said as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and pushed her gently towards the sizeable fireplace.

Hermione gave him a look before grabbing a fist full of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "_Miel d'amour_," she called out clearly. Seconds later, she stepped out of the fireplace in what looked like a lobby at the front of the restaurant.

Seconds later Pansy, Blaise, and Draco appeared after her. They all got a good look at the restaurant and noticed that it looked exclusive and expensive.

A woman at a podium smiled at them and walked over. "Mr. Zabini, it is so great to see you again!" she said in a friendly tone.

_Too friendly_, Hermione thought angrily. She shot Blaise a look and he shook his head twice, flashing her the beginnings of a glare. She raised an eyebrow, giving him the _I-know-how-you-are-you-sneaky-bastard_ look. He merely rolled his eyes and turned to the woman.

"I would like you to meet my wife, Hermione Zabini," he said proudly. Hermione gave the maitre'd a polite nod. Blaise smiled. "Is our table ready?" he asked.

"Yes it is sir, but the rest of the party has yet to arrive," she replied as she led them all to a private section located in one of the corners of the restaurant. There was a rounded table set with fancy silverware and fine china and crystal wine glasses, and putting the table apart was a row of velvet ropes, letting the other customers know that the table would be sitting very important people.

Blaise pulled out the chair for Pansy, and Draco pulled out Hermione's chair, making sure that his fingers brushed lightly against her wrist. That was when Hermione noticed that there were two extra places at the table, and she remembered that the woman who had guided them had said that the rest of the party wasn't there yet.

A slim man with a neatly trimmed gray mustache walked over and asked if they wanted anything to drink while they waited. "Please bring us the finest red wine the house offers," Blaise said. The waiter nodded and walked off to get what was asked for.

Hermione nearly jumped when she felt two fingers sliding up her leg from her knee up her thigh. She pretended to drop her menu, but instead _thwacked_ Draco's hand away from her. Why oh why had he sat himself next to her? Pansy was beginning to look like a better option at the moment.

They couldn't risk getting caught, and Hermione was beginning to see that danger and a challenge were a turn on to Draco Malfoy. Kinky bastard. He had been wanting to shag her in the office more than once, _during the day, _but Hermione had had enough sense to stop him before things got out of hand.

"They're here," Blaise said with a smile. The other three people there turned towards the main entrance and Hermione's jaw literally dropped. "Stop gawking, love. This is the surprise I had for you," he said cheerily.

Hermione stood and turned to watch as Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour approached them. Harry engulfed her in a deep hug while she was still standing there stupidly, and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. She had to refrain from shoving him off and ripping Fleur's pretty blonde hair out of her scalp.

_How dare she! That cheap little tramp! She's fucking my husband while stringing poor Harry along! _And she had to nerve to be smiling at her!

Malfoy was looking at her curiously, having noticed the way her fists had clenched, the light flush on her cheeks, and the dangerous glint in her eyes that were glued to Potter's fiancée. "I've missed you _Mione_! How have you been?" Harry asked as he walked around and he and the whore sat down across from her. Interesting enough, Fleur was sitting next to Blaise, who had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Thank you for inviting us. Harry had been adamant about visiting you, Hermione, before the announcement was released to the papers. But I kept him back because we were ever so busy," Fleur said sweetly, giving Harry and adoring look.

"_Gag me with a spoon,"_ Hermione grumbled under her breath. Malfoy smirked and offered his spoon to her. She turned and glared at him. She was positively livid that this woman could be so calm and collected, actually speaking to her in the way of old friends. And she was lying to Harry!

"_Mione, _you haven't said anything since we got here. Aren't you going to congratulate us?" Harry asked with a frown, his green eyes looking slightly hurt.

"Don't you _Mione _me, Harry Potter. How dare you! I am supposed to be your best friend, and I had to find out about this from the bloody paper! Is that how Ron found out too, or did you have time to tell him face to face? I refuse to share this table with you and with _her_!" Hermione spat as she stood and threw her napkin on the table for dramatic emphasis.

"Honey," Blaise started. "You're making a scene."

"I don't care, Blaise." She spat and then turned the brunt of her anger on her best friend. "You don't even know her! How can you make a decision like this and not consult me about it? I know that you're just my best friend, but you can't jump into hasty actions with this… this…"

"I beg your pardon!" Fleur snapped indignantly.

"Stay out of this you _hussy_!" Hermione growled before marching off, leaving a confused woman and couple, an embarrassed husband, and a smirking Malfoy behind. He loved it when Granger lost her cool, there was something completely sexy about the way she looked when she was pissed.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her," Harry said worriedly.

"I'd think that if I were you I'd stay away from Granger right now. She's angry enough to tear your throat out," Malfoy said flatly. Harry gave him an unfriendly look.

"And since when have you cared about what goes on with Hermione?" Harry snapped.

"I will go," Blaise said as he made to stand, trying to break up the tension between Draco and Harry.

Draco gave a soft chortle as Blaise glared at him. "She's angry enough to claw _your _eyes out. She doesn't trust Pansy, and she doesn't stomach your fiancée there," he said to Harry, "So I'll go," he said as he stood.

"I doubt you are the best man for the job, Draco," Blaise said dryly.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you," Draco replied coolly, giving Blaise a look that said that he would have no qualms about divulging his disloyal ways in front of Potter. And knowing the boy wonder and how protective he was of Hermione, things would go to hell quickly.

"Fine," Blaise conceded, smiling pleasantly. "Do try to calm her and bring her back, hmm? There is still the matter of the surprise that I had for her."

Draco ignored him and stood, walking off towards the direction of the restrooms. He waited outside the door for a moment, watching as women walked in and out. Finally, it seemed that no one was inside, and he pushed the door open. He moved past the powdering room and towards a separate section where the lavatory was located. He checked the stalls and saw that in one, there were maroon robes touching the floor, but the others were empty.

He walked back towards the door and said a complex locking spell and a charm to prevent anyone from apparating into the restroom. Then he walked over to the stall. He knocked twice and waited for a response. "Granger," he drawled. "You can't hide in here for the rest of the night. Potter wants you to spend quality time with his bride-to-be." He knew that that comment would get a rise from her. And it did.

The words that left her mouth would make her mother faint.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Draco said as he put his wand to the stall lock and muttered, "_Alohamora._" The lock opened and he moved into the spacious stall in which Hermione was sitting. Lucky for her, the toilet had a lid she could sit upon.

"What do you want Malfoy? I am in no mood to go back out there. I just want to go home," she said as her voice cracked at the end.

"Why does Potter's woman bother you so much?" he asked as he closed the door and leaned against it. "It isn't about why he didn't tell you before. This has something to do with her."

"You're too smart for your own good, Malfoy," she said sarcastically. "So this is 'the meeting of some sort' that you had, hmm?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

Draco smirked and ignored her comment. "Tell me about her."

"You and I are not friends, just acquaintances who occasionally have sex—"

"Passionate sex," he corrected with a smirk.

"Okay," she said with a small laugh. "Passionate sex—"

"Delicious passionate sex."

"Will you stop interrupting me? Geez, you'd think you were God's gift to women," she muttered as she sat there sulking.

"I am. At least I'm God's gift to you. You know you love the way I make you feel. No man has ever done what I do to you," he said wickedly.

Hermione's mouth went dry as she remembered what he had been doing to her these past few days. "I-oh… um… you are such a pompous git!" she snapped in annoyance

"You don't sound too convinced about that. But we are way off topic here, what were you going to tell me about Potter's fiancée?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione looked away from him as she replied. "The point of my comment was that you and I are just lovers, not friends, so why do you care?"

"Humor me."

She let out a heavy sigh and shrugged. "That night when you found me a mess, when I found out Blaise was cheating on me again, I saw **who** we was cheating with this time," she sated evenly.

Draco's silvery eyes widened in a second, catching on to the implication before she even completed it herself. "Are you kidding?" The look on her face clearly told him that she was not. "Then why don't you tell Potter right now?"

"Because I don't want to humiliate him and myself in public. Besides, I don't have proof of such an accusation," she said angrily.

"Just feed Blaise some _veritaserum_ and have him tell the boy wonder everything," Draco said as he took her hand and pulled her up, his arms winding around her slim waist tightly.

"That's not a bad idea," she said absently, her sole attention on those darkening eyes like stormy skies. "We should get back. I'll apologize to Harry and then I'll leave."

"No, not yet," he said as he whispered a spell that left her bare of all clothes. Hermione gasped.

"Not here! This isn't the time or place! Where are my clothes?" she asked as he performed the same spell on himself.

"Your clothes are just outside the door, but we still have time before someone starts to look for us, or realizes that the doors are locked," he whispered as he kissed her thoroughly, leaving her gasping in a daze as his kisses trailed down her neck and to her collarbone.

His hands trailed down her thighs and behind her knees, lifting her legs up and urging her to wrap them around his waist. "I would enjoy going agonizingly slow just to hear you say my name over and over, but I think that time is not on our side, _this time,_" he whispered as he pressed her against the wall of the stall and united their bodies. He ran his hands over every part of her body that he could, latching his lips onto her breast, making her gasp high in pleasure.

Hermione arched her back with the sensation and gasped his name as he began. It was only at moments like this that she let down her guard and actually called him by his first name. He had done it a few times too, but afterwards, they would always go back to what they were. Polite strangers who knew a few things about each other.

Her breath was already hitching in her throat as he continued, and she could feel his breath coming in soft pants against her shoulder. His tongue was flicking over the freckled flesh there, and she remembered that he had also complimented her once, by accident, about the light freckles on her pale shoulders.

"Oh dear Merlin," she cried as her head tilted back in unadulterated delight. She could already feel her completion approaching, and it was one of the most incredible feelings she had ever experienced. Knowing that her husband was in the other room only served to heighten the moment of pleasure that raced through her, making streamers of colors dance in front of her eyes.

His lips met hers just as he felt her tighten around him, and he swallowed the throaty moan that left her lips, his fingers digging slightly into the pale skin of her back as his release followed hers by mere seconds.

His knees were shaking as the numbing sensations ended and he sunk to the floor slowly before he lost all the feeling and fell. His forehead fell onto her shoulder and he let out a shuddering breath as she ran dainty fingers through his silky, tousled hair.

"That was nice," she breathed huskily against his ear, her hands sliding down the damp skin of his back and shoulders.

He chuckled, making his whole chest and body vibrate against her, and she shivered as the last vestiges of her release left her. "Just nice?"

"I'm not going to inflate your ego, which by the way is already bigger than a full sized mountain troll, and tell you that it was wonderful and absolutely mind blowing," she stated with a light giggle.

Draco smirked and slowly lifted them back up, testing his legs and finding that they were working properly again. "Will you stay for dinner?" he asked as he slowly, almost reluctantly, set her back on her feet.

"So," she said as her eyes narrowed playfully, "That was your plan all along, wasn't it? Get me in an agreeable mood so that I would sit there and stomach my unfaithful husband and his mistress at the same table?"

Draco winked. "Little does my dear friend know that the same is happening to him. That he sits at the table with his wife and her lover. Who presently just finished banging his wife in the bathroom of the restaurant," he said naughtily.

Hermione blushed crimson. Malfoy had never been one to care on how he said things. He was most of the times sneaky, but there were those bizarre moments when he enjoyed being blunt. He murmured the counter spell of the one that removed their clothes, and in seconds they were fully clothed again.

"We should apparate outside, to the alley. That way if someone has come looking for us, they won't see us leaving a previously locked lavatory together," she stated as she walked out of the stall and checked her appearance. She wasn't too muddled. Just a few stray curls and her soft lipstick was gone, oh and the slight flush to her cheeks, but nothing too noticeable.

She fixed herself right and turned to Draco, who was regarding her solemnly. "You go first. Meet me in the designated place where customers are allowed to apparate into the restaurant. It's better than the alley. I have to unlock the door," he said. Hermione nodded and disappeared with a loud pop.

Draco let out a deep sigh when she disappeared, and glanced at himself in the mirror. A few years ago, the prospect of him sleeping with mudblood Granger would have seemed ludicrous. Granted that she hadn't looked this good when she had been at school. Or maybe she had and he just hadn't taken the time to see it. Blaise had, and that was why they were now married.

There was something about Granger that could drive a man wild. She was passionate, she was beautiful, and she was married. Three things that appealed to him greatly. Not that he went after married women all the time; just this particular married woman.

When she wasn't being a know-it-all, she was an alright person. Their whole relationship revolved around sex and nothing more. That week he had spent with her before they had become involved, after she had found Blaise cheating on her again, they had talked, and he had gotten to know a different Hermione. Lately though, it was more about satisfying his and her own hormonal needs rather than getting to know her in a deeper sort of way.

Draco knew that she was still a bit reluctant about their whole affair, but she hadn't put a stop to his advances yet, so he was quite comfortable where they were. She hadn't questioned his motives, and she didn't appear to want to stop their affair, so things were good, weren't they?

No, there was something definitely changing, shifting between them. When he had seen her as she walked down the curving staircase of her home, he had felt something twitch in his stomach. The robes she was wearing brought out the honey color of her eyes and the paleness of her skin. The soft spray of freckles on her shoulders were a particular feature that he liked about her body. Her soft curves had been highlighted by the form-fitting robes, and there had been a moment when he had forgotten that Blaise and Pansy had been there too.

Nevermind that, he didn't like where his thoughts were going. He said the counter spell for the lock and then apparated out to where he had told Hermione to go. She was standing off to the side, watching him as he settled his robes and ran a hand through his hair. He gave her a hidden smirk and then motioned towards the table.

She moved towards him and blinked those long, dark lashes at him. "I know that what I just did to you would normally have you singing a happy tune for a full day and night. But just for tonight, sulk a little and don't give anything away," he said with a smirk and a wink.

Hermione actually laughed in amusement at his comment. "No of course not. How could I even begin to explain to everyone how Draco Malfoy was able to make me, the girl he hated for seven years, Hermione Granger, feel better?"

Draco gave a graceful shrug. "That's between you and I, and the walls of your office," he murmured as they began to walk back towards the table.

She laughed again. Who would've believed that Malfoy would be the one to make her laugh about anything. My how things had changed. She fixed herself into a still angry look and crossed her arms over her chest in a sulking manner as they made it towards the table.

Harry looked up at her and Hermione saw that his eyes were hurt. She looked away from him and in the process, saw that Blaise was talking quietly with Fleur, who was laughing at what he was saying. Draco pulled her chair for her and she sat down, slamming the heel of her boot into Blaise's foot while she was at it.

Blaise gave a strangled 'ow' and his knee jerked into the table. Everyone turned to look at him because of the noisy racket and he forced a smile. "Sorry about that," he said tightly, his eyes going to Hermione and to Draco, who appeared to be hiding sniggers.

"Do try to be more careful, _darling_," Hermione told him sweetly. Then she turned to Pansy and to Draco. "I'm sorry for my outburst, I know that you weren't expecting something so……… unpleasant," she said.

"_Mione, _I think that you should be apologizing to us too," Harry said tightly.

"Sorry Harry, but you and I have a conversation pending and until then, I am **not** apologizing to you or to her," she said as she hitched her chin towards Fleur but didn't look at her. "Now, let's enjoy our dinner, shall we?" she said with a polite smile.

Harry, being of the peaceful type of men, decided that it _was_ better for them to discuss this at another time. The last thing he wanted was for the whole restaurant to find out that he and Hermione were not on good terms. He wondered when that had happened. He couldn't believe that it was just the fact that she had found out about his engagement through the paper. No, something else was happening to her, and he, Harry Potter, was going to find out. He'd also ask her how it was that Malfoy, of all people, convinced her to come back to the table. Odd. _Very odd._

They had a very peaceful dinner, with plenty of small talk to make Hermione want to be sick to the stomach. Right at around dessert time, Blaise stopped them and called for champagne. "I would like to say something to you Hermione."

She placed the spoon of her vanilla and caramel sorbet down and looked at him expectantly. Blaise continued. "I know that I have not been the best husband these past couple of weeks, and I want to apologize for it. I love you, and I want you to know that you are my life. Without you, I would be empty and I wouldn't have such a wonderful life. I'm sorry about everything, and as an early birthday present, I want you to have this," he said as he waved a hand and motioned to the whole restaurant.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. "The restaurant?" she asked.

He nodded. "I love you," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. That close to her ear, he whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I swear that it will never happen again. I value you above everything."

Hermione looked away from him and felt her eyes burn with tears. "I'm still hurt," she murmured back. "It's going to take time for me to heal those wounds."

"And I will give you all the time that you need," he said before kissing her lips gently.

"Oh how sweet!" Fleur said with a clap of her hands.

And that voice was enough to sour the moment for Hermione. "Thank you Blaise, I appreciate it," she said rather flatly.

"Let's have a toast!" Harry said as they champagne was served, but Hermione refused to cheer for his pending marriage.

Before they left, Pansy and Draco walked ahead with Fleur and Blaise, and Harry stayed behind to speak briefly to Hermione.

"What has been your problem all evening?" he asked, genuinely baffled by her behavior.

"How well do you know that woman Harry?" Hermione snapped as they moved to a spot where they couldn't be heard.

"I know her enough to say that I want to spend my life with her! You should understand _Mione_! I gave you the support you deserved when you decided to marry a Slytherin that Ron and I barely knew! And, at the time, to make matters worse, he was Malfoy's best mate. And he still is! But I stuck by you without saying a thing, and this is what I get for it?" he asked softly.

Hermione refused to feel bad about his words. What Harry was saying was exactly true. Blaise had turned out worse than Malfoy. But now with the personal experience, she knew that Fleur didn't deserve Harry. "I don't like her, Harry. And I have my reasons. I can't tell them to you now because I don't have proof, but I have seen her around. She's not a good person."

Harry actually smiled. "I know that you must be feeling jealous, but she's not going to take the place that you occupy in my heart," he said gently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and had the sudden urge to smack him for that comment. "I am **not** jealous of her! _Please_, if you want me to beg, I'll beg. Just don't rush things with this woman. For all you know she may be cheating on you!"

"Don't say things like that _Mione…… _I trust her."

Hermione shook her head and nearly stomped her foot childishly. "No."

Harry put a finger under her chin and made her meet his eyes. "You know, I loved you for a very long time," he confessed softly. "But you never saw me as other than your best friend. If Blaise hadn't come along, maybe you and **I **would've been married now. But we can't change the past. I'm sorry _Mione_, but I have a right to get on with my life, with whomever I see fit," he said before pressing a kiss to her cheek and walking away from her.

Hermione stood there, staring at him dumbly, and then before apparating back to her home she had burst into tears. She didn't care about anyone right now. Harry's words kept echoing through her head. _I loved you for a very long time. If Blaise hadn't come along, maybe you and **I **would've been married now._

……………………

"You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Hermione glanced at Blaise's reflection from the full length mirror she had been staring at herself for the past few minutes. She was half nude, with only a pair of panties on, and her hair falling over her shoulders and down her chest, hiding her from his view. "Leave me alone, please Blaise."

"You know, no matter how many times I run tonight through my head, I can't figure out why you reacted the way you did. Not unless you were jealous of Potter's fiancée," he stated as he came to stand behind her.

"Jealous of that woman!" she yelled turning around to glare at him. "How dare you say that to me?"

"Then you're jealous that he's getting married." His green eyes had narrowed to slits. "My mother always told me that women tended to get too attached to their first lover. It's only natural that you feel a deeper link with him because you lost your virginity to Potter," Blaise said flatly, his fingers running lightly over her collarbone.

"We had agreed that you wouldn't bring that up **_ever_** again," she hissed as she slapped his hand away. "And I asked you to leave," she said as she motioned to the door.

"Not tonight, sweetheart," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her to him. "I haven't felt you in a long time. I need you," he murmured as he bent down to kiss and nibble at her neck.

By that time, Hermione was pushing away from him. "I don't want to Blaise!" she yelled, pounding her small fists against his shoulders.

Blaise gave her one good shake that rattled her to her feet. "You are my wife, Hermione. I won't be denied. It's about time that we form a full family. I want a son," he growled as he took his wand and threw her onto the bed. He performed what was ironically the same spell that Draco had used earlier that night, and then advanced on her as she tried to scramble away from him.

"Blaise, don't you dare," Hermione threatened, trying to figure out where she had left her wand. Damn it! It was in her dress robes across the room on that bloody chair.

"Hermione, I don't want to force you, but you will be mine tonight. Just lay back and enjoy. I'll erase any thoughts of Potter from your mind."

Merlin, she had to go with it unless she wanted it to turn to rape. Hermione didn't want to be raped by her own husband. She stopped fighting him as he lowered that body that once upon a time had thrilled her own. Now, all she could do was compare it to a slightly slimmer, paler body. One that could make her nerves hum with excitement with just the scent of him.

She could only think of Draco as she lay there like a lifeless rock. And with every touch and every caress, she found Blaise lacking. He would never be able to make her feel the way Draco did.

Hermione let Blaise have his way, but she would be damned if she allowed him to get her pregnant. She muttered a contraceptive spell, even over one she had already been using, that she knew he knew nothing about, and tried to block him out. She thanked Merlin for wandless magic.

If only Blaise knew that as he "made love" to her, she was thinking of another man.

Her lover.

His best friend.

She had never thought that having an affair with Draco Malfoy would have been something she would be looking forward to for the next few days. Tomorrow, she was going to strangle Harry Potter, not literally of course, and she was going to fuck Draco Malfoy afterwards.

Then she would find proof to unmask that little whore Fleur. Hermione hadn't had the perfect start of the week, but she would make damn sure that she had the perfect start of the day after having such a crummy night.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Did you like? I know that the ending was very close to rape, it just depends on how you see it. So, how is Hermione going to unmask Fleur and her own husband? Has he changed and become the husband he had promised? And Harry and Hermione have a history? Very interesting things are happening now.

Thanks for reading my work and have a great week! I'm hoping to update _'Eternity With You'_ this week, so stay sharp.

Byebye

!Joey!


	4. Once A Cheater Always A Cheater

I hope this chapter explains a few things about how Hermione and Blaise came together, and why Harry and Hermione never had a future together. If I have a place for it, their stories will evolve in future chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter………

……………………………………

**Once A Cheater Always A Cheater**

……………………………………

So much for starting the day off good. Fucking Blaise. When she had just lay there the night before, not participating, he had decided that he would be exceptionally rough with her. She had cursed him and asked him to stop, but he hadn't, stating that she was his wife and it was her duty.

She had woken up sore and hurting in the middle of the night and had nearly limped out of the room and towards one of the guest rooms. She had had enough mind to grab her wand and take it with her so that she could place advanced lock charms and silencing spells in her room so that he wouldn't be able to come in or so that she wouldn't hear him in case he decided to beg for her forgiveness again.

She had showered, cleaned herself of his foul stench and then gone to bed, performing a spell that dimmed the pain. But when she had woken up, it was still there. Oh was Blaise going to get it the next time she saw him. Maybe she'd stop by The Weasley twins' store and pick up something smelly or painful to slip into Blaise's pants. _Yes, revenge was sweet._

As she finished dressing and started with her hair, her thoughts went back to Harry. She knew that her behavior the night before had been horrid, but she just hadn't been able to keep it inside. She had to vent out some frustration one way or another, and she had done it by ignoring Harry and his fiancée. Stupid whore.

Hermione loved Harry, maybe even a bit differently than Ron because of what Blaise had brought up the night before. Harry had been her first lover, and she had been his way back in fifth year. Umbridge was at the height of making their lives miserable, and Harry had been distraught over the death of his godfather.

She clearly remembered that night, Dumbledore had returned and he had spoken to Harry about the prophecy. Harry had returned to the common room so depressed and sad, and Hermione had been the only one waiting for him, being that Ron had gone off to see his father. That night was so vividly in her mind; it had happened the night before break.

He had talked and she had listened, being the shoulder for him to cry on. And then, she had kissed him. A shy little peck on the cheek that had escalated with their mutual agreement that the special moment would be shared as best friends.

Harry had pulled her up to his dormitory, and surprising enough, Seamus, Dean, and Neville hadn't been in their beds. They had cast a soundproof charm over Harry's bed and there they had consummated their friendship. He had been a wonderfully gentle and tender lover. All in all it had been a wonderful first experience.

She had forever held that moment in her heart, her love for Harry growing but as a sister to a brother, nothing else. Harry on the other hand, had developed far deeper feelings for her, and he had confessed those feelings on their day of graduation.

But, that had been the exact day of her first date with Blaise. Harry had been heartbroken, and he had tried to look happy for her sake, but she had known. Harry had been her best friend since first year and she knew him just as well as she knew Ron. Her memories also brought on how she had accepted a date with Blaise.

He had been a Slytherin, and back then, since the war was over, things were smoothing over for the houses. Malfoy, for one, had still been the biggest prat amongst them, but he had been more tolerant towards other students.

So Hermione had bumped into Blaise on their last weekend at Hogsmeade inside the bookstore. That's what had drawn her to him in the first place. Seeing the way his vibrant green eyes had lit up as he gazed at the rows and rows of books had piqued her interest.

She had heard rumors at school that he was almost as smart as Draco and consequently almost as smart as herself. But his forte had been charms, the way Advanced Potions was to Draco, and any other subject was to her.

She and Blaise had bumped into each other in the history section of the Hogsmeade Library, and coincidentally they had been searching for the same book. _Hogwarts: A History_. They had smiled at each other and Blaise had handed the book to her.

"That's a good book," he had said.

She had nodded and managed a small smile. "I know, I've read it four times," she blurted. A blush had exploded over her cheeks as he smiled in amazement.

"So have I," he grinned.

"Really?" Hermione had gasped.

Blaise nodded. "Hey…… since it's our last weekend here, do you want to have lunch with me?"

Hermione's eyes had grown large. Not merely at the fact that he hardly knew her, but because he was still very much a Slytherin to heart, and he was Malfoy's best mate. But what made her day was that he was a guy, and she was a girl, and Harry and Ron were not there to overreact and scare him away. Then she blushed again and Blaise smiled. But she remembered something vital.

"Oh, I can't! I'm already having lunch with all my friends and they made me promise not to miss this date," she said ruefully.

Blaise made a disappointed noise. "But… do you want to go out after graduation?" he asked then.

Hermione stifled a gasp before nodding. "Sure, I'd like that."

Then Blaise had leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. That had been the decisive moment when her puppy love feelings towards Ron had died. Nothing serious had ever happened between her and Harry so she hadn't thought that her actions would've ended up hurting him.

Hermione sighed heavily and walked downstairs. Ron was now married to Padma, and odd combination, but they loved each other and that was all that mattered. The only problem now was Harry. She told her house elf that she wouldn't have any breakfast and promptly apparated to her office.

For some odd reason, Malfoy wasn't there today, and something about that bothered her. What if he had decided to stay the night with Pansy? She wasn't even aware that she was gripping the edge of her desk tightly. Nothing good would come of her thinking about Malfoy and Pansy. She needed to get her work done and she needed to find a way to help Harry and show him that she wasn't lying.

……….

"Hermione, there's someone here to see you," Luna said as she interrupted Hermione ten minutes before her lunch break.

"Who is it Luna?" Hermione asked as she kept writing into the books.

"Fleur Delacour," Luna said as she opened the door wider to show the pretty blonde woman sitting in a chair in the lobby.

Hermione's eyes flew wide and hot sheer rage invaded her sight for a few seconds. _What is she doing here? _She thought angrily. She debated for a moment whether to speak to her or not, then curiosity got the better of her. Hermione _really_ wanted to know why Fleur wanted to talk to her.

"Okay, thanks Luna, let her in." Hermione squared her shoulders and sat straight.

Luna nodded and walked out, a few seconds later, Fleur walked in, sporting a ridiculously large white hat that matched a white and pretty sun-dress. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a half braid, while the rest of the golden strands fell over slim pale shoulders.

'_I can see what Blaise and Harry see in her,' _Hermione thought gloomily. And maybe it wasn't the veela in her that made her look so pretty. Like a freakin' porcelain doll. The way she was dressed now reminded Hermione of those dolls her mother had in her china cabinet at home.

Hermione on the other hand was the exact opposite of her, and for some reason, she felt as if she wasn't pretty enough for any of the men that surrounded her. First Harry, then Blaise, and now Draco. She had to refrain for her curling her lip into a sneer, and instead plastered a nice _fake _smile on her face.

Fleur approached her and sat herself down in a chair in front of Hermione, right across from her. "How can I help you?" Hermione asked curtly. "I am very busy, so do try to be brief, please."

Fleur gazed at her smugly. "I know why you are so angry. Losing your best friend to another woman must sting somewhat, right?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I haven't lost him. Nor will I ever. Not to anyone and much less to you," she replied tartly. She saw Fleur's eyes darken in anger. _Good. I can get far more under your skin than what you are trying with me,' _Hermione thought.

"'arry was hurt because of you last night, and I love him too much to see you, of all people, treat him that way. He does not deserve it," she stated angrily, her accent more prominent with the outburst.

"You are berating me for hurting Harry? You have no right. You of all people know. Do you think that he is stupid enough to never find out that you are cheating on him?" Hermione exploded. "How dare you come into my office and say that to me!"

"I know not what you speak of," Fleur replied calmly. Though Hermione could see that the woman's blue eyes had widened just a touch at her words.

"Oh, you _do_ know. You know very well what I am talking about. I know that you cheat on Harry you little tramp—"

"I beg your pardon—"

"Don't even try to deny it!" Hermione sneered. "Did you think that I would never find out that you are my husband's mistress! You took special care to hide your relationship with him. Tell me, how long have you been fucking him? Since school or since I married him?" she finally exploded.

But Fleur was still playing dumb. "You must have mistaken me with someone else. I would **never** cheat on 'arry!"

"That's because you already are cheating on him! Get out of my office now before I do something I regret," Hermione spat, her fingers itching to reach for her wand. She wanted to hex the little whore into oblivion, and would do it if she didn't leave.

"You are very wrong, 'ermione," Fleur said sadly. "I came here to ask you to at least tolerate me while around 'arry, but you are a stubborn woman. 'arry loves you, it is too bad that you can not say the same. If you repent anytime soon, 'arry and I will be waiting for an apology," she said as she stood.

Hermione looked at her incredulously. "You are a seriously sick little veela! I will **never** apologize to the likes of you. I have too much pride when it comes to making up with my husband's mistress. You tell Harry that I will soon find a way to show him that you aren't what you seem. Watch your back Fleur, because I know for a fact that you are the one who is sleeping with my husband."

"You are seriously delusional!" Fleur said angrily. "And if you want me to, I will gladly take some _veritaserum_ so that you see how wrong you are!"

"Mark my words, you are **not** going to marry Harry," Hermione growled as she walked over to the door and opened it. Fleur glared at her as she stood and made for the door.

"I don't know what 'arry ever saw in you. Or what he still sees in you. From the moment we met, he has had you on a pedestal, but that is no more. I will make 'arry forget that you ever existed," Fleur said before marching out the door.

"And I'll make sure that he knows exactly who you are!"' Hermione called before slamming the door closed and cursing a mean streak inside her office.

Seconds later, Draco walked in through the door from his office. "Well now, did you have a bad night?" he asked pleasantly.

"Not now," Hermione spat as she began pacing around her office. Her mind was going a mile a minute to find a solution to get Fleur away from Harry. "Do you know who just waltzed in here?"

"Pray tell," Draco said with mock enthusiasm. Hermione sent him a rude hand gesture. "That comes after lunch, Granger," he said with an amused smirk. "Now tell me, what has got your panties in a bunch," he murmured soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and licked a wet trail up her neck.

Hermione shivered against him and placed her palms on his chest, trying to shove him away. "Malfoy, I told you that we can't do this here!" she gasped as his lips started a light suction at the spot right under her earlobe.

"You were telling me something about a person who just visited you," Draco murmured as his hands moved to her bottom to massage her there.

"You're making me forget what I was trying to tell you in the first place," she complained against his neck. Then she shoved him off and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Fleur came by," she said flatly.

Draco's eyebrows rose in interest. "And what did she want?"

"She came to tell me that whenever I'm ready to apologize to Harry or to her, they'll be waiting. That bloody little hypocrite! And she had the nerve to tell me that she wasn't doing anything with Blaise. I just can't believe that she had the gall to come down here to tell me all that!" Hermione ranted.

"She did it because she is absolutely sure that you aren't going to stop her from marrying your sweet Potty. I personally believe that she is underestimating you," Draco said as he sat down on the loveseat there and regarded her curiously as she kept pacing.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm going to have to call our third in," she muttered to herself. She knew that Ron with his volatile temper would pounce at the news that Harry's fiancée was cheating on him, but he would also believe her. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a quill and parchment. She scribbled a hasty and brief note and then sealed it with hot wax. She would take her letter to an owlery near by during her lunch break.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"She came over here with the sole purpose of screwing with me. She declared war and I will gladly take her on until she surrenders and tells Harry the truth. And while I'm at it, I'll find a way to get back at Blaise for what he did to me last—" she trailed off and looked at Draco, hoping against hope that he hadn't heard what she had said.

But the way his eyes were darkening in anger told her that he had an inkling as to what she was referring to. "What did he do to you?" he asked as he stood to his full height. And in his anger, he looked even taller.

Hermione looked at him warily and cleared her throat. "Nothing that you need to worry about. We just had a fight, that's all," she said vaguely.

Draco stood and walked over to stand in front of her, forcing her to look up at him as he bent his head and grasped her chin. "Tell me what it is that he did to you. Did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I told you that you don't need to worry about it," she said, mesmerized by the way his gray eyes were darkening in color as they stared into her brown ones.

Up close like this, Draco could see that there were flecks of gold in her eyes, and it was the first time he saw them. At other times when he had gazed into her eyes, they were always dark, nearly black with passion as he shagged her like crazy.

"Leave him," Draco whispered impulsively.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "Dr—what?" she asked in shock. Was she hearing correctly?

"I said leave him. You are clearly not happy with your life, and I know that you don't love him. You are just afraid of being alone," he said softly.

And those words somehow hit Hermione like a bucket of cold water. "You don't know why I don't leave him," she snapped as she shoved away from him and took a step back to glare fully at him. "Tell me, _Malfoy_, what will I do once I leave him? Live with you?" she asked sarcastically.

Draco didn't offer a reply to that.

"I do love Blaise, regardless of what you think or say, and the day I married him, I swore that there would be no other. Look at me! I have a lover, and I'm pretty sure that Blaise is still with his little hussy. I know that my marriage is in shambles, but I just can't bring myself to throw away two years of my life. I don't know why. I want someone to love and someone who will love me, and I guess that Blaise loves me in his own twisted way," Hermione said softly.

"But he devalues you," Draco said angrily.

"And what do you do?" she asked flatly. "You're just with me for sex. For my body. Does that make you any better than him?" she asked seriously.

"I would never bring myself to harm a woman. I may be many things, but I am not a coward. I would never raise a hand to you. Now, if you are so bent on destroying yourself with a loveless marriage, then do whatever the hell you want," Draco snapped as he turned to go.

Hermione watched him go with narrowed eyes, but she didn't really understand why he was acting the way he was. Malfoy had always been a strange character. But did this argument mean that they were over? "Shit," Hermione swore quietly.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked distractedly. It was Luna.

"It's time for lunch, care to join me?" Luna asked as she opened the door. "I was thinking of going down to this cute place by the canal. They have really great food."

Hermione looked at the open books over her desk and let out a heavy sigh. She had never been one to postpone her work, but for some reason her argument with Draco had left her feeling tired. "Okay, let me get my purse and we can go," she said. She grabbed the letter she was going to send to Ron and then followed Luna out the door.

…………………………………

"Hermione!"

_Great._ She had been rather hoping that this guy wouldn't be working at this time of the day. As luck would have it, Luna had ended up showing her to the restaurant she had been going to with Draco that week before they had started sleeping together. And as unlucky as she was, the bloody waiter remembered her bloody name.

"How are you Artie?" she asked as he took her and Luna towards a cute table outside that was covered by a big red umbrella.

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"I've been better," Hermione said simply.

"Now where is that gorgeous hunk of man that you have come here with before?" he asked as he set two menu's down and regarded Hermione with interest. "Don't tell me that you aren't going out with him anymore! What a tragedy!"

"Is he talking about your husband?" Luna asked quietly.

"Oh dear me _no_! I'm talking about that tall hunk with the nearly white hair and those enchanting gray eyes and—what? What?" he asked as he noticed the frantic hand movements coming from the brown haired woman. He looked from the blonde to the brunette and deduced that the blonde had no idea of what he was talking about and that he had once again spoken too much. "Oh dear. Let me get you some complementary house wine!" he said before nearly running away.

Luna turned to look at Hermione and raised her eyebrows. "He wouldn't be talking about Draco Malfoy, would he?"

Hermione just stared at her for a few seconds. The blood had drained from her face and she looked pale.

"Don't mind me knowing, I won't tell anyone. Besides, the walls of the office are thin sometimes," she said dreamily.

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione asked numbly.

"A few days ago, I left the office early, but being as spacy as I am, I forgot my wand and had to go back for it. Well, I also noticed then that I hadn't turned in some papers to Draco, and I went into his office. He wasn't there, but there _were some **very **interesting_ noises coming from your office. I just put two and two together."

"Oh dear," Hermione whispered faintly. "I know that what I'm doing is wrong, and that I'm a married woman but, but—"

"He's good at what he does?" Luna asked with a smirk.

Hermione just looked at her levelly. "Have you and he—you know?"

"Merlin, no! But with a man that looks that good, who wouldn't dream about it. So…… things are bad with you and Blaise?" Luna asked conversationally.

"Yes, but it's not something that I really want to talk about," she said honestly.

"I understand. But just so you know, and you don't feel bad about it, just know that he deserves what you're doing to him with his best friend. I went out with Blaise at around graduation time. But then I found out that he was going out with two more girls and I dumped his ass," Luna said evilly.

"At around graduation?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Well, he kept begging to see me a few months after our graduation, but I was getting sick and tired of him playing me for a fool. I just felt sorry for the other girls that he was fooling with. Then, I felt sorry for you, Hermione. I know that it's the wrong thing to say, but you must know that he was cheating on you even when you were already his fiancée."

"What?" Hermione asked, she had wondered how long he had been unfaithful to her, but she had no idea that it had been during the whole space of time that they had been together! "With who?"

"Well, remember I told you that there were two?"

Hermione nodded mutely.

"The first was Pansy Parkinson, but they had something going on since fifth year, so it wasn't a real surprise," Luna said with a careless shrug.

"And the other?" Hermione pressed.

"The other one was……… Ginny Weasley."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I know that this chapter was fairly short compared to my other ones, but that's because I'm so short on time. Anyways, things are heating up and taking a new turn. Ginny has a lot of explaining to do, and oh is Blaise gonna get it!

Thank you so much for waiting so long for this update, I know that you have all been patient, but I try my best. Danish-Pastry, I was taking your ideas into consideration, and if I decide to incorporate one or two into future chapters, then I will give you the credit. Thanks a bunch for giving me your imput. To everyone else, thank you so much for revewing and waiting for my next update.

I have already written stuff for the next chapter of this story and '_Eternity'_ but the problem is typing them when I'm so short on time. I will try to hurry up but there are no real guarantees. Sorry. Oh, and I want you all to know that I'm already working on a new story, but I'm still developing the plot. It's more on the darker side of tings. I.e. before the war and with Draco being evil. So once I get a hang of these two, I will prepare my newest story and post it. Everyone have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	5. Green Lingerie

……………………………

**Green Lingerie**

……………………………

For a second, Hermione just sat there and wondered if she needed to clean out her ears five more times a day because she was sure that she was hearing things. "Did you say Ginny? As in red-head, fiery, Ginny Weasley? Ron's little sister?" she asked disbelievingly.

Luna nodded once. "Everyone knew. Well, everyone except a great part of the Gryffindors. Most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years knew. I'm just surprised that Lavender and Parvati never told you anything, being the gossips that they were. I'm sorry that I was the one to bear such bad news for you, but it's true. Draco Malfoy must know, he's Blaise's best friend, isn't he?"

"I'll make a mental note to ask him sometime soon," Hermione said absently, trying to calm her raging anger. God, she would have many things to talk about with Blaise when she went back home tonight. "Is there anything else that I need to know about Blaise, things that people knew but didn't tell me before I married that man?"

Luna thought for a moment and then shook her head. "I don't think there's anything else."

"Merlin, I feel like such a fool," Hermione said as she took the glass of wine that Artie brought over, still looking a bit pale. She smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it Artie. My husband deserves to be cheated on. I just found out that he was doing my best friend while he was engaged with me."

Artie looked appalled. "No kidding?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "It turns out that he was with more than one girl at a time. All this went on, and people _knew_, yet no one told me that I was tying my life to a git like Blaise," she said as she took a longer gulp of wine and then ordered her plate.

Artie looked at Luna with raised brows and whistled silently when the woman nodded in confirmation. Luna ordered her food and despite all the bad news Hermione had received, they had a pleasant lunch.

"What ever happened to Cho Chang?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, she ended up marrying Roger Davies. They had a daughter but I guess that things didn't work out between them either. Now they're divorced and things have gotten to a bad point. Roger is arguing custody of their daughter," Luna said as she buttered her garlic bread.

Hermione watched her bemusedly. Garlic bread usually already had butter, but Luna had always been an odd ball, so she shouldn't have been too surprised. "Do you keep in touch with anyone else?"

"Well, not really. Sometimes I bump into old Hogwarts students up in Diagon Alley, or when I go to one of Malfoy's Quidditch stores to supervise the sales. Everyone seems to be doing well. The last time I was at the stores I saw Lee Jordan and Lavender. They're going out," Luna said.

Hermione nodded and half-listened to what Luna told her about the Hogwarts alumni she had encountered last month. But her mind was elsewhere, and she was deciding what to do with her situation. There was no way in hell that she was going to forgive Blaise this time, no matter how much he begged her.

Their walk back towards the office was a relatively quiet one, but then Hermione remembered that Luna now knew about her affair with Malfoy, and Hermione didn't need that getting out. "About Malfoy and I, please keep it to yourself?" she asked the pale haired girl.

Luna nodded. "But I should be asking you for forgiveness. I'm sorry that I never said anything about Blaise, I didn't think that he would keep doing bad things once he was married," she said.

"That's the same thing Malfoy told me," Hermione stated thoughtfully. "But don't worry. If you _forget_ what you know about me and your boss, all's forgiven?" she asked as she extended her hand.

Luna grinned and took it. "Thank you. I'm sorry that you were so unhappy."

"I was happy for a few months, but that was because I was blind. I'm better off now," she said softly.

"Can I ask what you're going to do now?" Luna asked with interest.

"Blaise and I are over as a marriage, but I'm still thinking about what path to take when it comes down to making him pay for making a fool out of me. If I think of something, I'll let you know," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm done being a fool, and Blaise is going to find out who Hermione Granger really is."

They arrived at the office and got back to work, but Hermione found that even though she loved math, she couldn't get her mind back on track. By the time it was dark and it was her turn to go home, she had spent the better half of the day pondering Malfoy's words. He had had a point in what he said, but that didn't mean that she was going to tell him that he was right. Merlin knew that Malfoy's ego didn't need more inflating.

He hadn't come over to speak to her again, and for some reason that bothered her. She had argued that for all Blaise was, she still loved him, and because of that, she had driven a wedge between her and Malfoy. After learning all those knew things about Blaise, all she could feel was disgust towards him. She was hurt and angry, and a scorned woman was always dangerous. Hermione Granger was no different.

She was going to pay Blaise Zabini back for the years of infidelity on his part, and what better way than with his best friend? Hermione smiled to herself and put away the last books on her desk. Right now, she had some things to resolve. Hermione picked up her things and walked out of her office so that she could floo home.

……

Draco ran an agitated hand through his hair and cursed a mean streak. "Bloody hell!" he snarled as he hurled the glass of Brandy in his hand across the room, satisfied when it shattered against the wall. He was in a foul mood, worse than he had ever remembered being since he had left school. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself.

For some odd reason, he had declined an evening with Pansy just a few hours before. She had been more than willing to _keep him company_ for the rest of the evening, but he had declined. _He had turned her down_. And why had he done such a brilliant thing? Because his mind had been on Hermione _bloody_ Granger.

He had never before turned down **any** woman. Why the hell had he started now? Draco sunk down into a comfortable chair and looked around his flat. He hadn't been in the mood to go to the manor tonight. That place was too cold and lonely. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. He might as well get drunk and then go to bed and sleep it off, there was no way now that he'd be getting laid tonight. Not with plaguing thoughts of Granger on his mind. Hermione must still be angry with him, and she was probably in her home with her _husband_, doing Merlin knows what!

Those thoughts didn't help his agitated state any. Every time he bloody closed his eyes, he could picture her flushed face, her swollen lips calling out his name as he…… Draco blinked. Okay, now he was imagining things. He closed his eyes and growled to himself.

He had thought he had just seen her standing there at the threshold of his bedroom in an emerald green, Japanese, satin robe. He opened his eyes again and let out a sigh. She was gone, and he was going mad. He reached over to pour himself another glass of brandy and that was when he felt a pair of gentle and small hands on his shoulders. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something wet against his earlobe.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Hermione breathed against his ear.

"Because I need to get laid," he sighed as he sat back and watched as she walked around his chair to stand in front of him. She was in the green satin robe, and he had just now caught a glimpse of what looked like a silver lion on the back. The slick material pooled at her feet and the sleeves were a bit long, but it hugged her body completely and complemented her pale complexion. Her thick hair was wild and curling over her slim shoulders, making her seem like a vision.

She looked like the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. And it was all ironic, considering that he had teased her for six years at school. He didn't count their first year because he hadn't even noticed her, but in second year and the years after that…… well it's not good to dwell in the past, especially considering that they had found common ground and now happened to be lovers.

And it was kind of disturbing to him that he couldn't think of anything better than making Granger scream his name for the rest of the night. She was regarding him mischievously, liking her lips seductively. "I'll give you three guesses. What am I wearing underneath this robe?"

Draco smirked roguishly. "What happens if I guess at the first chance?"

Hermione smiled and raised a leg sensually, placing her foot on the chair in the space between his legs, her toes brushing against him. She then pushed the robe back from her leg to show a creamy white leg and thigh, making sure to keep her other assets from his eyes.

"We've never indulged in foreplay, have we? We'd done it, but in a complete rush, but we've never taken our time, have we?" she asked with a wink, in reply to his question.

"Fuck, Granger," he murmured thickly, his voice a note deeper with the stirrings of lust. "You're offering to give me head?"

Hermione noticed the prominent bulge in his pants and smiled pleasantly. "You're such a sweet talker," she said sarcastically. But Draco was already beyond turned on.

"And if I miss all three?"

She grinned wickedly. "I'll have _my way_ with you."

"Really?" Draco asked, feeling interested in that option; but the first one happened to be more appealing to him at the moment. He ran his eyes over her delectable body and looked back into her eyes. "_Nothing_. You're wearing nothing."

Hermione mock pouted. "Sorry Malfoy, but you're wrong."

Draco smirked evilly. "A g-string?"

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was being deliberately obtuse. "You've got only one more chance left," she murmured as she twirled a curl of her long hair in her index finger.

Draco leaned his head back against the high-backed chair, closing his eyes he let out a long breath. "You're wearing matching bra and knickers, lace, probably a dark color," he drawled. His eyes opened to gouge her reaction and found her staring at him in amazement. Then her eyes gleamed devilishly. "Am I right?" he asked impatiently.

Hermione untied the sash at her waist and let the robe fall in a cascade of green satin. The material pooled at her feet, and Draco stared open mouthed. He had been right, but nothing had prepared him for the sight in front of him.

"What do I get for guessing on my third try?" he asked as he sat forward and let his fingers trail lightly over the thin material resting over her hips.

"I'll humor you and we'll have foreplay, _then_ I'll have my _wicked _way with you," she murmured as she ran her fingers through his silky fringe. His long fingered hands pulled her closer towards him, and he began to touch as much skin as he was able to.

"_Green_," he groaned against her stomach, his fingers hooking into her knickers and tugging them down her hips and down her legs.

Her last words to him before forgetting any coherent thoughts were, "You know, Blaise bought these for me, but I've never worn them for him. _And I never will_……………"

………………………………

"I didn't hear you come home last night."

Hermione jumped and some coffee sloshed her hand and burned her. She cursed and set down the _Daily _Prophet to rub her hand. "That's because I got here late. _You're _late most of the week, _every week_, so I thought that you probably weren't home," she said as she returned to her paper and her coffee.

Blaise walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee and then sat down in front of her, trying to catch her eyes. "I should have a talk with Draco, he's working you too hard," Blaise said unhappily.

"You're telling me," Hermione muttered.

"What was that?" Blaise questioned.

Hermione flushed. "Nothing," she said as she hid behind the paper and tried to ignore him. What Blaise didn't know was that Draco was working her hard but not in the way he thought. Merlin, had she known that green lingerie was such a turn on to him, she would've worn it before.

Hermione smirked to herself. She hadn't come home last night at all. She had just floo'd home an hour before, this morning just to shower and dress. She had spent the entire night in Draco's arms; and yes, she said _Draco._ There was no more use of his last name when addressing him. Not after all they were sharing. And he even used her name too, but they had agreed that in public they wouldn't call each other by their first names. To keep up appearances.

They had barely scraped four hours of sleep give or take, mainly because every time Draco awoke and saw her in the green robe, which he had requested she keep on the whole night, he would take her over and over until neither of them could move or even lift a single finger. Things between her and Draco were changing drastically.

It wasn't love, but it was something so much more than just lust and desire. It was something that made Hermione feel lost and uncomfortable whenever she met his slate-colored eyes. It wasn't love, was it? Could it be possible that she was falling for a man that had made her childhood at school a living hell?

"Hermione?" Blaise questioned as he pushed the paper away from Hermione's face and gazed at her expectantly.

She blinked twice and focused on him. "Yes?" she asked as she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I asked if you would join me for lunch today?" Blaise repeated, eyeing her warily.

Hermione had to refrain from snorting out loud. Bloody prat. She was _never_ going to forgive him for everything that he had done to her. No matter how hard he tried to please her, she wouldn't budge one bit. What type of person would she be if she allowed herself to become his freakin' doormat? In a few days she'd go to see a legal representative for a divorce.

"I can't. I have many _more important_ things to do," she said as she went back to her paper.

Blaise narrowed his green eyes and sat back in his chair, offering no further comment. "You know Hermione, the request for a child was serious. I think it's time for us to produce a Zabini heir. My fortune is growing and if something happens to me, I want that child to inherit everything," he said calmly.

Hermione nearly slammed the newspaper on the table. "Last I remember, it wasn't a request. You practically forced yourself on me!" she spat, getting to her feet and looking livid. She hadn't said anything to him about that night, but his actions from the moment they had met and his words just now had been poking at her for a long time.

"I've been meaning to tell you something Blaise," she said darkly. "Don't you _ever_ force yourself on me again because I won't hesitate to use an unforgivable on you. And we both know that only two of those are the ones I am truly thinking of. I have so much fuel for meaning the _cruciatus_ curse that it will most likely mangle you or kill you," she snarled before getting up and marching out of the room.

Blaise stared after her in shock and closed his agape mouth with a snap. Her temper was something that he had always enjoyed. She looked desirable when she was pissed. She **was** the perfect wife. But the fact that he loved her didn't mean that he was supposed to ignore all those beautiful little ladies waiting for him out in the world.

There was one in particular that he couldn't get enough of. The bad part was that she didn't remember what had been going on between them for the past two years.

………………………………

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her book-filled desk and smiled at Luna. "Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you," Luna said with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. It was reminiscent of the look she had worn throughout her years at Hogwarts; Hermione snickered silently.

"Who is it?"

"Your very best friend, that's who it is," Ron Weasley stated as he walked into the room with a grin on his face and a bouquet of red roses in his hands.

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione called as she stood and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him for dear life.

"Mione," Ron said softly, hugging her small body to his taller one. "It's so great to see you. I got your owl and I wanted to surprise you. You look beautiful," he said as he set her back on her feet and handed the roses to her. "They're bewitched to last you for a month or something, and they should give off perfume too," he said with a grin.

"Oh thank you," Hermione said as she took the flowers and sniffed them. Movement caught her attention from the side and she looked over to see Draco glaring at her from the doorway to his office. She just gazed at him evenly and smiled back at Ron.

"Malfoy," Ron said darkly.

"Weasley," Draco replied just as flatly. Draco felt something akin to jealousy forming in his gut. There was something in the close proximity in which the weasel stood next to Hermione that he didn't like. Draco wasn't blind, nor stupid, he had been keen enough during his years in Hogwarts to know that Weasley fancied Granger. Though there had been a rumor that he had married some other girl.

"How is Padma?" Hermione asked with a grin, placing the roses in a vase she had conjured without water.

"She's fine. She's with my mother and Ginny right now. She wanted to come, but carrying a Weasley baby is getting to her. She's complaining about having gained more weight the past few weeks," Ron said happily. "The baby is due in a few weeks, along the time of Harry's wedding," he said softly.

At this, Luna walked out of the room to continue with her work, and Draco walked over to Hermione's desk and placed a folder on there for her to check. "The weekly numbers," he stated before walking out.

"How can you be working with him? I would've thought that he'd make your life a living hell," Ron stated.

"He doesn't, actually. He's turning out to be a far better person than Blaise," she said sickly.

"It seems we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we," he said, having noticed the change in her demeanor at the mention of her husband.

Hermione nodded. "Join me for lunch?"

Ron rubbed his stomach. "I'd love to. All these sympathy cravings are coming in handy. I can eat whatever I want!"

"You never needed the excuse of a pregnant wife for that," Hermione laughed as they walked out together.

………………

"Blaise? Fleur?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Another one?" Artie asked as he brought the menu's over.

Hermione glared at him and made a swift motion with her hand. "Artie, this is my best friend Ron Weasley," she said with a sigh.

"The Head of the Magical games and sports department?" Artie asked with a loud gasp.

Ron nodded and offered a smile. He and Hermione ordered and then went back to their conversation. "Are you absolutely sure about what you're saying?"

"How can I not be sure of my own husband cheating on me?" Hermione asked dryly. "I've seen him. I've followed him, and there are witnesses other than myself."

"That lying _hussy_, how can she be doing that to Harry?" Ron asked angrily. "And I'm going to bash in that no good husband of yours' head."

"Go right on ahead. I swear Ron, that everything I have told you is true. Blaise has been making a fool out of me for years, since our engagement and since we started to date. I just want to catch him red-handed so that he won't have any excuses to give me," Hermione said, her eyes burning with the need to cry.

"You don't have to swear. Don't cry, Mione. We'll find a way to get him for this, and if Harry knew, I'm sure that he would pound in Zabini's head too," Ron said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry won't listen to reason. I tried to warn him about Fleur, but he won't believe me. He says that he trusts her and that she wouldn't do that to him!"

"Then…… we'll just have to prove to him that she's a bad woman," Ron said simply.

"So you'll help me then?" Hermione beamed.

Ron nodded and grinned. "Just as soon as we're done eating, we'll run down to Zabini's job to see if he's there. On the way, we'll devise some sort of plan, okay?"

"Thanks, my-ickle Ronnikins!" Hermione said as she pinched his cheek and grinned.

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone buzzing in on the conversation.

…………………………

Hermione stepped out on the floor where her husband worked and looked around. She had been by a few times, but with him knowing that she was coming, not dropping by unexpected. Ron was waiting outside in the café across the street from the hidden ministry, just in case Blaise was skulking around with some cheap hussy of the week.

Hermione smirked to herself; they had devised the perfect plan to unmask Blaise and Fleur and to get Harry to believe them. She walked down the hall towards his branch of magic reversal: obliviation. She faintly wondered if Blaise had ever obliviated her. After all, _if_ he had, she wouldn't remember, now would she? But he wouldn't have dared. She would've found him out in an instant.

She looked around for a few minutes, just taking in the environment and watching the people working there. As far as she knew, Blaise was supposed to be working today, so he _had_ to be there. Her eyes narrowed, the rest of the crew was here, but he was out of sight.

She spotted one of his old schoolmates; he had graduated a few years before, Marcus Flint. She walked over to him and cleared her throat, trying to smile and look polite. "Good afternoon," she said.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, surprised at seeing her there. "Lookin' for Blaise?" he asked, trying to hide the fact that he was looking her over by rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione had to stop herself from gagging. She wasn't one to judge by looks, but this guy was plain creepy and just a _tad_ unattractive. Well, scratch that. He was **really**unattractive. She nodded. "Yes, is he around?"

"Interesting," Marcus muttered. "But Blaise left a while ago saying that he was going to meet you for lunch. Maybe you had a mix up, doll."

'_Doll?' _Hermione sneered in her mind. "Maybe we did have a mix-up. Did he mention anything before he left?"

Marcus shrugged. "Something about taking care of loose ends, but he didn't give anymore clues as to where he was going. I would've thought that with a woman like you at his side, he'd want to spend more time at home," he said slyly.

Hermione smiled pleasantly. "Hmm, I'll be leaving now. Can you please tell him that I'll be going home late tonight, please?"

Marcus nodded. "Don't you work for Malfoy now?" Hermione nodded once. "Blaise should be more careful when it comes to Draco. No woman has ever resisted his charms."

"I'm married," Hermione tried to sound indignant. Though the man was closer to the truth than he thought.

"That's never stopped Malfoy or Zabini from getting what they've wanted. Trust me, I know," Marcus said before saluting and then walking out of the office towards the employee lounge.

Hermione made a disgusted face and walked out. There was nothing more she could do here. Blaise was nowhere to be found, so she'd just have to find out if Fleur was missing from her place of work too. Right now, Hermione needed to speak to someone who played a crucial part in this story also.

………

Blaise Zabini made his way through Diagon Alley, gazing at every other beautiful woman that crossed his path. He was like a god of love. He loved women because they were all beautiful; the most beautiful creations in the universe. He was on his way to meet one of the most beautiful little things he had ever had the pleasure of sleeping with, and that was saying a lot.

He had seen this woman once every week for the past two years. And whenever that day came, he was beyond excited. He couldn't risk Hermione finding out, so that was why he only met her once a week. The only problem with his ingenious plan was that every bloody week he had to feed her a potion that made her forget the two hours they spent together.

So every time he met her, he had to sweet talk her into the sack. But, and here was the kicker, she always believed his story that Hermione and he were having problems as a couple, that she neglected him. All Blaise Zabini wanted was to feel loved again! And she always fell for it. Blaise snickered to himself.

He and this woman would have lunch every Wednesday as "friends," and then he would talk her into coming with him to his home, where they would have crazy monkey love, she would then drink her tea and then _forget_. That's how it always went.

As he rounded a corner to turn into the ice cream parlor she always waited for him in, he frowned when he noticed that she wasn't there. She had never been late before, so that meant that something had happened. He walked in and sat down at their usual, private table and hoped that she didn't take longer. He needed release for his hormones and his stress, and Hermione hadn't let him anywhere near her in a few weeks already. If his wife didn't give it to him, then he had to find it elsewhere, right?"

…………………

Hermione knocked twice before letting herself into Ginny Weasley's room. After a warm welcome from Molly and Padma, who was very pregnant indeed, her belly looking like she had swallowed a watermelon, Hermione had made her way up the flight of stairs.

There was something definitely ailing Ginny, and Hermione was going to find out. Though she already had a vague idea of what it was. Hermione had been studying her closely for the past few times they had gone to have lunch together.

It was time to confront her "best-girl-friend" and Hermione knew that this wouldn't be pretty. Ginny was first on her list, and Fleur was second, because she was leaving the biggest and not the best for last. Now, Ginny was going to explain a lot of things to one pissed off ex-Gryffindor.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I'M BACK! Sorry that there has been such a great delay in my writing and updating. My vacation turned out to be three weeks, and that long without a computer is a drag. So I finally updated this chapter, but I'm sorry to say that I'm still working on my 'Eternity With You' next chapter. My new story is also going great, and I'll probably upload it next week or something. It's called 'Incomplete' so keep an eye out for it.

Thank you so much for being patient and I look forward to hearing from you all. There were many loose ends here that will be tied up in the next chapter, and Ron finally made an appearance and made Draco feel jealous of him. Why could that be? Hmm, I have a few suggestions. Thanks for all the feedback I got while I was on vacation, I had about ten or more in my inbox when I checked my e-mail, but I read each one of them.

I have to go my peeps, but I look forward to hearing from you and I'll try to update sooner.

Byebye

!Joey!


	6. Shocking Discoveries

……………………………………

**Shocking Discoveries**

……………………………………

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked urgently. She looked paler than normal, and she was in bed in her pajamas.

Hermione walked over and sat in front of her. "We have a lot of things to talk about," she said calmly.

"What about?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a comb and began to brush out her long red hair.

"About you and Blaise," Hermione whispered.

She stopped brushing abruptly, blue eyes wide and fearful. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't," Hermione said flatly. "Don't lie to me Ginny," she said harshly.

At this, Ginny's eyes watered and a tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Blaise made me promise not to tell you that we go out every Friday for lunch."

Hermione frowned. "That's not what I meant. Though I didn't know that either. I was talking about you being with Blaise while he and I were engaged. That's what I meant!" she spat. Hermione hade made herself promise that she wouldn't explode, but this situation, the months and months of betrayal, was too much for her.

She continued her rant. "How could you Ginny? You are my closest friend after Harry and Ron! How could you do this to me?" Hermione asked in despair. She hadn't allowed herself to break down before, but just the fact that Ginny had been seeing Blaise behind her back, the fact that it was Ginny! Of all people. Tears fell unbidden from her eyes and seeing the state she was in made the red-head cry too.

"He was supposed to be the love of my life, and he's turning out to be the biggest mistake of my life," Hermione whispered, turning away from Ginny and moving towards the window.

Ginny followed her and walked over to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you about it, I really did. Blaise and I go back to hen I was in sixth year and he was in seventh. He was with me first, Hermione," Ginny said gently.

"It's not my fault he left you for me," Hermione spat.

"We were happy!" Ginny's voice rang louder than hers. "He was in love with me, but infatuated with you!"

_SLAP._

Hermione held her stinging hand and glared at Ginny. "Grow up Ginny! Blaise never loved you. He doesn't love anyone! Were you aware that while he was with me, and you, he had another woman? Scratch that, he had two other women!"

Ginny's corn-flower blue eyes widened as she rubbed her cheek.

"That's right. Blaise was with Luna Lovegood _and_ Pansy Parkinson towards the end of our seventh year," Hermione hissed angrily.

Ginny shook her head incredulously. "I don't believe you. Blaise wouldn't do that to me," she said, shaking her head.

Hermione gave her a patronizing look. "He's been cheating on me with you for the past two years, and he has been cheating on you with Fleur Delacour for Merlin-knows how long," she said dryly. The sadness was disappearing and being replaced by fury and some pity towards the blind girl.

Hermione looked around the room, trying hard to avoid those teary blue eyes that reminded her so much of Ron's eyes. But then she reminded herself that this was her husband's other mistress. A woman who was supposed to be her friend. Something caught Hermione's attention all of a sudden.

A medical piece of parchment with the emblem of the healers from St. Mungos. Hermione moved towards it without thought or consequence and picked it up before Ginny could react. "Hermione, don't!" Ginny cried urgently, once she saw what Hermione was going to do.

Hermione ignored her and unfurled the parchment, her quick eyes scanning the words in a flash. Being a bookworm came in handy at times like this; she could read faster than anyone she knew. "Dear Merlin," she murmured, looking up from the parchment. "You're pregnant!"

Ginny let out a shuddering sob. "Get away from me, Hermione," she said fearfully, placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"If you think that I would really hurt you physically, then it shows that you don't know me at all," Hermione spat, throwing the parchment on the floor as if it were a vile piece of garbage. "Blaise you bastard," she mumbled, turning back to her ex-best-friend. "How could you be foolish enough to let him do this to you?"

"Blaise wanted a son, and I was willing to give it to him. He loves me. He always has," she said stubbornly.

"You poor naïve girl," Hermione said sadly. "Blaise has been sleeping with Fleur for a very long time now. He doesn't love you, and he doesn't love me. He loves no one but himself. You're a bloody fool Ginny. But… suit yourself. I'm getting divorced from Blaise as soon as I can and then he'll be all yours for the rest of your life. He'll be free to cheat on you as much as he wants because **I** am done being his fool," Hermione hissed.

But she wasn't done in what she had to say to this foolish girl. There was so much more that she wanted to say. But her next words were going to be the last she ever said to Ginny Weasley. "Karma's a bitch, Ginny, and you're going to pay for doing all this to me. I won't _ever_ hurt you, but you will get your reward and so will Blaise. Oh, and lets not forget his little French girl. She too will get what's coming to her, and Harry will believe me. I just really hope that your baby doesn't pay for all of _your_ mistakes," Hermione growled before turning and marching out, leaving Ginny behind in tears.

………………

"Hermione dear, did you find out what's wrong with Ginny?" Molly asked her urgently.

Hermione nodded and forced her tears at bay. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you Molly. It's not my place to do so. But I'm sure that Ginny will tell you when she's ready," she said before giving Molly a hug. This was probably the last time she came to the burrow. She'd see the other Weasley's outside of the home, but she wouldn't return while Ginny was still there. She then turned to Ron and Padma and said goodbye.

"Floo tomorrow so that we can discuss our Harry situation," she said as Ron walked her outside.

"Mione, what's wrong with Ginny?"

Hermione looked at him and gave a tired sigh. "One problem at a time. I promise that when we resolve the situation with Harry, I will tell you absolutely everything, okay?" she asked before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron smiled gently, noticing her red-rimmed eyes but not wanting to mention anything now. "Okay, just go ahead and organize your thoughts. Just remember that we're working against the clock here, and if we want to unmask Fleur, then we have to do it quick. And remember, I'm always going to be here for you."

"Thank you Ron," she said as she walked a small distance away and disapparated.

…………………………

"Will you join me for lunch today?"

Hermione looked up from her notes and smiled wickedly at him. "I suspect you want to see if I am wearing green knickers today?"

Draco's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at the memory. "If you are, I will take them off of you with my teeth," he whispered lustily.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Malfoy," she said as she stood and walked over to stand in front of him. His eyes were dark with desire, and Hermione suspected that he was a hair's breadth away from taking her there on the desk. That wouldn't do at all.

"Calm down, Draco. I'll go to lunch with you," she murmured before pulling him down for a kiss. He groaned deeply as she sucked his tongue leisurely. Merlin, the man was insatiable, and he couldn't say that he was sexually frustrated. He got plenty of action, she knew that with certainty.

Then, before she could object or even make a sound, she was plastered against the wall between a bookshelf and the door. "Not…… here!" she gasped.

"Yes here! Goddammit Hermione, you have no idea what you do to me," he growled against her neck. He was already pulling her skirt up, his fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh.

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she knocked and then opened the door.

Draco and Hermione froze abruptly and she disentangled herself from his hold. She moved forward and stopped in front of Luna. The other woman blinked her pale eyes and then smiled secretively. "That's a nice shade of lipstick, is it a new fad to wear around your lips instead of on them?" she asked with a giggle.

Hermione's eyes widened and she took the silk handkerchief that Draco was pushing in the hand holding the door. She took it and cleaned her face, smiling sheepishly at Luna. God, this was so embarrassing! Hermione thought. "So, what did you need?"

"Is the boss around? Pansy Parkinson in here to see him. She looks a bit sick if I may say," Luna said with a frown.

"No Luna, he's not in here," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh?" Luna smiled. "What shall I do with Pansy then?"

"I'll go see if she wants to have a cup of tea with me," Hermione said as she followed Luna and closed the door behind her.

Pansy was sitting in an arm chair in the fancy lobby. She was rubbing her forehead, and Luna was right, she looked sick. "Pansy?" Hermione asked slowly. "Are you ill?"

Pansy looked up and managed a small smile. She stood and took a few steps towards Hermione before her legs weren't able to support her any longer. She fell forward and nearly knocked down Hermione with her. "Luna help me!" Hermione cried as she tried holding Pansy upright.

Luna ran forward and grabbed Pansy by her other arm and together they eased her down to the floor. "Draco!" Hermione yelled frantically. She didn't know what to do. Pansy's skin was cold as ice and she was incredibly pale, her eyes with dark smudges underneath.

Draco walked out of his office and his eyes widened when he saw Pansy on the floor. "What happened?" he asked as he kneeled besides Hermione.

"She just collapsed. She looks so sick!" she said as she put her wand to Pansy's chest and murmured, _"Ennervate."_ But nothing happened. Draco tried one more time but nothing happened again. "We have to get her to St. Mungos right now," Hermione said urgently.

"I'll take her," Draco said as he picked Pansy up with ease and walked towards the fire place.

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and called, "St. Mungos!"

Draco stepped in and disappeared. A few seconds later Hermione followed, leaving Luna alone and murmuring to herself about the tragedy.

…………………………………

A long while later, Hermione sat waiting for news on Pansy. Though they had never been even remotely civil to each other, time changed people and Hermione wasn't one to hold grudges for a long time. Well, she was still holding a tight grip on the one against Blaise. But aside from that, she normally didn't.

Draco was pacing the hall, he hadn't said anything to her for the time they had been there waiting. He had just paced quietly, and his attitude was terribly disconcerting for her. She felt a slight jolt in the pit of her stomach and she scowled when she realized that it was jealousy that she was feeling.

Draco's eyes met hers and he gave her a questioning look when he saw the look on her face. Hermione just looked away from his amazing eyes and crossed her legs with a slight huff. She was feeling annoyed at the fact that she was jealous. This really wasn't the time to be so selfish. Not while Pansy was sick.

Seconds later she felt Draco settle on the bench, she recognized the spicy fragrance of his cologne, and he pressed tightly against her side. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"Nothing," she replied with a light shrug.

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "You were never a good liar," he murmured before pulling her over by the chin and kissing her deeply, trying to taste her completely in a second. Draco pulled away and smirked smugly at the flustered look on her face.

"I can think of other places to put my tongue, but I don't think this is the place for it," he murmured thickly against her ear.

Hermione smirked. "We've shagged in a lavatory of a restaurant, your office, my office, and the wall of your dinning room. This wouldn't be too weird you know. A bit kinky though."

"Are you coming on to me?" he asked slyly.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, and possibly tell him that they could find an empty room, but then the door in front of them opened and a healer stepped out looking grim. "Ernie, how is she?" Hermione asked as she and Draco stood.

Ernie MacMillan had taken and extensive course of medicine, post Hogwarts, and was now one of the best Healers in the country. "I'm sorry to say that she is not in good condition. She's suffered severe poisoning from a substance that we have yet to identify. We suspect that it's a potion that is not sanctioned by the Ministry, probably a homemade remedy."

"Have you at least gathered the ingredients?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Yes," Ernie replied curtly. "I can give the list to you once we file a report with the Ministry of Magic. Another thing that we found is that she is suffering symptoms of obliviation. She can't recall where she was yesterday and she cannot account for certain days of the past two years."

"What exactly does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means that this potion was made as a memory eraser. The maker probably doesn't know that he has also been poisoning her," Ernie said.

Draco ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Is she going to recover?"

At this question, Ernie sighed heavily and shook his head. "She's been poisoned for a very long time. It all traces back to two years ago, that is when she started forgetting things. This potion has very slowly begun to kill her inside. There are no spells or other potions that can help her now."

Hermione let out a horrified little gasp. Draco's face was impassive, not showing what he was feeling inside. "How long does she have to live?"

"If we don't find the person responsible and she keeps getting poisoned, six months, probably less. But if we do find the person and she stops taking that potion now, she may live up to a year. I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do for her but make her as comfortable as possible. She is going to need a lot of rest for the next few weeks if she is to recover somewhat."

Hermione let out a long, sad sigh. "Is she in any pain?"

Ernie shook his head. "Not now, but the last few months, when… when the end is near, she will. She may even start vomiting blood. That is how you will know that the end is close for her. The only thing you can do when that happens is bring her in and we will keep her under charms that will alleviate the pain. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to alert the ministry of this. Who ever is the one behind this will be charged with murder. I'm deeply sorry that there's nothing more we can do.

Draco gave a sharp nod and they both watched Ernie go. "Draco," Hermione started, but he turned away from her.

"I'll go see Pansy," he said softly. "Go home, or take the day off if you'd like," he murmured before walking through the doors and leaving Hermione there alone.

Hermione bit her lip and debated on whether to leave or not. In the end, she decided that it was best if she did leave. She turned and made her way towards the lifts so that she could floo back to the office and continue her work. She didn't want to go home, and she had already agreed with Ron that they would start their plan tomorrow.

……………………

"Blimey, so she's really dying?"

Hermione nodded grimly as she and Ron stood at the corner of the street. They were keeping a watch out for Fleur, who was staying at the hotel through the duration of the preparations for the wedding. The wedding that Ron Weasley and Hermione soon-to-be-Granger-again were planning to stop.

The sun was barely rising, but they had agreed that it would be best if they started tailing her from the very morning. Ron was wearing a hat that covered most of his vibrant red hair, and Hermione had pulled her unruly hair into a tight bun. No one would recognize them immediately.

"It's so strange that Malfoy reacted the way he did. I thought a slimy git like him didn't have a heart," Ron said as he stuffed a pastry into his mouth and chewed vigorously.

Hermione frowned at him and wondered why Ron's comment bothered her. But it also made her think. Did Draco really love Pansy? He reacted strongly to the news, but any close friend would react that way. Hermione knew that if either Harry or Ron had been steadily poisoned for two years, she wouldn't rest until she saw the one responsible in Azkaban.

But her thoughts also brought her to the question of, why was she so bothered by the prospect of Draco Malfoy loving another woman? She and Draco had made no commitments, no promises to each other… no love. They were lovers and they shagged continuously, but that really didn't mean anything, did it?

She was brought out of her reverie when an old woman passed between her and Ron and whacked him on the head with a rolled up magazine. "Traitors! You call yourselves friends!" she shrieked, before stalking off down the street.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in bewilderment. Their unease increased when many more people passed by and upon recognizing their faces, sent them dirty glares and/or petty insults concerning their friendship with Harry. "Has the world gone mental?" Ron asked, irate.

Hermione was not hard-pressed to agree. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron finally exploded.

"Calm down," Hermione said soothingly. Then she saw that there was a commotion at the newspaper stand down the street. There was a magazine selling out and people were demanding more copies. "Let's go see what's going on," she told Ron. He nodded and they began walking towards the crowd of people.

"There you two are!" called a voice as she and Ron walked past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George pulled them into the just opened store.

"You two know what's going on?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

Fred nodded. "The crowd is going to flog you two if you're seen in public. You're insulting the wizarding world's legendary hero!"

Ron scowled. "What are you two talking about?" he asked impatiently.

"This," said George, handing Hermione a copy of '_Witch Weekly.'_

"Angelina received it this morning, and I brought it with me to read it. We must sat that we were surprised when we saw you two on the cover," stated Fred with a grin. After Angelina had graduated from Hogwarts, she and Fred has married, and she now had a part-time job at _Witches Weekly_, and the rest of the her time she used to take care of her and Fred's five year old twin girls.

Hermione and Ron stared down at the cover of the magazine where they were in the small restaurant they had gone to a few days ago.

The title read: **_Best Friends or Jealous Traitors? _Harry Potter's two best friends caught plotting against his wedding!**

Hermione's jaw dropped incredulously. "This is ridiculous!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Someone overheard our conversation!" Ron spat.

Fred and George looked at each other. "You mean it's true?" asked George with interest.

"Let's read the article first," Hermione said as she turned to page. She read it with growing indignation. "This is all rubbish! I'm going to get Rita Skeeter good for this," she spat. She had kept that woman's secret about being an illegal animagus since fourth year, but Skeeter had picked the wrong year to make her return as a gossip queen. This was no longer nice little Hermione Granger. This was now Hermione out-for-revenge Granger. And she really didn't care less who she destroyed in her path of vengeance.

The article was long and it basically made Hermione and Ron look like traitors. She also prodded into Hermione's old relationship with Viktor Krum, and she also mentioned something about being abandoned by Blaise and wanting Harry back now that he was no longer single. But there was the paragraph in which she actually wrote of Hermione's conversation with Ron.

"_Poor delusional Mrs. Hermione Granger Zabini still believes that she can keep using Harry Potter's heart for her own twisted purposes. She and Ronald Weasley, Harry's other best friend, were caught in a restaurant _alone_ and cooking up a twisted scheme to separate Harry from his fiancée, beautiful French woman, and one of the Triwizards Tournament champions six years ago, Fleur Delacour. They were plotting on a way to frame her and discredit her before Harry Potter's eyes, and there were some ideas that were best not mentioned. I want to offer condolences to Mr. Potter, and a word of advice. Choose better friends because these two will stop at nothing to see you happy."_

"Harry isn't going to believe this rubbish, is he?" Ron asked. He had turned an alarming shade of white.

"Harry doesn't believe anything I tell him anymore," Hermione said with a sad sigh.

"And I really want to believe in you again," said a new voice. "But all you tell me seems to farfetched that I'm starting to think that you need to go see someone at St. Mungos."

Hermione turned to glare at Harry Potter, who was standing at the front door. Fred and George, though clearly interested, did not want to intrude; they made their way to the back room quickly. Lucky for them all, there were still no customers this early in the morning.

"Don't give me that crap," she hissed. "Because I'm not crazy. What that article said just twisted everything Ron and I were talking about."

"But you _were_ plotting against my marriage to Fleur?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry, she's cheating on you!" Hermione screamed. "You're so damn blind that you can't see it!"

"You have no proof Hermione, and you're right. I don't believe you," he said implacably. "And Ron, I'm shocked to see that you're siding with her. I thought you were my best mate."

"I am, Harry. But I happen to believe her. She's not lying, and she would gladly take _veritaserum_ to prove to you that she isn't going bonkers," Ron said calmly.

Harry just shook his head stubbornly and looked at Hermione in disappointment. "This is preposterous. My two best friends, the only two people I have in the world, are turning their backs on me. This is supposed to be **my **chance at happiness and you two are supposed to be with me. I just wish that you two would drop this and be happy for me."

"If she were a good woman, I would've gladly been there help her with the gown fitting," Hermione said in a chocked voice. "But it so happens that she's cheating on you, and I hate her with all my heart because she isn't going to make you happy."

Harry's green eyes flashed. "You speak of making me and seeing me happy, but you don't know anything," he spat angrily. "You broke me heart Hermione. I loved you so much that it hurt. It hurt every time I would see you with him. It hurt when you walked down the aisle with him, to live your life with another man who wasn't me. I would've love you until my dying day, treated you like a queen, but you were always oblivious to me. Now that I find someone, you can't just be happy for me."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled and she turned away from him. "Fine, marry her. Be blind. Because I just won't bother anymore. Do you want to know why this is affecting me so, Harry?... Because Blaise has been cheating on me for the past two years." She paused when his eyes flew wide. "He's cheated on me with Luna, with Pansy, and with your _precious Fleur_," Hermione spat angrily.

Harry just stared at her, clearly stupefied. Then he slowly shook his head. "You and Ron can stoop as low as you like, but I won't believe you. If you won't be happy for me, then just don't bother coming to the wedding. If you keep up this behavior, then you are both dead to me," he said in a choked voice before turning and walking out of the shop.

"Harry!" Ron called in frustration, but he didn't follow the other man out. He turned to Hermione and saw the shattered look in her eyes, the heartbreak. He opened his arms to her and she fell into them, sobbing softly as he lead her to the back room of the shop when people started to come in.

"Did you two hear?" Ron asked George and Fred before they walked out to meet their customers. "Serious business about Fleur," George said lightly.

Fred grinned despite the situation. "Would you like us to help? Or is the mission really over?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who was still nestled in his arms and giving small hiccupy breaths every minute or so. She turned red eyes to the three Weasley's and sighed heavily. "No, it's not over. Even if Harry hates me for the rest of my life, I won't be responsible for his unhappiness. We have a month before his wedding is to happen, and until then, we have to gather all the proof we need to get her away from Harry."

"We'll cook up something," George said with a grin as he and his twin walked out to see to the customers who were now filling the store.

"Harry won't ever hate you," said Ron quietly, once his brothers were gone.

"Why do you say that?" she murmured against his warm chest.

"Because the look he gave you when you told him about Blaise, was the look of a man who is suffering for the one he loves, and not just as a friend. He loves you Hermione, and unknowingly for him, he's going through the same situation as you. Maybe you two should've been together from the start," Ron stated evenly.

Hermione shook her head. "I won't ever love Harry the way he wants me to. Not even if I try."

"And why not?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"Because I think my heart belongs to someone already."

Ron looked at her in shock. "You can't still possibly love that git Zabini, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled grimly and shook her head. "No. It's someone else," she said softly.

……………………………………

'_Am I really in love with Draco?'_

Hermione shook her long damp hair out and grabbed a brush. She had just enjoyed a long hot bath in water smelling of flowery oils, and with the scent of cinnamon candles floating all around her. Her argument with Harry had left her feeling glum and tired. And Harry's words kept echoing in her head. Not to mention Ron's opinion about Harry still being in love with her.

So she now sat in front of her vanity, brushing out the knots of her wild hair, enjoying the smell of roses that was on her skin and twined in her hair. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her window creak open behind her.

A gust of air entered and she shivered as it hit her still damp skin under the scarlet red silk robe she was wearing. She looked at the mirror and then noticed that the window was open and the curtains were moving slowly along with the air. She stood and frowned. She had been sure that she had seen all of the windows closed, but then again, maybe a house elf had left a window open. She walked over to it and closed it with a soft sigh.

But before she could return to her seat at the vanity, she felt a gentler gust of wind and she turned around to see… she gasped and took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you," he stated evenly.

Hermione just stared. "That's nice," she stated as she turned her back on him and walked back to her vanity. "You shouldn't be here," she said firmly.

Draco's gray eyes narrowed at her cold brush-off. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm not in the mood to see you tonight," she replied as she started to brush her hair again.

He scowled. This was the first time she turned him down, and getting turned down was not something that he enjoyed. Draco Malfoy was **never** turned down by a woman. Or particularly this woman. He strode towards her confidently and stood behind her. Without her boots or shoes, she was even a but smaller than him.

Then without a word and without touching her, he began to remove his robes. His shirt followed and then his pants, leaving him in a set of jade green boxers. "What are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes, trying not to stare at his lean and lightly muscled body. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't small or lanky either. He was…… _perfect_, her mind breathed.

"I think I'll just have to _make you_ feel in the mood," he murmured as he smoothed his hands down her sides, outlining her shape and curve.

Hermione looked at him furiously. "Do you really think that after you brushed me off at the hospital I'm happy with you?" she spat as she turned to face him, her eyes blazing in anger.

"So that's what this is about," he murmured before enfolding her in his arms. He noted that she didn't melt into him like she normally did, but she just stood there rigidly, not bending and inch. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her neck.

"You're just saying that so that you can shag me and be done with this. Leave me alone, _Malfoy_," she whispered as she pushed away from him and stepped closer to the bed. Draco scowled. He didn't want to shag her while she was mad at him, but if he had to, then he would. She wouldn't be mad at him afterwards.

Hermione jumped when she felt a set of warm lips on her neck, kissing and nipping as hand slid down her thigh and into her robe. "Don't," she hissed as his fingers smoothed up the inside of her thigh, their destination quite clear.

"Don't fight this," Draco murmured as his other hand cupped her breast, squeezing and kneading. "I want you, and I really **am** sorry that I brushed you off. But you would've done the same to me had Potter or Weasley been in that same situation," he whispered before his finger found that spot.

Hermione gasped loudly and her legs shook, but Draco was right there to hold her up. He turned her around in his arms and before she could stop herself, her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him deeply, her tongue in his mouth.

Her hands slid down his body and towards his waist, pushing down the garment that he still had on, meanwhile, Draco's hands were pushing off her robe and his lips were leaving a trail of fire down her slim neck. All thoughts of Harry, Ron, Fleur, and Blaise went flying out of her head as Draco pushed her down onto her large bed and without hesitation united them.

"Draco," Hermione gasped as he started to move against her in quick, hard strokes.

"Shhhh," he whispered against her lips, intertwining their hands and placing them above her head. "I haven't stopped thinking about you," he murmured huskily against her neck, never slowing his pace. "I want you so damned much."

Hermione closed her eyes and savored every movement, until he flexed his hips and hit that spot, making her release a hoarse cry. "Look at me," he whispered raggedly. She did and was mesmerized by his darkened eyes. "Look at what you do to me."

She let out a hitching breath and felt her body succumbing to the feel of him, the feel of his movements. Draco was remarkable at what he did, and he had memorized her weak points well. He arched his back and the movement pushed him even deeper, forcing a loud moan to erupt from Hermione's lips. "Draco, I'm almost there!"

"Good," he whispered. "Good," he groaned out as he felt her clench tightly around him.

"Yes! Yes, Draco!" Hermione called, her hands squeezing his as she felt him stiffen above her. Seconds later, he was groaning, his face hidden against her neck as he shuddered and released inside of her.

Hermione blinked sluggishly at the ceiling, trying to get her eyesight back into focus, but it was turning out to be really hard. Draco moved to her side, lest he continue to squash her with his weight, and gathered her gently into his arms.

He kissed the tip of her nose and planted other little kisses here and there, making Hermione sigh blissfully, but confusing her none-the-less. She looked up at him and smiled when she saw the dull pink flush on his pale cheeks. He looked gorgeous with his hair mused and his cheeks pink.

She ran her fingers across his cheek and he grasped her hand, pulling her fingers to his lips. "What's happening between us?" he murmured.

"I don't know, but it's something we never counted on," she admitted with a contented sigh.

"I like it though," he said as he hugged her body to him, sighing as her arms wrapped around his neck and they were surrounded in a circle of tangled limbs, silky sheets, and the scent of their love-making. Because that's what it had become. From a good shag to a an act of love. They weren't yet ready to admit it to each other, but the feeling was there, and for now it was enough.

They were so caught up in cuddling and petting each other in their post-coital moment, that they didn't see the person hiding outside as the door to the room shut close…………………

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

That Person can be **anyone!** So don't readily assume who, because you may be wrong. I just want to thank everyone for their positive input, and I can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter. I bet no one was expecting so much in just one chapter, were you? So many things happened here, but there is so much to come too. I can't wait for the next chapters either. I have to go, but feel free to tell me what you thought, and thanks again!

Byebye

!Joey!


	7. Unmasked

………………………………………

**Unmasked**

………………………………………

Hermione sighed against Draco's chest and then disentangled herself from him when she looked at the clock. "You should leave. Blaise will be here any minute and tonight I plan to tell him about the divorce," she said as she picked up her discarded robe and pulled it on.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his mused hair. "I should stick around, in case he gets violent. We both know that he has a tendency to do that when he's angry," Draco said as he found his pants and pulled them on after locating his boxers too.

"And where will you be? Behind the tapestry?" she asked dryly. "No, just go home."

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Draco, I don't take being forced lightly," she said as she turned to look at him.

He gave her a blank look. "What are you talking about? I don't force this," he said as he pointed to the bed. "Forcing you would constitute as rape, and I don't rape women. Especially when they are more than willing."

Hermione gave him a dark look. "I told you that I didn't want to see you, I would've come around eventually, but I said _no_, and you still went on to force me," she said quietly.

"I didn't—" Draco trailed off, a frown forming on his brow. "I hadn't thought of it that way," he admitted.

Hermione sighed and walked over to him, cupping his cheek in one hand and intertwining their fingers with the other. "Next time, when I say no, please respect my wishes. Blaise did that to me once, and I hated him for it. I don't want to hate you, Draco," she murmured before she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Draco let out a heavy sigh and nodded. He had never thought that she would have taken things this way. But it bothered him now that he indeed **had** forced her into sleeping with him. "I should go," he said as he picked up his robe and pulled it on.

Hermione watched him go with a frown, but she wasn't really in the mood to turn this situation into something ugly, so she just followed him out the door and towards the fireplace in the kitchen. If they took the long way towards the living room, then there was a possibility that Blaise would catch them.

Though she was going to ask for a divorce anyway, she really didn't want anyone to know about her relationship with Draco yet. "Wait," she said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"What is it?" he asked lightly.

"How did you get into my room?" she asked softly.

"I flew in by broom. I apparated to the outskirts of your home and flew in," he replied, gazing at her with a sort of longing that made Hermione want to leave with him at the moment. But she couldn't. She had something to resolve with Blaise and it couldn't wait.

"Will you join me for dinner tomorrow evening?" she asked quickly. Usually he was the one to invite her to go out.

"Do you think it's safe for us to go out in public?" he asked pointedly.

It was very obvious to her that he had read the article about her and Ron plotting to stop Harry's wedding. It shocked her that he hadn't said anything about her trying to foil his enemy's wedding. It was probably because they weren't anything other than lovers.

"I guess you're right," she said quietly, hating the way her voice drifted off. "I'll see you on Monday then, at the office."

"Owl me if Zabini hurts you in any way, understand?" he asked sternly, lifting her chin to look at her in the eyes.

Hermione nodded. "I will. Goodbye, Draco."

He didn't reply, instead he just pressed a kiss to her forehead and then stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in a huge green flame. Hermione stared at the spot for a very long time and felt her throat closing up. She wasn't usually emotional after sex, but watching him leave that way had made something inside her break. He had more or less told her that he hadn't wanted to go out with her tomorrow, and _that_ stung.

She turned and called one of her house elf's. "Binky?"

He apparated in front of her with a crack. "Miss is calling me?"

Hermione nodded. "Did Blaise leave the time when he would be back?"

"No Miss, but there is someone waiting for you in the sitting room," replied the elf.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked as her blood ran cold.

"The lady told me to not disturb you, that she would wait while you is taking a bath. A few minutes ago I is finding her roaming around the house!" Binky said darkly. He really didn't like the fact that the guess had been snooping around in his masters bedrooms.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked tightly, turning to walk into the sitting room.

"You already know me," said a thickly accented voice.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" Hermione hissed as her eyes fell on the form of a slim woman by the fire. She was half hidden in darkness, half shinning with the light from the fire. But Hermione knew that long pale blonde hair, and those icy-blue eyes.

"I came to speak to you about the article and about you trying to stop 'arry and I from marriage," Fleur said calmly. "And how curious it was for me to find out your little secret. You reprimand me for something that **you** are definitely doing yourself? And with the best friend of your 'usband!"

"Oh come off your high horse you lying little bitch! This is the very first time I cheat on Blaise," Hermione spat. There was no point in denying the fact that she had just got done fucking with Draco. "Whereas, he has been cheating on me from the moment we met. What I do is nothing compared to what he does to me."

"But you think yourself the morality police while you cheat on him. You have no face to accuse me of anything. But I am not 'ere to talk about your infidelity," Fleur said with a delicate sniff, placing a hand to her chest and standing up. She walked over to stand in front of Hermione, trying to intimidate her.

Hermione looked at her in bemusement. "I sense a threat coming," she said with a smirk. "Let me tell you that I am not afraid of you."

"Does 'arry know that you sleep with his one time enemy?" Fleur asked maliciously.

"You little bitch—you—you wouldn't dare!" Hermione spat.

"Try me!" Fleur growled softly, flipping her long hair over one shoulder. "I will not have you ruining **my** day! If you do not desist in your attempts at stumping my wedding, the whole wizarding world will find out that you are sleeping with your 'usband's best friend."

"Don't challenge me, _Phlegm_, because I will not be an easy enemy. You don't intimidate me, and I don't care what you say. Go ahead and tell Harry, this will be nothing compared to when he finds out what _you_ are doing to him," Hermione hissed, wishing she had her wand at hand so that she could hex the little whore bald.

"I love 'arry, and I will not allow you to destroy all that I have worked for. If you persist, I will not only go to the press about your affair with Mr. Malfoy, but I will make you disappear—"

Hermione wasn't even aware of the fact that her hand had just connected with Fleur's cheek. Fleur gaped and looked at her with pure malice spread over her features. "You—you dared touch me! You can be absolutely sure that your 'usband will find out!"

"Should make some good pillow talk about how you saw me in bed with Draco. Tell Blaise, that he's not even half the man that Draco is. And just know that I will rip your pretty hair out of your scalp if you _ever_ threaten me again. I don't take threats to my person lightly, and before you have a chance to even go to the press, **I **will destroy you. You have no idea what I am capable of Fleur. You should've just stayed away from Harry when I told you to. Now the consequences are entirely your fault, and I will not rest until I see you gone from Harry's life," Hermione spat. "Now get out of my home."

Fleur gave her a chilling smile as she stepped towards the fire. "You do not know what **I** am capable of, 'ermione. I am not an easy enemy either," she said before grabbing a handful of floo powder and disappearing, that same smile on her face.

Hermione cursed a mean streak when the woman was gone and shut off the floo network. She didn't want anymore unwanted visitors. As she stood pacing, she heard the front door open and shut. Blaise walked in and passed by the living room on his way towards the staircase. He spotted Hermione and grinned roguishly, making Hermione want to gag.

"Hello love," he said as he walked over and tried to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Blaise, we need to talk."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What about?"

"About your infidelities, about the woman you impregnated, and about you cheating on me from the moment we met," Hermione said dully.

Blaise went through a series of emotions, shock and denial were the strongest. He was going to actually have the nerve to deny that he had been cheating on her this whole time. "I haven't been cheating on you. I stopped, I swear!"

"What about the son you wanted? You told me once that you would get it at any cost. Well congratulations, you're going to be a father," Hermione spat. "I just can't believe that I allowed myself to be so blind!"

"Hermione please!" he pleaded, grabbing her forearms firmly but without hurting her. "I love you. **Just you**."

Hermione looked at him coldly. "I don't love you. I'm tired of being a fool. I am not you bloody doormat!" she yelled at him, pounding her fists against his chest. "I hate you! I hate you Blaise Zabini! I should've married Harry, not you! Not you!"

"So this is all it comes down to. The boy wonder," Blaise spat. "I read the article in _'Witch Weekly,'_ gracious, Hermione, I didn't know that you were so desperate to be with him!"

"I want what's best for Harry. I know about your affair with Fleur," Hermione hissed.

Blaise's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione scoffed bitterly, cleaning away a tear at the corner of her eye. "Of course you don't, you never do. You're always innocent of every little thing I find out about you. Merlin, I hate you Blaise. I want a divorce and I want it as soon as possible. I will no longer live this life of lies and betrayal!"

"I am **not** going to let you leave me for Potter," Blaise snarled, taking her by the forearms again.

Hermione tried to twist out of his grip. "Unhand me Blaise!"

"No. there is no way in hell that I will let you leave me so that you can run off with Potter! That was one of the main reasons that I married you, love!" Blaise yelled. Hermione's eyes widened. "That's right. Just the fact that I was able to snatch you up from under Potter's nose was such a rush," he said gleefully.

"You never loved me!" she hissed, her voice cracking in the end. "It was all about you triumphing over Harry!" a sob escaped her before she could stop it and she began to hit his chest again, or any part of him that she could get her hands on. "You bastard!" she screamed.

Blaise forced her to turn away from him and he pinned her arms to the side as she struggled like a mad woman. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screeched, kicking from the ground and struggling against his hold. "I'll kill you! I'll bloody kill you!" And her knee caught him in the shin.

He yelped and released her, causing her to fall flat on her butt. She turned to look at him in time to see that he was searching his robes for his wand. "I'm not going to let you get away. I am very accomplished at obliviation, and if you just sit still, I can make you forget all that you know," he said.

But Hermione had reacted before he pulled his wand out and she was already running away from him. "Don't you dare!" she screamed as she ran into the kitchen and towards the back door that led to the backyard. "I'll fucking kill you Blaise! I'm going to alert the Ministry that you are trying to obliviate your own wife!"

"You're not going to get away from me love!" he yelled. "_Obliviate_!" but the spell hit the sliding window of their home and shattered the glass into tiny pieces. Blaise knew that if she made it far out, she'd be able to apparate far away from him.

With the force of that spell, she was sure that he would've probably erased every single one of her memories. Hermione was running, gasping at the stitch in her side, but she had to run unless she wanted to forget about all that Blaise had been doing and her relationship with Draco. No, she wouldn't allow that ball-less bastard to do this to her. She wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped on the root of a tree. She went down cursing, bumping her head against another root of the tree she had fallen over. But then Blaise took the lead and caught up with her.

He slowed down and took a few deep breaths. "This could've been avoided, _sweetie_," he murmured as he raised his wand.

Hermione looked around frantically for anything that would be able to aid her. Bloody hell, she was about ten feet away from the apparating point. "Don't do this Blaise," she said softly. "I've lived with you for two years! I've dedicated all that time to you, you can't do this to me! I loved you!"

"I thought that I really did love you," he said as he watched her stand cautiously. "But maybe I was mistaken. To think, I, Blaise Elroy Zabini, married the brightest witch in Hogwarts, Harry Potter's best friend, and the most beautiful little thing to cross my path. You truly were the best trophy a man could have."

"Don't this Blaise," she said again. "If you let me go, I won't turn you in to the Ministry of Magic for improper use of it." She concentrated while he was distracted, thinking about her offer. Hermione had been very accomplished at voice-less incantations, but _with_ her wand. She was good at using magic without her wand too, but hadn't really used hexes in a long time. She prayed that it was powerful enough to allow her to escape.

"I lied a bit there. I **do** love you, but you're making this marriage too hard. You should've just stayed quiet and allowed me to go around doing my free will. You're not leaving me."

Hermione took a big breath as she saw him open his mouth to erase her memories. _"Stupefy!" _She screamed suddenly.

A flash of light went off and Blaise fell onto his back unconscious. "You son of a bitch!" Hermione laughed in glee, bordering on hysterics before she looked towards her room. _"Accio wand!"_ At that, Blaise's wand flew into her hand too just as hers came pistoning out through the window and into her hand. She turned abruptly and took off running. If she could just get to the ministry before Blaise found her again, she'd be able to accuse him of misuse of magic; she had his wand for proof of the last spell he used.

She made it to the apparition point and apparated to the safest place she could think of at the moment. She looked around the quiet flat. "Draco?" she whimpered into the darkness. The only light she could see was coming from a brightly lit fire in the living room. But there was no sign of Draco anywhere.

For a moment she wondered if he was at his Manor, but he wouldn't have left the fire burning here or on his room for that matter. She wandered around the expansive flat for a few minutes, her body numb and wishing for Draco to be there to hold her in his arms for the rest of the night.

She stumbled into the bathroom and was violently sick. Blaise, the man she had called husband for two years had nearly killed her. With the strength he had been exerting on her, and then trying to erase her memory, she could constitute his actions as attempted murder. She had thought that she had known this man, but she didn't. this new side of Blaise was frightening and she felt dirty and sick.

She had enough mind to wash out her mouth with water from the sink and then stumbled into Draco's bedroom. She was a hairs breadth away from falling apart. She had been strong for a very long time, but she wasn't she wasn't a bloody rock! She was a sensitive woman who had seen and taken a lot. But this was too much. This was all too much.

Hermione noticed the warmth of the room and wondered how long it would take Draco to arrive as she moved to the darkest corner and sunk slowly to her knees. She let out a low wail and propped herself against the wall, breath coming in shallow pants. She felt her throat closing and knew that any minute she was going to explode. And it came in the form of heart-wrenching cries that tore from her throat.

The cries overwhelmed her and she tried her best to calm down, but she couldn't. She couldn't find a way to stop sobbing. She cried until her sobs turned into silent tears. She wasn't even aware of the trembling that was racking her body, the cold sweat that had already soaked her thin robe.

Hermione had lost track of time and had no idea as to how long she had been sitting there crying on the cold hard-wood floor. But she somehow made it to the four poster bed with the black silk sheets and the gray quilt at the foot of the bed. She fell into a fever induced delirium. The shock of what she had gone through caught up with her exhausted body, and there was no Draco there to help her as her body was racked with shivers.

She tried to alleviate the coldness by cocooning herself under the quilt and the sheets, but she shivered the entire night. No matter how she tried, she couldn't get warm and the only word that left her lips that night was, _"Draco."_

………………

Draco sighed heavily as he apparated into his flat, noting absently that the embers of the fire he had left on were still lit. he looked at the clock. Four in the morning. He had slept uncomfortably in a hard chair besides Pansy's bed, watching her sleep. She was regaining some color, but she wouldn't recover at all.

The healers would be telling her the news this very afternoon, and Draco wanted to be there to give her his support. Of her family, only her mother remained. Her father and uncles and aunts had all been death eaters. They had been either killed in the war, or caught and charged for treason, serving time in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. Others had been executed my the ministry for war crimes and atrocities. Only her mother had kept away from it all.

After going to Hermione and coercing her into sleeping with him, he had gone to see Pansy at St. Mungos. She had been awake for a few minutes and had been elated to know that he was there at her side. Though Pansy had always openly cared for him more than just a friend, he had never seen her as much more. And now… now Hermione was the one who had pushed her way into his heart for a permanent stay. He didn't know what to do about that. Neither of them were ready to admit that there was something more than lust and desire going on between them.

He sighed heavily and began o pull off his robes as he walked towards his room. He moved to his closet, his back towards the bed and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked towards the fireplace outside to light the fire again. The days were getting colder every week and the room was warm, but he had just arrived from having a short walk outside and he was a bit chilly.

He muttered a spell and a fire erupted in the hearth, warm and tall as he turned towards his bed and froze. There was Hermione, shivering under the bulk of the heavy quilt over her. He could recognize her dark wild hair anywhere, especially his sheets.

Draco moved to her quickly and was horrified to see that her face was soaking with her sweat and that strands of her hair were plastered to her face as she muttered incoherently in her feverish sleep. He touched her forehead and frowned when he was met with alarmingly hot flesh.

"Merlin the great," he whispered as he ran to the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Healer MacMillan's office." If he wasn't mistaken, Ernie had told him that he was on duty until the morning. Maybe he could get him to come and see Hermione. But no such luck, he couldn't see him anywhere, and Draco was losing time.

What had Snape told him once about fever states and sickness of such? He thought back, hard, and then remembered. Cooling spells and things of that sort to bring down the fever.

"Draco."

His attention snapped towards the bed and he ran over to Hermione. "What is it, love?" he asked urgently, summoning his wand.

She sobbed incoherently again and her eyes scrunched as if in pain. "Granger?" he asked as he touched her face again.

Her eyes opened slightly, but she looked as if in a delirium, but she appeared to see him. Or so he thought. Hermione let out a scream of fear and shoved at him. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Draco made a grab for her as she tried to roll away from him, but she fought. "Don't!... Don't touch… me! Sod—sodding Blaise!"

He recoiled as if she had burned him. "Please… don't… do it," she cried before passing out again. Draco took the chance to whisper a cooling spell and watched as she kept tossing and turning, the thinner sheets twisted around her legs.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" Draco snarled as he transfigured his sheets into some fresh sheets and put her into a t-shirt that hit her mid-thighs and a pair of his boxers. He stroked her hair and her face as she fell into a more relaxed sleep.

He stayed up for what was left of the morning, watching Hermione sleep and reducing her fever every time it spiked. He had sent an owl to the Malfoy Family doctor, and the man should arrive any minute now. It was nearly ten in the morning. He was itching to find Blaise and hex him until he said what he had done to Hermione, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

The doctor arrived at ten-thirty and Draco watched silently as he fed her a potion to make her feel better, yet still she hadn't awoken. The doctor said that it would be best for her to stay in bed for the rest of the day, and maybe even tomorrow. She had to be fed a potion every four hours so that she would be fine by tomorrow.

Draco took the time to remind the doctor that he had sworn an oath of confidentiality, and the doctor had nodded curtly, looking indignant at Draco. He knew who Hermione was, and the fact that she was married to a man who was renown in his field of obliviation.

When the man left, Draco took the time to grab a coffee and a few pastries. He wasn't very hungry, but he knew that he had been up mostly all night and he needed his strength to keep watching over Hermione. She was resting peacefully, and thankfully the dreams had subsided. She had been cursing Blaise every time her fever rose, and his heart clenched when he remembered the desperation on which she had cried out his name.

Draco pulled up a chair next to the bed and laid his face parallel to Hermione's, caressing her cheek and kissing the tip of her nose gently. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, she meant more to him than a good shag every other day. He didn't know when it had happened, but it had. She meant a lot to him, and the thought of Blaise hurting her was more than he could bear. And he fell asleep that way, just gazing peacefully at her lovely face.

Next thing he knew, something soft was tracing his facial features. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked drowsily at her, his eyes nearly crossing when he saw how close Hermione was to him, brown eyes gazing into gray. "You're up," she said with a gentle smile.

Draco nodded and looked at the clock. It was time for her to drink her potion. He sat up and cracked his neck, grunting a little in discomfort. "You need to drink this every four hours," he said as he popped open one of the bottles sitting on the nightstand. There were five more left. "It should help your fever more."

She gave the bottle a hesitant look and took it. "You came up with the solution yourself?" she asked as she tried sitting up. Draco helped her and propped her up against the headboard.

"I had the family doctor see you," he said simply as she swallowed the liquid. "What does it taste like?"

"A cross between cherry and stale soda," she grumbled. Draco gave her a blank look. He didn't know what soda was. "It's a bubbly muggle drink,' she explained. "When it's left out too long it goes stale and tastes dreadful." She hesitated and then asked, "What time did you get home?"

Draco caressed her cheek with the tips of her fingers and gave her a tiny smile. "Just in time. You were very sick, talking in your delirium."

Hermione's eyes snapped to his and she bit her lip as she remembered why she had been the way she was.

"You were screaming at me, telling me to get away from you. You called me Blaise. You pleaded for him to not do it," Draco said as he moved to sit in front of her. He cupped her face in both hands and pulled her nearly nose to nose. "What did he do to you?"

Hermione let out a slow breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, in case he felt like apparating straight away to beat the shit out of Blaise. "He tried to obliviate me. I told him all that I knew about him and he told me—awful, awful things," she said softly.

He jerked against her and tried to shove her body away, but even over the weakened state she was in, she refused to let him go, and Draco had to stop unless he was willing to harm her physically. Which he wasn't. "Let go of me, Hermione," he hissed through grit teeth.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I don't want **you** in Azkaban. I want Blaise to pay for what he's done. Not you Draco. I need you here with me," she murmured against his neck.

Draco allowed the tension to ease from his body and he wrapped his arms around Hermione's slim body, alarm shooting through him when he felt the moisture on his shoulder. "Don't cry," he whispered, "I feel helpless when you do," he admitted softly.

'This isn't your battle, Draco," she whispered against his neck. "_I'm_ going to make Blaise pay for what he tried to do to me. But I don't want you to do anything to him. Please promise me that you will stay out. Promise me Draco!" she repeated when he didn't answer.

"Fine. I promise not to do anything to him," he said as he rubbed her hair. "I don't want to lose you. If he comes within five feet of you, I'm going to have to break my promise."

Hermione nodded against him and slowly shifted him with her so that they could lay together, side by side. "Will you hold me while I sleep?" she asked sleepily.

"I'll hold you for eternity if I have to," he murmured against the crook of her neck. But she was already asleep, and he didn't hear her words.

……………………

Draco stepped into Pansy's room that evening. He had left Hermione alone, sipping on warm chowder soup and promising to be back in thirty-minutes. He had then floo'd to St. Mungos, knowing that he had missed the moment when the healers had told Pansy that she was a lost cause.

She was lying in her bed, tears slowly streaming down her face. She looked up at him and a soft sob escaped her. "Did you know?"

"From the moment that Granger and I brought you in," he replied honestly.

"Oh Draco, I'm going to die and I'll never do any of the things that I wanted to do before I was twenty-five," she sobbed as she turned onto her side and curled into a tight ball.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling completely sincere about it. "I wanted to be here with you, but then something very important came up and I couldn't." And as cruelly as it sounded, if it were between Hermione and Pansy, he would chose Hermione. And he had.

"Draco, there's just one thing I want to do before I die," Pansy interrupted his musings.

"And what is that?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want to get married. I want to live the rest of my life with the man that I love. You."

Draco was smart enough to realize that she was manipulating the situation to her favor.

"Please Draco," she said when he didn't reply. "This is my last wish. I want to be happy. Won't you do that small favor for me?" she asked softly, big eyes filled with tears as she gazed intently at him.

"I—I don't know Pans. Let me think about this."

"I'm dying and you can't even do me this grand favor?" she sobbed.

Draco warred with himself. Hermione needed his protection from Blaise, he couldn't leave her alone in this. But then again, Pansy's days were numbered. "Okay," he answered a few minutes later. Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Draco. Thank you!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Draco swallowed hard as he awkwardly patted her back. Dear lord, what was he going to tell Hermione?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sorry I can't leave anything more than this, but I have to go. Prin69 I hope this chapter made up for the end of the last one. Sorry if there are grammatical errors, I'll fix them later! Thanks everyone for the great reviews!

Byebye

!Joey!


	8. To Love In Silence

……………………………………

**To Love In Silence**

……………………………………

When Draco arrived back at his place, it was close to midnight and he was beyond exhausted. This was the second straight night that he didn't get his normal amount of sleep. The flat was completely dark except for the bright fire burning in the hearth.

He walked into his room, expecting to find Hermione in his bed, sound asleep, and felt his heart drop into his stomach. She wasn't there. He walked out briskly and released a relieved breath when he saw her sleeping on the sofa, in a pair of his pajamas and wrapped in a warm blanket.

He walked over and sat on the coffee table near her, gazing at her slumbering form. She looked at lot better than when he had found her in the wee hours of the past morning. She even had a pink color to her cheeks as she slept. He reached over and smoothed the unruly hair from her brow and felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

Maybe he wouldn't have to say goodbye to her permanently. After all, she was married and they were still sleeping together regardless. What difference would it make with Pansy? Draco ran a hand through his own hair and took out his wand, enlarging the sofa a bit before moving in behind her and spooning her small body.

She melted into him automatically, letting out a contented sigh as he nuzzled her neck and let sleep claim him quickly. God, it felt delightful to close his eyes to the feel of a woman that he had come to care for more than anyone who had ever crossed his life.

He would keep her safe and protect her at any cost. Because… he _loved_ her.

…………………

Hermione blinked awake as sunlight filtered in through the parted green velvet curtains. Man, she would have a crick in her neck for the rest of the bloody day. Draco, the git, probably slept all comfy in his bed, leaving her there. But that thought died into nothingness when she registered the heavy arm that was flung over her waist. She hadn't realized that he was the one behind her because the back of the sofa was had been just as soft as his body.

She turned around slowly to face him and smiled to herself. He was a beautiful man. His face was smoothed out from any expression and made him appear far younger than his age. He had an amazing facial structure, and his coloring sometimes gave him an eerie look. But Hermione liked it. His hair was so pale yet felt like soft silk under her fingers.

Draco released a deep sigh before unconsciously pulling her closer against him. She was touched by his action and leaned forward a bit, pressing a chaste kiss to those two full lips. She jumped a bit when there was a loud tapping against the window and Hermione frowned, realizing that the noise would probably wake Draco up.

She quickly disentangled herself from him, making sure to not wake him in the process and ran to the window, throwing it open. Her blood ran cold as she let it in. it was Blaise's owl. How had the bird found her? Hermione ran over to Draco and shook him awake, completely forgetting that a moment ago she hadn't wanted to wake him up.

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" she called frantically. "It's Blaise's owl! I thought you said that no one knew about this place!" she exclaimed when Draco opened his eyes, looking startled. She felt a bit of shame at having scared him awake, but her fear was now escalating as she thought of her lunatic of a husband.

"Zabini's owl?" Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes. Hermione nodded frantically. "Must've placed a tracking spell on it. Bugger, I forgot to put up a ward against that," he said as he sat up, his mind quickly pushing away the fog of sleep.

His eyes met Hermione's and though she looked unphazed, her Gryffindor nature showing, her eyes betrayed her fear. "Don't worry love. I won't let him hurt you," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her jaw and standing up. He picked up his wand from the coffee table and walked over towards the owl, which was perched on the back of a chair, waiting for him to take the parchment.

Draco didn't fancy the idea of hurting a bird, or any animal for that matter, but he could probably cast a _confundus_, spell on it and have the owl get lost for a few days. When it returned to Blaise, it would probably help him track Hermione, but by then, Draco would have her relocated somewhere safe. _With_ bloody charms and wards to add to her safety.

He cast the spell and removed the piece of parchment before nearly pushing the owl out the window. Hermione looked at him nervously and bit her lip. "What did you do to it?"

"Confunded it; he'll be lost for a few days before getting back to Zabini, but by then we'll be gone from here. I'm going to sell the flat, it's not under my name anyway so he won't know that I'm the one helping you out. I'll buy a different place where you can be safe," Draco said as he opened the parchment and read it.

"Listen, Draco. I don't think it's necessary for you to move out of your place. I'll just move out and find a place of my own. I don't want to disrupt your life," she said seriously, trying not to let her eyes water as she said those words. Truth was, she needed Draco in her life now more than ever.

Draco dropped the letter and walked over to her, cupping her face and giving her and excruciatingly slow and loving kiss. Hermione moaned softly as he nibbled her bottom lip and left it tingly. He pulled back slightly but was still close enough that as he spoke, his lips brushed hers. "You disrupted my life from the first time you returned my kisses," he murmured.

Hermione smiled slowly and raised those shinning brown eyes towards his. "I don't love Blaise anymore," she said with quiet determination. "I love y—"

Draco pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't say it. Not yet," he whispered before kissing her again. "I don't think either of us is ready for that word yet."

And instead of being angry at his action, she understood him completely. She had just gotten out of a relationship made of lies, and it was still haunting her. And he was a man who wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but at least she knew, felt, that she meant something to him other than just a shag.

Hermione touched his cheek gently before they broke apart. "What did the note say?"

"He's threatening you to come back," Draco said as he handed her the parchment.

She sighed heavily as she read it. "He's challenging me. He doesn't think my word can compete with his."

Draco looked at her and smirked, running a finger down the mass of messy curls that was tumbling down her shoulder. "You're the brightest witch to graduate Hogwarts. I'm sure you can think of a way to make your word have more weight," he said as they stepped into the kitchen and he conjured two mugs of steaming coffee and some little bite-size pastries.

Draco motioned Hermione over and they sat at the table. He regarded her seriously as he uttered his next words. "I _want_ you to stay away from the Ministry of Magic. Zabini will be waiting for you to make a move and he is undoubtedly going to try to stop you from saying anything, or remembering anything for that fact. The best thing to do is stay out of sight for a few weeks."

Hermione was already shaking her head. "But I _have _to stop him, Draco! If he took that sort of liberty of abusing his power with **me**, his wife, how do we know he's not doing it to other people? For all we know, he could be the one poisoning Pansy!" she said offhandedly.

Draco stared at her, his pale eyes growing wide as her words sunk in. "Whose to say that he isn't?"

Hermione blinked and shook her head. "He wouldn't sink that low!"

"Wouldn't he?" Draco asked calmly. "This is a man you _thought_ you knew. You really don't know what he's capable of."

Her eyes were wide with incredulity. "Did you get the list of ingredients from the potion?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee and nibbled slightly on a small piece of carrot cake.

Draco nodded and took out a piece of folded parchment from his pocket. He opened it and handed it to her. Hermione took the parchment and read, but upon finishing scanning the list, the hand holding the coffee started to shake, making a strange rattling noise against the table.

"What is it?" he asked immediately, noting that the hand holding the parchment was also shaking as she turned her shocked eyes to him.

"I—I have seen…… I have seen _Blaise_ brew this potion every six months from the moment we married. He—he would tell me that it was a draught for these beautiful hybrid flowers that are in the front yard…… I never looked into it because—because the ingredients are used mainly for plant life. Dear Merlin," she whimpered, covering a hand over her mouth as tears began to steadily leak from her, still too wide, eyes.

Draco watched her with a frown. Finding this out must be incredibly hard for her. Hell, it was hard for him to have proof that Zabini was the one who was responsible for Pansy's impending death. Hermione hunched her shoulders and seemed to shrink into herself as everything she had learned about Zabini caught up with her.

He reached over and grasped her hand, tugging on it. "Come here," Draco murmured as he pulled her out of the chair and towards him. Hermione complied completely and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I—I mu-married a mu-murderer," she cried, her voice muffled against his shoulder. And Draco held her, grief tearing through him at the state she was in and at the fact that he couldn't do a thing about it.

When she had calmed down and nothing but the occasional hiccup made her body shake, Draco pushed her back slightly and was touched by what he saw. Her eyes were red, tears still clinging to her lashes, the tip of her nose red, and her bottom lip was still trembling a bit. Even though she couldn't have looked anymore pitiful, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"Come on," he said as he lifted her from his lap and stood.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a small sniff, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed that he had seen her break down so completely.

"We're going to take a relaxing shower together," he said simply, pulling her along by the hand.

Hermione's thoughts abruptly halted. She'd showered with Draco before and was still in her right mind to remember that _shower_ was code name for '_bang Hermione against the wall._' She rubbed her face with her sleeve and sniffled as they entered the bathroom. And Draco let go of her hand to turn the hot water on at full blast.

He turned around and found her chocolate brown eyes regarding him thoughtfully. Draco guessed it was better than seeing that heart shattered look on her face. He let out a mock-sigh of irritation. "Do I have to do everything for you?" he asked as he began to unbutton her pajama top, or _his _pajama top. Hermione looked at him in amusement and allowed him undress her, suppressing a shudder as he took the opportunity to run his hands over the newly exposed skin.

Draco's hands pushed her pants and knickers off and then pulled off his own clothes, feeling a tad unnerved as she kept that quiet, assessing gaze on him. He felt a smirk sliding onto his features as her eyes traveled over his body like a silken caress.

"Will you carry me into the shower too?" she asked huskily, wrapping her arms around his neck as his lips trailed a well known path down her slender neck.

Draco nipped the skin of her shoulder and grinned evilly. "I will if you scream for me."

Hermione pulled back to look at him in the eyes, her own clouded with desire. "You know I always do," she said before capturing his lips in a searing kiss as he picked her up and carried her into the hot water.

………………

Hermione tried to catch her breath as Draco moved off her and settled on his side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a spooning position. Merlin, how was she ever going to live without this man and his body?

His breath was still coming in little pants against her shoulder, their bodies still throbbing from the incredible release they had provided each other. Hermione let out a soft shuddery breath and ran a hand through her hair as a delicious chill ran down her spine. They _had_ shared a shower, but there had only been a brief, yet thorough cleaning before Draco had shagged her against the wall. Their little romp hadn't finished there though, and he had had enough mind left to carry them to his bed where they had continued.

Draco nuzzled her neck and let out a long sigh, his breath back to normal. He'd never experienced so much pleasure from a single person the way he was getting from Hermione, and he didn't want to give this up. Not their fights, not their normal talks, and not the... the _lovemaking._

"Tomorrow I want you to go to Weasley's home. Stay with him all day if you can; I don't want you to expose yourself to Zabini. And if the Weasel is able to, I want you to go to Hogsmeade to see a realtor. Choose a home that is a considerable amount away from Zabini's home, the Manor, my office, or this flat," he commanded quietly, lips brushing against her temple.

Hermione stared into space for a moment, then she blinked and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Draco, I don't think—" she started, but was cut off.

"Let me do this for you. I know that you like to be independent and that you would prefer to buy a place on your own, but I _want _to do this. Will you let me?" he asked as he kissed her shoulder and gave it a little nip.

Hermione sighed heavily and didn't have the heart to say no. first of all, because she had never heard Draco ask for anything, and much less in that gentle tone he had used. And second, something inside her jumped happily at the prospect of Draco buying her a house. A home that maybe, just maybe, he would share with her. "Fine. I'll let you do this for me. But I don't want to freeload, Draco. I want to work to buy and pay for my own things."

"And you will. Just as soon as Zabini is thrown in Azkaban. Surely you can see that he's a danger to your very life right now."

"I know. I just--I've never liked depending so much on others," she said ruefully.

Draco smirked and turned her around in his arms, his lips searching hers. "Again?" he breathed as he eased her onto her back and moved himself over her.

"If you insist," she said with a silly little grin on her face as she brought down his face to hers.

"Where have you been!" Ron cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and gave Hermione a squeeze that compressed her ribs. "I went to see you at Zabini's place yesterday and he said that you weren't living there anymore!"

"I left him Ron. Blaise tried to—wait, first I want you to promise to not flip out when I tell you, Please promise?" she pleaded. The last thing she wanted was for Ron to flip out and go murder Blaise before he was put in prison.

Ron looked at her suspiciously and had the faint notion that he was going to have to promise to something that was bad. "Okay. I promise," he said slowly.

"Blaise tried to obliviate me when I told him that I had found out about all the mistresses he kept. I ran away and I'm currently hiding from him," Hermione said quickly. She looked at Ron just in time to see his hands fist and his face turn as red as a tomato. She quickly grabbed his wrist to prevent the same reaction that Draco would've had; apparate to Blaise's place and beat him to a pulp.

"Wha-what!" Ron's voice was little more than a strangled hiss. "He tried to hurt you? _Did he?_"

Hermione shook her head frantically. "No, I didn't give him the chance! But Ron, I swear that I'm okay and that I'm in a safe place right now."

"Where?" Ron took a lung gulp of the strawberry juice that Padma had left for them before leaving with her twin to do some more baby shopping.

"I can't tell you, but I'm moving. I need you to come with me to Hogsmeade. I have to meet up with a realtor witch and she's going to show me some houses I can buy with complete discretion. I need to hide for a few days while I find the proof to get Blaise thrown in Azkaban. I need you to come with me just in case."

"Sure, but Hermione, you have to tell me what the hell is going on!" Ron said in bewilderment.

Hermione nodded and they walked over to the chimney to floo. "And you have to tell me who's helping you out"

"I'll tell you soon, Ron. But right now, it's more important for you to understand what type of danger Blaise Zabini has become to us all. Especially me and… and Ginny."

…………………

A Few Days Later……

Hermione looked around her new home and smiled. Everything was homey and pleasant. The home was small but cozy, though Draco had nearly had a fit when he had seen that it contained no more than five rooms. _Five rooms_ and he was still complaining. It was a two story home in a small town where everyone kept to themselves.

The only thing that Hermione hadn't liked was that it was about an hours walk from Diagon Alley, but it was a nice distance away from any place Blaise could be searching for her. Draco had paid for the house under his own name, yet it was unlisted from the Ministry's list of registered homes; so no one could come along snooping around for any other Malfoy homes.

The yard was broad and the back was protected by a circle of beautiful trees that stood between this and the next house. Draco had put up many wards and protections for her safety, and he had been adamant that she wear a locket that had a protection charm on it.

He had given her the locket the day they had moved into the house. Hermione then found herself frowning as she stepped over to the window of her bedroom. It gave her a beautiful view of the lights of the small town a few minutes away.

Draco had been acting quite strange the last few days. Right now he was showering downstairs, while she changed into her pajamas and waited for him. He had stayed with her the past few nights, while his days he went to his office and took care of Pansy. Hermione tapped her chin in thought. Maybe that was why he was acting so strange. His behavior had something to do with Pansy.

She looked away from the window when he walked into the room, dressed in a pair of black silk pants and a muscle shirt. She felt her lips tilting into a lopsided smile as she gazed at his impressive physique. Draco caught her staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he walked over gracefully, adding a tilt to his step for a more seductive walk.

"Very much," Hermione said as she stood on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his cheekbone, carefully keeping her body away from his. She smiled and looked up at him. "Draco, I want to ask you something. Please be truthful. I don't think I can take more lies from someone I care about. I know that something is wrong, but you won't tell me anything," she said softly.

Draco nodded grudgingly and cursed her for having such a brilliant mind. He couldn't hide his situation from her any longer. "There **is** something that I have been meaning to tell you."

Hermione felt her heart drop into her stomach. Another lie? _Please God, no more heartbreaks!_ She pleaded silently, noting the look on his face. "Tell me," she pleaded softly.

Draco nodded and knew there was no beating around the bush when it came to this, when it was her he was talking to. The brightest witch he had ever known. "Pansy has asked me for a last wish before she dies."

"Go on," Hermione said, frowning.

"She wants me to marry her and make her happy this last year of her life," Draco said, not able to look her in the eyes.

Hermione took his chin and turned his face so that their eyes met. He saw sadness and defeat in her eyes, and it made Draco want to damn Pansy's request and spend his days with Granger. Damn it all to hell, an affair shouldn't have led to this!

She smiled a sad little smile and touched his cheek. "I think that that is a very brave thing to do. To help someone who needs it. Why hadn't you told me this before?" she asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"How was I going to tell you this while you were in the state you've been in, after all of Zabini's manipulations and his actions against you?" Draco asked incredulously. Maybe he had overestimated her intelligence. He wasn't just going to pile more problems over her head!

"Don't get defensive, please. But this situation is something I can't ignore. You're going to marry someone who loves you and is trusting the days left of her life to you. Draco, we can't continue this…" she said as she motioned to herself and him.

Draco was already shaking his head before she had finished saying the words. "Don't. Don't do this," he commanded in a very soft voice.

Hermione frowned, trying to control her raging emotions at the thought of losing Draco to Pansy. But they couldn't continue their affair if he was getting married. It was one thing to cheat on Blaise, Blaise was a bastard anyway, but Pansy, Pansy was dying and she loved Draco!

"I don't want to lose what I have with you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't throw it all away."

Hermione felt a lone tear slide down her face. "We can't, Draco. We can't continue this. She loves you, and I—"

"Don't you?" Draco as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

Hermione turned away from him and shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep her tears inside, but failing miserably. "Don't put me in this situation!" she cried.

"Then don't leave me!" he yelled back. "At least—at least not while Zabini is still out there and plotting against you."

She turned back to look at him. "I—Fine, we can continue being together, but the moment you sign a document stating that you are legally the husband of another woman, you and I are over, regardless of the fact if Blaise is in prison or not," she said with quiet determination.

Draco stared at her, and saw that she was completely sure about her words. "Fine, fine. That's good enough for me," he said as he wrapped her in his arms again. A part of him sank when he remembered that she had refused to voice her love for him, but sometimes actions were stronger than words. And maybe, just maybe, he'd get her to show him what he meant to her.

He kissed her, reveling in the way she moaned softly at the contact of their skin. "I'm going to make these next few weeks ones that you will never forget," he murmured against her lips.

Hermione's breath hitched with emotion, but she clamped down on it with iron will before succumbing to Draco's caresses.

………………………………

**A Week Later……**

Hermione rubbed her forehead as her vision threatened to black out and the guard stared at her with a frown. "Are you okay ma'am?"

She nodded though she really didn't feel too good. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm here to report an improper use of magic."

"You need to register your wand," the man said.

Hermione nodded and handed it over, already acquainted with the procedure. She walked then through the gates of the Atrium and towards the lifts. Good lord, she was feeling dreadful this morning. Draco was going to nag her to death for going out against his wishes.

She pushed the button and waited, hoping that it wouldn't be too long. There was always the chance that she would stumble onto Blaise because he _did_ work there after all. She stepped into an empty lift and didn't even notice if anyone was there with her. Thank God!

A few second after that thought went through her head, Hermione felt a hand place itself on the side of her neck and she nearly fainted dead away when she heard the voice of the person.

"Hello beautiful."

She froze and tore away from Blaise Zabini, who was smirking smugly at her. "You're too gullible Hermione. Did you not think of the fact that I would somehow know once you came into the building?" he asked with amusement.

Hermione just stared at him, her stomach plunging in horror, but her Gryffindor pride not letting her back away or show her fear. "Don't you dare touch me!" she spat, eyes a bit wide when he smiled at her.

A flash of light went off, and Hermione's eyes grew twice the size when a blue bubble surrounded her and deflected Blaise's carefully thrown disarming spell. Then she made the mistake of looking down at the locket that Draco had given to her. Blaise saw it too, and before she could draw her wand, he was on her, ripping the thing off and screaming in agony as it burned into his flesh.

"Get off me!" she screamed, struggling with his grip.

"No sweetheart. I'm going to make sure that you keep your pretty little mouth closed," he murmured as he drew a handkerchief from his robe and touched his wand with it. She struggled like a wild animal, but couldn't get loose.

Dear Merlin, why hadn't she listened to Draco?

She could smell the disgusting scent of a muggle chemical called chloroform before Blaise pressed it to her nose and her vision went completely black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

So? What did you guys think? I know that you're all going to jinx me or curse me or something of that sort, but I promise that I won't keep what's happening for too long. I bet everyone is wondering what Blaise is going to do to Mione, but don't worry, it won't be anything too bad. I promise! There was a lot of Draco Hermione interaction and not much happened until the end, but don't worry, the next chapter is going to move quicker than this one!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I hoped everyone liked this one!

Byebye

!Joey!


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

………………………………

**Knight in Shining Armor**

………………………………

Draco knew the meaning of fear when the clock struck eight in the evening, then nine, and Hermione hadn't come home. His logical side was arguing that she could be at Weasley's home, at her parents. Or even at Potter's. But his gut's instinct was telling him that she was in danger, and that Zabini had somehow caught her.

She had left no note that she was going to go out, no message, no owl, nothing. Draco cursed loudly. Damn it to hell! He had warned her up and down about being seen in public, and if he knew her, he was positive that she had gone to the Ministry of Magic. Bloody stubborn Gryffindor.

Would she ever listen to the voice of reason? Damn it again! If he popped his head into Weasley's fireplace, things would look incredibly suspicious. Especially if Granger _was_ over there. But if she wasn't, Draco could be losing valuable time.

He sighed and sat back. He would wait for a while longer for her. If she didn't come home soon, he was going to pay Zabini a visit.

…………………

Hermione blinked slowly awake. Her body felt incredibly heavy and she could barely move. She felt sedated, and she had no strength, so the feeling didn't sit well with her. It took her a few moments to recollect her thoughts and memories, but even when she remembered what Blaise had done, she couldn't move.

"Mr. Zabini, I think she is waking up," a female voice said.

"That's good," said the voice of her criminal husband. "I was beginning to worry about her health."

Son of a bitch—her rambling was cut short when her eyes were finally able to focus and she saw Blaise taking a seat next to her bed. Hermione took in her surroundings very slowly and deduced that she was in a hospital. The room had that fluorescent death look, and she was in a white hospital gown.

"Where—?" she gasped out faintly. She couldn't even talk!

"You're somewhere safe," Blaise said, once the medi-witch left them alone. "I warned you sweetheart. I told you that it was just best for you to stay quiet and obey my command. You're forcing me to do things that I don't want to do," he said in a tone one would use with a child.

Hermione glared at him and swallowed hard; her mouth was so dry. Blaise seemed to read her thoughts and he reached over to pour her a glass of water from a flask that was on the stand next to her bed. Hermione reluctantly took small sips and swallowed, pushing down a sigh of relief as the cool liquid began to soothe her throat.

She kept sipping until her mouth was full, then she moved her head away a bit and the spat the water accurately into Blaise's smiling face. He jerked back and sputtered, cursing loudly and dropping the glass. It shattered and made a big racket. The medi-witch ran back into the room to see what was going on.

"Please help me!" Hermione said loudly. If she could have, she would've been screaming at the top of her lungs, but her voice wasn't completely back yet. "He tried to obliviate me! He's been poisoning people!"

Blaise shook his head as he dried his face with an expensive handkerchief he produced from his coat pocket, plastering a _heartbroken_ look on his face. "Do you see what I mean? She's convinced that I am trying to kill her or obliviate her. I just don't know what else to do!" he said sadly.

The woman smiled sympathetically and rubbed at Blaise's back soothingly. Hermione watched this all with narrowed eyes. Blaise was turning on the charm and he was a **very good** actor. "I understand, Mr. Zabini. Rest assured that we will take good care of her here."

Blaise sighed and walked over to her, reaching over to gently touch her face. Hermione jerked back away from his touch and started to struggle. She looked sideways and was horrified to see that her arms were strapped to the bed, with thick cuffs on her wrists.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked in a high, panicked tone.

"You're in the safest place a person with your illness can be. We take care of witches and wizards with disorders," the medi-witch said as she came over to take a closer inspection of Hermione's face and eyes, dictating to a quick-quotes quill over a thick piece of parchment she was carrying.

"You've got me in a nut-house!" Hermione yelled at Blaise. Yes! Her voice was back. She let out a nasty string of curses and started to struggle again. Most of the curses had a lot to do with certain parts of Blaise's anatomy. "I'm not crazy! This bastard is lying!" she screamed.

Blaise clicked his tongue. "Now honey, calm down or Madam Wolfe will be forced to sedate you again. You've already been out for a week, darling," he said in a gentle, scolding voice.

"**A WEEK!"** Hermione shrieked. "You're not going to get away with this! Ron will find me! Even Malfoy will find me you sick fuck!"

Blaise ignored her volume and her words and turned to the medi-witch, making sure that his voice carried over to Hermione. "Keep her isolated for a few more days. If she behaves, allow her to get some fresh air. Just remember that she is a hyperactive one and she _will_ try to escape at any chance she gets. Keep her under close watch. If she doesn't behave, or if she causes too much trouble, call me and I will come see her."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione sobbed as she stopped struggling. "I just wanted a divorce. I wanted to get away from you!"

Blaise walked over to press a gentle kiss to her brow, and to whisper a small threat in her ear. "If you know what's good for you, keep quiet. If you don't, I will find Weasley and his bride, and something unfortunate may happen to his unborn child. You should know by now that I am perfectly capable of anything," he whispered before pressing another kiss to her frozen, shaking lips.

Hermione's chest was rising and falling with pent-up rage and fear, but she said nothing more. She had to stay calm if she wanted to get out of this place. And she wouldn't be able to if she was tied to the bed. She would behave, and then find her way out.

Draco must know that something was happening by now. If she had been gone for a week without so much as a note, he had to know. They had been living together, for Christ's sake! And what about Ron? Was he looking for her too? Had he told Harry about her disappearance?

The medi-witch smiled at her gently, probably thinking that she was indeed cookoo. Dear lord, Hermione had never thought that Blaise would stoop this low, but then again, it was better than being obliviated, right?

……………………

"What do you mean she's been missing for a week?" Harry Potter spat as Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy stood in his living room. "Why the hell didn't you tell me before? Why hasn't the ministry been notified?" he snapped angrily, a framed picture nearby shattering. Harry had never been good at controlling his emotions, especially when it came to anger.

Ron glared at him. "Malfoy and I have been searching high and low for her while _you_ plan your wedding to that… to that _woman_. We didn't think that Hermione would matter to you." Harry looked about ready to curse, but Ron continued. "We haven't notified the ministry because we found out that Zabini said that he would be going on a vacation with her. They won't believe us if we accuse him of kidnapping his own wife."

"The truth is, she's disappeared and so has Zabini," Malfoy said, his lips curled in a sneer as he stared at Potter.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his wand.

Ron interrupted before their argument went to hell and hexes started to fly. "He's been helping Hermione. He's kept her safe from that homicidal maniac she married. Had you been at her side, none of this would've happened. She tried to tell you Harry, but you weren't listening. She's disappeared and it's all our fault," Ron spat.

Harry looked pissed, but he also looked guilty. Then his eyes met Draco's again. "And why the hell would you be helping her? You hated her for seven years."

"People change, Potter. Zabini also happens to be the one responsible for poisoning my fiancée. I want him to pay. We don't even know for sure if he's been poisoning Granger too. For all we know, he could have taken her away to obliviate her. She found out about his infidelities and of the fact that he has basically murdered Pansy. She only has one year to live by the way. Granger was foolish enough to tell Zabini all she knew, and he threatened to obliviate her," Draco drawled.

Harry looked from him to Ron. The redhead nodded, lips pursed. "You weren't there when she needed you the most," he said quietly. "She's not lying, Harry. Not about this, and not about your fiancée."

"Look, this isn't the bloody time to convince Potter about his fiancée shagging other men," Draco smirked wickedly at the look on Potter's face. "We're losing time, and Granger has been gone for a week already. We need to find her."

"And how are we going to start?" Harry snapped impatiently.

"We have to find Zabini, dig around and find out what he's up to. He has to come back to his offices soon. We'll tail him and then he'll lead us to Hermione," Ron said, slamming his knuckles into his palm.

Draco gave him a flat look. "That is the lamest plan I have ever heard."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Ron asked angrily, his face turning a nice shade of red. Personally, he thought that his plan had been a good one.

"We bribe some people, or black mail them into telling us where Zabini has been seen. We also search for Granger at any and all the hospitals in the country if we have to. If he **has** succeeded in erasing her memories and scrambling her wits, she has to be somewhere where they can take care of her for a few days as Zabini reworks her memories," Draco said darkly. And that better not be the case, or there would be hell to pay.

An owl swooped through the window of Potter's flat and landed near Draco, clicking its beak and holding out his leg towards him. Draco took the parchment and shooed the bird away. He opened the paper and scanned it quickly.

"Good, good," he muttered out loud. "Zabini is back at his home. I say we pay him a visit," Draco said with cold menace.

And for once in their entire time knowing each other, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy agreed completely with each other.

………………………

Hermione scanned her surroundings through narrowed, calculating eyes. She hadn't been nicknamed 'the brain' by the Ravenclaws at school for nothing. She had been searching her means of escape for the past few days since she had woken up. She had behaved like a nice, crazy girl and hadn't acted up or screamed, or cursed at anyone. Not even at Blaise when he had come over to visit her.

Dear God, she had never been a revenge type of girl, but after spending two weeks in the loony-bin, even if one entire week she had been passed out, she was going to get Blaise good. Yes, she had been saying that for a long time now, but when it came time to hurting someone, she was a softy and couldn't really do it.

But this had been the final straw. She wasn't going to allow him to go about free, sleeping with a thousand women a day, getting her supposed-best-friend pregnant. Hermione had already began to formulate a list of things to do when she got out of the place. _'And believe me, I'm going to get out,' _Hermione thought darkly.

She was sitting outside in a beautiful garden, wearing that dreadful white hospital gown. She was leaning against a tree, trying to ignore all the other _real_ crazy people around her. There was a guy who kept coming over and telling her that he used to be a famous Quidditch player, that if she wanted his autograph, he'd gladly give it. He came over every bloody five minutes, and it was irritating Hermione to no end.

Hermione had seen that they had protective wards around the clinic that went off whenever a patient wandered off, so it wasn't going to be easy to escape. She knew that she was genius enough to work out the counter spells, but she had no wand to work with, so she couldn't do it without one.

She had also seen that all the wands were placed in a safety box at the main desk. Only the healers were allowed to carry around their wands. Hmm, the woman at the desk usually went to get herself some tea at about eleven in the morning. The halls were usually deserted, so Hermione would be able to find a way to get into the cabinet and grab a wand.

They kept the box closed by a simple muggle lock, and Hermione had stumbled upon a paperclip. She had laughed hysterically when that had happened, and the medi-nurse in charge of watching over the patients in the yard had just given her a look of interest. Hermione Zabini hadn't been prone to outbursts like that since the day she had woken up tied to her bed.

Hermione stood and walked towards the building, side-stepping the guy who always wanted to give her the autograph. She laughed inwardly as she remembered Professor Lockhart and the time they had stumbled upon him in St. Mungos when she had been in her fifth year at school. It wouldn't do good if she kept laughing out loud and by herself.

She practically skipped down the hall, passing rooms where people were singing the opera, acting out a Shakespearean play, and one who was crying for his baby. Yes, _his_ baby. Hermione vowed that she would kill Blaise Zabini when this was all over.

She remembered seeing a spy movie called _Mission Impossible_, and she started to hum the song under her breath as she plastered herself to the wall and started to crab-walk down the rest of the hall towards the desk the wands were in.

She froze and hid at a dark bend when she heard a medi-witch walking with her patient towards the lunch room. Some patients ate their food early, but Hermione didn't, thank Merlin. She took her meals alone, sat in the "play" room with a set of cards, playing solitaire, and she rarely slept. These past few days had been hell on her, and she hadn't had a decent nights sleep.

She had prayed, she had wished that Draco would find her. But not unless he found Zabini and tortured him, no one would know that she was here. But she was going to get out today. Yes, her plan was still missing a few tidbits, but she could improvise. She _was_ smart enough for that, so everything would be all right.

She fell to her knees and began to crawl the rest of the way towards the desk, the nurse was gone and Hermione only had a few minutes to get there and open the box to get the wand. Everything would be so much bloody easier if they were allowed to use wandless magic, but the building was warded against that too.

Hermione heard voices and froze on the ground as she recognized one.

"Bloody hell, do you have to poke your wand in my back? I swear, I'm going to have a bruise. I bruise easily." Then he yelped and Hermione cursed as she moved quickly. But it wasn't quick enough. "Hermione!" Blaise yelled as he ran over to her and hauled her up by the forearms.

She screamed and kneed him in the crotch before taking off down the hall screaming. "You son of a bitch! I'm not staying here any longer!" she screamed as she bolted down the hall. Dimly she could hear someone calling her name, but her brain was telling her to run, that Blaise would get her and sedate her for another week, and she couldn't afford that.

Hermione was all out running, she was going so fast that she wasn't watching where she was going. At a bend, she took two medi-witches and a healer down like bowling pins. The healer was already drawing his wand so that he could calm her down with a knock-out spell, but she was kicking and screaming and managed to get her hands on the wand that had fallen out of the man's hand.

"Don't move!" she screamed hysterically. "Everyone get up and get the fuck away from me!" She was still on her knees, but refused to take her eyes off of them. "Now, I'm going to get the hell out of this place, and none of you are going to stop me. I told you that I wasn't crazy, and no one believed me. I'm going to accuse you with the ministry and this place is gonna go down!" she wasn't even taking time to speak properly. Her mother would be so appalled if she heard her speaking now. "I'm not crazy!" she yelled when the healer started to move towards her, his hands outstretched.

"Could've fooled me," said Blaise's rueful voice.

Hermione trained her wand on him and cursed him to hell and back before noticing that there was a wand pointing at his back at the bend, but she couldn't see who it belonged to. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch," she sobbed as she got to her feet, tears blinding her.

"There's no need for that," Draco said as he pushed Zabini forward and he, Weasley, and Potter moved into her line of vision.

Hermione released a soft, mewling sob and dropped the wand, running into Draco's arms, sobbing hysterically. At the moment, anyone could have mistaken her for a crazy person.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I? I'm doped up on that sedative potion that Blaise had me on for a week, right?" she hiccupped against his shoulder as she held him fiercely.

"No love, we're real, and you're safe," Draco whispered against her ear before releasing her.

Hermione was about to ask him why he let her go, but then she remembered Harry and Ron were there for her too. She ran into Ron's arms and hugged him tightly too, then she moved to Harry and just stood there in front of him, tears standing in her eyes.

His own eyes softened and he opened his arms to her, feeling a pang when she didn't move forward. So he took the initiative and hugged her. She melted into him and started sobbing again. "I'm sorry Mione. I'm here for you. I'm here for you," he murmured as he rubbed her hair and kissed her temple soothingly.

Hermione took a shuddering breath and reluctantly turned back to Blaise, who was glaring at her and Harry. "Why don't you meet with the heads of this sanatorium and tell them why you had me locked in here? Then we'll go back home and have a private little chat with the boys and myself," she said in a soft threatening whisper. Suddenly the list of things to do to him popped into her head and she was angry enough to do them all.

Blaise gulped nervously and Draco hauled him towards the office of the main healer, a man named Folley. Draco's gray eyes met with Hermione's and she gave him a thankful smile, before pressing her fingers to her lips in a sign of a kiss while Ron and Harry weren't watching.

Dear god, he was her knight in shinning armor. She smiled. _Thank you, Draco. Thank you._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woohoo! Did you guys like this one? Okay, another short one, but things are getting to where I want them. Harry Ron and Draco have Blaise and Hermione wants revenge, so you can expect the next chapter to be good. Thanks for the great reviews and I'll see you all soon with the next update. I'm really on a roll here!

Byebye

!Joey!


	10. Sweet Revenge

………………………………

**Sweet Revenge**

………………………………

They all made a strange picture, sitting in Healer Folley's office. Three men with their wands out and pointed at one Blaise Zabini, who had seemed to shrink in fear, and between the pale haired man and the raven haired man, sat a petite young woman dressed in a white hospital gown. Her dark hair curling in a crazy poof around her face and shoulders. She really **did** look like a long-term patient.

The redhead had made a crack about her hair looking worse than it had in school, but she had merely slapped him behind his head and ignored his whining. She was sitting there, glaring at her husband with murder in her eyes.

The healer sighed and looked at from the husband, to the wife. "This man brought you in unconscious and told us that you had suffered a nervous breakdown. Being your husband and under wizarding law allows him to make decisions concerning your health when you are unable to make them yourself. He gave us a full report of you acting strange and becoming paranoid about everything. He believed that you had become a danger to him and to yourself," he said slowly, in an all-professional tone.

Hermione gave a un-lady like snort, and the men looked at her in amusement. "He locked me in because I found out that he's been cheating on me from the moment we met. I just recently found all of this out, and I also learned that one of his mistresses is pregnant. He has also been misusing his power. He has been steadily poisoning an innocent person who is going to die in less than a year. I wanted him to pay for that. You tell me if what I'm doing is wrong," Hermione said impatiently.

The healer looked from her to Blaise incredulously. "On behalf of myself and the staff, ma'am, I want to offer you our deepest and sincerest apology. We were just doing our job in caring for a patient that is under our care," the healer said seriously.

"I understand that," Hermione replied calmly. Now that she was free and Blaise had been caught out, she could think back and realize that none of what had happened was the institute's fault. "All I would like to request is a report by you stating that this man brought me here against my wishes and using lies. This will be used in a trial against him after we report him to the ministry of magic," Hermione said as she stood. The healer and all the men followed.

"I will have that report done by tomorrow, I just need an address to where I can send it," Healer Folley said with a nod.

Hermione nodded and looked at Blaise angrily.

"Mrs. Zabini?" Healer Folley interrupted her glaring contest with Blaise.

"Please call me Ms. Granger or Hermione. I can't wait to rid myself of _this_ man's last name," she ground out, making Draco smirk in amusement.

The healer merely nodded in understanding. He could tell right off the bat that the accused couldn't have been the best husband in the world. "Of course. I would like to have a private word with you about your health."

Draco frowned and gave her a questioning look that didn't get past Ron and Harry. Ron, who had always seemed oblivious to other people's emotions and expressions, had been turning the idea round and round in his head from the moment Draco Malfoy had knocked on his door and had told him, calm and collected, that Hermione was missing.

Malfoy had been reasonably cool and controlled, but something about his posture and his too perfect composure gave him away. Marriage had done Ron Weasley good, for all Padma had nagged him in the beginning, he wasn't an insensitive man.

Thanks to his wife, Ron had been able to see that there had been a moment when Hermione had hugged Malfoy that told Ron that she felt something for him too. Somewhere along the line, thanks to her marriage to Zabini, her hate against Malfoy had cooled off and allowed them a chance to become something close to resembling friends. Their hate relationship had morphed into something more. But still, Ron found it hard to believe that any of their feelings revolved around love. The idea just seemed too farfetched.

"Why don't you all go to Zabini's mansion and I'll join you there in a minute?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"I'll stay and wait for you outside, just in case," Ron said quickly before either Harry or Draco sparked an argument about who stayed. But maybe leaving Zabini alone with the two of them wasn't the best idea.

"Fine," Harry relented after flashing Draco a warning look. Then they both trooped out with Blaise, their wands pointed at his head and chest.

Ron walked over and squeezed Hermione in a tight hug. "I'll be just outside the door," he said before walking out too.

Hermione sighed and turned back to the healer. She just wanted to go home, the home she shared with Draco, and take a shower, wear _decent_ clothes and sleep. If the grim look on his face was something to judge by, maybe what he had to say wasn't pleasant. Hermione sat down he motioned to the chair.

"In this case, ma'am, I don't know if what I have to tell you will be an occasion to celebrate or to mourn," he said quietly. "But then again, the news that I am about to give you is always seen as a blessing for most women."

Hermione thought his words over and came quickly to only one conclusion. But no, that couldn't be it. _There was no way_. "Please just tell me what's wrong."

"Well, Ms. Granger, when we did the full body check up on you yesterday morning, after you reported having caught some sort of stomach flu, we discovered that _that_ wasn't it. Congratulations………… Ms. Granger, you are expecting a child," the man said with a warm smile.

"Pregnant?" she asked numbly, jumping to her feet. "Are you sure?" she squeaked, hands shaking and face going pale.

The healer noticed her change in demeanor and suspected that she would probably faint if she didn't sit down and calm her nerves. "Ms. Granger, we are a professional institution, and when it comes to physical health we are as serious as the healers in St. Mungos. Believe me when I tell you that we are sure of your impending motherhood. You are three weeks along," he explained seriously.

"Ron?" Hermione called, her voice shaking. Her other best friend stepped into the room and approached her. Hermione turned back to the healer. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you understand that I'm not feeling too food," she said as she wrung her shaking hands.

"I understand. I will send the letter to you, and one for the ministry so that they can keep it on record."

Hermione nodded. "Please send my copy to the Malfoy offices. I work there, and it's the best place you can reach me in," she said weakly. She then turned to Ron, gave him a smile that was more grimace, and promptly fainted.

………………………

Hermione gasped awake and looked wildly around. Dear god, it had all been a nightmare! And she was still dreaming. She was inside her room at Blaise's house. "No, no, no, no, no," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes again and started to take deep breaths.

"Mione?" Someone asked softly.

Hermione's eyes popped open and she looked frantically around the room as her eyes settled on Ron. She jumped up and ran into his arms in a flash, needing to feel his warmth and safe arms around her. "I thought it had all been a dream, that I was still locked in that place," she whispered brokenly against his neck.

"We're here Mione," Ron said as he rubbed her back. "Malfoy and Harry are holding Zabini downstairs. They were both worried when we floo'd here and you were passed out in my arms. What happened? What did the doctor tell you?" Ron questioned worriedly as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I—I'll tell you later, right now it's not relevant. I need to shower and change into a decent pair of clothes," Hermione said as she pulled away from him and smiled slightly. "There are so many things that I want to tell Blaise Zabini before we turn him in."

Ron nodded. "Okay. I'll go wait downstairs and tell Harry and Malfoy that you're okay," he said before walking out of the room.

Hermione walked into her closet and took out a pair of her favorite jeans that she had abandoned the day she had escaped Blaise. Along with it, she grabbed a warm knit sweater that was a bit bigger than her and some undergarments. She hadn't worn normal clothing in two weeks.

She moved into the shower and spent the next ten minutes curled into a tight ball and sobbing as the hot water pelted her gently. _Pregnant. _She was carrying _Draco's baby._ How could they have been so stupid? She had forgotten that the contraceptive spell she used wore off the last week of every month so that she could have her monthly. But the last time she had her period, she had completely forgotten to cast it, what with all the drama that had been going on in her life.

The worst part of the whole situation was not being pregnant, but the fact that she couldn't tell Draco. If she told him, she was sure that he would drop his plans to marry Pansy faster than you could say 'Hungarian Horntail,' and Hermione couldn't have that. She wouldn't cost a sick woman her chance for happiness that last few months of her life.

'_I'll take care of my baby myself. I don't need anyone to help me_,' she thought to herself as she finally stood and showered properly.

By the time she made it to the sitting room, where Draco and Harry had Blaise hostage, she was as calm and collected as she could muster. Her frazzled nerves were slowly freezing into cold and calculated hatred for the man she had once trusted with her life.

Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise looked up and watched her as she closed all doors and windows with her wand, shut-off the floo network, and put up a silencing charm and an anti-apparition charm on the room; in case Blaise somehow freed himself and tried to escape.

"Well, where should we start?" she asked, voice tight with controlled anger.

Blaise looked at her and smiled. Hermione noticed with satisfaction, that his lip was bloodied. "How about letting me so that I can obliviate you all?" He tried to make it sound humorous, but nobody laughed, and it just earned him a slap in the back of his head.

Clear annoyance was written all over Draco's features. "Stop being a dick, Zabini," he snapped right after her provided the hard smack.

"We're all here for one thing, Zabini. What you did to Hermione was plain wrong and before we turn you in, we're going to make you pay," Harry spat.

"Why are **you** here, Potter? Last I remember, you turned your back on our beloved Hermione to run off with that cute little French girl—"

Before he was even able to complete his sentence, two slaps echoed throughout the spacious room. The other men winced at the sharp whip sounds as they watched Hermione slap Blaise with an incredible force that was enough to leave red marks against his skin.

"Don't you dare!" she spat, literally shaking with rage. "Don't you dare talk to Harry that way when you—while you have been sleeping with _her_ behind our backs!"

"Hermione, please don't start with that again, please!" Harry pleaded in exasperation.

"Yes, don't you see that the fool is perfectly content in his blinded state?" Draco drawled, amusement in his voice.

Hermione ignored him and turned to look at Harry sharply. "This is your chance to hear the truth! It's just a shame that we don't have any _veritaserum_ at hand so that he can tell us the truth," she said darkly.

Blaise paled at her words, but decided to talk his way out of it. It was somewhat appealing to tell Potter that he had taken both of the most important women in his life, but at the same time, Blaise wanted to stay alive, and knowing the bouts of anger that Potter was infamous for, he was sure that he wouldn't survive if he admitted to having slept with Fleur.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaise said dryly, after zoning out for a few seconds.

Hermione glared at him. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" she yelled as she kicked him in the shin.

Blaise yelled in pain and cursed loudly. "Oh please," he spat, unable to rub his shin due to the fact that he was sitting and magically tied to a chair. "You and I both know that you just want to get back in Potter's good graces because of what that article said about you and Weasley. You just can't bear the fact that he's mad at you, so you stoop low and lie about me sleeping with his fiancée."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and tried counting to ten before she lost it and kicked the stuffing out of her _dear husband_. "Don't be a git. Harry is one of my best friends and I just want him to be happy," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Now now, honey, we know something they don't know," Blaise sing-songed. "By _they_ I mean Weasley and Draco."

"I suggest you shut up before I hex your balls off," she threatened darkly.

"Potter was there, so he obviously knows about it. He knows why you keep such a possessive hold on him."

Harry blinked confused green eyes at Hermione. "You told him?" he asked incredulously. He had always believed that Hermione wanted to keep their night together a secret. Even from her husband. She hadn't talked about that night since graduation, when they had had one serious and final conversation concerning his feelings towards her.

"He was my husband, and I wanted to be honest with him!" she tried to justify.

"Told him what?" Draco questioned impatiently. This whole scene was getting on his nerves. If only because he didn't know what they were talking about. And Draco Malfoy hated being in the dark about anything.

"That she gave it up to Potter. He was her first!" Blaise said quickly, his eyes on Hermione's slowly rising wand. But that wasn't what he should have been worrying about.

He had no time to brace himself when Hermione's fist connected with his nose. She would've kept attacking him, but then Harry was there, holding her back, whispering soothing words into her ear to get her to calm down, and trying not to hurt her as he used force to restrain her.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed. "I'm gonna make sure you rot in prison!"

But wisdom apparently wasn't Blaise's strong suit. "See?" he said to Draco and Ron. "Look at the tenderness in which he holds her, even when she's trying to claw his eyes out! Shocking, isn't it? Prim and proper Hermione Granger giving her virginity up to the boy who lived when they were only fifteen. Judging by the look on your face Weasley, I gather you didn't know this. Draco, I doubt you even care," Blaise said dismissively.

Little did he know that inside, Draco was another story. There was something about finding out that Hermione had slept with Potter that didn't sit well with him. Even if it had happened years ago and Hermione swore up and down that she felt nothing for Potter other than the love of a friend.

Harry had had enough. "_Muffliato!_" he spat, silencing Blaise completely and stopping him from hearing what they were saying.

Ron was looking at them both incredulously, and Hermione wouldn't meet his eyes; Draco's even less. "Hermione? Harry? You two… shagged?" the redhead choked out.

Hermione finally looked up but to flash him a warning glare. "We were young and vulnerable, and Harry had just gotten through the ordeal at the Ministry, and—and Sirius, I wanted to—"

"She wanted to comfort me in the best way possible, and it helped," Harry said stoically. "She helped me out of my depression," he said as he looked at Hermione.

She looked away, and in the process met gray eyes the color of near silver. His expression was unreadable, but something about the tightness of his lips and the set of his jaw told her that he didn't like what he had heard one bit.

"Take off the spell," Hermione stated softly. Harry took back the spell that prevented Blaise from eavesdropping. "Take off the binding spell too."

"But Hermione!"

"You're crazy!"

"There's no way in hell!"

All three responses made her scowl lightly. "I want to talk about Ginny—oh, that's right Blaise, be afraid, be _very _afraid—I want to tell Ron what's wrong with his sister. For that, I need Blaise freed," she said with a chilling smile.

Draco took off the spell and was at the ready in case Zabini tried anything against Hermione.

"What about my sister?" Ron asked slowly.

Hermione turned to him and let out a heavy sigh. "Remember that I told you that I would tell you what was wrong when we resolved a few things? Well, I think it's time for you to know."

Blaise suddenly fell to his knees un front of her and grabbed her hands. "Hermione, baby, don't! He'll fucking kill me!" he said in a high voice.

Hermione smiled coldly again. "Don't worry, I won't let him go that far."

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron asked loudly, his ears had gone red and he looked _very_ angry.

"This scumbag has been brainwashing her, telling her that he loves her, that they are going to be together someday. He's kept her as a mistress from the day we graduated. He's always wanted a son, and since I didn't give it to him, he got it elsewhere. Ginny—Ron please don't kill him—he got Ginny pregnant on purpose," Hermione said softly.

For a moment Ron didn't move. Harry stared from her to Blaise and Draco's eyes were wide. It was so very obvious that none of them had been expecting _that_. Then all hell broke loose, in other words, Ron broke loose.

Harry pulled Hermione away from the fray and she stood there silently as Ron let his fists fly with such force that she actually winced a few times. It was a gory fight and for some reason, she was beginning to feel a twinge of regret at having dropped such a great bomb on Ron that way.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Draco asked boredly.

Hermione shrugged. "Because he's a bloody coward."

"Think we should stop Ron now?" Harry asked as he winced when he heard the crack of a bone.

"No," Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"How did you guys get him to talk though? I mean about where I was," she stated.

"You'd be surprised what a couple of choice hexes and a boiling cauldron can do to persuade someone to talk. Besides, the manor has very scary dungeons and rodents that can be enlarged to the size of pumpkins."

"All three of you did that?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, we helped," Harry said with a small smirk. "Mostly Malfoy though, he seems to have a knack for torturing."

Hermione laughed dryly and looked at Draco, he gave her a small wink and a smirk that made her catch her breath. He was such a fine specimen of a man. She shook her head once and raised her wand towards Ron, freezing him on the spot. He looked funny, standing there with his leg half raised and about to kick Blaise, who was curled into a small ball on the floor.

She walked over to Ron and stood in front of him. "Enough, okay? We're going to make him pay, but you can't hurt him physically anymore. Ginny is also guilty in their affair. She threw it in my face and nearly gloated. She has been a victim, but she didn't stop any of it when she could have. Now I'm going to release you and I want you to go over there and sit down. Take a few minutes to relax. If you don't, I **will** hex you," she said seriously.

Ron blinked once in acceptance and Hermione took off the spell. The redhead walked away slowly and sat down in one of the armchairs that were nearby, sporting a bruised cheek and a split lip.

Hermione then walked over and kneeled besides Blaise to check him over and was satisfied to see that he looked to be in a great amount of pain. "Revenge is a plate best served cold. Oh and honey, I have to tell you about an accident I had. I found myself in your room after I showered and dressed, and see, my wand _accidentally_ lit **all** of your expensive robes and suits. I'm afraid that all your clothes burned to a crisp in their closet. Don't worry though, I was able to contain the fire to only the closet. You should be thankful the whole house didn't burn down," she said innocently.

"Her…mione?" Blaise croaked so softly she had to lean down.

Then before she knew what he was about, his hands closed around her neck and he slammed her down onto the ground, trying to strangle her. She knew how much he had loved his clothing and how much he had paid for the extensive collection, so this reaction was somewhat expected. She just hadn't expected him to try to strangle her.

The pain didn't last long however, and this time Draco was the one who turned Blaise into a bloody pulp. "STOP!" Hermione yelled. "I have grounds to accuse him of attempted murder!"

Draco reluctantly stopped and glared at Blaise in rage. One wrong move from the little maggot and he would curse him so bad, Blaise would wish he were dead. Harry stepped towards Hermione and moved her hair aside. "You're starting to bruise," he said in concern.

Hermione actually smiled at him. "That's perfect. I have proof that he tried to kill me." She then turned to Draco. "Heal him a little. He's enough of a smooth talker to convince people that we tried to kill him. Just keep the bruised ribs and the marks on his face."

Draco understood what she was getting at and healed Blaise somewhat. Hermione walked over to her soon to be ex-husband and looked at him in pity. "Just our of curiosity," she started, "Why didn't you obliviate me?"

Blaise managed a sad, genuine, smile. "It seemed like a waste of time. Regardless of all I did to you, I didn't want you to forget all the happy moments you spent by my side," he said with a shrug.

"You stuck up piece of shit!" she hissed angrily. "I cannot believe you!"

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hermione let out a slow, shallow breath. "You have no idea how much I hate you right at this moment," she spat.

Blaise shrugged. "At least I got my fair share of shags from that delicious little body of yours. I just doubt that any of your little accusations will make for a sentence in Azkaban. I have money, baby, a lot of money," he said smugly.

Draco let out a short chuckle. "So do I, Zabini. And you have seen first hand how people will bow down before the Malfoy name. if you aren't sentenced, I'll make sure that you never have a day of peace in what's left of your miserable existence. And believe me when I say that I'm going to make you pay for hurting Granger and for killing Pansy. She's really dying, and count on the fact that I will make sure that you die in Azkaban," he said evilly.

Apparently Blaise hadn't been counting on this new bit of information, and he knew that Draco could buy off a jury if they came to a trial. Then a spark of curiosity hit his brain. Maybe he was imagining things, but Draco had become protective of Hermione from that first time he had arrived at his home and had beat him for laying a hand on her all those months ago. He had been the one who was protecting her because Potter and she were mad at each other, and Weasley had his own wife to take care of, so Draco was the only one left.

But there couldn't possibly be something going on between them, right? _Right? _Blaise's eyes narrowed as he looked from Draco to Hermione. Draco looked utterly bored and Hermione looked livid. They were both such great actors. Something had changed between them and Blaise didn't like what he was imagining. Before he could question them about his suspicions, he saw Hermione start to lift the charms in the room.

Hmm, this was his chance. They had all forgotten that he wasn't under the bonding charm anymore and Hermione didn't know that he had lifted the apparition charm over the home just earlier today. If Draco moved over a bit, Blaise was sure that he would be able to get away.

"Hermione love, I did feel something special for you, but I'm afraid that I won't be going to prison," Blaise said with a grin. "I'll be seeing _you_ again," he said before giving her a chilling smile and disapparating.

"No!" Hermione screamed, her spell a second too slow. It hit the chair he had been in and slammed it back against the far wall.

"Goddamn it!" Draco cursed. How could they have been so stupid to let their guard down that way? "I knew it had been a bad idea to take him out of the binds. You should've just let Weasley kick the shit out of him while he was tied," he snapped at Hermione.

"We need to go to the ministry so that he will be looked for. He's a dangerous man," Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and led her outside of the home. Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw this. Potter was taking _way _too many liberties with her.

Hermione turned back to look at Draco and gave him an apologetic smile. Right at the moment, all she wanted was for Draco to hold her and make her feel safe, but she wouldn't have a moment of peace with Blaise on the loose. They had to alert the ministry as soon as possible.

………………………………

Hermione sighed heavily as se stood outside in one of the many balcony's on the first floor of her new home. She had had a few words with Draco and he had reluctantly agreed that she could tell Harry and Ron where she lived now, but he hadn't talked to her since. And Hermione had the feeling that he was angry at her.

He and Ron were sitting in opposite ends of the room right now, but at least they weren't at each other's throats. She looked up and felt Harry's presence behind her even before he spoke. "I was worried about your safety. I realized that if something happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself, not after all I told you and Ron that day at the Weasley's store."

Hermione shrugged once. "You were angry, I didn't take it to heart."

"I don't want us to be angry. Every time something like that happens, I feel incomplete," Harry whispered desperately.

"There's only one solution for us to be the way we were, without all the arguing and distrust and you know what it is. All I have to say is that you should keep an eye on your fiancée for the next few days before your wedding, because I'm done trying to convince you that she's betraying you. I just want you to know that I won't be there at your wedding. I'm sorry things had to end this way. I just… I just want to thank you for helping Ron and Draco, for being there for me when I needed you."

Harry nodded stiffly and turned away from her, lest she see the shining moisture in his green eyes. "Then I guess we have nothing else to say to each other," he said softly before pressing a kiss to her temple. "Just remember that I love you and that I always will. No matter how stubborn you are, there's just something about you that makes my heart skip a beat every time I look at you," he said before walking away from her.

She would've given into tears of despair, had Ron not chosen to come out and wrap a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders. "I'm glad you're okay, Mione. I just wish things between you and Harry would get better. The twins and I are going to make sure that Harry finds out about Fleur before the wedding. With Blaise loose and all, I think that he may try to contact Fleur because Ginny is out of town right now. I promise we'll do something," he said before kissing her cheek. "I have to go; Padma's been feeling little pangs that mean she'll go into labor soon, so I want to be with her when that happens."

Hermione smiled a little and just now remembered that she would go through those same pangs in approximately eight months. That thought almost set her crying again, but she turned to Ron and pushed down her tears. "Tell her I wish her the best, and thank you for being here with me. I love you Ron," she said as she hugged him.

"Love you too," he said as he looked inside the house and spotted Malfoy sitting by the fire, sipping a glass of firewhiskey and watching Hermione every few seconds. "There's something about Malfoy that has been nagging me since he came to my house and told me about your disappearance. But we'll clear that up some other day; you need to rest. I won't worry about you much because somehow I know that you've got some twisted sort of guardian angel watching over you while you sleep," he said before kissing her forehead and making his way towards the front door.

Hermione stared open mouthed at his retreating form and then noticed that Malfoy was watching her. She pushed Ron's new intuitiveness out of her mind and walked into the sitting room, her eyes on the man who was still watching her quietly.

She walked over to stand in front of him and took his hand in hers. Draco said nothing, just watched her and downed the last of his drink. Hermione stepped back and tugged, coaxing him silently to get up. Draco did so and followed her to their bedroom. Once inside, she stopped in the center of the room and turned to him.

They said nothing for a long time, just stared at each other. She frowned slightly at his behavior, but then remembered that he had been present when Blaise had told Ron that she had slept with Harry. Was what was bothering him?

"Draco—" she started, but he placed a finger to her lips before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and silenced her.

His kisses were a little rough, but she didn't care. Not when his arms were slowly wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. She had missed him so much, yearned for him, his body, his mind. Everything. "Please, make love to me," she whispered as he broke away to kiss down her neck and shoulder.

Draco said nothing, but did as she asked. He quickly peeled off their clothes and had her writhing and moaning softly underneath him in less than five minutes. His movements were slow and deep, reassuring Hermione that he was there and that he was not going to let anything bad happen to her.

Hermione let out a shuddering, emotion-filled breath and tried to keep her tears at bay. Everything that she had been through was catching up with her again, and she didn't want to breakdown, not at this very special and intimate moment between her and Draco. But Draco sensed her distress and knew that she was close to exploding, emotionally and physically.

He pressed a kiss to her neck and moved up her jaw, kissing her cheek as he continued to move against her. She cried out once against his shoulder, and he knew that she was holding her grief in.

"Let it go," he whispered deeply against her ear. "I'm here. I've got you and I won't let anyone hurt you again," he said before pressing a sweet and thorough kiss to her lips.

And Hermione lost it completely. She released with a mewling sob that was swallowed by Draco's mouth, and promptly began to sob in great shuddering gasps as he held her tightly.

"I've got you," he groaned against her neck as he quickly followed her. He held her tightly against him as she cried softly. She cried because she loved him. She had allowed herself to love him far greater than what she had ever felt for Ron or Blaise. But what he didn't know was that there were two big reasons that were overpowering her.

_One… Draco was going to marry someone else._

_Two… she was having his baby and she wasn't going to tell him._

……………………

Hermione slowly blinked awake and yawned widely as sunlight filtered in through the thin white curtains of her room. She reached for Draco subconsciously but was encountered with empty space. She frowned to herself and wondered where he had gone. He hadn't been the same when they had been together and Hermione somehow knew that his weird behavior had something to do with what he had found out about Harry and her.

She moved to sit up and was hit with a huge wave of morning sickness. She nearly tripped over the tangled sheets in her haste to get to the lavatory in time. She didn't make it in time and had to use the sink instead. She was violently ill for the next few minutes, until she was heaving and thankful that Draco hadn't been around to see this. He would've put two and two together.

Why couldn't pregnancy be _easy_?

Hermione grabbed her toothbrush and inwardly grumbled about all the kinks having a baby came with. She cleaned herself up and took a shower. She had so many things to do this day. She had devised the perfect plan to hide her impending motherhood from the father of her baby, and she was sure it would work.

All she had to do was find out where Pansy Parkinson lived.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hello everyone! I'm back and writing again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a bit crazy, excuse the pun, but I really liked how it went. For some reason, the part where Hermione was making her great escape was so funny to me, even though it may not have been for you.

I'm sorry for the long wait, and I know that this ending was irrelevant and slow, but I promise that more things will happen in the next chapter, including a little fight between our lovebirds, so be warned. I'm currently working on _Eternity With You _and _The Game of Seduction_, but those two are turning out to be a bit harder to write to, but don't worry, I'll update sometime next week.

Thanks **a lot** for all the positive feedback and I'll be eagerly awaiting to read what you all thought!

!Joey!


	11. Baby, Baby, Baby

**I made a minor adjustment to the end of the last chapter. Please read it unless you want to be lost in the beginning of this chapter. Okay? Thanks!**

………………………………

**Baby, Baby, Baby**

…………………………………

Malfoy Manor. So Pansy was already filling in the soon to be Mrs. Malfoy position. Regardless of what the circumstances were, Hermione felt a nasty, bitter, feeling invade her. She was jealous. She was jealous and no reasoning she made with herself was enough to change her way of thinking.

And apparently her stomach disagreed with her mood and emotions, and she had to lean against the stone banister for a moment so that the wave could pass by as she took deep breaths. She had nearly jogged the long path from the gates of the manor, and strangely, she still felt energized. She knocked the door and immediately a house elf answered.

He was faintly reminiscent of Kreacher, a traitorous elf who had worked for the Black family in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but Kreacher had long since passed away, and this elf was more polite to be related to the before mentioned elf.

"I'm here to see Pansy Parkinson," she said politely.

"Miss Pansy is taking tea in the garden. Join her there you may, Miss Hermione," he said as he opened the door wider.

How many bloody house elves did Draco have? Hermione had never seen this one and yet he knew her name. She pushed the thought away and followed the elf towards the back of the manor where Pansy was. She was sitting in a chair next to a small glass table where she was dictating to a quill that was scribbling quickly.

She looked up and managed a small smile when the elf told her who it was. "Granger," Pansy said politely.

"Please, call me Hermione. We're not in school anymore and we're both adults."

"Then I will extend you the same courtesy," she replied. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

Hermione let out a slow breath, composing herself, and praying to Merlin that she wouldn't snap in a jealous spell. "I'm here to tell you that I received an owl from the ministry. They're searching for Blaise high and low and he **will** be tried for the things he has done. Including…… well, what he did to you," Hermione said uncomfortably.

Pansy merely nodded and smiled in a sad and resigned sort of way. "I want him to pay for all he has done too. He's too evil, even for a Slytherin. I'm just thankful that I have Draco by my side." And at those words, her face brightened considerably.

Hermione felt her stomach churn. God, here she was, sitting in front of a woman who had a death sentence, and _she _was living with the man Pansy was going to marry. To make matters worse, his child was growing inside her. Hermione felt a headache coming on. This was getting too complicated.

"Would you like some tea?" Pansy asked suddenly.

"No thank you," Hermione said as she took a moment to admire the beautiful garden they were sitting in. there were variations of beautiful, colorful flowers, and the scent was overpowering her nose. She was just thankful that she had no allergies because the sight was just wonderful. "So… when are you marrying Draco?" she asked abruptly, not able to hold her question in any longer.

She hadn't spoken about this with Draco, and maybe it was for the better. Hermione hadn't really been in the mood to find out when Draco was going to tie himself to another woman who wasn't her through marriage. Granted that she and Draco hadn't really made a commitment to each other. They had been living together, sleeping together, but he had never expressed any sort of feeling. She felt it when they were together, but sometimes she needed to hear the words. Her thoughts were cut short when Pansy answered.

"In a Week! The day right after Potter gets married. I wanted it to be the same day, but Draco said that we weren't competing with Potter for anything, that we deserved our own day. I'm having the announcement put in the same day of our marriage. Draco and I agreed that it would be best if no one else knew until the very day!" she said excitedly.

Hermione felt her eyes burn with tears, but she beat them back ruthlessly. She had come here on her own and had known what to expect. There was no need to start blubbering like a baby. Baby. Draco's baby. That was just another reason to start crying again. Hermione remembered reading books about mothers and pregnancy, and she knew that her emotions would be acting up quite a lot during this time.

"Have you thought of what you will do afterwards?"

Pansy shook her head and frowned. "You know, I honestly hadn't thought of that. I know that my time is short, and I have resigned myself to the inevitable, but I don't know what I can do. Having a child is out of the questions. The doctor told me that it would only kill me faster, and maybe even hurt the baby in the process."

"Y-you asked?" Hermione stammered.

Pansy nodded. "I've dreamed of having a family with Draco from the moment I met him, we were very small when we met. I think that he was my first real love, and has been my only love. But having a family isn't going to happen, unfortunately."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, yes, very unfortunate," she said as she twirled a long lock of brown hair around her index finger nervously. "Well then, have you thought of taking an extended trip?"

Pansy looked at her with open interest. "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione sighed. Merlin, this woman wasn't going to make this easier. "I mean, ask Draco to take you around the world. Get to know the different wizarding communities. Don't stay here doing nothing. See other sights and enjoy your time. I'm sure that Draco has more than enough to cater to your whims," she said the last a bit flatly.

"What if he doesn't want to leave his business or his life here for a year?" Pansy asked with a frown. "His businesses and investments are on the rise."

Hermione nodded. "He can leave someone fully qualified to take care of his businesses. I'm sure you can convince him. Make him promise it to you," she whispered in a sort of detached tone. It was like another person was speaking for her. Her mind was thinking rationally, while her heart was pleading, begging her to not say anything, to keep quiet.

She didn't want to send Draco away when she needed him the most. But her mouth ran off with her, like always, and she tied the noose around her own neck with the next words. "If you make him promise to take you away a long trip, he will do it," she said as her voice broke. And _that_ she couldn't hide from Pansy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, showing concern for the very first time Hermione had ever known her. Then it all dawned on Pansy. "Draco has been protecting you, hasn't he? You will miss him; I understand now why this affects you so."

Hermione's eyes widened and she couldn't help when her mouth dropped open. "What?" she squeaked.

"What I mean is, Blaise was your protection for a very long time, yet see all the things he did. How he hurt you. Draco has been your protection and now you lose him too. It's understandable that my marriage to him affects you. But don't worry, I won't object to him helping you."

Hermione shook her head. "I have to get up on my own, without anyone's help or without depending on any man. Draco has helped me a great deal, and I'm very thankful to him, but it's more than enough. I have always liked being independent and I have to be on my own now," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Listen," Pansy began a bit nervously, shifting in her seat. "I have many acquaintances, family friends, but I have no real friends. Not like you, Potter, and Weasley. Therefore I don't have a maid of honor……" she trailed off for a few seconds, leaving Hermione to understand what she was getting at.

'_Oh dear God. Don't ask me that. Anything but that. Anything but being present the day that Draco leaves me for good!'_

"Will you be my maid of honor?" I know that maybe it's too much to ask, and you don't have to do it if you don't want to," she said softly.

Hermione felt like wailing in despair. This was bloody blackmail! How was she supposed to say no to something like this! To a woman who was dying and was asking her to do something so small for her? Pansy was looking at her expectantly, yet with hope in her eyes.

Hermione let out a long breath and parted her lips to give Pansy her decision…………

…………………………

Hermione was sitting in her living room, a room apart from the sitting room, where she and Draco had successfully put in a muggle television set. They had made a few adjustments so that their magic didn't interfere with the TV. So now she was able to watch her favorite soaps while she ate cookie-dough ice cream.

It was close to midnight and she couldn't sleep. She still felt a bit out of herself from the week she had spent in the loony bin, so sleep was becoming increasingly hard. She wondered where Draco was. Maybe Pansy had already talked to him about taking that trip.

When she had left Malfoy Manor, she had convinced Pansy to take that trip and she had already begun to make plans as to how much time she wanted to spend in different countries and different cities. Hermione just hoped that she didn't spill the beans and told Draco that the idea hadn't been hers.

A few minutes later, she startled awake from her position in a comfortable armchair. The front door had been slammed closed with more force than was necessary and she had been dozing on and off for a few minutes now. She grabbed her wand and levitated her nearly melted ice cream to the kitchen and into the fridge she had also cajoled Draco into getting.

She sat up and stood to see why Draco was in such a foul mood. The small smile on her face quickly wilted when she was encountered with cold gray eyes, and a pale face devoid of any emotion.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked quickly, not liking the look on his face one bit.

"I just came from the Manor, where I had dinner with Pansy," he said flatly.

_Uh-oh_. Hermione bit her lip. She knew where he was getting at. "And what did she say?" she asked evenly.

"She made me promise her to take her on an extended trip around the world for what is left of her life."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in a gesture of nonchalance. "I don't see what the problem is," she lied.

Draco squeezed the bridge of his nose in a gesture of anger. "…don't understand…… problem," he repeated faintly, closing his eyes. He then took a few steps towards her and gripped her by the arms. "What the hell are you playing at? Why do you want me gone?"

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "Draco, you're hurting me!" she said as she tried to twist out of his hurtful grasp.

"Isn't it enough that I'm giving you up to go and marry Pansy? Why the hell do you want me out of the country?"

"That's not what I want!" Hermione yelled. "I told you that you have to dedicate yourself solely to her and you won't do it while I'm close to you! This is tearing me up inside Draco!"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it," Draco sneered. "All I see is that you are pushing me away without a second thought. You give Pansy this stupid idea of taking a _very_ long trip, **and** you accept to be her maid of honor! Fuck, if I were your slave, then it would appear that you are selling me off because I've become bothersome to you now that you've gotten what you wanted!"

Hermione gasped at his cruel words. "How can you say all that to me?" she cried as she shoved him away from her. "I trusted you, and **only** you, after all that Blaise has done to me. I don't want you for your bloody money and you know it! I never asked for any of this! You gave it to me out of your own free will!"

"Is this because of Potter? I just can't possibly believe that after giving up your virginity to him, you had no special feelings for him," Draco said in a low, dangerous tone.

She shook her head incredulously. "I knew that this was what was bothering you. You're angry at the fact that I slept with Harry! But why, if it happened so long ago? How can you be jealous about that!"

Draco turned away from her and grunted. "I'm not jealous." Something about his tone told Hermione that he was lying.

"Liar," she said relentlessly. Draco stiffened and turned back to her, his eyes no longer cold.

"What about you? You kept your little secret safe from me for a long time. Were you ever going to tell me that you had slept with him? You told _Zabini,_" he spat.

"Not if I had known that you would react this way," Hermione sneered. "How the hell is this relevant in our relationship? If you can call _this_ a relationship," she hissed angrily.

Draco eyed her narrowly and noticed the angry light in her eyes. "What the hell are you on about now?"

"Draco, you and I have no commitment to each other. We have been lovers and we have lived together for a very short time, but you—you have been clear as to what I am to you in your life. We haven't spoken about plans for a possible future, if you want to marry me, if we'll only be lovers, or maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. You're getting married to someone else, but if she hadn't come along, where would I stand in your life?"

Draco stared at her, not knowing what she wanted to hear.

"Your silence is enough answer for me," Hermione whispered. "I hold no permanent place in your life so we might as well go our separate ways now, before it becomes too hard to break it off later."

Who was she kidding? It was hard now and she wanted to take back those words as soon as they left her mouth, but she couldn't. If Draco was really going to make Pansy happy, then it had to be far away from her.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Draco said softly. "I—I don't want to leave you here alone, while Zabini is on the loose."

"And that's the only reason why you don't want to leave," Hermione said as her eyes watered slightly and she looked away from him. "You and I are a mistake, Draco."

"Only if you believe it so," Draco said slowly, his eyes showing a measure of hurt and betrayal. Hermione felt like sobbing.

"I don't want to believe it, but we are. You and I are too different and there are so many things that stand in our way. Pansy, my friends, _your _pride, the fact that I'm still married to a criminal. Maybe we were just not meant to be," Hermione said as her voice cracked.

"I didn't give Pansy a reply."

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "Then do it. Because if you don't go, then I will," she said softly.

Draco's eyes narrowed but before he could retort, she had turned and walked away from him. He cursed inwardly and watched her go. Damn it, when had they turned into such a…… such a _married couple_?

…………………………

Hermione grinned as she watched Ron catering to his wife, Padma. She had grown bigger in the last two weeks that Hermione had been gone, and was now ready to have her baby.

Hermione wondered if she wasn't having twins. Pregnancy had made Padma glow and she looked happy, even with all the discomfort she was in. Right now, Hermione was sitting with Ron and Padma in a hospital room at St. Mungo's, being that Padma had gone into labor just a few hours before.

The baby was due in another hour or so. Ron had basically begged Hermione to keep him company while Padma was in labor, and how could she say no when he had been such a great friend to her? So here she was, sitting in a chair out of the way, watching as Padma experienced contractions every five minutes.

Dear god, having a baby looked _very_ painful. But this was a welcome change in atmosphere. Being here in the hospital room, horrified on how childbirth really was, was much more better than staying at home and finishing her argument with Draco whenever he decided to return after the office. She had absolutely no desire to do that at the moment. Draco could be exceptionally vicious when he was angry, and her emotions wouldn't be able to take much more of that today or any day.

"Ronny, please relax," Padma said soothingly. "I'm not in pain right now so sit down for a minute."

Ron kissed her tenderly on the forehead and sat down on the edge of her bed, his hand caressing her face lightly. "I just want you to be as comfortable as possible. My mother and your mother said that they would be here soon and once they're here, we won't have a moment of peace," he grumbled.

Padma just smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Ron's cheek. Then she turned to Hermione and noticed the half grimace on her face. "Don't get scared Hermione. Having a baby can be a pain, but it is also a most special time in a woman's life."

Hermione smiled genuinely. "I know. It's just a little worrisome that you look so calm about being in pain for hours."

"The reward is so worth it. I'll have my baby in my arms soon and all this will just be a fond memory," Padma said as she took the glass of water that Ron offered her. She kept that shrewd stare on Hermione and smiled. "There's something different about you, Hermione. You look… you're glowing. And that only comes with being in love, or being……"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head, looking from Padma to Ron's back. But Padma understood the look on her face. From that moment on, Padma beamed at her and looked from her face to her flat stomach, a knowing smile on her face.

"Ron, will you go wait for our mothers outside? There's something that I want to talk to Hermione about. It's girl talk sweetie. I'll be fine," she said at the worried look he was giving her.

"Okay, but I'll be back in a few minutes with or without our mothers," he said before kissing her belly and then her lips. He gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze and then walked out, leaving the two mothers to be in a tense silence.

Padma got right down to the point. "Are you pregnant?" she asked softly.

Hermione found that she didn't want to lie to Padma. After all, she hadn't had a real friend since Ginny, and that had been a total bust and waste of time. She nodded and looked away from Padma's dark eyes. "Three weeks along."

Padma did the math and then gasped. "Ron told me that you separated from Blaise a month ago. Were… were you still sleeping with him?"

"No," Hermione said softly. "This baby isn't Blaise's."

"Then who?" Padma asked before she grimaced and gripped the railings of the bed tightly as a contraction hit her. Hermione waited and followed Padma's breathing as she came down from the pain. "Wow, that one hurt more than the last one, or maybe I'm just getting tired."

"Do you want me to call a healer?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, and that would only serve to aggravate Ron more. Now please keep telling me," she said.

"Padma, if I trust you with this, then I want to please ask you to swear not to tell another living soul until I say so. Okay? No one knows of my pregnancy except for you and me," Hermione said as she gripped Padma's hand.

Padma nodded and looked at her in concern and squeezed her hand back in reassurance. "I promise not to tell a living soul."

"Not even Ron?" Hermione pleaded.

Padma hesitated but then nodded. "Not even Ron."

"I have needed to speak to a friend so badly, but since Ginny's betrayal, I have had no one to talk to."

"Well, you have me now," Padma said with a smile. "Especially whenever you need to know something about babies. I'll be almost a year ahead of you with experience, so I'll help you with pleasure."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "Now, after I left Blaise, there was one man who helped me out of the hole I was falling into. He was there for me when I needed him and I fell in love with him. I must admit that I have been foolish because we can't be together. He's marrying someone else and he can't know about my pregnancy."

Padma was looking at her with wide eyes. "It's not Harry is it? Dear God, it _is_ Harry!"

"No!" Hermione cried. "Absolutely not! My baby isn't Harry's!"

"Then who?"

Hermione hesitated for a long moment. "………Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Padma's mouth dropped in shock. "What? Did you just…… _Malfoy_?" she squeaked.

The brunette nodded and swallowed hard. "He doesn't know, and I don't plan on telling him because…… because he's getting married to Pansy Parkinson."

Padma leaned back and let out a shocked breath. "But… but Hermione, you _have_ to tell him! He has every right to know that you're having his baby. Every man has the right to know that he is going to be a father," Padma reasoned.

"I can't tell him. I assume you know that Pansy is dying, right?" Padma nodded. "Draco is doing this as a last wish for Pansy. If I tell him that I'm pregnant, he will most likely cancel all his plans because of me, and I won't let that happen," she said in determination.

Padma just shook her head. "You can't do this Hermione," she said in a soft voice. "This baby needs a father! Have you stopped to think about how hard it's going to be with you as a single mother?"

Hermione shook her head. Honestly, she hadn't thought about that, and it _did_ seem hard to raise a child on her own. But once Pansy passed away, maybe, just maybe, she'd tell Draco about their baby.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Please call Ron, I think the baby is coming right this minute!"

……………………

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Molly Weasley crooned as she looked down at her brand new granddaughter. She was in Padma's arms, sleeping peacefully. But unlike the whole Weasley clan, this new addition was **not** redhaired. She had the darkest hair, like her mother, yet she _had_ inherited the freckles and the blue eyes.

"We're going to name her Piama Alexandria Weasley," Padma said proudly.

And for the next few minutes there was nothing but praise for the new Weasley family member. By the time everyone had left, Hermione herself was exhausted. It was almost five in the afternoon, yet she was in no mood to go home.

If Draco had gotten home at the normal time, then that meant that he knew where she was and who she was with. She had been considerate enough to leave him a note.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked as she looked up at Ron.

"Will you take Piama for a second, I need to take Padma to lavatory," he said as he held the baby towards her.

"Sure, but I don't know how to hold a baby!" Hermione said in surprise.

"Well, it's time for you to start learning, isn't it?" Padma asked smartly.

Hermione gave her a pleading look and Ron looked from one to the other, frowning. Then his best friend took the baby before he could ask her any questions. Ron helped Padma move slowly towards the restroom that was in her own private room and left Hermione alone with the newborn baby.

"Aren't a beautiful baby?" Hermione asked the tiny little thing softly. The baby cooed and stretched her little arms. "Hopefully, you'll be as smart as your godmother, and far more dedicated in your studies than your father, but you'll also have the beauty and smarts of your mother too," she said as the baby closed a little fist around her index finger.

"It's just a good thing that she didn't inherit the awful Weasley red hair," said a new voice. Hermione looked up, startled, and then promptly relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Draco flatly.

"I came to take you home. Must I remind you that Zabini is still out there and that he may very well follow you home just to hurt you?" Draco asked in annoyance. "You know, for such a childhood genius, your common sense seems to have gone down the drain," he goaded.

Hermione covered the baby's ears before she responded. "If you came here to act like an ass and insult me, then you shouldn't have bothered," she spat. "I could've found my way home, on my own."

"You know," Draco said gently, eyeing her and the baby in her arms. "Having a child in your arms suits you. You look like a natural mother."

Those words made something break deep in Hermione. How was it that he could be a complete asshole in one minute and a perfectly sweet gentleman in the other? She felt like crying again.

Ron and Padma came out from the restroom and eyed them both curiously. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked as he helped Padma onto her bed and then went over to Hermione to get his daughter from her.

"I'm here to take her home. With Zabini out there, she can't be alone anymore when she goes out. She won't listen to me, so maybe _you_ can make her understand reason," Draco said as he offered Hermione a hand.

Padma looked at her with a smile and a nod, and Hermione knew what she was trying to say. She shook her head once and then took his offered hand. No, she was **not** going to tell Draco about the baby. At least, not _yet._

Hermione walked over and gave both Ron and Padma a hug and her best wishes with their new baby. "Thanks for being here with us both, Mione." She nodded and smiled.

"Come and visit us whenever you need someone to talk to," Padma said with meaning. Hermione nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead.

"Congratulations, Weasley," Draco said curtly before pulling Hermione out the door.

"Now tell me if I'm imagining things," Ron said as he turned to his wife.

………………………

Hermione blinked into the darkness and let out a heavy sigh. She had been awake for an hour now, and all she wanted to do was watch Draco sleep. When they had arrived from St. Mungo's earlier that night, they had had a silent dinner together.

Afterwards, he had given her an unspoken apology and she had allowed him to make love to her. An act that had lasted for a good few hours. She had fallen asleep feeling exhausted, but she had woken up and hadn't been able to go to sleep again.

She turned around in his arms so that his body spooned her, and Draco automatically curled around her body, one of his large hands resting on her flat belly. And that was when she let the tears come. No sobs, just silent tears that trailed down her face for a very long time.

She moved his hand so that it rubbed over her stomach, over the resting place of their unborn baby. And that was when she made up her mind. She would tell him about the baby.

………………………

"Mione! Mione!"

Hermione looked up from the work she was taking care of for Draco's office and frowned. Draco had told her that it wasn't necessary for her to work, but what else was she going to do at home? Sit there like a table ornament? She didn't think so.

So she was now being startled from her work by Ron's head in the fireplace again. "What's wrong? What's the commotion about?" she asked as she stood and walked over to sit in front of him.

"We've got her, Mione. Fleur is with Blaise and Fred and George are getting Harry so that he can see it himself!"

"Merlin, he's finally going to believe us!" Hermione said with a small smile. After all, how could she really be happy when this was going to hurt her best friend greatly? "Where are you? I'm going to alert the ministry that I have spotted Blaise somewhere public, and Fleur is also going to go down for helping a criminal!"

"We're at a place called 'Golden Witch Spa,' we spotted Blaise walking in a few minutes ago and we also found out that Fleur is here already."

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Hermione said before they cut the connection. She let out a relieved breath and stood to get her coat and her wand. Thank the deities that they were finally going to get Blaise, and Fleur was an added bonus.

This was going to be a good day.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woohoo! New chapter! Isn't this great? And oh my, we've reached the 500 mark in reviews, so you can all guess that I'm really happy here! So things seem to be getting a bit better. Hermione is going to tell Draco, but when? About Fleur and Ginny? Well, these are things that are going to be answered in the next chapters.

I am really trying my best to work on my other fics, but whenever I start working on this one, I just get a rush of ideas and I set all my attention to this one, but I have a lot of stuff written for 'Game of Seduction,' I just need to find time to type it all up.

Anyways, I have to go, but thank you so much for the great reviews and for the support. Can't wait to see what you think!

Byebye

!Joey!


	12. Wedding Crashers

…………………………………

**Party Crashers**

…………………………………

Harry's green eyes narrowed at what he was now witnessing. Merlin's beard, he hadn't believed Ron or Hermione. His two best friends had tried to warn him, but he had refused to believe them. He had hurt Hermione most of all. Back to what he was looking at.

There was Fleur, her arms wrapped around Blaise Zabini while they shared a passionate kiss. Harry had heard the last part of their conversation before they had started the lip-lock. "Yes, I will 'elp you, _mon amour_. But if you leave the country, your bride will keep your money," she has said.

Blaise had shook his head. "I'll find a way to get back what is all mine, and for that, I will use the child Ginny Weasley is carrying. She'll do anything I ask of her," he had smirked.

Ron had nearly barged into the small sitting room Fleur were occupying in a secluded and private section of the spa. "Ron," Harry said as he motioned his friend a small distance away. His friend followed and gave Harry a sad look. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you and Hermione."

Ron just nodded once. "I understand this must be hard for you. We don't want to rub it in. all Hermione and I want is for you to be happy," he murmured.

Harry nodded and sighed. "I've seen what I needed to see, but I'm leaving. Tell Hermione that George didn't find me," he said as he ran a shaky hand through his hair and made to leave.

"What? Aren't you going to confront Fleur?" Ron baulked.

Harry just shook his head once and a vindictive light shone in his eyes. "Everything will go as planned. The wedding will proceed."

Ron's eyes flew wide, and he felt like throttling the-boy-who-lived. "How in the ruddy hell can you say that! Have you gone mental? You're still going to marry her?"

"She's betrayed me, Ron. Do you honestly think that she's going to get away with it?" Harry asked darkly. Then he hesitated for a moment. "Please don't tell Hermione I saw this. I know what I'm doing," he said before turning and leaving.

Ron just frowned to himself and wondered what was currently going through Harry's mind. Considering the magnitude of the discovery, Harry had taken this quite calmly, and that worried Ron very much. He knew that Harry had never been good at hiding or suppressing his anger, and to have him act quite calmly after this, well, something was definitely going on. "Fred!" Ron whispered.

"Yeah?" Fred asked as he walked over to him.

"When Hermione gets here, tell her that we couldn't find Harry anywhere. That's what he wants," Ron said flatly.

Fred frowned. "Why? Is he going to ignore this? Are you sure he saw what was going on between Fleur and Zabini?"

Ron nodded. "I don't know what's going through Harry's head. He said that Fleur wasn't going to get away with this, but he doesn't want Hermione to know that he knows."

"Has he gone mental?" Fred asked with a frown.

"I can find no other possible explanation," his younger brother replied. And just as the last words left his mouth, Hermione approached them at a brisk pace, accompanied by their old friend Tonks and Susan Bones, who had started training to be an Auror right after graduation.

"O, what did you call Aurors for?" asked Fred nervously.

"Zabini's a criminal, Fred!" Hermione said incredulously. "Did you forget?"

"No," Fred muttered evasively.

But Hermione knew that something was wrong about Fred's tone. "Where is he?" Tonks asked as she and Susan drew their wands.

Ron pointed to the room. "In there with Phlegm… I mean Fleur."

The two Aurors moved into the room and the rest of the group followed just in time to hear Fleur scream and see Blaise fall to the floor in binds. "You can't take him!" Fred called loudly.

"What do you mean they can't take him? What the hell is going on, Fred?" Hermione snapped.

"That's George! He took some polyjuice potion so that Phlegm would think that he was Blaise and she'd start smooching on him just in time for Harry to see!" he confessed.

Hermione slapped a hand on her forehead and groaned. "You mean that this isn't the real Blaise?" Fred shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me your plan before, you idiots?" Ron yelled.

"We wanted to surprise Hermione! George, back me up in this!" Fred said defensively.

"Hey, what the ruddy hell is going on here?" Someone asked from the doorway.

They all turned and Hermione released a small shriek as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at…… Blaise! Everyone gaped and then turned in unison to look at the bonded man on the floor. He was Blaise _too._

"George?" Fred asked.

"Yes?" asked the Blaise at the door automatically.

"I'm innocent!" The Blaise on the floor cried, proving that the impostor was at the door.

"Where did you go? You were supposed to be here!" Fred roared.

George managed to look sheepish, and to Hermione, it was beyond creepy to see the other Weasley twin in the Blaise "costume."

"I got a but sidetracked by the mineral pools," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. No one else found his attempt at a joke funny.

"You set up a trap!" Fleur shrieked accusingly.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't find him!" Fred responded immediately, his gaze meeting Ron's for a moment.

Hermione groaned in disappointment again. "What? He missed this again?" She turned to glare at Fleur. "You're Blaise's accomplice!" she said gleefully.

"I am not!" Fleur cried.

Tonks levitated Blaise up as he struggled against his binds. "You can't do this to me, Hermione!" he yelled.

Hermione stepped towards him before the Aurors could take him. "I _can_. I'll make you pay for all that you have done to me and to innocent people. I just feel sorry for the innocent baby who is going to pay for all his parents mistakes. You know what baby I'm talking about."

"Too bad, Hermione," Blaise laughed unevenly. "My money will go to Ginny's child, because you refused to make me a father. Once she proves that the kid is mine, you can say bye-bye to everything, including the mansion. You're not keeping my money!" he said cheerfully.

"I don't care about your money. But do you know what I'm planning on doing?" she asked slyly. "Since I'm still legally your wife, I can do whatever I want with your money once you are sentenced to Azkaban. I will sell all your businesses and properties and I will give all of your money away to charity," she said with just as much cheeriness that Blaise had displayed only moments ago.

His smile fell. His whole face fell at the evil glint in her eyes. "Don't you dare!" he screamed as Tonks and Susan began to take him out of the room.

Then Tonks stepped back in a few moments later, addressing Fleur. "I would strongly suggest that you stay put here in the city. If you try to leave the country, you will automatically be spending a few nights in a dark, dank cell at the ministry. You **will **be called upon for your actions today," she said before stepping out of the room once again and they began to levitate Blaise away. But not before he was able to scream a few chilling words to Hermione.

"I'm going to get out, Hermione! I'm going to find you to make you pay in the worst way possible!" His words were silenced abruptly and it was apparent that they had silenced him completely so that he could stop his rants.

Ron squeezed Hermione's shoulders in reassurance. "Don't listen to him. He's not as smart as Serius, so that means that he can't escape from Azkaban," he said quietly.

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile before turning to Fleur. And before any of the males could stop her, it wasn't like they wanted to either, she had closed the distance between them and…… _SLAP! SLAP!_ If possible, the second slap was louder than the first. Hermione stared Fleur down and shook her head in disgust. "You've reached an all new level of low. _Three days_ from your wedding to Harry and you're kissing and planning to help that criminal!" she yelled shrilly.

Fleur responded by returning the slap to Hermione's face, making the men wince as she tried for the second one and failed as Hermione grabbed her wrist violently. "Touch me again and you will become a bald French woman," she hissed dangerously.

"You think you are all 'igh and mighty, but you are a filthy 'ypocrite!" Fleur spat. "Tell them! Tell them!" she screamed, and Hermione didn't need to be told to know what she was talking about. "Tell the three Weasley's that you are sleeping with Mr. Malfoy! Tell them!" she shrieked.

Then before she knew what was happening, Hermione had swung out her fist and connected with Fleur's face, knocking the woman completely out. Hermione grimaced and rubbed her aching hand. She _really _didn't want to turn around to face the three Weasley's, especially Ron. When she finally did find her courage, she was met by only Ron. "Where are the twins?" she squeaked.

"They left right after Fleur slapped you. I told them to go look for Harry and explain all that happened here," he said slowly.

"Ron, I—" she started, but trailed off feebly. "I know what you're thinking," she muttered. "I know you must be mad, but I can explain! I can—"

"You don't have to," he cut her off. "That bit of news proves all of my suspicions," Ron said lightly. "And I'm not angry."

"You're not?" Hermione asked dumbly. Dear God, was the world coming to an end? Somebody stop the presses! Ronald Weasley was admitting that he wasn't angry! Hermione groaned inwardly. This was not the time for sarcastic silent jokes.

Ron shook his head and approached her, taking her hands in his and guiding her out the door, not caring one bit that they had left an unconscious woman on the floor. "Padma and I would love it if you had lunch with us," he said as they walked over to the chimney to floo. "I think we need to have a very long talk."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do," she said as she grabbed a handful of green powder and smiled at her best friend. Things _were_ getting a bit better.

…………………………

Her eyes took him in as he worked, writing instead of dictating to a bewitched quill. She had seen his handwriting and it was the neatest writing she had ever seen a male produce. Nothing like Ron's handwriting. Hermione grinned to herself and stepped into his office when she was sure he couldn't tell she was there.

She cast a wordless spell and pointed her wand at the doorknob behind her. Then she stood there in the shadows, watching Draco work. Watching the way his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, and the way his pale hair fell forward, away from his face.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," he said, not looking up from his work.

Hermione laughed softly. "How did you know I was here?" she asked as she walked over to him, removing her coat and placing it on the back of a chair.

"I felt the gust of air and your scent," he stated as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

She walked over to lean against his desk right in front of him, their knees touching lightly. "Oh yeah? And what do I smell like?"

"Like water lilies and roses," he stated, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. "You look different," he murmured, his hands catching her around the waist and bringing her to his lap. "You look happy, radiant, at ease."

Hermione smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his temple. "The ministry has Blaise in custody!"

Draco smirked and forced her back so that their eyes could meet. "Good. How did they get him?"

"The Weasley twins took care of it. I'm guessing that they have been following Fleur around, and they had the inkling that Blaise would ask her for help, and he did. They were caught red-handed and Ron contacted me so that I could know. I went to get some Aurors at the ministry and they caught him," she said happily.

Draco was completely floored. He had never seen her be this happy before, and the look on her face was absolutely amazing. He just didn't know how he'd be able to say goodbye to her for an entire year, maybe more, maybe less. Pansy's condition would be unpredictable and there was no way of knowing if she would go before her year was over.

His thoughts ceased abruptly before he pulled her face forward and kissed her deeply, tasting her and tangling his hands in her unruly hair. She was dressed in a normal muggle t-shirt and jeans, and he still found her unbelievably sexy. He still found that there was something different about her, and it wasn't her happiness at the fact that Zabini was going to be locked up soon.

She pulled away slowly, reluctantly and smiled at him, a smile that made Draco catch his breath. How could he have ever thought that he hated this face? "Do you think you can spend these next few days with me?" she asked softly. "After all, I'm not going to see you for a year," she whispered sadly.

"And who's fault is that?" he asked pointedly, but with no anger. The anger had long since left him.

"Draco please, I don't want to turn this into an argument," she said as she stood and walked a small distance away from him. "Are you willing to spend time with me or not?" she asked in a bossy tone.

Draco smirked; she was still the same Granger he had known at school. "If you ask that way……" he trailed off as her eyes narrowed. "What do you suggest we do for the next few days?" he asked, a lusty light in his eyes as he gazed at her from head to toe.

Hermione looked at herself and frowned. "Draco, I'm in a t-shirt and jeans. What's so sexy about this?"

"Only the fact that those clothes are on your body is enough for me."

Hermione smiled to herself. "So I'm guessing that the jade-green negligee that I bought today will completely knock you off your feet."

Draco was on his feet with his tongue nearly down her throat in a matter of seconds. "I think I can arrange for someone to take care of the office for the next few days," he murmured as he kissed and nipped her neck gently.

"Good," Hermione moaned against his lips. Maybe in the privacy of the next few days she would be able to tell him about the baby without him wanting to cancel his wedding to Pansy.

…………………………

**Saturday Morning**

"Hermione Jane Granger. You're going to this thing if I have to drag you there by the back of your robes."

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you threaten me that way?" She hesitated, then went for the whiniest voice she could muster. "Please don't make me go to this!"

Ron smiled at the baby in his arms. "You have the most stubborn godmother," he said before pressing a kiss to Piama's little forehead. "Come on Hermione, you and I can _both_ object when the ministry official asks who objects to that wedding!"

Despite herself, Hermione laughed. "And get hexed by all of Fleur's friends and family? I don't think so."

"Stop being a bloody coward and come with me," he challenged. He knew that Hermione hated being called a coward, and that would be the deciding moment for her.

"Don't you call me a coward!" Hermione snapped. Then she smiled slightly. "Fine. But if he says I do, I'm gone, out of his life forever."

Ron nodded. "All right. That's good enough for me," he said as he placed the baby in her bassinet.

"Are we apparating?"

"Yes, and Harry left an invitation for you and me both," Ron said as he showed Hermione an ivory colored envelope with scarlet engravings on the front and inside in the invitation. "They went all out, didn't they?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and scowled. "Dirty little—" she trailed off when she remembered that the baby was in the room with them. She had come to Ron's home to visit them and see how her baby goddaughter was doing, and Ron had cornered her in the baby's nursery and demanded he go with her to Harry's sodding wedding.

"Okay, let me just tell Padma that we're on our way to stop a wedding," Ron said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to look at Piama as she cooed softly. She would have to go to a healer soon, to take care of herself and her pregnancy. She wanted her baby to be as safe and as beautiful as this little miracle in front of her.

She had spent the last few days in the arms of Draco, and every time she tried telling him about her pregnancy, something always came up. The first try she had made, he had complained that he was hungry. But not hungry for food. _If_ you catch her meaning. The second time, an owl from Pansy had interrupted them. So maybe the third time would be the charm. She couldn't very well tell Ron and Harry before he knew. She somehow knew that Draco would never forgive her if that happened.

"Okay, lets get going," Ron said as he came back in with Padma in tow. She looked better than she had a week ago. She had regained her strength and was walking on her own.

"Good luck," she sing-songed. "Oh and Hermione, please take care of yourself. You can't be under too much stress," Padma said smartly.

Ron once again was left in oblivion. What the ruddy hell were they talking about? He decided that he would question his wife tonight, when Hermione wasn't around to change the subject or to influence his wife into silence. "See you later, sweet-heart," Ron said before kissing his wife.

Hermione smiled at the pretty picture they made. She was sure that Padma and Ron had had their ups and downs, but they were happy with each other. And now they had added a daughter into the picture. How could they not be happy. How could she, Hermione, deny her own child a father? _Stupid conscience. _Hermione scowled to herself. If she weren't such a bloody goody-goody, she'd be able to hide her baby from Draco without feeling guilt or remorse. But she couldn't do that. He was getting married tomorrow. She had to tell him by tomorrow.

"Let's go, Mione," Ron said as he pulled her outside so that they could apparate safely.

In a few seconds they were standing in front of a huge building where Harry's wedding was going to be. Many people had arrived already, and Hermione knew that Harry probably didn't know half of these people. He had always wanted a small, simple wedding, just like her.

"Your invitation?" A man asked at the door.

Hermione showed it and he tapped it three times with his wand, proofing to see if it was real or a fake. The invitation glowed red, then blue. The man moved aside and let her and Ron pass. "Nice security detail," Ron commented. Hermione nodded in agreement as they walked towards the main hall.

"Name?" A woman asked as they reach another set of doors.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Right this way, please," she said as she motioned them to follow her towards their seats in special places right at the front.

Hermione sat down and tapped her foot in annoyance. "This waiting is stupid," she grumbled. "Maybe we can sneak in to see Harry and maybe we can convince him not to go through with this."

Ron nodded. "Wait here, I'll go see if I can get us in. You stay here," he said, leaving even before Hermione was able to formulate a response.

A few people passed by and glared at her when they recognized her face. Hermione merely ignored them and sat there waiting, watching as more and more people filled the room. Minutes later, Ron returned and took a seat next to her.

She stared at him for a long moment, and Ron didn't say a word. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"What?"

"Did you speak to him or not?" she snapped.

"No. They didn't let me in. He has those bloody security blokes at his door too. They're not letting anyone in," Ron said quickly.

Hermione eyed him shrewdly. "You were never a good liar, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked in a high-pitched voice, furthering Hermione's suspicions.

Before she could give him a severe tongue-lashing for lying to her, the guests turned silent when Harry stepped out and made his way to the front. Though Hermione wasn't in love with him, and never had been, she had to admit that he had never looked so handsome in his life. Well, maybe at the Yule Ball, but that had been in their teenage years.

She was also a bit shocked to see that he had no best man. Ron had completely refused to be a part of that farce of a marriage, and Harry had refused to get himself another best man. A few minutes later, a melodic tune began, signaling that the flower girls , the maid of honor, and the bride to be were on their way out. But Hermione and Ron didn't care. They kept their eyes on Harry while the whole majority of the guests were gazing back at the bride-to-be. Harry's eyes met Hermione's and she saw something flash in his eyes. Some sort of anger and hurt, but she was surprised to see that those emotions weren't directed towards her.

Those blazing green eyes then settled on Fleur and narrowed darkly. Hermione was beyond confused. What in the name of Merlin was going on with Harry? Then she watched with a pang in her heart when the ceremony began.

Though Hermione was hating Fleur deeply at the moment, she could still stop to consider that the speech the minister official gave was quite beautiful. Aside from that, she had never seen a wedding be more extravagant and exaggerated. She knew that Harry must have left this all to Fleur because he would have never allowed things to get so titanic. Harry was a private person by nature, so this wasn't his doing.

She must've been zoning out because Ron was elbowing her in the side, telling her that the good part had just begun. The man was speaking. "Do you Fleur Delacour, take Harry James Potter to be your husband under the wizarding law. To love and to remain faithful until your dying day?"

Hermione uttered a loud scoff and people turned to look at her, but she offered no further comment.

"_Oui_, I do," Fleur replied.

Ron mimicked her response and Hermione snickered as quietly as she could, but still earning them dirty looks from the people around them, and a few shushing sounds.

"Now, do you Harry James Potter take Fleur Delacour to be your wife under the wizarding law. To love and to remain faithful until your dying day?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. Then turned to look at Fleur and gave her a chilling smile, his eyes darting to Hermione once. "No," he answered.

There was a collective gasp through the crowd. And then…… "YES!" Two people present cheered.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly, trying not to blush as all heads and eyes snapped to him and Hermione. They had both jumped to their feet in glee when Harry had said no. But Hermione didn't look abashed at all.

"What is going on?" Fleur hissed angrily.

"I found out who you really were," Harry replied angrily.

"I do not understand. You promised to marry me!" she cried, eyeing her family and friends, and feeling mortified at the scene they were causing.

"I can't do that," Harry stated calmly.

"What?" she exploded. "Why not!"

"Because—because I love Hermione. I have always loved her, and I think I always will," Harry said as he looked from Hermione to Fleur. "She tried to warn me of the kind of woman you were, but I didn't listen. Once again she was there to save me from taking a wrong step. And I'll love her to my dying day for that."

"You—you, _'ow dare you!"_ Fleur shrieked, sending a slap to Harry's face. The impact sounded hollow and loud, and it ricocheted through the hall like a gunshot. "The humiliation!"

"You should be humiliated. Because all these people should know that you are nothing but a whore. You were consorting with a criminal, sleeping with him too. All you wanted was fame because you were going to marry **me**. Well, you got fame, but bad fame. After today, you will be shunned by everyone who knows your face," Harry spat.

Then he turned and walked away from her, leaving her at the altar, in her expensive, _white_, wedding gown, with her flower girls and maid of honor at her side. He walked straight to Hermione and hugged her so tightly, as if his life depended on her, and only her. Hermione felt her eyes burn with tears as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Mione," he whispered against her neck. "I'm sorry for not believing you, for hurting you. I promise to never doubt your word again."

Hermione nodded and sobbed against his shoulder, then she felt another set of arms wrapping around her and Harry, and she welcomed Ron's strong arms. They stood there for a long moment, wrapped around each other, before Harry pulled away and entwined his hand with hers. Together all three of them walked out of the hall, never once looking back at the woman who was screaming hysterically at the front of the hall, in front of the shocked crowd who had come to see a wedding, and instead had witnessed a reunion of best friends.

………………………

Tonight was Draco's turn to watch Hermione as she was oblivious to his presence. He had witnessed her fill up the hot tub with hot water, pour in some sort of scented salts, and then undress. She had spent her day with Potter and Weasley, after she and the weasel had thwarted Potter's wedding to the French woman.

She had come home and had assumed that he was with Pansy, probably finishing some detail about the blasted wedding that would take place tomorrow. Draco scowled to himself. Tonight was the last night he would be able to spend in her arms, and completely wanted to kill someone for the mess he was now in. He didn't want to marry Pansy, but he had already promised her that he would, so there was no regretting it now.

Draco slowly began to strip and walked into the bathroom, watching Hermione as she tied up her unruly hair so that it wouldn't get wet, and then leaned back to relax into the hot, bubble-filled water. "Is there any room for another person in there?" he asked, startling her a bit.

Hermione eyed him darkly. "You scared me, you jerk!" Draco merely smirked, knowing that this would infuriate her more. But then her eyes betrayed her and slowly traveled down his nude body, lingering on a certain spot. She then smiled slightly and motioned to the water. He stepped in and sat down in front of her, with his beck to her. The tub _was_ more than big enough for the both of them.

She sighed contently as he leaned back against her, his head on her chest. She ran her finger soothingly through his hair and used her other hand to caress his chest. She leaned down and pressed little butterfly kisses against his cheek and temple and smiled to herself when he let out a sound that was close to a purr.

"I'm going to miss you," he said after they had sat in silence for a long moment.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. "I'll miss you too," she said softly. "So much, you have no idea."

"Why didn't you let me stay?" he asked as he turned around and settled himself between her thighs. Not sexual, but more in a restricting position, so that she wouldn't move away from him. "This trip was your plan. Why?"

"We both know the answer to that question, Draco. You're marrying Pansy to make her happy these last few months. If I were around, would you honestly be able to do that without giving me priority?" she asked softly. "We both know that we need distance between us. There's always something that brings us together, and tomorrow you're going to marry someone else. I don't want to be your mistress when your wife is dying. Make her happy, give her peace, and then we'll be able to see where we stand," Hermione said before she pressed a gentle, nip against his lips.

Draco reluctantly nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "I want to properly say goodbye to you," he whispered as he pressed the rest of his body against her.

Hermione nodded. "This was good while it lasted. Just don't forget about me, and bring me a couple of souvenirs from the places you visit," she said with a small laugh. She then wrapped her arms around his neck just as Draco rose from the water and carried her out, muttering drying spells as he went.

This was their last night together, so Draco was going to make it unforgettable.

…………………………

**Sunday Morning……**

Two torturous hours, Hermione had to stand and watch as the man she loved like no other tied himself to another woman. She wasn't sure how she had done it, but she had. No tears, no emotion, no facial expression other than a very forced smile.

Pansy looked incredibly happy, and she didn't appear to mind that her wedding was a small one. Somehow, Hermione had always imagined that Pansy would have wanted a wedding with the Grandeur of the one Fleur had prepared for her and Harry. Seeing Pansy happy with something so small proved to Hermione that the woman was indeed in love with Draco.

Draco, on the other hand, looked as if he were standing in the middle of a funeral. He had used a small amount of pepper-up that morning because they had both spent the entire night awake, shagging each other or just holding each other silently. She could hide the bags under her eyes with make-up, but Draco could not.

So now it was all over, and Hermione just wished that she was allowed to leave. She wanted to spend the rest of the day crying alone. She didn't want to be with Ron or Harry. She just wanted to be alone with her misery. And her baby. She had decided that she would tell Draco about the baby before he left for his trip, which was in about four hours, so she had been working up her courage for a very long time now.

Padma and Ron had been invited to the wedding, and Harry was there as well. Draco hadn't said anything about inviting them, so maybe it was Pansy who had sent the invitations, considering that they happened to be her maid of honor's friends. Ron left the company of his wife and quickly made his way towards Hermione.

"You know, Malfoy is leaving today. Don't you have anything important to say to him?" he asked.

Hermione nearly choked on the glass of pumpkin juice she had been sipping on. "What are you talking about?" she tried to make her question sound casual.

"About the kid that's growing inside you," Ron snapped in a not-so-soft voice. "I know that you're pregnant."

"Sssshhhhh!" Hermione hissed, slapping his arm. But that comment had been overheard by two people nearby.

"What kid?" Harry asked as he nearly loomed over Hermione. "You're pregnant?" he asked, his face going into a grimace as if that bit of news was enough to break his heart all over again.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, but before she could answer, their attention was called towards the main table, where Pansy and Draco were sitting. A group of waiters were serving glasses of champagne, firewhiskey and other drinks, and they were all gathering around for the toast,

Pansy stood slowly, smiling happily as she gazed at the people around her. She gave a small speech about how life was precious and how she was thankful that she had Draco to help her through the times to come, and they all cheered to her. Then Draco too said a small speech, yet he couldn't keep his eyes from darting to Hermione every time he said something about emotions and being happy.

The guests took their seats and sat down for the dinner that was coming. Pansy's eyes settled on Hermione and she motioned her over to her and Draco. Hermione felt her throat constrict when her eyes settled on him again. He had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen, dressed impeccably in black expensive robes.

Draco let his eyes wander over Hermione again. She looked simply beautiful. She was dressed in lilac and ivory colored dress robes, her long curls pulled up into a mass of curls on top of her head. Her cheeks were rosy, and her brown eyes were sparkling.

"I wanted to propose a small toast for you, here in private and with Draco present," Pansy said with a happy smile.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said as she raised the glass of juice in her hand. She was a very conscientious mother, so there was no way she was going to drink alcohol while she was pregnant. Her eyes met Draco's briefly as he took up his glass of firewhiskey and handed Pansy a glass of wine.

"I want you to know Hermione, that Draco and I will always be here to help you whenever you need it. Especially now, with the new development that is going on in your life," Pansy said as she patted her arm.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said nervously.

"Well, lets toast. Lets toast for that new baby that's on its way to your life. Congratulations Hermione!"

Hermione took a few ragged breaths and wondered if she would start to hyperventilate. Her eyes met Draco's and she saw him working through the words that Pansy had just uttered. _Oh dear God_! Hermione thought frantically as she watched his eyes darken in anger.

"Granger, I think we need to talk," Draco growled in a cold voice. A voice she hadn't heard since their years at Hogwarts.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Well, you guys wanted Draco to know, now he knows. But I have to leave it here because this happens to be the longest chapter I have written to date. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, I loved your reviews. So the business of Ginny and Blaise's trial will be looked at in the next chapter, and until then, you will all have to wait and see what Draco has in store for Hermione after her silence. But you must know that it probably won't be anything pretty.

I'll see you all soon and I can't wait to read what you thought about this chapter. I know I'm evil **hee hee**, leaving this chapter where I did. But don't worry, I'll work on the next one soon.

Byebye

!Joey!


	13. Gone

…………………………………

**Gone**

…………………………………

"What's wrong, Draco?" Pansy questioned when she noticed the look on her new husband's face.

Draco released a slow breath and schooled his features back into cold indifference. "It's business my dear. I have decided too leave Granger at the head of my companies while you and I are out."

"But won't it be too much for her? Especially now that she's going to have a baby?"

"How did you find out?" Hermione interrupted.

"I was standing with Potter when he overheard your friend Weasley say that you were pregnant. Potter was talking to himself when he repeated the question and I overheard. Congratulations," Pansy said as she shook her hand.

"T-thank you," Hermione said softly.

"If you'll excuse us, I want to leave Granger with all the details of she has to do," Draco said as he grabbed Hermione and nearly dragged her away. His wedding to Pansy had been on Malfoy Manor grounds so they walked briskly into the huge place and towards his study.

"Draco," Hermione said in a small tone.

His grip on her arm tightened and silenced her immediately. She winced in pain but didn't say anything, she was sure that he would leave bruise marks on her arms. They made it to his study and shoved her inside, slamming the door closed behind him before he turned to look at Hermione.

They stared at each other for a long moment, grey eyes, flashing with anger and… absolute shock, clashing with brown eyes, filled with fear and regret, tears also. Hermione was the one who broke their eye contact first. "Draco, I'm sorry," she whimpered, trying desperately to keep up a hard front, but failing miserably.

"Is this why you wanted me gone?" His voice was purring with suppressed anger. Hermione bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and nodded once. "**Why!**" he roared, making Hermione jump and yelp in fright.

"I was going to tell you today! Pansy just spoke when she wasn't supposed to!"

"The weasel knew before me. _Potter knew before **me**!_" he growled, losing his composure once again. He wanted to kill Potter for that. He, Draco should've known news like this first. He was the father for Christ sake!

Hermione watched him carefully. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt it would burst any minute. She had never seen Draco this angry in the entire time she had known him.

"I'm leaving today to that bloody trip you tricked Pansy into wanting, when the bloody hell were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Right before you left for your trip. I was going to tell you here at the wedding," she replied, tears trailing down her eyes. She wiped them away with unnecessary force. He was treating her as if she were a criminal! Which she wasn't! Her thoughts were halted abruptly when Draco grabbed her arms abruptly.

"Liar," he hissed. "You weren't going to tell me at all, were you? That's why you wanted me to leave so urgently and for a year!" he spat, shaking her once. "Did you know you were pregnant before I agreed to marry Pansy? As a matter-of-fact, how far along are you?" he asked darkly.

An unpleasant thought has just entered his mind. He remembered Granger telling him that Blaise had forced her into sleeping with him not so long ago. Then before he could stop them, the words had left his mouth. "This is Zabini's bastard, isn't it?"

_SLAP!_

Hermione's hand had connected with his cheek with so much force, he stumbled back a step, releasing her completely. "This child is yours!" she screamed, anger and hurt blurring her eyes with tears. "And even if it wasn't, he or she wouldn't be a bastard solely because this baby comes from me! How dare you say something so hurtful?" she wailed.

Draco closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his raw cheek. Okay, he had to admit that he **had** crossed the line with that comment. But he couldn't help it. At the moment, that was the only thing that had crossed his wind. Why else would she want to hide a pregnancy from him?

"You haven't changed. You're the same cruel person you were in school!"

"Don't compare me to what I used to be!" Draco snarled in anger. "You more than anyone know that I'm not. My father was the one to blame for how I acted."

"But that never stopped you from having a backbone. Draco, you should have never let your father brainwash you that way!"

Okay, so past grudges were being brought up. Draco scowled. This was beside the point. He had changed from the spoiled little larva he had been in school, and she knew that more than anyone. "If I were the same, the old Draco from school, I wouldn't have even thought of letting you have this baby and/or keep it. It would have been my duty to stop you from bringing a half-blood Malfoy into this world," he said pointedly.

Hermione glared at him, and then let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine. I take that back. But just so you know I'm nearly a month and-a-half. Which coincides with the time you sneaked into my room at Zabini's home," she spat. "I hadn't slept with Blaise for a long time before that."

Draco ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and tried to touch her arms gently this time. "I'm sorry," he choked, flinching inwardly as she stepped away and avoided his touch.

"I remember you swearing to me when we began our relationship that you would never physically hurt me. I don't think my arms can take anymore abuse from you today," she said acidly, cleaning away the tears from her eyes again.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you must understand how this feels to me," he said in a calmer tone. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Why did you push me away. Knowing that you need me now more than ever?" he asked, groaning in frustration.

"You know the answers to those questions," Hermione replied coldly.

Draco made another attempt to touch her, reaching for her face, but her hands halted his. "Your words today have hurt more than anything you have _ever_ said to me. Including those dreadful years in school after hearing you call me a mudblood on a daily basis. Do you want to know why it hurts so much?" she asked calmly. "Do you want to know why!" she screamed. "Because I love you! Because I feel something so much more life-altering than what I **ever** felt for Blaise!" she pounded her fists against his chest and openly cried against his chest. Her nails dug into the material of his robes, and she sobbed with abandon.

She glared at him. "You selfish son-of-a-bitch. You don't know what this is doing to me! All you thought about was your male pride. That **you** had been wronged. Did you stop to think for a moment how I was feeling? That this wedding was killing me inside because I love you so damn much!"

Draco looked at her. "Look I don't care that Potter and Weasley knew before me. What I hate about this whole situation is that there was a whole group of people who knew before I knew! Why couldn't you just trust me enough to tell me?" he asked in exasperation.

"Because I knew that you would've stopped your plans to marry Pansy had you known. Draco, have you even noticed that she is incredibly happy with all this? How could I take this way from her?" Hermione asked softly.

"How could you take your child's father away from him or her?" Draco countered.

Hermione ignored his words and took the moment to wrap his arms around her, hugging her tightly, gritting his teeth as she struggled against him for a moment. Fuck, this had all gone so horribly wrong. He didn't know what to do anymore. She was having his baby and had just now openly admitted to loving him with all her heart. In any other day, he would've actually been happy. Today was not the day.

But what could he do about it? Absolutely nothing. Why? Because he was married to someone else. And to make matters worse, he had promised Hermione that he wouldn't return until he had fulfilled his promise to Pansy; until she died, as cruel as that sounded. _This isn't bloody fair!_

Draco walked her towards a large armchair that was near the window and sat her down. Her eyes were as red as her nose, and she wouldn't meet his gaze. He kneeled before her. "Look at me," he said sternly. She refused to do so. "I'm canceling the long trip with Pansy," he said, knowing that would get a rise out of her.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his. "Don't."

Draco eyed her shrewdly. "You're not the boss of me. I can do what I wish with or without your consent."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "If you don't leave, then I will," she stated calmly, a small hitching breath escaping her. She opened her eyes after he didn't reply to see Draco's eyes dark with a sort of challenge.

"You have no right to keep me away from my child."

Hermione stared him down and pursed her lips. "I'll give you a choice. Either I stay and you go with the knowledge that I am here, safe, with our child, and surrounded by friends and family. Or you stay and **I** go; you won't know where I go, and I will be _alone_. Choose Draco," she said softly.

Draco glared at her angrily. "You are one sneaky little thing. You would've made a great Slytherin," he said as his fingertips caressed her face. "I don't want to leave you," he said as he stared down at her flat stomach.

His next actions nearly set Hermione to crying again. He leaned forward and nuzzled her stomach, placing gentle kisses there. Despite her emotions, she smiled softly. "I didn't want things to be this way."

Draco moved back up to look her in the eyes. "I just have three conditions to agreeing with you on this," he growled softly.

"State them," she said as she eyed him carefully. Draco didn't normally do things her way without an ulterior motive. So his words were rather suspicious.

"One, you will owl me on your progress concerning your pregnancy. I want at least an owl a week. Two, I will pay for all the expenses concerning the child, and if you'd let me, I'll take care of your expenses too. But because you're so stubborn, I know you won't let me, so you can continue doing work at the office for as long as you deem appropriate. I just don't want you overworking yourself. And third, when you go into labor, regardless of where I am at the moment, you **will **let me know," he said the last very seriously.

"If I agree, you will leave?" she asked in a choked voice.

Draco nodded, though he felt something needling him inside. He didn't want to leave her or their baby. But he knew Hermione more than she thought he knew her and he had anticipated her response.

"I agree," she stated evenly, though the tears that were filling her eyes were betraying her calm words.

Ruddy Gryffindor, she was too loyal for her own good. "I should get going then."

"This is our last goodbye then," Hermione said softly. Draco nodded and took her hands, bringing her to her feet. He ran the tips of his fingers in a gentle caress over her facial features. He then leaned down and kissed her gently, tasting her lips, her mouth, for one last time.

"I love you," she said again, her lips brushing against his. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"And I you," he whispered. "I expect you to keep your word. Take care of yourself, love," he said before kissing her once more and then turning and walking out and away from her.

Hermione stood there for a long moment, contemplating what had just happened. She took a ragged breath and finally apparated home. She changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas and a robe and sat in her favorite armchair, staring into space.

Then it all hit her so forcefully that she almost doubled over. The tears came in torrent and torrents of release until the clock struck four in the afternoon and she knew that Draco was now gone. About an hour after she had left the wedding, Ron and Harry had come by to check on her, but she had told them that she wanted to be alone for a while, so they gave her her space without any questions.

She knew that Ron already what was wrong with her, and that he was worried, but he also understood that this wasn't the time to ask her any questions, so he pulled Harry along so that Hermione could be alone.

Hermione hadn't even been aware that she had sat there staring into the fire in the hearth until it was dark. But then her stomach started to rumble, and though she wasn't the least bit in the mood to stomach anything, she reminded herself that she needed to take care of her body for her baby's sake.

And just like that, Draco was gone and she was alone.

……………………………………

It was two and a half months later that Blaise's trial began. Well, actually his sentence and judging would be determined. The wizengamot had gone through all the evidence and the accusations, and they had deemed Blaise guilty, therefore, there wasn't going to be a really long trial.

The ministry had kept Blaise locked up while all the paperwork and the evidence had been collected. And though Hermione had tried to keep things under wraps, word had leaked out to the papers and the whole ordeal had become a scandal, especially since Fleur had been tagged as Blaise's accomplice, even if she had never actually helped him.

Rita Skeeter, the leech, wouldn't stop hounding Hermione whenever she went out in public. The harassment had become so constant that Hermione had to get a restraining order from the ministry. So now, if Skeeter even came within ten feet of her, she was going to be fined a hefty amount of Galleons and her writing permission would be suspended.

As for Hermione's friends, Harry had told her that he had seen Fleur at the spa with Blaise that day Zabini had been captured, but he hadn't wanted her to know. The strain in their relationship had been lifted and now they were close to being the way they were before. Harry still stood by the fact that he was very much in love with her. He had told her, shortly after finding out that she was pregnant, that he didn't care who the father of her baby was, he still thought it was Blaise, and that he was willing to take care of them both. She had declined of course, and Harry hadn't mentioned anything since.

At four months, Hermione was barely showing, her normal muggle clothing either didn't fit or she was having trouble getting into them. The week after Draco had left, she had gone to see a healer who specialized in pregnant witches, and how big was her surprise to see that the healer was none other than Cho Chang.

Cho was a very accomplished medic with many titles and awards, and Hermione just knew that she was in good hands. Cho had warned her to stay as relaxed as possible once Blaise's judging began, or it was more than likely to affect the baby, and Hermione wanted to take care of herself as much as humanly possible.

So now she sat in a small group of people in one of the ministry's courtrooms, while the Wizengamot read out the charges against Zabini, which were a total of five. Harry, Ron, and Padma were there to support her, while on Blaise's side, Ginny was sitting with some close friends of Blaise, and Fleur.

Hermione looked up in anticipation when the minister of magic began to speak. "Are you aware, Mr. Zabini, that you are being accused of two attempted murders? One by your wife, and another from a Mrs. Pansy Malfoy? These charges are enough for a permanent stay in Azkaban."

Blaise, all cool and composed, just nodded once. He had had a wizarding attorney working for him nonstop, but the situation didn't look promising for him at all. Even though he had tried to plead for insanity. Though Hermione agreed with that, she didn't think that he deserved to weasel out of a prison sentence so that he could live in luxury at a mental institution.

"We had healers examine your behavior, Mr. Zabini, and we found nothing out of the ordinary. You did have bouts of talking to yourself, but is there anyone in this room who has not?" asked a member of the wizengamot. "The fact of the matter is, Mr. Zabini, you took advantage of your position of power. Mrs. Malfoy was medically certified to be a lost cause because of your irresponsibility when using an unknown potion."

A woman spoke next. "The Wizengamot has examined every bit of evidence and testimony, including the spells you have practiced over the last two years, and we have established your charge based on all we have seen."

Hermione held her breath as she looked from Blaise to the minister, who was speaking again.

"We, the members of the Wizengamot hereby sentence you to life in Azkaban."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the court, minus the judges. "Mrs. Hermione Granger Zabini has also put in paperwork for a divorce and we hereby grant her the dissolvement of her marriage as of today," the minister said.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione whispered as Harry and Ron gave her hands a squeeze.

Now came what Blaise was so eager to hear. What was going to happen to his fortune? "As for all the Zabini properties and businesses, which have grown in the past year. We received word that a Ms. Ginevra Weasley is carrying the Mr. Zabini's first heir. But we have also learned that Ms. Granger is expecting as well. The priority is given to the child that was conceived during the legal marriage, therefore the entirety of the fortune will be legally given to Ms. Granger."

"You can't do that!" Blaise exploded when he saw the triumphant gleam in Hermione's eyes as Ginny dissolved into tears.

The woman in the wizengamot glared openly at him with scorn. "We can and we will. Ms. Granger has asked us if we can give the child what is rightfully his. She has decided to open an account at Gringotts that will be solely used for the child's expenses. It will also cover his or her birth and the cost of living of only the child until he or she is of legal age and has a job than can sustain him. As per Ms. Granger's request, all of this will be put on record so that there will be no legal arguing later on.

"The Wizengamot's decision is final. This hearing is hereby over," said the minister.

"I can't go to Azkaban!" Blaise screamed as two male aurors moved in and picked him up. The entire hearing he had been bound to his chair so that there were no means for his escape. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" he shrieked.

Hermione just glared at him. Well, it hadn't been like she wanted Blaise to find out she was pregnant, but at the time she had requested the divorce, she had been asked is she was pregnant, for legal purposes. Though Blaise was not the father, the ministry automatically assumed that he was, and now her baby was the one who was the heir to all the fortune. Though Hermione supposed that he was also the heir to the Malfoy empire too. The last thing Hermione wanted was money. All she wanted was a safe and happy baby. Everything else didn't matter.

Did she feel bad about having been given all of Blaise's money? No. but she still actually cared for Ginny. Blaise had ruined her life too, and now she would raise her baby as a single parent. Then again, that was what the account at Gringotts was for. So that her baby never needed anything. Ginny could fend for herself; that would be her lesson. She'd have to work to take care of her own things, but her baby wouldn't need anything.

Hermione sighed and ran her hand down her small bump of a belly. She would sell everything that Blaise had worked for, and give the money to charity. She'd give the majority to the account at Hogwarts that paid for students who had no family or for those who needed help in paying the things needed for their education. The rest would probably go to St. Mungos. Maybe she'd donate Zabini Mansion to an orphanage, too. She wasn't doing all this to get back at Blaise, she did it because she had no need for the money while there were people out there who actually needed it more than her.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and Hermione blinked and realized that she had been zoning out for a long moment. Blaise was now gone, probably on his trip for his permanent stay in prison, all the judges of the Wizengamot had long left also. Only their small crowd was still there, including Fleur. Ginny was gone too.

"I am sure zat the Ministry does not happen to know that that child is not Blaise's," said an angry voice from behind her and Harry. They both turned to glare at Fleur.

"Then by al means, tell them," Hermione spat, false bravado filling her. She didn't want Harry or the public to know that the father of her baby was none other than Draco Malfoy, at least for now. She wasn't planning on denying the father of her baby forever. So she played her words off expertly. "I'd like to see you make a fool of yourself when ministry certifies that this is Blaise's baby," she snapped.

Hermione saw Fleur's eyes fill with uncertainty and anxiety at her words and her demeanor. Hermione decided to give her words the final touch. "Besides, no one would believe you over me. Especially not after you wronged _the-boy-who-lived_, _the chosen one_, so go ahead, keep arguing, make a fool of yourself even further," she spat before turning and walking away with her supportive group of friends.

They all left the ministry and apparated to Ron's home, where Molly Weasley was baby-sitting her granddaughter. She grabbed Hermione into such a tight hug, Hermione had trouble breathing. "I'm so sorry for what Ginny did to you! I can't even look you in the face," she cried.

Her words made Hermione break into tears too. "Don't say that. What Ginny did, it has nothing to do with how much I care for you, Molly. I'm not angry at Ginny anymore, but things are never going to be the same between her and me. Ii don't see why the relationship between you and me has to change," she nearly sobbed.

Molly hugged her again and showered Hermione's face with kisses, the way her own mother had done to her when she had been a little girl. "I love you like a second mother," Hermione said.

"Thank you for being so understanding. You are an amazing woman that deserves to find true happiness," Molly said seriously. Then she looked around the room and noticed that only Ron was there. "Where is everyone?"

"Harry is in the restroom and Padma is checking on the baby. Mum, Hermione needs to keep relaxed. She can't stress too much," Ron said as he patted his best friend's belly.

Molly gasped and a huge smile lit her face. "You're expecting?" she asked excitedly. Hermione nodded and Molly hugged her again. "We have to celebrate this! Ronald Weasley, why hadn't you told me this sooner?"

Ron flushed red, expecting to get lectures, but then Hermione stepped in. "That's my fault Molly. I asked him not to tell anyone about it. For safety reasons," she explained.

Molly nodded in understanding. "Oh well, I know now and we need to celebrate. Becoming a mother is the biggest blessing a woman can receive! What would you like to eat? Any cravings?"

Hermione grinned. "Anything that you cook is delightful! Thankfully, I'm getting over my morning sickness and I can now eat anything."

"Ron, sweetie, I trust you have more than enough food for me to prepare something decent?" she asked her youngest son.

Ron nodded. "Let me know if you need anything. Padma always likes to keep more than enough food in the pantry," he said before he moved towards the nursery to find his wife and daughter after his mother had walked to the kitchen.

Harry walked out of the hallway and towards Hermione, pulling her down with him so that they could sit on the couch close together. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "It's over. It's finally over," she said in a soft tone. A great weight had been lifted from her chest, but she couldn't be entirely happy without Draco at her side.

Harry simply entwined their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You'll be safe now. All you have to worry about is taking care of that baby growing inside you," he said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and let out a long breath. "Harry, can I ask you for a big favor?"

"Anything," Harry said as he laid his head against hers.

"You already know that you and Ron are going to be my baby's godfathers, but Ron is busy with his new baby right now. I wanted to see if you'd go with me to the states so that I can take some Lamaze classes. They train you in what to do during labor, breathing techniques, and they gave new mothers tips when it comes to handling their baby's. I need a partner for my classes."

Harry grinned to himself. "Can I pretend like I'm the daddy when they ask me?"

Hermione giggled. "Sure, just as long as you don't let it get to your head," she warned him seriously.

The green-eyed man nodded once, but Hermione missed the glint in his eyes as he watched her with his gentle smile. "So where is this place?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Hermione smiled. "New York."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hehe, did you guys enjoy? What is Harry up to? Is he moving in on Draco's woman and baby? Well, I can't possibly tell you, can I? I tried to write this as quickly as I could because readers were threatening me, though I don't respond well to threats, I had a good laugh. If you'd like to read what people wrote, check out the reviews for chapter twelve, some of them are funny, others are just worrisome. I'm kidding though, I enjoy all of the reviews I get. **This story isn't over yet.** If anyone has read stories on my other account, you may know that I can be a drama queen to a big extent.

I haven't revised the last few chapters for errors, but I'll do them soon. As for my other stories, I'm barely putting in time for this one, so if I work on the others, then I'll neglect this story, and this one is turning out to be my favorite. So I'll see you guys soon, and you'll find out what's going on with Draco.

Byebye

!Joey!


	14. Scheming and Blackmail

……………………………

**Scheming and Blackmail**

……………………………

Draco sighed heavily as he watched Pansy look through stores and stores of expensive designer clothes in a major shopping center. Her health was slowly deteriorating. The healers she had been seeing had given her a potion she had to drink twice a week. The effect of it was that she had to sleep an entire day and night to alleviate her discomfort and the sudden bouts of pain she would get now and then.

He had kept his promise though. He had kept away from Hermione, and he kept Pansy happy. He had to admit that he missed his little Gryffindor more than anything. He had been checking on her on a weekly basis and he knew that she had barely even touched the account he had opened for their child. Stubborn wench liked to do things her way.

And since he was monitoring her every move, he also knew that she was spending two days of the week in New York, taking muggle classes for pregnant women. So while she was out, he was going to prepare a surprise for her. One that she wouldn't be able to refuse.

Draco blinked and frowned, coming out of his thoughts. His situation was getting ridiculous. He imagined Hermione in every bloody brunette that crossed his path, granted that he kept in mind that Hermione's belly would have grown in this space of time.

He watched a young woman with long curling hair tied into a ponytail as she stood in front of a toy store apparently waiting for someone. She was dressed in muggle jeans, a large hooded sweatshirt and a pair of boots.

Draco froze when he realized who she was and who she was waiting for. He could recognize that dark messy hair anywhere. Potter walked out of the toy store, carrying a huge stuffed lion with a red ribbon around its neck, and he handed it to Hermione before wrapping her in a tight hug.

She turned sideways and Draco was now able to see Hermione's belly fully. She was just entering her sixth month; he knew of course, everything that had to do with her and the baby. And though her belly was now as round as a Quaffle, she was absolutely beautiful to his eyes.

Potter still had an arm slung over her shoulders before Draco even realized that he had abandoned his wife and was walking towards… _his what?_ He couldn't call her his mistress; he valued her too much. She was his lover, but they hadn't been together in over four months. She was pregnant with his child, but what were they to each other?

Regardless of the title, Hermione was his. Potter had no claim whatsoever and it was best for him to know that now before he got any stupid ideas into his head. Draco was glad and somewhat annoyed when Potter decided to leave and walk into a bakery store while Hermione sat in one of the tables at the food court. She was smiling wistfully as she looked down at the stuffed animal she had placed in the seat next to hers. If such an insignificant gesture from her best friend made her smile that way, what would she think of the gift the father of her child was preparing for her back home?

"Fancy meeting _you_ here," he drawled coolly.

Hermione's face snapped towards him and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Draco!" she exclaimed, coming to her feet a bit slower than normal. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked around nervously.

Draco's eyes ran over her belly now that he was up close and he had an incredible urge to run his hands over it. "This is one of our stops. Pansy has become fascinated with muggle fashion," he said with a shrug. They stared at each other for a long moment. "Are you staying here in New York while you take your classes?" he asked evenly.

"How did you—" Hermione trailed off. "You've been monitoring my steps, haven't you?"

Draco merely flashed her a smirk. "You know, there's no need for you to portkey here twice every week. If you'd like, I could arrange for you to live here while you take your classes," he said.

Hermione eyed him slowly. "My classes are only for another month and a half."

The tall blond shrugged again. "You know that I have more than enough to make it happen. Listen, I want to talk to you somewhere private," he said suddenly.

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her restless belly. The baby was reacting to her anxiousness. And her anxiousness was due to the fact that if Draco saw that Harry was there with her, he would be _very_ angry.

"Draco, we can't. Besides, where is Pansy?" she asked as she looked around evasively.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're afraid of what I might do to Potter," Draco said as he watched her eyes widen and her face pale a bit. "Have you told Potty that my child grows inside you?" he asked callously. Judging by her silence, that was a _no_. "Why haven't you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to give some sort of lame excuse, but her eyes moved past him and she swallowed. "I think Pansy is looking for you," she said.

Draco produced a small business card from his jacket and handed it to her. "Meet me here tonight at eight. No arguments unless you want Potter and Pansy to find out that I'm going to be a father soon," he said before she could object.

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Draco Malfoy,_ how_ _dare you_ black mail me?" she hissed angrily. "And besides, how am I going to get Harry to leave me alone?" she said as she pushed the card back in his hands.

Draco thought it over for a moment. "Tell him that you want to stay a little longer. Get two separate rooms at a hotel and then tell him that you're tired and want to go to sleep."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Hermione," Draco hissed, tensing a bit as Pansy approached.

"Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed, giving her a gentle squeeze in greeting. "What a surprise seeing you here!"

"Same here," Hermione said with a small smile.

"What are you in New York for? I thought that being so busy, you'd be resting," Pansy said as she looked at Hermione's belly sadly.

"Oh, I'm here taking some muggle pregnancy classes. They tip you on how to take care of your baby and how to deal with labor when you're a first mother," Hermione smiled.

Pansy nodded. "Do you know the baby's gender yet?"

Hermione nodded and grinned. "I'm keeping that bit to myself. No one else knows." Draco raised his eyebrows in query. But she merely gave him a flat look, telling him that she wasn't going to tell him. Then she felt her heart skip a beat when she heard a familiar voice.

"Having a reunion without me?" asked Harry as he approached and handed Hermione a paper bag with a delicious aroma coming from it. "Just the way you like it; a pretzel stuffed with cheese," he grinned.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the bag, but feeling unnerved when she saw Draco's eyes narrow at the corners.

"Potter sure does know you, doesn't he?" asked Draco, a hint of evilness in his tone. Hermione glared at him, and felt a childish need to flip him off.

Their hidden glaring contest was interrupted. "Say, I have an idea. Why don't you two join us for lunch? As in a double date!" Pansy said cheerfully.

Hermione felt like smacking the poor woman, though it wasn't really her fault, but why the hell was she coming up with a new way of torture? Draco was a possessive man by nature, and Hermione knew that he wouldn't be able to sit through an hour of lunch with her and a man who was in love with her. She could already see the look of anger and annoyance crossing his eyes.

Thankfully, Harry spoke next. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to London. Usually Mione and I come here in the mornings and then leave about an hour after the class is over."

Draco gave Hermione a pointed look and she resisted the urge to scowl and walk over to smack him with her purse. "Would you mind if I speak to Harry alone?" she asked. Pansy shook her head and watched as she pulled Harry along a few feet away from them.

"Why don't you head back home. I'm going to stay a little longer because Pansy wants to go shopping with me," she lied. She felt so bad for lying to Harry when he had been so helpful, but she couldn't risk him staying and finding out about Draco.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should stay with you," Harry said worriedly. "I don't fancy the idea of leaving you here alone."

Hermione smiled at his soft words. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to be alone," she said as she looked back at Draco and Pansy. She was prattling on and on about something, and Draco appeared to be trying to listen, though his eyes kept darting to Hermione in exasperation.

"Well, if you're sure then," Harry said as he moved back to Pansy and Draco and gave them a short goodbye and an apology for not going with them. Then he walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Please be safe and contact me when you get home. Take care of that baby," he said before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her belly.

Hermione smiled when she felt an insistent kicking from inside. "The baby is saying goodbye too," she said. Harry nodded and cupped her cheek tenderly before leaving.

Hermione watched him go and then turned back to Draco and Pansy. Pansy was looking faintly amused, and Draco looked quite angry. "Shall we go then?"

Draco nodded and they both had to suffer through ten minutes of Pansy gushing about the seven star wizard hotel they were staying at and the wonderful restaurant located there.

They stepped into an old shoddy, abandoned restaurant with a muggle repellant charm over it. When they entered, Hermione gasped at the sheer luxury in the lobby of the massive hotel. She had never been in a place like this. Her honeymoon with Blaise had been in a ski-cabin up in the mountains, but it hadn't been as fancy as this. It was just another reminder of how rich Draco was.

Though she had legally inherited all of Blaise's money, she had nearly given it all away. She had just kept enough to give Ginny's baby what was rightfully his, and she had kept enough for herself to last for at least four years. Though it wouldn't take her that long to get a job after she had the baby, she never knew when an emergency would arise. And for some reason, she knew that Draco wouldn't want her working. But it wasn't like she was going to ask his permission to do what she wanted.

As they walked through the lobby, Pansy and Draco in fine muggle clothes, Hermione couldn't help but feel out of place in her muggle jeans and faded sweatshirt. This wasn't her place. Even if Draco ever wanted a real family with her and their baby, she wouldn't be comfortable in his world. At least not the way that Pansy was. She was so immersed in her thoughts, she nearly ran into Draco when he stopped abruptly.

He gripped her arm and steadied her. "You all right?" he asked, his eyes darting to her belly.

"Yes," she answered, removing her arm from his grip. Hermione looked away and that was when she noticed that Pansy had stopped and she looked quite ill. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not feeling good," Pansy replied, grabbing onto Draco's arm and nearly swaying.

"Shall I ask for someone to get a medic?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Pansy shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "No. I just need to drink the potion I was given. It's a bit earlier than usual, but I'll be fine. Come along, Hermione. You can wait for Draco upstairs while I get to bed. I don't think you should be on your feet too long. And besides, I don't think I will have lunch with you two, but that doesn't mean that Draco can't take you."

"Yes, do come, Hermione," Draco said as he took her elbow and pulled her along towards the lifts.

"Maybe I should wait down here," Hermione said as she tugged her arm from Draco's grip, but he refused to let go. She narrowed her eyes at him, telling him that there would be trouble if he didn't let release her and soon.

"Fine," he said, letting her go. "But I want you to floo here," he said as he tapped her palm with his wand and produced a small card with the name of a place on it. It was the same card she had given back to him a while ago. The fact that he had it ready again made her wonder if he had been expecting their reunion, or if maybe he had panned this meeting……

Hermione glared at him and took the card. "I do hope you feel better, Pansy."

"Thank you," Pansy said wearily.

"The floo room is to your left," Draco said pointedly.

Hermione pursed her lips, but turned and walked towards the floor room. When she arrived at her destination, the place Draco had sent her to, she admired the view from the huge windows. She was inside what American muggles called a pent house and from what she could see, it was located in a very respectable section of section of New York. The furniture was modern and stylish and the apartment was spacious.

She sighed as she set her things down on the dining room table and took the next few minutes to look around. She was detained in the bedroom however, when she spotted the television and noticed that it was time for her soaps. Without intending to, she made herself comfortable and forgot all about Draco and the fact that she was nervous about being alone with him after not seeing him for so long.

………

"What did you want to meet with me for? I know that you didn't like me much when we first met."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't like you at all now, but I want to avenge what was done to my man by that conniving little bitch Hermione."

"What can I 'elp with Ms. Weasley?" Fleur Delacour asked politely, taking a sip from her tea.

Ginny rubbed her stomach and looked hard at Blaise's other mistress. "I overheard what you told her at the trial, and I want to know why you said it. Do you know something that we don't know about her baby?"

A slow smiled spread over Fleur's pink lips. "It is a little secret I have been keeping for quite some time now, and I 'ave a feeling that Blaise will not like it."

"Tell me," Ginny said as she leaned forward eagerly. "I want to know anything that will bring down Hermione and to avenge what was done to the father of my child," she hissed darkly.

"I don't know if I should. Though she stopped me from marrying 'arry, what will I possibly 'ave to gain if I tell you anything concerning 'ermione?" Fleur asked as she took a nibble out of her scone.

"You will get retribution; both you and I. Hermione took what rightfully belonged to me, and I want to see her go down," Ginny said. "She took my chance to raise from poverty and live a life that I deserve. I life beside Blaise and our baby. I don't care what I have to do, but I want Hermione to suffer."

"Any plans for revenge will 'ave to wait until after she 'as zee baby. I maybe be many things, but I do not harm infants regardless who their mother is," Fleur said seriously.

Ginny nodded. "I understand. I wouldn't harm her baby either. After all, he is related to my son."

A nasty little smile came onto Fleur's face again. "About zat. I think you will find it very interesting to know that your children may _not_ be related," she started wickedly. 'ermione Granger was going to go down.

………..

Draco dusted himself off as he came out of the fireplace in his private apartment. He looked around for Hermione and found her in the bedroom, propped up against a bunch of pillows on the bed, watching TV, and rubbing her belly in soothing motions.

He smiled inwardly as he turned the thought in his head that inside that bump of pale skin, his child was growing. As a teenager, his own father had told him that it was his duty to continue their line and spawn a pureblooded Malfoy, and heir to the fortune and a continuation to the Malfoy last name. Draco had merely shaken off these words because he had been too young to think of such trivial things when one was so young.

Now though, the knowledge that he was going to be a father in three scarce months was sinking in, and it surprised him how much he actually wanted this; wanted this child. The fact that Hermione was going to be the mother of his first child was just icing on the cake. She was a brilliant and beautiful person, it was just a shame that he hadn't been smart enough to realize that sooner.

"Are you going to stand there staring all day or are you going to explain how long you have been planning this?" she snapped.

Draco wondered about the hostility in her tone. "Mood swings getting to you?" he asked unperturbedly, pulling off his thick sweater and running his hands through his hair as he approached her. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Draco, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. But I don't appreciate you tricking and blackmailing me to do something that will only serve to frustrate us more and more!" she exclaimed.

His eyes darkened in resentment. "Just because I want a moment alone with the woman who is carrying my _first_ kid isn't any reason to chew my head off!" Draco snapped right back. "I haven't seen you in two bloody months and I have to resort to one sodding owl every two weeks or whenever you _feel_ like sending me one to know how you both are doing," he said as he pointed to her belly.

At those words, her eyes misted. "This situation is hard for me too," Hermione said miserably. She held out her hand to him and Draco moved closer, taking it and sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

She placed his hand on the bump of her belly and they kept quiet. The baby reacted to the feel of a hand, and Draco felt a jumping motion where his hand was resting. "Is that—?" he trailed off, swallowing hard.

Hermione nodded. "Your baby is saying hello," she said with a bright and beaming smile. He withdrew his hand reluctantly where was no more movement. "The baby moves every few minutes, but I guess he or she doesn't want to move anymore," she commented when she noticed the chagrined look on his face.

The look changed and Draco gave her a dashing smile. "Are you going to tell me what we're having?" I would really like to be a part of the naming process."

Hermione released a snooty sniff. "_I _have already chosen a name for _my _baby, and I don't need any help."

Draco scowled. "And what am I? The kid's godfather? I'm the father so I get to have a say in this," he said stubbornly.

Hermione just brushed him off. "I don't think you deserve to know what the baby's gender is after blatantly blackmailing me into this meeting."

"Oh, so what? Did I interrupt your date with Potter? Did you have to cancel your romantic plans with him because the father of your child wanted to have a few words with you?" Draco spat angrily.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't… be… an… asshole," she said slowly and deliberately. "You know perfectly well that Harry and I have _nothing _going on," she said warningly.

"Well, it didn't look like that to me. It seems that Potter is falling into the role as your support and the surrogate father of _my_ kid."

Hermione bit her lips when she heard the hurt note in his voice. Damn it, she didn't want to hurt Draco, but he was acting like an arse. "How many times am I going to have to tell you that nothing is happening between us?" And here her voice sounded hurt. "Does my love towards you mean so little to you?"

Draco's gaze softened and caressed her belly again, feeling the movement of their baby before he or she stopped again. He lifted her black turtleneck away from her stomach and gazed down at the stretched, pale skin. He ran his warm hands over it as he watched Hermione's face. She looked a bit flustered at his caressing hands on her body, but she didn't stop him, even as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the very center of her swelling belly.

"What are we having?" Draco asked again, his voice purring and seductive. Hermione looked away and closed her eyes stubbornly. "I can force it out of you," he challenged.

Her gaze snapped to his again. "Oh really? And pray tell, how are you going to do that?" she asked dryly.

He flashed her a wicked smirk. "I can tickle it out of you—we both know how extra sensitive your sides and neck are—" and to prove his point, he glided his fingers over her exposed skin in a gentle touch, watching her writhe against his hands. "Or I can _kiss _it out of you. I know how sensitive your lips can be," he whispered the last in an even softer tone.

Hermione tried not to, but her eyes darted to his lips. Those lush, pale-pink, lips, and she found herself licking her own. She knew she should've forced him back when she saw him inching towards her, but the truth was that she didn't want to. They had been apart too long, and her hormones were a complete mess. So she allowed herself this.

His lips closed around hers in a feather-light caress, moving ever so slowly, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. A soft moan escaped her and she felt Draco smile in reply as he deepened the kiss slowly and invaded her mouth. He eased her down onto the bed to lay flat on her back. He was careful to avoid squashing their baby between them, but Hermione was already stopping him; stopping the hands that were slowly moving over her changing body.

"Don't, please," she pleaded against his lips. "Don't make me hate myself for doing this."

The tone in her voice, heartbroken and hopeless were what halted him. He knew that she wanted to be with him more than anything, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she gave in and they betrayed Pansy's trust. Draco nodded reluctantly, but placed his forehead against hers.

"Just… let me kiss you. That's all I ask for," he whispered before claiming her lips with his again.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh and nodded silently. Merlin, how she wanted him more than anything, but she couldn't bring herself to betray Pansy, even if she wasn't an immediate friend. But she had trust in her husband, and it would make Hermione feel bad with herself if she allowed Draco to go any further. Her thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as she felt Draco kissing her again, his tongue deep in her mouth.

"Will you spend the day with me?" Draco asked softly, pressing little kisses to her jaw and chin. "Don't deny me this, Hermione," Draco whispered as he moved his face to her stomach and placed little butterfly kisses there too.

Hermione looked down at him and nodded. "If you're good, maybe I'll tell you the baby's gender."

Draco smirked. "There's no need for that. I already know," he said smugly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woohoo! Here is the next chapter and I hope it was to everyone's liking. Sorry I can't say much more, but I'm on the run. About last chapter, the account is for Ginny's baby and to pay for all of the baby's expenses, nothing for Ginny. I hope that's clearer. Thank you everyone for the great feedback and I'll try to update soon!

Byebye

!Joey!


	15. Now or Never

……………………………

**Now or Never**

……………………………

Draco's eyes roamed Hermione's peaceful features as she slept soundly next to him. She looked so beautiful and desirable, he had to resist the pull to wake her up and snog her senseless. He reminded himself that he wasn't in school anymore to go about "snogging" the girl he fancied. But that didn't stop him from wanting to.

She had spent the rest of the day with him and then the whole night, but as he promised, he had kept his hands to himself. He only stuck to letting his hands wander to her belly to feel the baby moving. That hadn't meant that he had kept his lips to himself though.

A smirk curled at his lips before he moved down to her belly and gently pressed his cheek against it. He didn't feel or hear anything, so he knew that the baby was snoozing too.

Aside from basking in each other's presence, Hermione had enlightened him to some unknown facts about the fetus at this stage in her pregnancy. For example that the baby could get the hiccups, or take naps when he or she wanted to, and even do backflips in the amniotic fluid when things were getting cramped in there.

Draco sighed heavily and kissed her belly for a long moment, moving away when Hermione let out a long sigh and shifted slightly in her sleep before settling back. He smiled tenderly, an expression that he had never allowed anyone to see.

Yesterday, after conning her into baby shopping, he had come to a decision. He wanted a real family with her, though he hadn't exactly told her face to face. She was the mother of his first child and he wanted her to be the mother of all of his children. A bit clichéd, but that was how he felt.

He'd wait for Pansy to pass away peacefully, happy, and then he'd ask Hermione to marry him. She was the only woman he had ever loved and his child deserved a family. This baby deserved his or her rightful last name, after all this child was the next Malfoy heir.

Draco reluctantly sat up and moved to change out of his pajamas. He smirked to himself as he remembered that the same way that he had conned her into baby shopping, she had conned him into eating a muggle meal of stuffed crust pizza and buffalo wings. Though he had found it distasteful, he wasn't too fond of greasiness, the look of pleasure on Hermione's face as she satisfied her cravings for Hawaiian pizza had overridden the aversion he had felt at eating with his fingers and getting them greasy.

Once he was dressed, he wrote Hermione a note and placed a key and a locket over it. He turned to look at her again and walked over to place a kiss on her soft plump lips gently. He ran his hand over her belly one more time and then reluctantly walked towards the fireplace. He was afraid that if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave at all.

…………………………

When Hermione awoke, she did so in darkness, blinking a bit in disorientation. She then remembered yesterday and where she had fallen asleep. She felt around on the nightstand until she finally found her wand. She flicked it towards the curtains and they _swooshed_ open, letting in the bright sun and forcing her to shield her eyes against the glare.

Once her vision came back, her eyes flew to the clock and she gasped loudly. Bloody hell! It was nearly nine in the morning which meant that it was getting late back in London and she had an appointment with Cho Chang in thirty minutes.

"Thanks a lot, Draco," she grumbled to herself as she slowly sat up and rubbed her belly. If she wasn't so bloody nice, she would send him a very nasty howler right that minute, but there was no time for that. She was so very hungry and maybe if she left now she'd be able to get something to eat at home and not be late for her appointment.

She pulled on her jeans and wrestled with her boots before getting them on with a little bit of magic, before she stood and spotted a folded note next to two shiny objects. She walked over and recognized one. It was the locket that Draco had given her to protect her from Blaise. The other was a key.

Hermione opened the locket and smiled. There was a picture of her from their school years. She was smiling and the wind was blowing through her hair, a red and gold scarf wrapped around her neck as she waved. Hermione wondered where he had gotten that picture from. The only person who could've given it to him would have been Collin Creevey.

On the other side of the locket was Draco, smirking smugly and sitting in a tree, watching as someone passed by. The smirk turned into the tiniest of smiles before he spotted the photographer, more than likely, Creevey, and it turned into a nasty sneer. Hermione sighed and picked up the note and opened it.

'_The key is a portkey that will take you back home. Once there, it will open a set of double doors that open into something I know you will love. Take care of yourself and of the baby, I will be watching over you both. The locket is charmed better than it was last time against anyone who means you harm._

_I miss you already, love._

_DM.'_

She fixed everything around the apartment with a quick cleaning spell and grabbed her things before activating the portkey and going home. She arrived at her room, nearly staggering from the bizarre sensation and wondered what the doors lead to. They hadn't been there before, but she really didn't have any time to check it out unless she wanted to be late and hungry for her appointment.

Hermione pulled on some clean clothes and had Dobby—he and Winky now worked with her—prepare her a quick breakfast. She was so intrigued by the doors, but she hated being late when she had appointments, so she reluctantly left her room.

She wanted to check this out when she had free time. Curse Draco for knowing her weakness was curiosity and for exploiting it.

…………………………

Hermione smiled as she walked into Cho Chang's office just on time. She had just recently moved out on her own with a few other healers that specialized with pregnant witches, baby wizards and witches, and toddlers through pre-teens.

"Hello Hermione," Cho said with a smile, looking up from the parchment she had been writing in. "Take a seat. How is the baby doing?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her belly. "The little wild thing has been kicking me a lot lately. I know you said that baby's react to our moods, so I guess the agitation is my fault."

"Have you been under stress lately?" Cho asked as she waved her wand and produced Hermione's file and opened it.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'm getting increasingly worried about being a single mother. I always excelled at my studies, but what if I'm not a good mother?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm just surprised that you didn't start thinking about these things earlier. It's normal for first time mother's to have doubts. But you'll be a great mother. When you hold your baby in your arms that first time, all your fears and doubts fade away to the face of the little miracle in your arms," Cho said with a reassuring smile.

Hermione smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Now let's check up to see how this little one is doing."

After thirty minutes of checking on the baby, using spells and different charms, Cho gave Hermione a clean bill of health. "Here is a list of potions and foods you have to eat so that you can receive all the nutrients and vitamins you need," Cho said as she handed Hermione a list. "The baby is completely healthy and the weight and length is what it should be. I also cast a spell to see if the child was magical or a squib and I'm happy to say that you're going to have a child with magic coursing through its veins."

Hermione sighed in relief. "That is so great to know. I was worried about the whole thing you told me that the number of squibs being born has risen slightly. But I didn't think that my baby would be a squib. He comes from an extended magical background," she said.

Cho nodded. "It is a relief. This just goes to show pureblood's should mix with muggle blood in order for their magical lines to continue." Hermione nodded and there was a moment of silence as Cho wrote down come notes and Hermione read the list over, making faces when she encountered a vegetable she didn't like.

Then Cho startled her with her next question. "So, how is Harry doing?"

Hermione looked mildly shocked. "He's okay… you should contact him one day. I'm sure he will love to hear from you."

Cho tried to hide the blush blooming on her cheeks but Hermione caught it before she looked away. "You wouldn't mind?" Cho asked.

Hermione waved a hand, not catching the implication in the question. "Of course not," she said dismissively.

"It's just that… well, Harry left his fiancée for you. I thought that you and him… you know," she trailed off.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, finally catching on. She had been so preoccupied with having to eat a broiled egg plant, which was on the list, that she had been slow to understanding the meaning of Cho's words. "Harry and I aren't together!" she said quickly. "Besides, he's not the person who has my heart," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

Cho quirked and eyebrow in interest. "I hazard to guess that you're not referring to your ex-husband or Harry?"

Hermione nodded. "Harry is just my friend, and the sooner he understands that, the better. I don't want to give him wings when nothing can come of it. You know, Harry used to fancy you a lot when we were in Hogwarts," she said with a grin.

An even bigger blush spread over Cho's milky complexion. "You must understand that after my divorce to Roger I've learned to be more cautious when it comes to my love life."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "But that doesn't mean that you have to completely shut down your dating life, does it?" she asked as she stood. "I have to get going."

Cho stood and walked Hermione to the door. "Take care of yourself and don't stress too much. Take your potions and eat lots of green vegetables and your baby will be fine."

"Thank you, Cho. And remember that you don't have to live your life alone after _one_ bad experience. I don't plan to either and my ex-husband tried to obliviate me," she said with a gentle smile. "Owl Harry and have a coffee with him, or maybe I can set up a dinner for you two. I'm sure he'll love to hear from you."

Cho bit her lip and let out a long sigh. "Give me some time to think about it and I'll let you know."

"Okay, maybe you'll have a response on my next visit?" Hermione asked pointedly.

Cho nodded. "Hopefully. All the courage seems to go to Gryffindors, Ravenclaws tend to over think things. Take care."

Hermione chuckled softly at Cho's words on Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "I will," she replied before turning and walking away, a smile on her face.

………………………

Hermione floo'd home as fast as she could and was shocked to find Ron and Padma with their baby daughter waiting for her. The little sweetie had grown and as had been expected at her birth, reddish hair was growing out as her baby hair started to fall out. "Hey Piama!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning as the baby giggled and clapped upon recognizing her.

"How are you, Mione?" Ron asked, giving her a tight one-armed hug because in the other he was holding his little daughter.

"I'm good. I just came from seeing Cho and we're both fine."

"That's great," Padma commented as she patted Hermione's belly fondly. "I told Ronald that we shouldn't have intruded in your home while you weren't here, but the man never listens."

Hermione nodded. "I know. He's the most stubborn person I know," she said evilly, watching Ron flush red. "But we love him regardless, don't we?" she and Padma laughed. "It's okay that you guys are here. Make yourselves at home while I go check out something upstairs."

Ron handed his daughter back to Padma. "Do you think we can talk to you for a moment?" he asked Hermione as she made for the stairs.

"Sure," she said, lugging her heavy self and trying not to die from the lack of oxygen as she trudge up the stairs to her bedroom.

"You know, you shouldn't be using the stairs anymore," Ron commented.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I can apparate up there, but I won't. First, I need the daily exercise, and second because it's more dangerous to apparate when you're pregnant," she said as they walked into her bedroom. She grabbed the key she had left on her vanity and walked towards the double doors.

"Harry told me that you stayed in New York with Malfoy," Ron said uncomfortably.

Hermione's hand halted as she inserted the key into the lock. She then turned to look at her best friend and his wife, nodding once. "Yes, Draco asked me to stay because we haven't seen each other in weeks. He wanted to spend some time with me," she said softly, feeling her eyes mist and cursing her hormones for making her so sentimental.

"Don't start crying, Mione! It was just a comment," Ron said anxiously.

Padma shook her head. Ron had absolutely no tactfulness. "Ron sweetie, just remember that her hormones aren't on her side right now. Don't pester her with questions about touchy subjects," Padma said gently.

Hermione dabed at her eyes with her sleeve. "It's just that—this is so hard for me. I love him Ron, and he can't be with me or the baby because he has to take care of a woman who is dying because I forced him to. I just couldn't resist spending some time with him!"

Ron looked slightly disturbed at her admission of love. "But Hermione, why do you complicate yourself with a man like Malfoy? Why do that when you have someone like Harry who is very much in love with you?"

Padma slapped her husband on the back of the head. "I don't think this is the best time to bring that up," she hissed.

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I know Ron is worried about Harry and me, but it's best that I clear this up now. I love Harry so much, but not in the way that he wants me to. I never will," she said before turning her attention back to the double doors.

Hermione twisted the key and heard the soft click when it unlocked. She vaguely wondered why Draco hadn't just told her to use _Alohamora_ to open the doors. She pushed both doors open and stared at what she found. Such was her great shock that she nearly staggered, but Ron's hand was on her arm and holding her steady.

All three of them stared, not knowing what to say. "Sweet mother of Merlin," Padma said in awe. And that expression was quite correct.

Hermione swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and had to hold in the urge to sob. Draco had found a way to keep his presence in their home while he was away.

They were standing before the guest room that had been turned into a nursery for their baby. The entire room was a complete cross between white and pastel green. Leave it to Draco to slip in a Slytherin color inconspicuously, even in pastel color.

The curtains were white with pastel green lace, the carpet and furniture also white with hints of green. The crib was white with silk green bedding and had a thin, sheer white and lace curtain surrounding it, hanging from the ceiling. There was a large wardrobe for the baby's clothing, a changing table, and a beautiful rocking chair.

Hermione walked slowly, a giggle escaping her when she saw that the wallpaper was made up of little witches and wizards that shot off little sparkling sparks from their wands every few minutes. The ceiling was a glittering white, with bright yellow stars and planets that changed positions every few minutes, and it seemed that there were stuffed animals in every corner of the room.

She also spotted a white laced bassinet, two more doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other to the hallway. "Everything is so beautiful!" Hermione breathed as she grasped a stuffed, pastel colored niffler. "Oh Draco," she whispered with a happy smile. She turned back to her best friend. "Do you see? He's not a bad person. He loves me and he loves our baby," she said softly, her voice full of emotion.

Ron nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I can see he cares. But Mione, you've gotta tell Harry about Malfoy before he keeps getting his hopes up. He needs to know that this baby isn't Zabini's. That Malfoy, of all people, is the man you want to be with," he said seriously.

Hermione noticed her goddaughter getting fussy. "If you need to feed her, Dobby was making some soup when I left and he'll be happy to give you some."

"Thank you, but I think she wants to take her nap now. I'll just go downstairs to see if I can get her to sleep," Padma said before walking out and leaving them alone.

Hermione moved to the wardrobe and opened it, her eyes lighting up as she saw all the brand new clothing of a variety of sizes. Some were the things Draco had bought yesterday, and others were completely new things. But one thing for sure was that everything was of very fine quality and expensive.

"When are you telling him, Mione?" Ron asked, wondering how spoiled Hermione's baby was going to be judging just by the room and the fact that the baby wasn't even here yet.

"I have to tell Harry before the baby is born. But I…… I just don't know how I'm going to tell him this," she murmured as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Tell me what?"

Ron and Hermione both jumped at the sound of that voice.

"Tell me what, Hermione?" Harry Potter repeated as he stepped into the fashionably expensive nursery, wondering why everything looked so damned costly when Hermione liked things simple.

He watched as Ron turned and looked out the window and as Hermione swallowed nervously. "Ah…… Harry, I think you need to know something really important," Hermione whispered, trying to draw her Gryffindor courage.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It was now or never……

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woah! Finally and update, and what an update! Hope you guys liked this chapter though it was fairly short compared to my others. Sorry about the long wait and I hope this makes it up at least a little. I'm working now, so I don't have time to write as much as I would like to, so please bear with me. I have to balance school, work, homework, and find little time for doing things I love to do. Hope to see you guys soon with my other works!

Byebye


	16. A Loss, A Gain

Woohoo! I'm back!

……………………………………

**A Loss, A Gain**

……………………………………

Hermione slowly sat down on the rocking chair, clutching the stuffed Niffler to her chest. She rubbed her belly slowly and watched as Harry came over to kneel in front of her, mirroring her movements on her stomach.

She looked up and sought out Ron's blue gaze. The red head gave her a look that said, _'See what I mean?' _and then shook his head sadly. Hermione let out a heavy breath and turned to look at her other best friend, who happened to be in love with her.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

She looked at the red-head. "Ron, do you think I can have a moment alone with Harry? You can go downstairs and tell Dobby that you'd love to try his soup. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to feed you half of the things in the pantry."

Ron nodded. "All right. I'll wait downstairs," he said before walking out of the nursery and closing the door behind him.

Hermione turned back to Harry and smiled sadly. The look he was giving her was enough to set her to tears, but she remained strong. She had to be strong, or else she wouldn't know how to approach such a touchy subject.

"You know I love you, right?" _Merlin, I sound like I'm breaking up with him, _Hermione thought desperately. She cupped his cheek.

Harry looked at her, recognizing that cautious tone. He had heard her use that tone with Ron when there had been a lot of tension between them. "I can tell that there is a 'but' coming." He sighed and stood. "I'm not stupid Hermione."

Hermione frowned at him. "I never said you were!"

"I love you too, Mione, more than you'll ever know, and I understand that you don't return the feeling. I just don't know if it's because Zabini hurt you so much, or if it's…… or if it's because you have found someone else……" Harry trailed off miserably.

Her eyes watered at his words and she stood up slowly, noticing that it was getting harder and harder each day to get up from any sitting position. She walked over and grabbed Harry's arm gently. "You're a very special person in my life. I don't know what I would do without you, but you deserve someone who will love you completely, and I—I'm not that person."

"I've wanted you to be that person since we were together that night in fifth year," Harry whispered ruefully. He turned to her then, green eyes alight with pain. "Is it me? Is it someone else? Please tell me, Hermione. I need to know!"

Hermione took in a sharp breath. "It's not you!" she told him desperately. "You're one of the most amazing men I know!" she said as a few tears trailed down her face.

Harry's face softened and he reached up to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry. I can't bear to see you sad."

"It's not you," Hermione stated fiercely. Then she took in a deep breath and gathered some of that much needed Gryffindor courage. "There's someone else." She watched in alarm as Harry's eyes darkened in something akin to rage.

"Who?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

Hermione noticed that the windows were rattling slightly. "I'm not going to tell you yet. I've done you enough damage to last you a lifetime, I can't do it anymore!"

"No, you can't do that to me, Hermione!" he yelled. She took a step away from him, hoping that his infamous temper didn't get the best of him. Harry noticed it and shook his head urgently. "Merlin, Hermione! You should know by now that I would _never_ hurt you!" he exclaimed.

Hermione bit her lip and felt her heart break at the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that I know how you get when you're angry, and you scared me for a moment."

"I'm sorry," he said honestly. "But you have to understand that this is hard for me. Finding out that you love someone else and you won't tell me who it is," he said as he sunk down onto the rocking chair and put his head in his hands.

"Please understand _me_, I'm not ready to deal with this, as selfish as it sounds. And neither is…" she stopped abruptly, realizing that she had been about to do what she didn't want to. Say Draco's name. Then she remembered that she still had to tell Harry about the baby.

"Harry, there's something else I need to tell you. Now before I lose what little courage I have left," she whispered.

Harry released a strangled laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "What is it now? Are you going to tell me that your baby isn't Zabimi's, that it's actually the kid of whoever it is that you fell in love with?" he asked sarcastically, his voice turning bitter as he referred to the man she was in love with.

Hermione stared at him not knowing what to say. He had hit that one right on the head.

Harry looked up when she didn't answer and found that she had lost all color on her cheeks. "Jesus," he muttered as he stood and walked over to her, fearing that she might pass out any second. "That's it, isn't it?" he asked as he sat her down on the rocking chair and looked at her imploringly.

She nodded numbly. "I didn't want to hurt you," she said softly, eyes watery.

"Tell me who he is, Mione. Only then will I understand, at least a little," he said the last dryly.

"I can't. I don't have the courage to tell you and step over your heart again. I did it with Blaise, and now with this guy. I can't hurt you anymore Harry!" she pleaded.

Harry pressed his lips into a tight line and sighed unhappily. The look in her eyes was enough for him to sign over his soul to her is she asked for it. "Okay, Mione. I'll wait and give you time for you to tell me, but sooner or later I will have to know. My patience will only last so long," he said as he stood and began to walk towards the door without a goodbye.

Hermione felt her eyes water and a single tear trailed down her cheek. She didn't want to tell him about her relationship with Draco, but she didn't want to hurt him. She had done enough of that already, not to mention all the things that Fleur had done to him too. Harry needed a good woman who would love him and treat him the way he deserved! His attitude was hurting her, but it was her own fault.

Harry stopped at the threshold and turned back to look at her. "I'm going out with Cho Chang. It's what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked softly.

"Harry," Hermione started, not really knowing what she should say in order to not make this any worse.

"Even knowing that I will be with another woman doesn't make you feel anything, does it?" he asked cynically.

"Please don't do this to yourself. Move on, Harry. For your own sanity." _And mine._

"If it's the last thing I do, I will get over you," Harry's voice cracked as he said those words to her. Then he turned and left.

By the time Ron came back up to check on her, she was sobbing uncontrollably on her own bed. All he could think of doing was alternating between rubbing her hair and her belly. It was for the best, he kept telling her.

For the best.

………………………………

Hermione choked on a gasp and touched her belly gently. A sharp pain had just woken her from slumber, and her eyes were wide in the darkness of her room. She reached trembling hands for her wand, which was situated on the nightstand and lit the fireplace with a flick of her wrist.

She slowly sat up, holding her belly as it hardened, signifying that her contractions had just started. She looked at the wall clock and grimaced. It was one in the morning. After three bloody months of insomnia, the first night she was able to fall asleep during the night and not the day, and she was now going into labor. And she was alone.

She debated for a while whether or not to contact Draco via owl. She knew labors took long, had read many many books on pregnancy and labor. But she didn't really know where Draco was at the time, and he'd be angry if she didn't contact him to let him know the baby was coming.

Another contraction hit her and she winced and sat there gasping for breath as she rode it out. "Dobby!" she called.

With a soft pop, the house elf appeared, wearing a bizarre assortment of sleeping clothes. "Miss Hermione call Dobby?"

She nodded. "Please go to my mother's house and ask her if she can come here now, then go to Ron's house and tell him that I need him here too. That the baby is coming!"

Dobby' huge eyes widened further. "The baby is coming?" he squeaked excitedly.

Hermione nodded and sat gasping again before she could speak. "Please hurry and get Ron, and make sure not to disturb his wife and daughter, it's late," she said before the elf disappeared.

She then accio'd some parchment and a quill and wrote an inconspicuous letter to Draco. _'It's time. HG.'_ She rolled it and sealed it with a sticking charm so that it wouldn't open. Another contraction hit and Hermione tried her best to ride it out without yelling or cursing.

A few minutes later, a very bedraggled Ron Weasley ran out of the chimney, choking on dust. He was still wearing his pajamas with an overcoat above them. He ran over to her side, eyes wide. "The baby?" he asked.

She nodded. "Please contact Cho Chang, she was the one who is going to deliver the baby, and please go to the study and send this with the owl," she said as she handed her note to Ron.

"Is this for Malfoy?" Ron asked as he made for the door.

Hermione nodded and began to practice the breathing techniques she had learned in her Lamaze classes. "Draco made me swear that I would tell him when the baby was coming."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Do you need me to get you anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not right now, thank you," she said. She sat in a meditating position and rubbed her belly in slow circles.

Bugger. Having a baby hurt like hell.

………………………

Ron was dozing on and off on Hermione's living room when Draco Malfoy stumbled in from the fireplace gracelessly. His eyes alighted on him as he dusted off. "How is she? And why is she still here?" he asked.

Ron tried to hide a grin at seeing Draco so out of sorts. It was good to see that he was human after all. "She's doing good, Cho Chang is in there with her right now. I guess your kid is putting up a fight because it's been hours. Dunno why she opted to stay here though."

Draco nodded and quickly strode towards Hermione's bedroom and entered without knocking or caring if they let him in. This was his child and he didn't care who found out about it. Everyone in the bedroom was startled to see him enter so abruptly. Cho was there with a medi-witch assisting her with the delivery.

Hermione scowled at his rude entrance. "Did you forget your manners in your haste?" she asked flatly, sweaty faced and very much in pain. Her mother was sitting with her, holding her hand and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Well pardon me for being worried about you and the brat!" he replied waspishly.

"Hermione?" Cho asked uncertainly. The witch in labor looked over at her and saw the question in her eyes.

Hermione looked from her mother, to Cho, to Draco. "Oh, erm, Cho…. mom…… well, he's…… he…"

"I'm the father," Draco interjected rudely.

Another glare was sent his way, but then a sharp contraction hit her and she was groaning softly in pain. Draco looked worried for a moment and Cho Chang smiled. "Labor is hard work for a woman," she said matter-of-factly. "Okay, Draco, I think you're right on time to see your baby come into this world." She then had the medi-witch tend to Hermione's pain with some pain-reducing spells.

Draco glanced down to where Cho seemed to be waiting for the baby and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that the baby was crowning. All four women turned when there was a heavy _'thud'_ seeing the big bad Slytherin sprawled on the floor.

"Oh honestly! I'm the one in pain here!" Hermione huffed.

The medi-witch aimed her wand at Draco and said a forceful, _"Ennervate."_

Draco opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the back of his head where a nasty bump was forming.

"Draco, you fought in the war, for Merlin's sake. How can you faint over something so small as seeing me in labor?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"If you saw what I just saw, you'd faint too," he muttered, feeling embarrassed that he had fainted in front of a bunch of women. He stood and went over to sit on Hermione's other side, taking her hand and reassuring her that he was there with her.

"How did you leave _her_?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

Draco had to admire her. She was in pain, in the middle of childbirth, and she was worrying about his wife? "Sleeping. She's starting to cough up blood. Her days are cut short. We're back at the manor now where she's getting care 24/7," he replied, smoothing her damp hair out of her face.

Her grip on his hand tightened as she muffled a scream of pain and then she slumped bonelessly, exhausted. Draco blinked when he heard a high piercing baby cry. He watched as Cho held a shrieking blotchy red baby and cleaned the child.

Hermione was still panting in exertion, but she opened her eyes to see Cho place a baby wrapped in a warm blanket into Draco's arms. "Congratulations dad, you're now the proud father of a baby girl!" Cho said with a wide grin.

Draco held the tiny bundle awkwardly, not really knowing how to hold her properly. He had _never_ held a baby before. The medi-witch cast a pain reducing spell on Hermione and then they cleaned her up from the last vestiges of pregnancy. Draco stared at the baby and felt overwhelmed at the feeling in his chest. This was his baby daughter. His and Hermione's child.

He handed the baby to her mother and watched as she cradled the baby tenderly, examining her and talking to her in a gentle voice, telling her that her mother and father loved her very much.

"Is it normal for a baby to look so wrinkly and red?" Draco muttered. Hermione glared at him and her mother muffled a chuckle.

"Quiet Draco, she's beautiful, no matter what she looks like," she said as she touched the baby's cheek and watched her try to latch onto it.

"Hermione, why don't you go and get cleaned up while I bathe and dress the baby?" Mrs. Granger asked as she took the baby from her.

"No! Don't take her away yet!" Hermione whined. She then sighed tiredly and noticed that she, along with the bed, were a complete mess. She looked at Draco and noticed that he was watching her with an odd expression on his face. She parted her lips to question what was on his mind, but his own stopped her before she could even formulate a word.

He kissed her thoroughly, his hand touching her face gingerly, then pulled away to whisper, "We have a beautiful daughter."

Hermione nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes we do… Will you help me shower?" she whispered.

Draco nodded and stood, pulling off his coat before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to her bathroom. A long while later, she walked out on her own two feet, thanks to another few choice spells, and Draco's support. He sat her down on a cleaned bed.

Ron was sitting in a chair, holding the new baby in his arms as he spoke quietly with Cho. Draco helped Hermione into bed and Ron stood and walked towards her. He handed the bathed and clothed baby to her and grinned. "She's beautiful, Mione, just like you."

"Thanks Ron, so much. For being here when I needed you and for waking up at an ungodly hour."

Ron nodded. "I was glad to be here, but I think I should get going. You need rest and so do I. Piama has fallen into a bad habit of waking up at five in the morning to watch this purple muggle dinosaur that sings the worst songs I have ever heard on the TV……… Do you mind if I tell my family and Harry that the baby is here?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, go ahead and tell everyone. Just ask them if they would mind coming by after two in the afternoon, please. Thanks again Ron, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I do, Hermione, and I'm glad I was here to see my goddaughter first," he grinned.

Then both Ron and Hermione watched curiously as Draco stood and walked over to Ron, reluctantly extending his hand. Ron looked at him suspiciously and then took the offered limb. "Thank you," he choked out before losing his nerve. "For being here when I couldn't," Draco said solemnly.

"There's no need to thank me fore something I would gladly do," Ron said coolly. "Though I never thought I would live to see the day that ferret boy would thank me for anything."

"Well, feel privileged weasel, this is the one and only time this will ever happen," Draco shot back.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stop being immature prats! Ron, get some rest, you look like you need it."

Ron nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then the baby's. "Have you chosen a name yet?" he asked as he started to back up towards the door.

Hermione nodded and looked at Draco, who only nodded once. "Her name is Drea Grace."

"Drea Grace Malfoy," Draco echoed.

The new mother smiled and looked down at her baby. There was such a touching note of pride in Draco's voice, it made her heart skip a beat.

"I'll see you tomorrow and be prepared for my family," Ron warned.

Hermione nodded. "Hey Ron, how's Ginny doing?" she asked before he stepped out.

Ron turned back to look at her. "She's fine. She had a daughter too, the baby is turning three months in a week. Her name is Brenda. A real beauty, even with the parents she has."

"Tell her… tell her that I only wish her and her daughter the best; if she'll listen," Hermione said.

"I will Mione. Love you," he said before leaving.

"Mom, get some rest," Hermione said as she saw her mother rubbing her eyes. "You can take the guest room down the hall, it's the cleanest."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Your father couldn't come over with me because there had to be at least one doctor at the office. But he said he would be by later today," Mrs. Granger said as she kissed daughter and granddaughter on the cheek. "I think we have a lot we need to talk about," she said as she eyed both Hermione and Draco before walking out.

"I thought you had told your mother by now," said Draco as he sat next to her and watched as Hermione breastfed their daughter. To him—he had never seen a woman breastfeed before—it was a strange picture, but it was amazing and touching nonetheless.

"I'm a bloody coward. I haven't had the courage to tell anyone, much less my parents," she said as she caressed the baby's face and smiled. "Look Draco, she's opening her eyes."

Draco stared down at the baby and felt an even bigger surge of pride when he saw that she had his color of eyes. She had very little hair, but Hermione told him that it was expected for a newborn to have very little hair. Though from what he could see, she was going to be a dark blonde, or a really light brunette.

They looked up when Cho walked back in and placed a folder on a small desk. "These are the papers that need to be filled out in order to register the baby's name and parentage with the ministry. Mrs. Manny and I have already signed them, so there shouldn't be any problem."

"Thank you very much, Cho, for everything," Hermione said with a big smile as Cho looked from Draco to the baby.

"You know, the news of the baby can't be kept a secret for too long, especially when you register her as a Malfoy," she said.

Draco nodded. "But I'll register her with discretion. There are people in the Ministry who will do the paperwork and keep quiet for the right amount of Galleons."

"Well then, let me be one of the first to congratulate you both. Biased feelings for my own child aside, she's a beauty," Cho said before grabbing her things and leaving.

"Thank you," Hermione called, not sure if Cho had heard her or not. She turned to Draco and gave him a watery smile. "We have a daughter."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her gently, trying to convey all he was feeling in one gentle kiss. Joy, pride, a bit of fear, but the good kind, mind you, but most importantly, love. "We have a daughter," he repeated, his voice oddly choked.

…………………………………………………

_Four Months Later……_

"How are my girls?" Mrs. Granger asked as they appeared in her living room.

Hermione smiled and handed the baby over to her grandmother. "We're just fine. I'm taking Drea for a walk through the park."

"Will you be back for lunch?" asked her mother as she kissed the baby girl senseless.

"I don't know. Draco said that he would meet me in the park a little later. He'll probably want us to go somewhere private where he can spend some time with Drea and me privately," Hermione said as she walked towards the hallway closet and opened it with a soft _Alohamora _since her father had lost the key many years ago. She put down her wand nearby and pulled out the muggle stroller she always left there for when she and Drea went for small walks trough muggle London. She pulled the stroller outside and began to fix it as her mother brought out the baby.

"Oh, well if you do come back, I'll make you a quick lunch and maybe you can help cook it faster," Mrs. Granger said with a wink.

Hermione nodded and pushed the diaper bag into the bottom pouch of the modern stroller as her mother sat down Drea. "We'll see you later, mum."

"Have fun!" she called as Hermione began to walk at a steady pace towards the park.

Hermione felt dead tired, but having small walks like this always helped her feel better. Motherhood was hard, but she had settled into the new routine quite comfortably, and sometimes not so comfortably. Her mother hadn't been lying when she had told her that being a mother was one of the hardest jobs to do, but also the most rewarding.

She reckoned that not even being head girl had been as hard as taking care of a baby who needed attention all day and all night, every day, for the next eighteen years or so. Draco had been doing his best to learn along with her for the past four, nearly five, months. But the truth was that his time was pretty limited between his office, taking care of his money, taking care of Pansy, and then dedicating quality time to Drea. But at least he was there and he loved his daughter beyond anything Hermione had thought possible.

Hermione understood that Draco had to dedicate most of his time to Pansy, who was now confined to her bed because she was no longer able to walk on her own, and could barely even sit up. But sometime when she was exhausted or anxious about being a good mother to Drea and the inordinately amount of time she spent raising the baby alone, she cursed herself for forcing Draco to marry someone else.

Drea had just settled into one of those bad habits that Ron had spoken about, but this one was worse. Her routine as of the past week had been to wake up in the middle of the night and cry for an hour or two straight, and no amount of cuddling or rocking would get her to stop. Then she spent the morning sleeping her little tantrum away.

Hermione sighed ands at down at the heart of the park, where the majestic fountain was located. After the baby had been born, there had been a flurry of Weasley's at her home. They had all fought over who carried the baby next, or who had held onto her too long. Luna had visited, and Ron had come back with Padma and they had all been great company. But Hermione's heart still ached because Harry hadn't been with them. In fact, she hadn't seen him once in the past four months.

Hermione laid her head in her hands and against herself began to sob quietly for the next few minutes. She missed Harry so much, but he needed his space. Besides, Ron had told her he was fine, that he just needed some time alone to think about things. Nevertheless, it still hurt to know that she was the cause of Harry's distress. Hermione sighed heavily and tried to recover from the minor breakdown she had just experienced. She pulled the baby out of the stroller and looked at her.

Draco was in there, staring back at her, but the baby's face had less sharp angles; rounder delicate features. Her hair was a light brown with pale highlights here and there that curled up on its own at the tips. She had Draco's amazing pale eyes but in her shape.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. It's my fault that you haven't met your other godfather yet. He must happy me just as much as he loves me," Hermione whispered into her daughter's sweet smelling hair. "But you'll meet him someday, sweetie, I promise."

The baby girl just looked at her and kept sucking on her pacifier, unconcerned with the world and with her mother's dilemmas. She was Draco's pride and joy and Hermione cherished every moment he spent with them because she had never seen such a heart melting look on Draco's face. She sometimes wondered what Lucius would've thought had he seen his half-blood granddaughter. The thought brought and evil smile to her face.

"I do hope that I'm the one in your thoughts making you smile that way," said a silky voice from right behind her.

Hermione blinked and looked up, a smile curling at her lips as Draco came around to sit beside her. "I was actually thinking about your father," she said with a smothered laugh.

"Really, I don't know whether I should feel curious or disgusted," he replied before pressing a kiss to her lips and then Drea's forehead.

"I was just wondering what he would have said had he been here to see you and me along with our daughter," she said as she handed the baby to her father.

Draco smirked and kissed his daughter's nose before nuzzling her little neck and inhaling her baby scent. "Hey there beautiful," he murmured as he cradled the baby in the crook of his arm.

Hermione shook her head and sighed in irritation. She felt a stab of envy that she couldn't carry her daughter that way, not unless she wanted Drea clinging to her breast for hours on end. That was a major con of breastfeeding.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked worriedly. Her eyes were slightly red and she looked worn out. She was a shadow of the Hermione he knew.

"I'm just tired. I haven't slept a whole night since before Drea was born because of insomnia, and now Drea's little habit of waking up in the middle of the night. I don't think I've slept more than six hours a night this past week," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do you need extra help? I can hire a nanny or a house elf to help you at night, if you'd like," Draco said as he curled a finger around one of Hermione's short curls.

She had recently had a hair cut that had resulted in a small row between them. Though Draco liked her hair short, barely brushing her shoulders, he preferred it long, and she hadn't even told him that she was going to butcher her hair. He had let it go unless he had wanted to end up with butchered hair himself.

She glared at him. "If I don't allow Dobby or Winky to help, what makes you think that I will accept a total stranger, woman or elf, to take care of my child?" Hermione asked testily.

Draco just sighed in irritation at her stubbornness and looked down at his daughter. "Go home and sleep for the day, or the night too if you want, I'll take care of her today," he said.

"_What?_ No! I will not abandon my baby for a day!"

"Hermione," Draco started impatiently, "She's my daughter too. I will take her with me for the day to the manor so that you can get some much needed rest." He looked at the baby again and noticed that she was fast asleep. "Don't you trust me with her?"

The green eyed monster reared its head again. Drea _never _fell asleep with her so easily. How was it that Draco could just hold her and the child was asleep in minutes? Hermione bit her lip, a war going on in her overactive mind. On the one hand, he _was_ Drea's father and he had the right to spend time with her. On the other, her baby was four months old and she breastfed more than drank bottle, besides, she hadn't been away from her once since she was born. A yawn came forward involuntarily and she saw Draco trying to hide a smug smile.

"Fine, but won't Pansy know that she's there?"

Draco nodded steadily. "I plan to present Drea to her. Pansy has wanted to see your kid since she saw the announcement of her birth on the society pages."

"I don't understand how you pulled _that_ off without people suspecting," Hermione grumbled, remembering the shock she had received when she had read the daily prophet and had seen the birth announcement.

"You underestimate your fame, my dear. You're _the_ Hermione Granger. A war veteran, smartest witch of her age, Harry bleeding Potter's best friend, and a woman who was nearly obliviated by her own husband. The public loves you. I think I've seen a few books about you in the bookstores," Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione was not amused. "Back to the subject. Draco, Drea looks a great deal like you, don't you think she'll connect the dots?"

Draco shrugged and readjusted the child in his arms so that she was more comfortable. "Maybe it's time for her to find out." He stood. "We should get going if you want to get some quality sleeping time."

Hermione stood too and faced him. Draco's freehand ran up her arm and stopped at her neck where he rubbed the skin with his thumb. He then bent slightly and kissed her gently. Hermione responded immediately. She had missed him so damn much, but they had not gone past heavy snogging after Drea's birth. She missed having his arms around her, and sleeping in the same bed with him holding her tightly against his warm, spicy smelling body.

She loved him so much, but Pansy was still a factor that stood between them and kept them apart. When she pulled away from him, he smiled slightly. "I miss you," he said, pressing their forehead's together.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I should get going," she said, feeling her eyes begin to water. Her hormones were mostly back to normal, but she still felt weepy sometimes. Add to that the fact that she had been away from Draco for so long and he barely spent time with her and Drea, well it made her want to sob uncontrollably sometimes.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and stared at her baby. "She just ate and I gave her a bath early in the morning, so she shouldn't be hungry until one in the afternoon. Check her diaper when she wakes up and—"

"Hey Granger, you've taught me all I need to know on child care. I can take care of my own daughter," he said with a light sniff.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Okay. Please bring her back today, I don't I'll be able to handle leaving her for so long the first time. I'm going to stay here with my mother. So you can floo or apparate here when you're ready," she said before pressing a kiss to the baby's head and then kissing Draco deeply as a goodbye. She handed him the diaper bag and then took the empty stroller back to her mother's home. She didn't turn back because she feared it would break her weak resolve and she'd take her baby from her father. Bloody separation anxiety. She'd read about that too.

When she arrived at her mother's, she briefly explained that Draco had taken the baby for the day so that she could sleep, then she walked into her old room, which her mother had kept for future granddaughters, and promptly fell asleep in the familiar softness of her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

By the time she awoke, her mother had dinner ready, and Hermione couldn't believe she had slept so long. "Hermione dear, I forgot to tell you something," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a freshly baked cookie from a plate nearby. Her mother slapped her hand away.

"You'll spoil your dinner, dear," she admonished as Hermione rubbed her hand. "Well, while you were at the park with Gracie, your wand started to glow and turn cold on its own, I guess you forgot it here. Why was it doing that?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and the last vestiges of sleep faded as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over her head. "Merlin's beard, that means Rita Skeeter was nearby!" she exclaimed. Last year, during Blaise's scandal, Hermione had charmed her wand to let her know if the conniving beetle was within yards of her.

If Skeeter had been near by, that meant that she had probably seen her with Draco and the baby!

Hermione ran to the fireplace and frantically called, "Malfoy Manor!" as she threw some floo powder in and disappeared.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Well, did you guys like it? Hopefully yes. The Baby is here and Draco is a proud papa! By the way, in case you guys are wondering, the baby's name is pronounced 'Dreya' because it sounds similar to Draco's name. So things are about to fall apart, and the situation has gotten worse between Hermione and Harry.

In the next chapter, I'm going to rewind the day and give you a glimpse of Draco and Drea's day and how he present's the baby to Pansy. That's all I'm giving away. I know this is bordering on soap-opera-ish, but just you guys wait and see what I have in store for you all!

Thanks for the patience and for showing concern at my lack of updating, I originally had this chapter done, but the stupid computer froze and I lost the complete chapter, about two days ago. I know it was completely stupid of to not back up my work, but now I know and have learned from my mistake.

Thanks again guys!

!Joey!

P.S. I'm finally getting a move on with 'Eternity With You.' Expect it soon!


	17. Perfect Daddy?

Warning: Minor love scene near the end! Be warned!

………………………………………

**Perfect Daddy?**

………………………………………

Draco smiled down at his daughter as they walked through Malfoy Manor. He was giving her a tour, as foolish as it sounded. She had only had a thirty-minute nap and was now wide-awake.

He had never believed the depth his love for this little creature would go, especially this early in the baby's life. While Hermione had been pregnant, he had assumed that his love would grow as his daughter grew, through the years. He hadn't really been fully prepared to handle such a big feeling, but he had tried.

From the moment he had held Drea Grace in his arms, she had captured his heart. Hermione had pestered him with questions on how he had found out that she was going to have a girl, but he had merely explained that he had ears everywhere.

The truth was that he had tricked a new medi-witch into finding out the information for him. But he wasn't about to tell that to Hermione. Anyway, he sometimes wondered how his own father would have been had he, Draco, been born a girl. Would Lucius have treated him differently? Been a better father to him?

The what ifs were too many, and he had ended up with a massive headache the last time he had thought about it, so he decided not to think about it anymore. Maybe having a daughter was for the better. This way, he'd soften up for any future sons. He smirked to himself at the thought. He reckoned Hermione would kill him at the mention of more children, especially so soon after her labor with Drea.

He gave a start when the baby hiccupped. Hermione hadn't told him how to get rid of a baby's hiccups. Great, he didn't want to panic, but this was one thing that he didn't know what to do about.

"Sully?" he asked as he stepped into the sitting room.

The house elf appeared before him in a second. "Master calling Sully?" she asked, her eyes huge as she peered up at the baby girl in her master's arms.

"Yes. You were here when I was an infant, right?" Draco asked. The elf nodded eagerly. "How did you get rid of hiccups for a baby?"

"With two drops of anti-hiccup potion, sir."

"Are you sure? I don't want to give her anything that will make her sick or make her stomach hurt. Sully, this is the future Mistress of Malfoy Manor," Draco warned lightly.

"Master Draco, the potion will not harm the little Mistress. Sully is giving you that potion when you was a baby, sir. You can be hanging Sully from the top of the highest wing if the little Mistress gets sick!"

Draco could just imagine Hermione's expression had she heard what the house elf said. "Very well, bring the potion quickly before Drea gets a stomach ache."

The elf nodded vigorously and disappeared, only to reappear within seconds, holding a bottle of clear potion with a dropper.

Drea Grace Malfoy, four months old, actually put up a fight against opening her mouth and drinking the potion. Draco had to try a few times to get the potion into the small mouth. When he succeeded, the child broke into angry wails.

"You've definitely got your mother's attitude," he said as he tried to soothe her. "Where is Pansy?" he asked Sully.

"The Mistress is sitting in the garden. She is wanting to see the sky and the flowers," he elf replied.

Draco nodded. "Please get Drea's bottle ready and bring it to me outside with Pansy in about ten minutes," he instructed before walking towards the garden. He placed the pacifier back into Drea's mouth and looked her over with a smile. She was wearing a pair of pink overalls and a white shirt, and a pair of the smallest baby boots he had ever seen.

Draco wondered where Hermione got all the assortment of bizarre muggle baby clothes, but she had told him that nearly on every visit, her mother always brought something for Drea. So Draco could only assume that Drea's grandmother bought her the muggle clothing. He wasn't complaining because his baby looked as cute as a button.

Hermione was right though, Draco mused as he took another hall, there was something about Drea's gaze that made her look undeniably like him, even without taking in the physical similarities. Besides, she had his eyes.

As he walked through the garden, Draco wondered how long it would take Pansy to put two and two together. She hadn't always been the brightest crayon, but the girl had a brain. He felt sorry for the state she was in. she looked worn out and chalky. She had lost a lot of weight and could barely sit up on her own. She was a shadow of the whining, clingy wench she had been.

As he watched her now, sitting in a gazebo and being tended to by the house elves, he felt his gut clench in pity. She looked terribly pale and tired. There was a medi-witch that watched her during the days, everyday, and one that watched over her in the night.

Pansy looked up slowly and saw the infant in his arms. She blinked and then smiled. She sighed. "Is she Hermione's baby?"

He nodded. "This is Drea Grace and she's under my care for the day."

Pansy's went wide. "Hermione let you take care of the baby on your own?"

Draco scowled. "I'm not an idiot," he said testily.

Pansy smiled. "It's a good thing too. Otherwise, I would worry about it being hereditary. She looks a great deal like you, but hopefully she'll have her mother's smarts without her father's attitude," Pansy said lightly.

Draco stared at her for a long moment, trying to mask his shock; then he sighed. "You caught on fast."

Pansy shook her head. "I have a friend at the ministry who was privy to this information and decided that it was something that I needed to know. I have known for quite a while. I was just waiting for you to tell me before I was gone," she said quietly.

Draco sighed. "We didn't think it was prudent to tell you."

"Why did you marry me if she was going to have your baby? I did the math when I knew she was yours and saw that she was conceived before our wedding." He didn't reply right away, and Pansy remembered her own pleading words to him when she had found out that she was going to die. "Because I manipulated you into marrying me," she said softly. "Merlin, it's my fault that your baby was born out of wedlock! Draco, I'm sorry," she said ruefully.

"Stop it, Pansy. I made a decision or marrying you and I don't regret." He was lying though, more often than not, he regretted marrying her and not Hermione. "I wanted you to be happy, Hermione more so than I. my daughter carries the Malfoy last name, and I participate in her life."

"But what of Hermione, what does she mean to you?" Pansy asked softly, tears sliding from her eyes.

Draco mulled that over and looked Pansy in the eyes as he replied. "She's the love of my life. The mother of my child. The first person that saw the real me and forgave me for my past mistakes. She's given me the most important proof of love," he said as he looked at the baby and noticed that she was now sucking her thumb instead of her pacifier.

"You know, had I been at full health, I would've given you the divorce," said sadly. "But there's no time for one now. I think I'll be gone long before you actually resolve a divorce, so why even bother by wasting the money, right?" She tried to sound humorous, but Draco didn't find it funny at all.

"Zabini is paying for what he did, I'm making sure of it. I won't allow him to get away from his punishment."

Pansy nodded and watched in silence as Sully arrived with a bottle for the baby. Watching Draco feed his daughter like a pro brought tears to her eyes. She had known from the beginning that Draco had never felt anything for her aside from feelings of friendship towards her. She had been lost in that childhood fantasy of her first love and hadn't stopped to even consider his feelings.

She would be a Slytherin to her dying day, which wasn't too far off—she could feel it—but knowing that she had kept an innocent baby from her father made her feel sick and ashamed at herself. "I'm sorry, Draco," she repeated.

He looked up and the small smile on his face was wiped away instantly. "For what?"

Pansy tiredly lifted a hand to clean away her tears. "I know how hard life has been for you, and just my looking at your daughter, I know Hermione is good for you. I'm the only person standing between you two and once I die, if you marry her, people will talk and her friends will turn on her."

"Weasley and his wife already know, and so do her parents. The only person who doesn't is Potter," Draco said with a slight sneer. "Though I could care less."

"But will Hermione?" asked Pansy softly. "Potter has been her best friend since she was a child. I believe it will matter to her. If she makes you happy and you love her, don't ruin it by interfering between her and her friends. You know we would all kill to have a friendship like the one they share."

Draco nodded and smirked slightly as he put his daughter against his shoulder and patted her back. This whole conversation was surreal. He was sitting there in the middle of a peaceful garden, burping his daughter, speaking to his wife, while she gave him advice on how to treat the mother of child.

A child who was starting to get fussy. "She seems uncomfortable," Pansy mused, eyes wide when the baby started to cry.

Draco nodded and stood. "I have to go, Pans. I think she's tired of being carried around," he said.

"Will you bring her back to me before you take her back to her mother?"

"I will," he said, hesitating before he bent and pressed a kiss to her temple. He then turned and began to walk away.

"Draco?" she called.

"Yes?" he turned slightly.

"Fatherhood suits you," she said, her voice cracking.

Draco just nodded and kept on his way.

Pansy's face fell and she started to cry softly. She had never been one to pray, but now she begged god, or any deity, to end her suffering quickly, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to take all of this. "York," she called.

The house elf appeared before her. "Mistress call York?"

"I want you to floo Lavender Brown and tell her I need to see her as soon as possible. If she is able to, tell her I need to see her today," Pansy said before she started to cough into a handkerchief.

The medi-witch taking care of her returned with a special potion and frowned. The cloth was tinted red more tan usual. It wouldn't be long now for the inevitable to happen.

……………………………

Draco was dozing on and off in his large bed, Drea was besides him, just cooing softly and trying to roll to her side. They had had a long day and he was exhausted. Millicent and Greg Goyle, who had just married, had come over to visit Pansy and had stayed for lunch.

He hadn't exactly hid the fact that Drea was his daughter, so he knew that one way or another, people were about to start finding out about him and Hermione being involved and about his paternity.

Draco yawned and ran a hand through his hair, jumping slightly when there was a knock at his door and Sully poked her head in. "Master Draco is awake?"

"Yes. What do you need?" he asked, sitting up.

"A Miss Hermione Granger is here to see you. York is giving Miss Hermione a tea because she is highly agitated, sir."

Draco frowned. The separation anxiety had probably gotten to her. "Stay here with Drea, Sully." He stood and apparated to the sitting room. He spotted Hermione with her head in her hands, shaking slightly. "What's going on?" he asked, causing her to jump.

She was so nervous that she hadn't even heard him apparate in. se stood and closed the distance between them. "Rita Skeeter saw us today at the park," she said in a shaky voice.

"What? How do you know?" he asked.

"I was so stupid. So stupid, but I was tired," she said.

Draco shook her lightly. "You're babbling. Now tell me what happened."

Hermione nodded and raised her eyes to look at him. "Where's Grace? How was she today?"

"She's fine. I left Sully watching over her so that we could talk in peace," he replied.

"I need to see her, Draco," Hermione pleaded.

He would indulge her, if only because she looked so distressed. Just then York appeared with the cup of tea for Hermione. "York, please have Sully bring my daughter to me," Draco said as he watched Hermione drink her tea in little, nervous sips.

"Right away, master," the elf said before leaving. Hermione set down the teacup and began to relax in slow degrees, wondering what sort of herbs had been in that tea.

"As I was saying. I was still half asleep when I went to my mother's house this morning and I forgot my wand there when I left for the park. I have it charmed to let me know when Rita Skeeter is near, so when I got home after you took Drea, my mother forgot to tell me what she had seen. I fell asleep and I just woke up about ten minutes ago."

"You're losing me," Draco said impatiently.

"She told me that my wand was alerting that the beetle was near us today, while we were at the park," she said as the house elf brought the baby to them. Hermione took Drea in her arms and held her close, pressing little kisses to the baby's head.

"And you're completely sure about this all?"

Hermione glared at Draco momentarily and then nodded. "Of course I'm sure. Merlin, she's going to turn this into a scandal. This isn't how I wanted people to find out about us, and what's worse, this can hurt Drea later on," Hermione said, voice cracking as she rocked the baby.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and paced. "This is all my fault," she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

Draco sighed heavily and shook his head before walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms. The baby protested against being squeezed, but then quieted. He kissed Hermione tenderly and ran his fingers through her short, bouncy hair. "This is not your fault. We were careless, and what's done is done. Tomorrow the whole wizarding world will know about us and Drea. All we have to do is take this head on. Together," he said before kissing her again.

"What if I have legal problems for implying that Drea was Blaise's?" she asked.

"You won't," said Draco flatly. "I'll make sure of that."

Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to take the baby from her. "What are we going to do about Skeeter?"

"Nothing. We'll just give our story to someone who will tell the truth. All we can do is counter whatever Skeeter says. You're Hermione Granger and I'm Draco Malfoy. Our word will weigh over hers any day," he replied as he pulled her down to sit next to him.

"I wanted to ask you something," Draco said, grimacing when he felt a glob of baby spit traveling down his hand. Hermione laughed and conjured a cloth to clean his hand. Afterwards, he kept holding her hand, willing her to look into his eyes. She did and noticed that they were displaying and open and honest feeling.

"You asked, before I married Pansy, that if she hadn't come along, what would we have been to each other. I wanted you to know that when Zabini threw you in the loony bin, I realized how much you meant to me. Had Pansy not come along, I would have asked you to be my wife," he said, handing her the baby when she started to cry.

"Has she eaten yet?" Hermione asked. Nothing like a hungry, crying baby to ruin the moment when Draco was being sweet.

"It's about time for her next bottle," he replied.

Hermione nodded and got comfortable to feed the baby, smiling when she saw Draco watching curiously. He had seen her do it many times before, but it was always so amazing to see how she fed their daughter. The moment was very intimate for them; like a family moment.

"You would have married me then?" she asked softly.

Draco nodded before stealing a kiss. "I still want to," he whispered against her lips. "That's what I wanted to ask you," he said as he reached into his pocket and drew out a red velvet box.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as he drew out a ring. "Will you marry me Hermione Granger, once I am able?"

Her eyes watered and she swallowed a sob. Draco frowned; that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. "I know this isn't the time. I wanted to ask you at some other occasion. I know most women want this moment to be terribly romantic, but I couldn't think of a more perfect time than now, while you're bonding with out daughter and looking oh so beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "I love you," she said before pulling at his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Is that a yes?" he asked when they pulled away.

Hermione looked down at Drea. "What do you think? Should we say yes to daddy's proposal?" Drea just blinked drowsily and kept about her business.

"I think that's a yes," Draco said.

"I agree," Hermione replied with a grin, accepting the ring as he slipped it onto her finger. She gave him an amused look when she saw the ring fully. It was made of silver with green emeralds all around and engravings all around the stones on the silver. Simply put, the ring was beautiful. "I should get going," she said softly, not wanting to wake Drea. "I need to put her to sleep."

"Stay here tonight," said Draco. "I want to hold you as you fall asleep, at least for a little while."

Hermione started to shake her head but noticed the look on Draco's face. "Draco, I don't feel comfortable being in the same home as your wife," she said.

"But you know she's not really my wife. The closet thing to a wife I have had, is you. You matter to me. You're the mother of my daughter. You're the woman I love. I need you close and I can't take this separation any longer," he said seriously.

Hermione smiled happily at his words. He had said them all of his own accord. "We need a crib for Drea to sleep in. she's gotten used to it and I want to keep it that way so that the transition to a bed will be easier on her," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco shook his head. "There's no need for a crib. She has her own room here too," he said with a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You don't plan on us living here when we're married, do you? The manor just seems…… cold. I don't like it here," she said as she stood with Draco's help.

"No, we don't have to live here. We'll just stay in the home you have now," he replied. They apparated to Drea's bedroom and Hermione was left speechless at the sheer size of it. Her nursery back home was nothing compared to this one.

"This used to be my nursery," he said. "I just had a few color adjustments made for Drea."

"Well, that explains the size. You were one spoiled little guy," Hermione mused as she laid the baby down on the baby-blue sheets of the lavish crib. She then transfigured her overalls into sleeping clothes and made sure she was warm.

Draco ran a careful hand over the baby's soft hair and then closed the canopy curtains. He pulled Hermione along through the door and into the adjoining bedroom, before stripping down to his boxers.

Hermione allowed her eyes to roam his body openly; she would've been content to ogle him for a few minutes, but then her stomach growled. It growled so loud that Draco's head snapped up and he looked at her in amusement. "Hungry?" he asked.

"A tad," she said sheepishly. "I slept all day and when I woke up, my mother was making dinner, but then she told me about my wand and I rushed over without eating."

Draco rolled his eyes. And she called herself a health conscious mother. He called a house elf and ordered him to bring Hermione dinner and some wine to the room, all the while ignoring Hermione's dirty looks.

"I could've gone down to the kitchen myself," she said tartly.

"That's what they're here for, Hermione. Let them do their job," he said in annoyance. Hermione bit the inside of her mouth to keep back the biting retort from spilling; she really didn't want to fight with Draco about house elves rights. She was still tired, ravenously hungry, Drea was asleep, and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle into Draco's arms.

She had a peaceful dinner and watched Draco as he lounged on the bed like a big, lazy cat. "Tired?" she asked him as she finished the last of her wine.

He nodded and gave her a recollection of Drea's little tantrums for the day. Oh and he didn't miss that after lunch she had ruined one of his favorite Arabian silk shirts with spit up. "You owe me a new shirt."

"It's not like you can't buy anymore," Hermione said in amusement, stripping off her clothes and pulling on Draco's—clean—dress shirt, his eyes on her the entire time. "Stop looking at me like that," she snapped.

"Why?" asked Draco, eyeing her long, slim legs.

"Because you're still married."

"And I'm also engaged to you now," he replied smugly.

She mock-glared at him. "Besides I don't look that good. I still have baby fat," she said as she patted her stomach." She had worked most of it off, but she still had a little roll that refused to go. She started when Draco's eyes narrowed at her.

"You. Are. Not. Fat." His voice was low, almost threatening. "You're beautiful, Granger. You're not fat. You're perfect," he said as he patted the bed and waited for her to join him. He tugged on her curls for a kiss and felt Hermione smile against his lips.

"You sweet talker, you," she murmured. Draco sighed when she pulled away when she remembered a key question. "Has Pansy seen her?"

He nodded. "Pansy loved Drea. There was no problem because she already knew that she's our daughter," he said nonchalantly.

"What!" Asked Hermione in mortification. "How?"

Draco told her what Pansy had said to him and about their conversation afterwards. "She has known for quite a while and was waiting for us to tell her before she went."

Hermione sighed shakily. "I can't believe she's okay with this." She hugged Draco close. "No matter what she says, she's sad. She told me long ago that her dream was to marry you and have a family with you. What woman wouldn't feel disappointed and angry if another took the life you had wanted for yourself?"

Draco nodded. She had a point. He pressed a kiss to her exposed collarbone. "Granger, when are you going to let me shag you?" he murmured against her skin, moving lower, little by little. "I'm feeling needy."

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed but she pressed her palm against his forehead. "You're a married man. I don't sleep with married men," she said waspishly.

"I had a long affair with a married woman once," he said, his fingers trailing up her thigh.

Hermione's lips curved into a smile. "I need you too Draco, but I don't know. Pansy understands that we want to be together, but I don't think she would be happy to know that we're shagging in her home and a few rooms or floors away."

"Who says she has to know?" Draco asked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt from her body. "You know you need this as much as I do, and the brat is asleep," he muttered against the exposed skin of her chest.

Hermione sighed heavily and offered no more obstacles as Draco touched her with near desperation, and she returned it in kind. In minutes he was surging into her in quick hard strokes.

"Slow down," she gasped, already feeling the beginnings of her impending release.

"I can't," Draco gasped against her ear.

"Draco…" she groaned when he readjusted their positions and hit a certain spot that arched her back. "Contraceptive!" was all she could get out.

That stopped him at the moment, leaving them gasping for breath, and with Draco buried to the hilt inside her. "_Accio_ wand," he called hoarsely. He growled out a contraceptive charm and dropped his wand with a clatter as he resumed his activity with Hermione. Which didn't take long for either of them………

………………………………………

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The door creaked open. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Hermione Granger. She's here, isn't she?"

"Who is asking?" the house elf questioned.

"Harry Potter," he ground out. "Tell her that it's really important that I speak with her."

"Come this way, sir," the elf said as he guided Harry towards the sitting room and offered him a coffee.

"Is the baby awake?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The little Mistress is out in the garden with Mistress Pansy, Master Draco and Sully the elf."

"And where is Hermione?" asked Harry, eyes narrowed.

"She is sleeping. Master Draco is saying that no one should disturb her."

Harry sighed heavily. "It's really important that I talk to her."

"About what?" A new voice interrupted.

Harry looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy walking towards him. He had a baby in his arms and the small smile on his face wilted. Harry's eyes were riveted to the baby girl Malfoy was cradling. She was dressed in a pastel green bootie-outfit with a matching headband and pacifier in her mouth. She was a complete contrast to her father, who was dressed in all black and oozing of power and arrogance.

The baby's eyes were what held Harry. They might as well have come from Malfoy's head, for they were the same shade of gray. "Malfoy," Harry said in greeting.

"Potter," Draco spat just as darkly.

"May I?" Harry asked, motioning towards the baby.

"No, you may not," the ex-Slytherin replied in a near hiss. "I don't want you putting your grubby hands on my daughter."

"Draco!"

Both men looked up to see Hermione descending the stairs. She was in a pair of black slacks and a beige cashmere sweater, her hair in bouncy curls framing her face. She smiled at Harry, but it seemed more like a grimace.

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry pleasantly. "There are a few things that we need to talk about."

Hermione nodded and noticed that he was holding a magazine in his hands. He handed it to her and as she suspected, there was a picture of her, Draco, and Drea on the cover. She had been right. Skeeter had turned it into a scandal.

_**A Married Man or A Convict? **_

_**Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini? **_

_**Who is really the father of Hermione Granger's Daughter?**_

"I'm going to kill that woman!" Hermione seethed, throwing the magazine onto the coffee table. She stalked over to Draco and took the baby gently, then she handed her over to Harry.

"Though I think that is a pressing matter you and I have to discuss, it's not what I came here to tell you," Harry said as he smiled at the baby girl in his arms. "No, I came to tell you something that I think will change the way you view this man."

"Harry," Hermione began. "I thought this time away from each other would help you see that—"

"I'm getting over it, Hermione. I met someone that is helping me."

Hermione blinked. "Who?"

"I'm not here to discuss that," he said simply. "I'm here to ask Malfoy something disturbing that Fleur Delacour mentioned me the other day when we bumped into each other."

Hermione saw Draco stiffen out of the corner of her eye and gave him a questioning look. "About what?"

"About Malfoy and something very naughty he did while in Paris," said Harry acidly, rocking the baby back and fourth.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter, if you know what's good for you," Draco spat.

Hermione could feel a trickle of anger forming in her stomach. She hated being in the dark about anything, and Draco's behavior was beyond suspicious. And besides, he had just cursed in front of the baby.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Green eyes turned to her. "You helped me out with Fleur's betrayal, and it is only fair for me to reciprocate the favor." He then turned to Draco and gave him a chilling smile. "Will you tell her or should I?" Harry growled out softly.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duhn-duhn-dun. I know you guys will throw rotten tomatoes at me for leaving it there, but this is crucial. If I had gotten into it, the chapter would've gone on and on, so I had to stop it someplace. I will also delve into the article written by Rita in the next chapter.

Sorry if you're unhappy because of that. But as you see, things are getting tenser and are beginning to wind down to an end, just a few more chapters to come that will include Fleur and Ginny, Blaise, and a few other unexpected surprises.

Next up, I'll be updating 'Eternity With You' and 'Climbing The Walls' I already have more than half of the next chapter written for both. Thanks a bunch for all the positive feedback and I can't wait to read what else you guys think f this chapter. See you!

Byebye

!Joey!


	18. Heart to Heart Confessions?

………………………………………………

**Heart to Heart Confessions?**

………………………………………………

"I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!" Hermione demanded as she glared at both men.

"Should I go?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed and settled on Draco.

"No," Hermione said. "I want to talk to you after. Why don't you take the baby outside?"

Harry nodded and followed the house elf towards the gardens. Hermione turned to Draco and walked over to stand in front of him. "Draco, what was Harry talking about? And please don't lie to me," she said as she looked at him in the eyes.

Draco sighed heavily, inwardly cursing Potter to hell and back. He had thought that Hermione would've never known about this. "I'll be direct, since I know you don't tolerate evasion…… When I left with Pansy on our trip, we stopped a few weeks in Paris. I went to a bar and bumped into Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour."

Hermione gazed at him coolly. "Did you screw one of them?" she asked coldly. Draco was silent. Hermione exhaled a harsh breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "When and who?"

"About a month after I married Pansy. I was angry at you, and at myself. I went to a bar and got pissed drunk. I honestly don't remember what happened that night. All I know is that I woke up in a hotel room, stark naked, and with Gabrielle Delacour in much the same state. She didn't remember what happened either," he said darkly.

"So you had too much to drink and screwed my arch enemy's sister…… Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco looked at her and snorted. "Why should I have told you? It was a meaningless tryst done while I was drunk. It's not exactly something I want to share with the woman I want to be with. Are you angry because I slept with somebody else or because I didn't tell you?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Both! If a marriage is going to work between us, there has to be trust!" she nearly yelled.

"Honestly, I don't remember what happened that night! That's another reason why I didn't want you to find out. I don't even know if anything did happen that night!" he said desperately.

"Well, you should've told me this before Harry gained more leverage to throw in my face on how much of an asshole you really are!"

Draco's eyes darkened in anger, but he pushed it down and realized that she was angry and hurt just as well. "Hermione, I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," she replied dryly. He tried to touch her shoulders, but she stepped out of reach. "I'm leaving this house with my daughter and Harry. I want you to stay away from me for the time being," she said as she turned on her heel.

Draco shook his head, eyes wide. "You can't leave like this! I'm sorry; I love you!"

She whirled around and raised a hand abruptly. "Don't do this, Draco. I'm angry and I don't want to be blind with rage because I want to find a way to forgive you for this. You told me yesterday that you realized I was important to you when Zabini kidnapped me. That meant that when you married Pansy, you were in love with me and you had to remain faithful.

"You slept with Gabrielle because you got drunk and it's your stupidity that has us in this place now, where I don't know if I'll be able to trust you again. To me, this was a betrayal. You cheated on me—just give me some time. Come see Drea as many times as you'd like, but we will keep our words to a minimum," she said before turning and walking off.

Draco watched her for with a tidal wave of despair and anger inside of him. Fucking Potter was going to pay for this. He should've realized by now that Hermione was never going to be with him that way. Draco was about to follow Hermione when Sully intercepted him and frantically told him that Pansy was vomiting blood.

Draco cursed and apparated to her room.

………………………………………

Hermione set her daughter in her crib with the mobile playing a soothing Mozart, and Bach symphonies. She'd just discovered that for the last few days, Drea spent her time playing in her crib in peace while she heard the music and was less fussy and less likely to act up.

She then put up a charm to alert her if Drea did start crying before she made her way back to the library there on the second floor, where Harry was waiting. She left the door open as she approached her best friend and stared at him.

"Who is the person you're dating?" she asked suspiciously, wanting to know if he had told her about Draco's mishap as a friend or as a spurned man.

Harry looked at her unflinchingly. "Cho. She's been with me since you told me that Zabini wasn't the father of your baby. She's been so patient and understanding; nothing like the Cho she was in school. She loves me, and I—I think that I may be falling in love with her too," he said quietly. "Your daughter is beautiful, by the way."

"I know she is," said Hermione in a clipped tone. "You can hate me for not telling you about Draco and I, but I can't help but feel that you told me of Draco's betrayal in revenge for you finding out about us."

"Do you honestly think I'm that petty? Geez, Hermione! We've known each other for so long, how can you think that of me?" he asked indignantly.

"We have a history, Harry. How can I _not _think that?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and sat down in a large armchair. "Why didn't you tell me about Malfoy from the beginning?"

She sighed heavily. "How was I supposed to tell you that I was sleeping with a man that you and Ron absolutely hated?" she asked.

"Please Hermione, you say that as if you hadn't hated him along with us," Harry spat.

Hermione looked at him closely. There was that spark of jealousy again, and it made her wonder just how over her Harry really was. "The fact is, Harry, I love Draco. He was there with me through the entire ordeal with Blaise, from the very beginning when I first found out that Blaise wasn't faithful to me. He's the father of my baby," she said with a soft sigh.

"Did he admit to what he did?" asked Harry.

Hermione pursed her lips, eyes narrowed. "Who told you about what Draco had done in France?" Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment and Hermione felt her anger rise. "Who was it, Harry?" she snapped.

Harry pressed his lips into a tight line. "Fleur Delacour."

Hermione scoffed. "And you took her word!" she exploded.

"Well, she was right, wasn't she?" he retorted hotly. Harry then noticed that she was trying very hard not to cry. "I didn't do this with the intention of hurting you or separating you from Malfoy," he said softly. "I just didn't want him deceiving you while you thought he was this perfect knight in shinning armor."

Hermione shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "It happened while we weren't really seriously together," she said with a sniffle.

Harry scowled. "But weren't you already pregnant?"

"Do you enjoy tormenting me, Harry? I love him, and all I wanted was for you to understand that! Not make me hurt this way!" More tears came, even as she tried to stop them.

He put his head in his hands, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, Mione. The last thing I want is for you to be dejected, believe me. But if it helps you any, I've spoken to Gabrielle and she doesn't remember anything either. She was mortified over what happened and she was sorry."

Hermione sighed shakily and wondered if Fleur Delacour had reached an all new low by using her own sister in her revenge.

"I know that look," Harry said, eyeing her when she had stayed quiet for a long moment. "What have you thought of?"

Hermione looked at him and smirked. "I'll tell you when I'm certain," she said as she stood and went to get the baby from the nursery.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

She put a warm sweater on the baby and wrapped her in a blanket before grabbing a small diaper bag with all the necessities. "I'm going to Molly's home, I need to talk to Ginny. I'm sorry, Harry, but our conversation will have to wait."

Harry shook his head. "I think we're done, Hermione. The best thing we can do is keep our distance from now on. At least until things cool down."

Hermione walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry our friendship ended up in such a bad place. For what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you by keeping my relationship with Draco in the dark. But I don't regret anything I have shared with him. He married Pansy because she's dying, otherwise, he and I would've probably been married by now. I want you happy, Harry, regardless of where we stand."

Harry smiled sadly and squeezed the baby's chubby cheek gently. "Bypassing who her father is, she's beautiful and I hope she'll grow up to be like you. A kind, generous person. I love you, Mione. And we'll be okay. For now we just need to give each other time," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then Drea's cheek before leaving and making his way downstairs towards the floo network.

Hermione watched him go sadly and then looked at Drea, who was sucking her thumb. "Shall we go face the red dragon?" she asked the baby. Drea merely blinked long, dark lashes and Hermione smiled before apparating to the burrow.

They arrived a few meters away from the Weasley's old home, and as Hermione began to approach, she spotted Ginny sitting in the garden with her daughter. She approached slowly, on the defensive as she shifted the baby on her hip.

"Good morning," said Hermione carefully.

Ginny looked up, eyes narrowing as she picked up her daughter and stood. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hermione looked at Blaise's daughter and smiled slightly. She was a pretty little thing with auburn hair and green eyes. A dimple dug in her cheek when she smiled, too. It was a good thing that the little girl looked remarkably like Ginny, though Blaise was in there too.

Ginny was also taking in Drea's appearance and Hermione saw the stab of envy that crossed her eyes when they swept over Drea's expensive clothes and then the engagement ring on her own hand. Brenda wasn't wearing shabby clothing, she was well dressed, but still Drea's clothes were from France, Italy, Egypt, and other countries that made the finest clothing. That was all Draco's doing, though.

"I need to speak with you," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled threateningly. "I don't want to hear anything that comes from you." She sighed and looked at Drea again. "Your kid looks just like Malfoy."

Hermione nodded. "Please, Ginny, I don't want to fight, but I need you to clear up a few things for me," she said.

Ginny looked suspicious. "What?"

Hermione let out a slow breath. "I want to know if Fleur would be capable enough of using her own sister to see me suffer."

The redhead smirked. "Why would you ask that? I'm aware of what happened between Malfoy and Fleur's sister. Men cheat Hermione, don't be blind just because you're in love with him. Besides, Gabrielle is a very pretty girl, any man would want to bed her."

Hermione glared at Ginny. "You're enjoying every minute of this, aren't you?"

Ginny's smile fell. "I just wanted you to know, to feel, just a fraction of what I felt when you married Blaise."

"Ginny, your relationship was a secret! I didn't know you two were together when he and I started to date. But you—you knew that I was with him! What kind of a friend does that?" Hermione spat.

"A friend who is hurt and trying to protect what was hers," Ginny said furiously.

"You got what you deserved Ginny. That money, I didn't keep. I donated it to people who were in dire need of food and homes. The rest of it went to your daughter and she's being taken good care of. You're a young healthy woman, if you want money, go out and get it yourself," Hermione spat.

"That's easy for you to say when you shacked up with one of the richest men in Wizarding society. You secured you meal ticket when you conceived the kid, didn't you?" Ginny sneered.

Hermione pursed her lips in anger, just now realizing the extent of Ginny's hate and resentment towards her. She was capable of anything. Had Ginny not been holding her daughter, Hermione would've slapped her for her audacity.

Instead she issued a warning. "Don't let me find out, Ginevra, that you and Fleur are in it together to make me miserable, because I will forget that you were ever my friend," she said before sidestepping and walking into the house to see Mrs. Weasley.

The redhead watched her go with a small scowl on her face. She believed Hermione's last words for some absurd reason and was starting to question her plans with Fleur. Maybe they needed to back down for a little while.

…………

"I heard what you and Ginny said to each other," Molly said as she took Drea from Hermione, placing a big kiss on the baby's cheek.

"She's out of line, Molly, and she's full of hate and anger," Hermione said as she sat down at the table.

"I believe that you're the only one who can set her on the right track again. I'm her mother and she'll listen to me, but she won't put any of my advice into good use," Molly said sadly.

Before they could continue their conversation, an owl swooped in through an open window and landed on the table in front of Hermione. Molly took the letter from it and frowned when she read who it was addressed to.

"It's for you," she said.

Hermione took the letter and opened it, feeling slightly puzzled. Her eyes narrowed as she read the words. She started to shake her head but stopped in mid motion, not wanting Molly to know that the letter had shocked her.

"Who is it from, dear?" asked Molly.

"An old friend that wants to see me urgently," she replied. "Would you mind terribly if I left Drea with you for an hour or two?"

Molly nodded. "I'll be delighted to watch her. But where will you be going?"

Hermione sighed heavily and stood, folding the letter and slipping it into the back pocket of her pants. "I'm going to see and old acquaintance," she said before kissing her daughter and walking over to the floo.

……………

He looked worn, as if he had aged years in just that one year of his incarceration. He was dirty, ragged, and skinny. Those green eyes that had once upon a time looked at her with a small bit of affection were dull and blank as he looked at her now.

He stood slowly and approached her, reaching the bars of his cell. "You didn't bring the child the way I asked you to," said Blaise.

Hermione raised a brow. "Tell me, why would I willingly bring my daughter to a place like this?" she asked with a small grimace as she looked around at the many other small cells of Azkaban prison. The only reason she was standing here was because Blaise had asked an Auror to write him a letter to her where he expressed the need to beg her forgiveness.

He didn't look as if he wanted to apologize to her.

She wasn't too happy over the fact that he had been placed in a section of medium security when the ministry had ordered for him to be considered a high risk criminal. As if it wasn't important that he had tried to strangulate and obliviate her.

"I thought that little baby was mine too, but recently I came to learn that she wasn't. who is the father, Hermione? Is it Potter? Weasley?……… _Malfoy?_" Blaise purred in a malicious tone.

Hermione scowled. "Why did you really call me here if you already knew?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed and he made a swipe for her through the bars, but Hermione moved back quickly. "You stole my money, you little whore!" Hermione gasped in indignation. "You told the court that your bastard child was mine just to take my money!"

Hermione sent her fist to his face, connecting with his eye and making him fall back. "Say what you want about me, but you stay shut when it comes to my baby. Don't you _ever_ call my daughter a bastard. She's a Malfoy, blood and name. So she is no bastard," she spat furiously.

Blaise rubbed at his face and stood slowly. "You're a real dish, Hermione, you know? Sleeping with my best friend behind my back," he growled.

Hermione smiled cynically. "Does that sound familiar to you? Now you know how it feels. The only difference is that I love Draco and he returns the feeling. He and I are going to marry," she said triumphantly, showing Blaise the expensive ring. "And you'll be nothing more than a bad memory…… I made good use of your money and your home though. I donated most of it to charity's and orphans. A great part went to you real daughter, so that she'll have all that she needs as she grows up. Have you even seen her? Brenda?" she demanded.

Blaise shrugged. "I never cared for the little runt. Had she been a boy, it'd be a different story," he said boredly.

Hermione was speechless. This was the man she had married? Dear Merlin, she would kick herself for the rest of her life. "Have you ever truly loved someone?" she asked softly.

He gave her a cool look. "I'll be honest with you. Out of all the girls I've ever had, there was one that could've changed this turn of events. Maybe you and I wouldn't have married; you never would've stumbled into bed with Malfoy and conceived your kid, and you'd most likely be married to Potter. But she used me for just a shag because her heart had always belonged to your slimy lover, Malfoy. Did you honestly believe that I didn't know she was being poisoned?" he asked hostilely.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're in love with Pansy?"

Blaise smiled dreamily. "She was the only one that I always came back to. She wanted nothing serious, though. She had always waited for Malfoy to see her, but he only had eyes for you………… Were you aware, my dear, that he fancied you since he saw you at the Yule ball with Krum and completely transformed?"

Hermione's mouth literally dropped. "W-what?"

"Oh yes. He'll never admit it though. You were the object of his fantasies. I know because I heard him moaning your name while was asleep, many times, or at least I think he was asleep," said Blaise in disgust.

"Is that really why you decided to go after me? It wasn't because you hated Harry, was it?" she asked, feeling rage melt away her self-control.

"Actually, it was both. I hate Potter as much as I hate Malfoy. And well, you were the object of their affection, so I killed two birds with one stone," said Blaise as he leaned against the cell's bars again and leered at her. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, but alas, I didn't call you for an episode of 'Confessions of the Heart,' though it has been nice to get those things off my chest," he said pleasantly.

Hermione grunted softly. "You already knew my daughter was Draco's, why did you call me here?" she asked impatiently.

"To issue you a warning for taking my money and stuffing me in here," he told her calmly.

"You're in prison, _and_ you have no money, whatever warning you have, save it," Hermione spat.

Blaise smiled dangerously. "I can get out, love. And if I do, you and Malfoy will pay dearly for what you've both taken from me," he growled out softly, only enough for her to hear. "You're going to pay me back with the most precious treasure you both have. I'm sure that Malfoy's greatest joy happens to be that little girl with his eyes."

Hermione's wand was out before she knew it and she'd slammed him into the far wall with a screamed hex, watching sadistically as he slid down to the floor, unconscious. Two guards appeared and dragged her away from Blaise's cell.

"Sick bastard!" she growled as the men escorted her to the exit.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but use of magic by a person who is not a guard, is illegal. You will have to leave and you will be fined for it," said one of the Aurors.

Hermione pulled away from their grasps, breathing ragged and heart pounding in adrenaline and anger. "That's fine, but you have to know that he just threatened my child, saying that he would escape and get out with the express intention of harming my baby. Why isn't he in a more secure section of this prison?" she demanded.

The Auror cleared his throat. "I assure you, Miss Granger, that we are guarding this place more than ever. There is no need for you to worry," he said calmly.

"I sure hope so, or else I will be forced to go to the Ministry and express my worry over this," she muttered before reaching the apparition point and disappearing with an almost angry sounding crack.

…………………………………………

The sun had gone down by the time Hermione returned home. Dobby and Winky had fires going on in nearly every room, so the house was warm and toasty. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Draco sitting by the fire, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

He set the drink down and opened his arms for the baby, who was jumping excitedly at the sight of her father. Hermione handed Drea over and took off her coat. "I thought I told you that—"

"Please, Hermione, I—It's not the time," he murmured as he hugged Drea and kissed her forehead.

Hermione glared at him, but then noticed that his eyes were sad and red rimmed. "What's going on?" she asked quietly, approaching him slowly.

Draco cuddled the baby close. "I'm a widower no," he said with a mirthless laugh. "I never thought I would miss her this much after she was gone."

Hermione's eyes were watery. "She's—she's gone? When did it happen?" she asked as she kneeled in front of him.

Draco sighed and ran a hand across Hermione's cheek, wiping away her tears. "She passed away about an hour after you left. The medi-witch had to put her under a pain alleviating charm. Pansy fell asleep and simply stopped breathing. She just had the opportunity to tell me she wanted you and I to be happy with Drea. That she was thankful for the sacrifice we both made," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek gently. "How long have you been here?"

Draco looked at her with a small smile. "For about an hour. I spent the afternoon arranging the details of Pansy's funeral……… Where have _you _been?" he asked.

Hermione stood and grabbed the baby, motioning for him to follow her as she walked upstairs. She set the baby on the bed and turned to Draco, who looked absolutely morose.

"I was with Molly Weasley," she said vaguely. "Have you eaten anything all day?" she asked as she pulled off her boots and placed them in the closet. Without them, she was a few inches smaller and even more so when standing next to Draco; she felt short.

She reached a hand up and ran it through his soft hair, watching as his eyes closed at the contact. "The last meal I had was in the morning," he murmured, turning his face to kiss her wrist.

"We can have dinner up here if you'd like. Then I'll put Drea to sleep and you…… well, you can stay over if you'd like."

Draco nodded but said nothing else. He feared that if he said anything, she would shut down and throw him out of the house. He needed her right now, more than ever. He had honestly thought that Pansy's death would have been a great loss, but not one that would hurt him so much. But then again, she had been his friend in his younger years too.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his baby girl kick her feet and suck three of five of her fingers. He smiled and was thankful that he had her and Hermione, even though the latter was angry at him. Allowing him to stay the night even though she was angry, showed Draco how much she loved him and how big a heart she really had. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Hermione Granger.

Hermione changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and watched Draco as he watched Drea. No matter how angry she was, she would never turn him down when he needed the love and affection. There'd be time for them to talk tomorrow; right now she just wanted to hold him, regardless of the fact that she was supposed to be mad at him.

She wasn't going to tell him that she had seen Blaise earlier that day either. Draco would be angry and even though Hermione hadn't forgotten about what he had done, she didn't want to make him feel any worse.

But she knew that it was inevitable for Draco to find out about Blaise's threats. She would tell him, not just today or tomorrow. He had enough on his mind as it was.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Shorter than my average chapter, but at least it's an update. A few key things happened here, but I must confess that the next chapter will be even better. Up next is Pansy's funeral and Draco and Hermione's first public appearance together after the articles. So I'll leave you with that and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Once again I must apologize for my lack of grammar checking. I don't have the time right now to look my stories over more than once, but I will try my best to correct the errors I make. I apologize if that sounds sloppy of me, but it's the best I can do for the moment.

Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, and for actually taking time to read my work. All of you are the ones who make it possible for me to write. Without you, I'd probably be a bad writer. Your criticism is always appreciated and it makes me strive to become a better writer. Thank you!

Byebye

!Joey!


	19. Oh Happy Day?

Sorry for the very long wait!

* * *

**Oh-Happy Day?**

* * *

'Merlin the great, I slept the entire night,' was the first thought that entered Hermione's head when she opened her eyes. A flash of worry surged through her and she bolted up on the bed, nearly tripping on the sheets in her haste.

She raced into the nursery but found that Drea wasn't there. Her sleep clouded mind panicked for a second, but then she spotted a long black coat sitting in a chair in her bedroom, and she remembered Draco had stayed the night. She got flashes of waking up twice in the night, feeling Draco's body spooning hers and the next being pinned to the bed by his leg and arm, his head in the crook of her neck.

She calmed down fully as she ran a hand through her hair and walked downstairs to the living room. The fire was fully lit in the hearth and the entire room was warm. Hermione stopped suddenly, her lips curling into a smile when she spotted Draco and Drea sleeping soundly on the soft sofa.

Draco was on his back, the baby laying over his chest on her stomach. Hermione sat down across from them and combed the knots from her short hair with her fingers. Blaise's threat was still fresh on her mind and she began to wonder if Fleur was helping him make her life miserable. In any other scenario, Hermione wouldn't have been talking to Draco after what he had done to her.

But then she reminded herself that he wasn't Blaise. Draco wouldn't have willingly cheat on her while she was pregnant with their child and after they had just discovered they felt more than lust and attraction towards each other. Fleur could've easily spiked Draco's and Gabrielle's drinks with a sleeping potion, set them up at the hotel and left them to assume that something had happened. Or maybe Ginny was right and she didn't want to believe that Draco was capable of cheating on her because she was too in love with him to accept it.

Either way, she couldn't deny that she loved him ardently and wanted to become his wife. Learning that he had fancied her since fourth year just reinforced her feelings. His situation had been similar to Harry's. Draco had been at her wedding, had stood by and watched her marry another man—a man almost everyone knew was cheating on her.

Hermione sighed heavily; she wanted to forget everything and marry Draco, but she needed closure. Whether or not he had cheated on her, she needed to know before committing to him for the rest of her life. She wasn't angry anymore, just determined and anxious to know if Draco was innocent. She looked up when Drea began to stir, smiling when Draco grunted and his arms came up to hold the baby as she started to move.

"Just a little while longer," he complained, "you spent half the night up, sweetness," he grumbled, kissing her softly on the top of her head.

Hermione sighed. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

Draco turned to look at her and blinked away his sleepiness. "You were asleep and you've only had a less than a handful of complete nights to sleep since Drea was born. I have to do my part too, you know," he said with a small smile.

Hermione returned it and stood, walking over to pick up Drea. "How long did she cry this time?"

"Two hours, but she stayed up for two more once she was calm so I came down her and played that muggle contraption that plays that classical music. It took me a while to get the bloody thing to work, but when it did, she fell asleep in minutes," Draco said as he sat up and stretched his kinked muscles.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

He looked at her for a long moment and stood. "You'll come to the funeral with me tonight, won't you?" he asked as he stretched his tall frame.

They walked into the kitchen together to make Drea's bottle. "Do you think it would be convenient for me to show up there? The world must think that we were fooling around behind Pansy's back," Hermione said, waving her wand a few times; the bottle was ready in less than a minute. She then prepared two coffee's and joined Draco at the breakfast table.

"The whole world could go screw themselves for all I care," he grumbled before taking a sip of coffee. "I just want you there with me."

Hermione looked at him and offered a small smile. "I'll go with you. And I'll marry you after all," she said nonchalantly. "You can move in with us if you'd like," she said as she looked down at their daughter.

Draco looked suspicious. "You've forgiven me?" he asked hopefully.

"No," said Hermione flatly. The hope in his eyes died instantly before going blank, and Hermione felt her heart melt at the sadness she could feel nearly radiating from him. "I've been thinking, and I have a suspicion that there might be nothing to forgive. Fleur may have slipped something into your drink so that she could leave you and Gabrielle in a compromising position. When at the bar, did you accept any drinks from Gabrielle or Fleur?"

Draco thought hard for a few seconds. "I'm serious when I tell you that I don't remember anything. The last thing that I can recall is sitting at the bar and ordering my first drink just as they were approaching me. I have flashes of conversation between us, but I can't recall what was said." Draco frowned. "You think she would go far enough to spike my drink with something?"

Hermione nodded. "Yours and her sister's. But then again, there's the possibility that I want to believe that nothing happened," she said with a shrug.

Draco glared at her but didn't reply to her snarky comment. Then a smirk slip over his lips, his eyes darting to Drea as she drank her bottle peacefully. "You'll marry me anyway?"

Hermione's gaze met his and held. "I'll marry you if you answer me one question," she said seriously. She watched Draco lick his lips and nod once. "Since when have you truly fancied me?"

Draco blinked twice and a dull pink flush crawled over his cheeks.

"Draco you're blushing!" she said with a giggle.

"I am not," he snapped without true conviction. He felt embarrassed and this was one of the few times he hadn't been able to hide it. "Fine. I've fancied you since I first met you," he said seriously.

Hermione nearly dropped Drea, but then held onto her tighter. "Since we were eleven? I can so nor believe that," she said dryly.

"I think you were my first crush. I saw you on the train with your bushy hair all over the place and you nearly bowled me over while you searched for Longbottom's pet frog. I was completely smitten, but then you became Potter's friend and…… well, you obviously remember our story."

Hermione sat stunned for a long moment, then she let out a shaky sigh. "You're serious?" she asked, placing Drea against her shoulder.

Draco nodded. "Why would I lie?"

Hermione broke into happy giggles as she took in his confession. Draco smiled; he loved seeing her laugh. "Oh, Draco. I had no idea that you felt that way for me in school. I was under the _impression_ that you hated me," she said, her laughter subsiding.

Draco snorted quietly and reached over to touch her face gently. "It was hell for me, seeing you go through Krum, Weasley, McLaggen, and then Zabini," he muttered. "And don't get me started on Potter."

"If you say it that way, it makes me sound like a sleaze." Draco gave her an annoyed look. Hermione smirked. "Viktor Krum and Ron were crushes that never went anywhere serious. McLaggen and Zabini were mistakes. You, you're the only that has mattered, the only man that has had my body and soul completely. Harry is only my friend, and I love him like a brother. I know that you're not perfect, so I'm willing to overlook that mistake in Paris if we find out that it did happen. But if you disappoint me again, Draco, we're over," she said quietly.

Draco stood and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand and kissing her palm. "I promise you that I will never do something like that ever again. I don't want to jeopardize what we have," he said before kissing her gently.

Hermione smiled against his lips and pulled away when Drea gave a happy shriek. "We're both counting on you, Draco," she murmured.

He looked into Hermione's brown eyes and then at his daughter's gray ones, framed by dark lashes. These two females were his life and he would give his life for their happiness if need be.

…………………………………

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand as they entered the transformed ballroom where Pansy's funeral was now being held in his manor. He had anticipated the reaction as they came into view.

The buzz of people talking dimmed down and all eyes fell on them. The scandal of whether or not he was the father of Hermione Granger's daughter was at its peak and reporters had been hounding the manor all day for the past two days because no one knew where Hermione lived. There was no use in denying their relationship anymore.

Most of the people there were former Slytherins from school, but there was a big group of people from other house's and friends Pansy had made following graduation. Hermione bit her lip as people looked at them and began to mutter. She noticed the girls that had been Pansy's friends during her Hogwarts years, talking amongst themselves and throwing her dirty looks.

"This was a bad idea," Hermione muttered, wishing she could just go home and be with Drea, who was at her grandmother's house for the night. She looked around the room and sighed sadly. This was all Blaise's fault; he was completely demented and evil.

Though Pansy had never been nice to her while in school, she had made up for it this past year. Hermione was just happy that Pansy was no longer in pain and suffering. Even in her wake, Pansy's farewell was in style. The room they were standing in was decorated in pearl and jade curtains. There were vases of white lilies and pansies set on pedestals, and the chairs set for the guests were white with green ribbons.

Hermione separated from Draco when old friends and acquaintances approached him. Though they would always be part of each other's lives, his friends were his and her friends were hers; they were people that would never mix, even in this new society where muggle-borns were being more easily accepted by purebloods. She felt out of place, especially considering that all those people had no idea of what had really made Draco marry Pansy while she had been expecting Drea.

Hermione then noticed that there was a portrait of Pansy on the wall, following a long line of deceased Malfoy wives. The Pansy on the portrait wasn't saying anything—neither were the rest of the women for that matter—but she was watching everything that was going on.

"Hermione?" asked someone from behind her.

She turned and her eyes widened. "Lavender? What are you doing here? How are you?" Hermione asked.

Lavender smiled sadly. "I was one of the last people to speak with Pansy. She asked me to help her do something for you and Draco before she died."

"Do what?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Help in making the world understand that you two made her happy the last few months of her life. Tomorrow's edition of the _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly_, and _Wizards Digest _will publish my article. Pansy called me about three days ago and gave me an interview about her life, marriage, and death. She explains why Draco has a daughter with you without being married, too," said Lavender, noticing that Hermione's eyes were getting misty.

Hermione sniffled. "I would've liked to say goodbye to her, but her death came suddenly. I'll always be thankful that she cleared the air for Draco and I."

Lavender smiled. "Would you mind if I used that quote in my article?" At Hermione's blank look, she elaborated. "Your words are heartfelt and honest. The readers need to know that you are grieving for a woman who wasn't even a close friend of yours, one who married the love of your life."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, just don't make a big deal out of my words. I don't want anymore attention," she said quietly.

Lavender nodded and a mischievous look crossed her face. "You'll give me the exclusive of your wedding, won't you?" she asked softly.

Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly, but then nodded. "Sure, I wasn't planning on having reporters there, but since you're an old friend, I'll make an exception," she replied.

The other woman smiled excitedly, but it shortly fell. "Did you know that Fleur Delacour and Ginny Weasley are here?"

Hermione started and her eyes narrowed. "They're here? Where?" she asked as she looked around.

"They're over by the door," Lavender said. Hermione spotted them and started to walk over. "Stop, Hermione! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to throw them out myself," Hermione spat.

Lavender cursed herself for saying anything and motioned Draco over as she clung to Hermione's arm. Draco disengaged himself from old classmates and strode towards Hermione. "What's wrong?" he asked her, forcing her to look at him.

She was literally shaking in rage as she answered. "Fleur and Ginny are here. I', just assuming that you didn't invite them, right?" she asked through her teeth.

"Of course I didn't, but I didn't exactly put in the announcement that those two weren't specifically invited. Please don't make a scene here. I don't want you to stoop to their level. I just want you to be by my side for the rest of the evening. Please, Hermione," he murmured.

The please was what did it. Hermione knew that he didn't use it often. Besides, his eyes had darkened to a smoky gray as he stared at her, and honestly, how could she say no to him? She let out a heavy breath and nodded.

"Come along. I've spoken to some friends about us and our daughter and they told me that they would be more than happy to see us married," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at him in suspicion. "You lie. A bunch of Slytherins said that?"

Draco smirked haughtily. "Of course they did. I _am_ the Slytherin prince after all. If I say 'jump' they ask 'how high?' You know how the whole servitude and adoration thing goes, don't you?"

Hermione tried to swallow a giggle but it ended up sounding like a snort. Draco cupped her chin and kissed her lips feather light. Suddenly, there was a slow meticulous clapping sound and both turned to see Fleur standing before them.

"Is zat any way to behave in your dead wife's funeral?" she asked poisonously.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm when she lunged forward. "What are you doing here? You didn't even know Pansy," Hermione spat.

Fleur smiled and flipped back her long blonde hair as her eyes moved over Draco appraisingly. "My sister sends her regards," she said smugly. She wasn't even prepared when Hermione's hand connected with her face.

The slap echoed inside the large hall like a muggle gunshot, grabbing everyone's attention. Fleur gasped and cupped her reddened cheek, staring at Hermione incredulously.

"'ow dare you!" she screeched.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione when she lunged again and glared at the French woman. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave my home. You are not welcome here and neither is your friend," he said, eyes darting to Ginny and back to Fleur. "Leave," he hissed.

"You cannot throw me out for my past deeds! She was your lover while your wife was still alive!" Fleur said loudly.

Draco looked at her coldly, eyes flat with hate, satisfied when to see the flash of fear on Fleur's face. He also noticed that everyone present was staring at them and hanging on to their every word. He needed to get Hermione away before she decided to kill the blonde woman.

"You accuse me of being with Draco while he was married? He's the father of my daughter, who was conceived before he married Pansy! I kept my distance from him, but you—you were my ex-husband's mistress while you made arrangements to get married with Harry. I'm not a bad person! I'm not like you!" Hermione spat.

"Don't waste your breath with her, love," Draco said before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Hey, Goyle," he said, turning to his old friend.

"Yeah?" asked the tall man.

"Do me a favor and escort the _lady_ to the door."

Goyle nodded. "I'll throw her out," he said bluntly, chuckling when Draco smirked and walked away with Hermione.

Draco apparated Hermione and himself to his old room and hugged her when she broke into tears. "Why are you crying, love?"

"For Pansy. She wasn't even a close friend of mine," Hermione whispered against his chest.

"I know, bur she wasn't a bad person either. You got to know the real Pansy a little this past year and you're human. How could her death not affect you?" he asked quietly.

"Then there's that whore and what she said. Why didn't you just let me get in a good slug? She deserves that and more," Hermione said bitterly.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I know, but you're not like her. You said it yourself. You can't stoop to her level and attack her physically. The press would've had a field day." He stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm never going to forgive myself for putting you through this," he murmured.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. "It hurt, I won't deny you that, but I think it would've hurt so much more had you done it to me now," she whispered. "We have to leave behind everything that was bad in our lives. Otherwise we'll never survive as a married couple. We have to focus on the good. On Drea and on future children," she said with a grin.

Draco gave her an intrigued look and smirked. "I like that idea, but I want our future kids to be born under wedlock," he said as he ran his hand through her soft hair.

Hermione smiled and ran her hands down Draco's back until they went further south and squeezed over his bum. Draco cleared his through and looked at her through slit eyes. "Don't do that to me now. I have a speech to make in about," he looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes."

Hermione released him and smirked. "And here I thought you'd be up to the challenge.

Draco scoffed and ran a hand through his hair once again, smoothing back the silky strands. "Oh, I'm certainly _up_ to the challenge, but I want more than just a ten minute quickie out of you tonight."

She sat down on the large bed and shrugged, fluttering her lashes innocently. "Run along then, I'll be waiting for you to get back."

He narrowed his pale eyes at her. She was giving up way too easily, and his Malfoy mind was suspicious for some reason. He quickly strode towards her and kissed her. He pushed her into the mattress and kissed her as if he wanted to crawl into her mouth. Hermione moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as ardently. Draco's lips left hers and moved down her smooth neck, his hands wandering under her black, knit poncho. She moaned his name softly, and that was when his brain snapped back to reality. He'd meant only to tease her a little and had gone way past teasing.

Draco stood and smoothed his hands over his all black suit, running his hand through his hair a few times. "I hope you're ready for me when I return," he said before blowing her a kissing and apparating away.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and cursed him for being so sneaky. Well, she was a Gryffindor and she didn't back down from a challenge. Oh, she'd be ready for him when he returned. The question was, was he ready to handle her?

…………………………

_Months Later……………_

"A second marriage for us both, think we'll make it?" asked Hermione as she watched Draco buttoning up his dress shirt.

Draco chuckled and nodded. "I think we'll make it work. It's taken us this long to actually be together, marriage is just a public way of getting together," he told her. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

Hermione smiled with barely restrained giddiness. "I need you to get out of the room. I told you that I needed this room and you deliberately changed in here. Why don't you use the guest room?"

"I wanted to see your dress," he said with a small pout. "Or is it bad luck?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't believe in that rot. But Luna, Cho and Lavender are going to be here in a few and you can't be in here while they help me get ready. You'll only get in the way."

Draco walked over to kiss her. "Where's Drea?"

"I told you she was with my mother and Mrs. Weasley. They're going to take her to the ceremony," Hermione replied just as there was a knock at the door. "You have to go. The girls are here."

Draco nodded and grabbed his coat, tie, and vest. "Don't be late. Not unless you want me to think that you stood me up," he said.

Hermione smiled. "I would never leave you on our wedding day," she said, kissing him and then escorting him to the door. He left while the three women stepped in all dressed up and with smiles on their faces.

They all hugged Hermione and sat her down at the vanity mirror. "Alright, Hermione. We need to get you ready because your wedding is in an hour," Lavender said with a grin.

"Have people started to arrive yet?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded. "The place looks beautiful with all those flowers and silk curtains hanging from the trees," she said. "Why is it that you're portkeying people here?"

Hermione sighed. "For security reasons. No one will be able to plot the town or my home. I have put up wards against things like that. I just loved the backyard of this place and I thought it would be a good place for Draco and I to get married."

Cho took a look at her dress and smiled. "Oh, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Hermione said happily. "Let's start getting ready. I don't want to be late."

The four women then started to get Hermione ready for the wedding of the year.

…………………………

Draco was sitting in the living room, waiting calmly for Hermione to come downstairs. The ceremony was in five minutes and he had something important he needed to talk to her about.

While he had been finishing getting dressed in one of the guestrooms, he had flipped through one of her books and found a letter. A letter from Zabini. A very casual looking letter in which only people who were looking for it could see the underlying threat. The letter had asked Hermione to go see Zabini at Azkaban Prison. Now, as far as Draco knew, she hadn't gone…… or had she?

The date on the letter had been a few months ago and Draco had thought back to that time. He remembered Hermione acting peculiarly for a few days, jittery and overprotective when it came to Drea. He had dismissed it as something first time mothers went through, but now that he thought of it, her behavior had seemed suspicious.

Draco looked up when he heard a noise from the stairs. For a moment he swore he was dreaming, she looked that beautiful. Hermione looked at him in question. "What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be outside?" she asked as she came to stand in front of him. Lavender, Cho, and Luna looked at him in question.

Draco was still staring. She was in a pearl colored strap gown that clung to her body and looked as if it had been wrapped around her. Her body had the shape of an hourglass. The train was long and moved behind her in a silky wave and he noticed that she was wearing some strappy heels that put her an inch or two from his eyelevel. Her hair was in long curls—she had let her hair grow out in the past months—with a large matching flower holding up one side.

"Draco?" she questioned.

He looked at her and held out a note to her. "Tell me what this is."

Hermione took it and read it, her eyes going wide. She turned to the women. "While you two give us a moment please?" she asked them. All three nodded and walked off to give them some privacy. Hermione then turned to Draco before looking down at the note again. "T-T-This is a note from…… from Blaise," she stuttered. "Where did you find it?"

"You're starting to sound like Longbottom. It doesn't matter where I found it. I know who it's from. I don't think we have many acquaintances in prison," he said waspishly. "Did you go see Zabini?" asked Draco quietly.

She looked away from the anger burning in Draco's eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Draco forced her to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did he want to see you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Please, this isn't the time to talk about this! We're getting married in a few minutes!"

"We're not getting married unless you answer my question!" Draco hissed angrily. "I read the note Hermione. I knew Zabini's twisted mind more than you. I can tell there's an underlying threat in that note."

"I'm not talking about this now," Hermione repeated. "If you won't marry me because of that, then so be it," she said as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco blinked at her incredulously. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

She whirled around to look at him again, anger bubbling inside her. "Don't talk to me that way! If you don't want to marry me then don't, but get the hell out of my house!" Hermione yelled at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me that you had seen him and why you refuse to talk about it now!" Draco said quietly.

"I didn't want to ruin our 'happy' moment," she said sarcastically. "I didn't want to tell you that I went to see him because I wanted to know what he wanted. Do you really want to know!" Hermione shrieked. "He threatened Drea. In revenge for us getting together and locking him in prison, he's going to take it out on our daughter! Is that what you wanted to know!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that!" he yelled.

"Because I knew you would get like this! Now, weren't you going to leave my house and stand me up?" she asked softly.

Draco dropped the note and stood behind her so that he could wrap his arms around her. He kissed her neck and shook his head. "I don't want to stand you up," he murmured. "I want to marry you, but if you don't want that to happen... then I guess there's nothingI can do but leave," he said, releasing her and backing away.

Hermione glared at him. "What? And leave all those guests waiting? Oh, no, buddy. You're going to marry me today and that's final," she said darkly.

He scoffed. "Whose going to make me? _You_?"

"Under normal cirmcustances I would. But I happen to be wearing an expensive and beautiful dress that I plan to preserve after our wedding and I don't want to ruin it. Now, are you going to marry me or not? This is the last time I'm asking you," she said, hands on her hips.

Draco smirked to himself and nodded once. "I'll marry you, if only because I don't want to waste a perfectly good ceremony and party," he said dryly. He waved a hand towards the door and waited for Hermione to walk ahead of him. "If anyone asks, we're perfectly in love and this is the happiest day of our lives," he called.

"I'm not going to lie," Hermione called before she walked over to her friends.

Draco just chuckled softly and stepped out into the bright, sunny day. This wedding was going to be one to remember, he thought as he took his place by the ministry official. He listened to wedding march and watched Hermione approach, radiating beauty and love, despite the spat they had had only a few minutes ago. There were no regrets. He loved her and even though she hadn't told him about visiting Blaise, marrying her was the only thing he wanted to do.

His eyes moved to Drea and he smiled. She was almost a year old and she was a beauty with her mother's brain, and her father's cool attitude. He would be a good father. Despite having had a father like Lucius, he would be a good father for her. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled slightly when she stopped next to him. The minister began to speak but Draco's eyes were on her the entire time.

"If anyone here believes that these two magical folks should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the man said at the end of his speech.

"I object!" A voice called as everyone gasped and turned to look at the person who had spoken.

Hermione shook her head as she stared at the person and tears sprung to her eyes. _Why? _She asked herself before she took a step back. This couldn't be happening to her. First Draco and now this. God this was so not her day.

* * *

Duhn-duhn-duhn. What is going on? Only I know who it is. Take a guess and let me know who you think it is. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I finally found time to update this guy. I'm working and I'm so busy now. Hopefully 'Man Behind Those Eyes' is next but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for being so patient and I'll see you later!

!Joey!


	20. The Prodigal Friend Returns

…………………………………………………

**The Prodigal Friend Returns**

…………………………………………………

Lavender Brown's eyes felt as if they would pop right out of her head. She couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't believe who was causing it. She remembered something that had happened a few months ago, when Hermione had been right in the middle of preparing for her wedding.

She had been in a restaurant and she had been pondering things. Among them was that the wizarding world was a harsh judge sometimes, but her article, the one she had written for Pansy, had helped Hermione and Draco's image as a couple greatly.

The majority of witches and wizards had responded in a positive way while only a small fraction were against them…………

_Lavender ran a hand through her newly dyed dark red hair and stirred her coffee with the other. She had been on a mission for the past months since Pansy's death. Something about Fleur had caught her attention that evening at Pansy's funeral a few months. She had arrived and left with Ginny Weasley both chatting as if long time friends._

_Since then, Lavender had been following them around. She had seen and heard very little, but very interesting things. At the moment, she was sitting in a booth on the other side of the one Fleur Delacour was in. Lavender had a very inconspicuous extendable ear positioned in the right place so that she could listen to every word._

_Someone approached the booth and Lavender sat straight in attention._

"_I'm out Fleur. I don't want to hurt Hermione anymore."_

_Lavender's Quick Quotes Quill was working overdrive while she listened. The person who had arrived was none other than Ginny._

"_And why is zat?" Fleur asked calmly._

"_I just came back from visiting Blaise in prison and he said some horrible things to me!" The red-head said angrily. "I want Blaise to rot in hell the rest of his life. Hermione was right, he's a grade-A arsehole who couldn't care less about his own daughter."_

_Fleur scoffed. "Children are nothing but an 'indrance. I agree with my dear Blaise on zat," she said aloofly._

"_You are such bitch!" Ginny spat lowly. "I'm just here to tell you that I'm done. I don't want to hear anything concerning you or Blaise and I swear that if you harm Hermione or her child, I will go straight to the Ministry—one scratch on them Fleur and I will bring you down. Hermione is going to know about this too."_

"_Say something to 'ermione and _I _will take it out on your offspring Ginevra. Blaise won't care, you are right on zat, but I know _you_ will," Fleur said, slowly and threateningly._

_Lavender winced when she heard the sharp sound of a slap before Ginny stormed off. Then she heard the French woman say something angry in her native tongue that was so very obviously some sort of profanity._

_This was a serious matter that she had to discuss with Hermione and Draco._

Lavender had been hesitant to discuss that information with Hermione because she hadn't wanted to ruin the happiness of her friend as she prepared for a long awaited joining to the man she loved. Now she regretted not telling Hermione in the first place because all of this could've been avoided.

…………

"I'll kill him!" Draco spat as he lunged forward, but Hermione's hand on his elbow halted him.

"Harry, Ginny what are you doing?" Ron asked as he shook his head and stood, handing his daughter to her mother.

"This isn't what is looks like," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand in his and moved towards Hermione and Draco at the front of the ceremony.

"How could you do this to me, Harry?" Hermione asked tearfully. She turned to look at her ex-best friend. "And _you_, how dare you!"

"Hermione please, I really need to talk to you. Well…… to both of you and I'm sorry but it can't wait," Ginny said.

"Get. Out." Draco snarled, ready to kill Potter even in front of the guests.

"Mione, I beg you to listen to us. This has nothing to do with your wedding, I swear," Harry pleaded, hating the fact that they were ruining Hermione and Draco's wedding day.

Hermione shook her head and pointed at the door as tears slid down her face. "Go. I don't want to hear anything from you or Ginny. Get out of my home!"

Ginny shook her head frantically. "This has to do with Fleur's sister!" she cried.

Draco and Hermione both froze. Hermione cleaned away her tears and looked around at the guests, at her mother, at Drea who was getting fussy and who looked beautiful with her short pigtails and puffy white dress. She then turned to look at Draco and gave him a questioning look. He nodded once and Hermione turned to the Ministry official.

"Is there any way that you can give us a few minutes? This is a life and death situation," she murmured.

"I have no objections, since I was invited to stay and celebrate with you two I cancelled the rest of my day," he said with a kind smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said before she turned and took Draco's hand as he made the announcement that they would be right back and that they had not cancelled the wedding. He also stated that the guests could help themselves to the hour' dourves. He then squeezed her hand and they led Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley towards the study.

"All right, start talking," Hermione ordered as soon as the doors were closed and a silencing spell was placed so that that could hear out but no one could hear in. Draco looked angry and she feared that if Harry and Ginny didn't have anything valid to say, he would hurt Harry.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Tell her Ginny," he said quietly.

Ginny nodded nervously. "I'm sorry," she blurted quickly. "I was stupid and foolish and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I swear that all that I am going to say to you is the honest truth…… I finally opened my eyes and saw that I was wrong. So wrong!"

Her visit to Azkaban prison had opened her eyes in a very brutal way. Blaise had been cruel and hadn't even acknowledged that he had a daughter. He had told her that all she had been to him was a body to find release in when Hermione was being obnoxiously smart and stubborn and other cruel things that she didn't even want to remember.

Then she had stumbled into Harry after breaking her association with Fleur………

_So great had been her haste to get home and see her daughter, the only pure and beautiful thing in her life that she wasn't watching where she was going and she stumbled into someone._

"_Pardon," the man said as he righted her._

_Ginny looked up to apologize and her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted her childhood love. "Sorry about that Harry," she said softly. Why hadn't her heart continued loving him? Just looking at Harry up close gave her butterflies._

_Maybe she hadn't stopped loving him and that was why she had clung so tightly to a relationship with a man like Blaise, betraying and hurting the closest friend she had ever had. Suddenly all her actions and consequences caught up with her and her eyes watered, chest heaving slightly._

_Harry looked faintly scared. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her urgently._

_Ginny looked him in the eye. "More than you know," she whispered. "I've done so many bad things and I can't help but wonder if I wouldn't have done them had you realized how much I loved you."_

_Harry stared at her, then looked at their surroundings and realized that they were being watched. "I hurt you," he murmured._

_Ginny nodded and also noticed that they were gathering a crowd, especially because of Harry. "This isn't the place for us to talk about this," she said quietly._

_Harry nodded and took her hand, aware that if reporters were following him—which they usually were—he and Ginny would end up on the front of a magazine or tabloid with a scandalous headline. He pulled her towards the nearest apparition point and took them to his private flat._

_He led her to the sitting room and they sat there for a long moment in silence. "I never knew because I was so busy with trying to survive and because I only had eyes for—"_

"—_Hermione," Ginny finished bitterly. "She's taken so much from me. First you, then Blaise, the security of Blaise's fortune. I guess that last thing she could take from me is my daughter."_

"_Don't blame her for the ordeal with Blaise. She was oblivious to how deep your relationship with Blaise went. None of us said anything either," Harry said grimly. "Our actions bring consequences, Gin, we can't blame other people for the things we do."_

_Ginny stared at him. "You knew that I was with Blaise?" she asked softly._

_Harry nodded and looked uncomfortable as he said his next words. "Gin, I have to be honest with you. I always felt a certain attraction towards you. I didn't really know what it was and maybe I was wrong to have never acted on it, but it's way too late to consider the 'what ifs'," he said quietly, lifting her chin so that her eyes could meet his. "Our future is in our hands and we have been given a second chance. The question is, will we act on it?"_

_Ginny looked nervous; she was sure she was hearing things. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_We've fallen in love with the wrong people. It's time to move on. We can start from the very beginning," said Harry, eyes wide and honest._

_She caught a sob from rising and touched Harry's cheek. He was so handsome and boyish. "Oh god," she gasped out, tears gathering in her eyes. "I've done so many things that I'm ashamed of! Most of all to Hermione. I don't deserve this new opportunity for happiness," she sobbed._

"_We've made mistakes. Big and small, but we both deserve to be happy," he said as he cleaned her tears away._

"_But…… I thought you were dating Cho Chang."_

_Harry shook his head. "I lied. Cho is a great friend, but she's seeing some bloke from her practice. I just told Hermione we were dating because I didn't need anymore of those 'we can only be friends' lectures. Besides, she doesn't deserve to be sad because of me," he said._

_Ginny sighed and nodded. "So…… how do you propose we do this?"_

_Harry smiled and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. "A clean slate. We can start from the very beginning. You and me and with Hermione. You have to tell her that you're sorry about all the things you have ever done to her. We have to leave all the bad behind if we want to be happy."_

_Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss him slowly, shyly. Their first kiss and if they did things right, it wouldn't be their last kiss._

That's why they were here now. Maybe it wasn't the best way or place, but it was the right time. Ginny bit her lip when Hermione didn't say anything.

"I know I was wrong and that it may very well be too late to ask for your forgiveness but it's not too late to make things right. Fleur lied to you about Draco sleeping with her sister." She turned to Draco. "She put a drowsing potion into your drinks so that you would remember very little. Then she took you to a hotel room and placed you there in a very compromising position. As you can see, she doesn't care that she hurt her own sister in her quest for revenge because Gabrielle had no part in this," Ginny said ashamedly.

Hermione gave her an incredulous look. "And you—you were her accomplice! Did you help her plan it all?"

Ginny nodded and looked away.

"Did it make you happy to know that you almost destroyed our lives?" Draco asked darkly. "Were _you_ in on it too, Potter?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "I had no idea until she told me." He turned to Hermione. "We've all done things that we regret now, am I right?" he asked as he eyed Malfoy pointedly. "Some things are worse than others, but we deserve a second chance don't we?"

Hermione looked at Draco and found that he had an annoyed, bored look on his face. She then turned to look at Ginny and finally noticed the fact that Harry was holding her hand. Harry followed her line of vision and when their eyes met, he smiled.

"I thought you were with Cho," she murmured.

Harry shook his head. "I lied. She has a boyfriend. And I now have an official girlfriend," he said with an even bigger smile.

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry we ruined your wedding day, but we couldn't let you marry him believing that he had cheated on you. You had a right to know that he's been faithful," she said. "There's just one more thing. You have to be careful with Fleur. She said that if I told you anything about this, she would take it out on my daughter. Aside from that, I think she's planning something against your baby."

Draco nearly growled. "She can try, but I'll kill her before she does something to Drea. Our daughter is safe with us so I suggest you worry about your own child's safety because we will take care of our own."

"Thank you for the warning," Hermione said quietly.

They all stayed in silence for a long moment until Ginny spoke up. "Okay, Harry and I should leave. We've done enough harm in our quest to make things right," she said as she grabbed his hand and made for the door.

Draco gave Hermione a look and she nodded. "Wait," she called, slipping her hand into Draco's. Harry and Ginny stopped. "Thank you. For telling us this. And I know you're sorry for what you've done, Ginny, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you and consider you a close friend again."

Ginny forced the tears down. It was what she deserved. "I'm starting over and the fact that you're thankful is enough for me to have at least an ounce of peace. Thank _you_ Hermione," she said.

"You—you should stay for the wedding," Hermione said anxiously.

Harry looked at Ginny and she smiled. "Can we really?"

Hermione nodded. "You have no idea how happy you've made me with your confession, Gin. Go on ahead and we'll be there in a few minutes," she said.

Ginny nodded and pulled Harry along out the door, feeling happier than she had ever remembered being. She felt as if a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders.

Hermione turned to Draco and moved to stand in front of him. "What did you think of her confession?" she asked quietly.

Draco reached a hand up and touched her face, wondering what she would say if he made fun of her ruined make-up. "I think that you should've kicked her arse for what she did, but you would've ruined your beautiful dress. Though it is good to know that I haven't cheated on you."

Hermione pulled him down a bit so that she could kiss him. "I'm sorry about overreacting earlier," she said. "And I'm sorry for not telling you about Blaise's letter."

Draco smirked smugly. It wasn't often the great Hermione Granger—soon to be Malfoy—apologized. Just another thing they had in common aside from their headstrong attitudes and their stubbornness. He would cherish the moment for a long time. Speaking of time, they didn't really have anymore to spare. "Shouldn't we be getting married right now?" he asked her pointedly.

"Are you still made at me?" she asked with a pout.

"Yes," he said. He had a right to be angry. "But I suppose that since this is a happy day for us both, even more so after what she-Weasley said, we should forgive and forget too," he said before kissing her slowly and deeply.

Hermione smiled against his lips. "Shall we go tie the knot?" she asked.

"Let's go," he said as he took her hand and walked her towards the door. "Oh, and I think that you need to redo your make-up. I don't think you want people to see you with those hideous streaks down your cheeks."

Hermione shrieked in horror when she saw herself in a mirror that was in the hallway. "Wait for me to fix my make-up and then we will go and get married."

Draco chuckled and felt happiness surge through him. He hadn't been unfaithful. He was marrying the mother of his daughter, the woman he loved. Things were looking up for the better.

…………………………………

Athens was a beautiful place to spend their honeymoon. The wedding of the century had taken place the day before. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had sat in the front row, holding hands. The celebration had been one to remember and the food had been delicious. Drea Malfoy, the one year old terror, was going to spend her time with Molly Weasley and with her grandmother Granger so Draco and Hermione had nothing to worry about except each other.

Making love on the terrace of Draco's expensive villa in the outskirts of city under the stars would be a highlight of the trip, Hermione thought as she arched her back and moaned softly.

Draco's lips were sucking lightly on a spot at the base of her neck that made her shiver in pleasure, even as he moved within her. He would never tire of being with her, of making her cry out in pleasure, moan his name. He lived to make her happy whether intimately or in every day life.

Hermione's breathing sped up as Draco rolled them so that she was on top, her movements were slow but deep as he took mouthfuls of her breasts. She clutched at his silky hair and threw her head back as she erupted in pleasurable spasms. Draco's fingers dug into her hips as he groaned and followed her release almost immediately after.

Draco fell back against the blankets and throw pillows they had placed on the floor. He had never been so happy and worry free in his life. Yes, he did miss his little half-pint, but he could do without Drea for a few days, especially now that she knew how to walk and had them running after her all day long. The girl was tireless but she was his little princess.

As he rubbed Hermione's back in slow dragging movements, he wondered what a son of his and Hermione would be like. Would he bear the Malfoy looks or would he look like his wife, be a bookworm Gryffindor as she had been. He gave her a strange look when he caught her staring at him for a long moment.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said with a sly grin. "Just thinking that you're cute."

"Cute?" he uttered the word with distaste.

"So………" she trailed off, trying to change the subject. "How do you feel about being married for a second time?"

Draco gave a small snort. "It's all right I guess," he said nonchalantly.

Hermione smacked his chest. "Don't be so callous," she muttered with a fake pout.

"It's wonderful," he whispered before flipping them around and pressing kisses to her jaw. "I can show you just how wonderful," he said thickly.

She smiled pleasantly. "I'm happy," she said. "Wondrously incredibly happy. Especially now, knowing that you have been faithful to me, and though I hate to admit it, because I have Ginny and Harry back."

"Please don't start talking about Potter and Weasley while I'm trying to set the mood for shagging you senseless," he said as one of his hands went south. Hermione choked on a gasp and arched her back.

Really, he couldn't care less about Potter or the girl-Weasley. Though Hermione had forgiven them completely—even though she wouldn't admit it—he wasn't one to forgive and forget so easily. And after all the shit those two had done, she-Weasley more than Potter, Draco believed that she would get what was coming to her. Nothing bad ever went unpunished, he knew.

"Why don't you stop thinking and get to it?" Hermione asked breathily before bringing his lips down to hers and making their bodies one again.

When their kiss broke, Draco had enough breath to gasp, "I think I'll stop thinking now."

……………………………………

"Mum? Brenda? Drea? Where are you three?" Ginny asked as she and Harry walked into a very quiet Burrow.

Harry smiled and picked up a picture of Ginny with her daughter. "Maybe they went out for a walk."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Brenda and Drea get along so well, it's amazing," she said as she walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"I like the way you and I get along, too," he said with a grin. "So well. So well," he said before kissing her again.

"You know," Ginny said with a little smirk. "I've always wanted to show you my room."

Harry looked intrigued. "Do you think you can give me a tour before your mother gets back?"

Ginny gave him an amused look. "I think so," she said before they raced up the steps.

……

About two hours later they came back downstairs yet Molly Weasley and the babies hadn't yet arrived. Ginny poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and looked worriedly out the window. The sun was starting to go down and it wasn't like her mother to just disappear with the two girls for so long and so late.

"Maybe we should go out and look for her," Harry offered.

Ginny nodded. "Or maybe I'm just overreacting," she muttered.

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her temple. "You're not."

"It's just that…… Fleur's threat is still fresh on my mind and I'm scared. I'm shit scared that she'll do something to either one of the girls."

"There are many protection wards on this house, and if I recall correctly, there's an invitation spell over this place too," he said. The one that was like the main rule for a vampire. The person wasn't allowed in unless they were invited in.

"Wards and spells can be broken, Harry," she said softly. "I'm going to look upstairs, maybe there's a note or something we missed."

Harry nodded. "I'll go look outside," he said before kissing her briefly and going their ways. He searched the surrounding area twice while Ginny looked inside every room. There was no note in her parent's bedroom or in the kitchen and something in her gut told her that there was something wrong.

When she reached the first floor again, Harry was coming back in from outside. "Anything?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. There's no sign of them."

They both turned when there was a noise inside of the pantry. She walked over and pulled open the door. Her eyes went wide in horror and she felt her stomach plummet to her feet. "Mum!" she cried as she fell to her knees and pulled off the cloth that had been stuck into her mouth. "Where are the girls?" she asked urgently as Harry released the binding spell she was in.

"Blaise took them. Blaise Zabini took them both!" Molly nearly shrieked in horror.

"No! How did he get out of prison?" Ginny cried as Harry wrapped her in his arms.

"We have to contact the Ministry and Hermione," Harry said before letting go of Ginny and striding towards the floo.

"No!" Molly yelled. "He said that he would hurt them if you went to the Ministry. He wants you Harry, you and Hermione. Alone. It's a trap but he said he would kill them both," she sobbed.

Harry swallowed hard. She was right. It was a trap, but there was nothing else to do now but walk right into it.

First, he had to tell Hermione and Draco...

* * *

It's been a long a time hasn't it? I want to thank everyone for showing so much concern and for your positive feedback. It's so great to know that my work is admired. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon! And YES I AM going to finish this story, just be patient!

Byebye


	21. Forgotten

………………………………

**Forgotten**

………………………………

Athens by night was an amazing site. The city was alive with lights and sounds that Hermione had only dreamed of. Stores were still open, some barely opening for the night life, as well as restaurants and bars. She and Draco were walking down random streets at the heart of the city, hand in hand and enjoying the breeze and the peacefulness surrounding them.

She missed Drea greatly but she found solace in the fact that her daughter was with her two grandmothers, her mother and Molly Weasley. They were passing by a small, cheesy looking, psychic and palm reading shop, when the wind blew by harder than it had in the short time they had been there.

The "magical" souvenirs sitting on a table rattled and a small statue of some sort of magical creature fell and shattered. Hermione stopped and kneeled to help the woman pick up the pieces. She looked like those gypsies only seen on TV and movies, yet there was something unnerving about her.

"Come in to my shop for a free palm reading session," she said.

Hermione smiled politely but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe in these things."

"But you do believe in magic, don't you?" asked the woman with meaning.

Draco stepped over and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Please excuse us but we have to go," he said curtly.

The woman's indigo colored eyes turned to him. "A changed man cannot be judged by the things he did in his adolescence. You will give her more love than all the grief you caused her in your younger years."

Draco stared at the woman and shook his head once to clear it. "We must go." He grabbed her hand and began to lead her away.

"Wait," the woman called.

Against herself, Hermione tugged on Draco's hand and stopped them. She turned but didn't approach the woman again. "How do you know all these things?"

"I have a gift. Like you. We share different but equally powerful gifts. Go home. Go home now because one you love is in danger. Go home now before it is too late, and remember, don't allow anything to make you forget him," she said as she pointed at Draco. Hermione was staring at the woman and she suddenly felt a strange sensation in her heart.

Draco shook his head and pulled Hermione along. "That was a bunch of nonsense," he snapped.

"But Draco! How could she possibly know all of that?" Hermione asked as they apparated to the villa.

"Please, Hermione. She clearly knows about magic. The tabloids have portrayed our lives since we were children. She could've read those things and recognized us. She just wanted some easy money," he said in annoyance.

Hermione shook her head and turned her back to him. She had not believed the woman at first, but the things she had said had been strange and a tad scary. And what was about the person they loved was in danger?

The only person that came to mind was the baby. "I want to check in on Drea," she said.

"Hermione, come on! We're on our honeymoon and you need to let her go," he said, starting to get angry.

"You always were close minded," she hissed before marching towards the floo and turning on the network.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around roughly. "Don't do it, Hermione. Drea is fine. If something had happened to her we would've known by now. Don't you think they would've told us?"

Just as he finished voicing his questioned, the fire roared green and Hermione stepped back as someone stepped through. Her heart plummeted down to her feet and she nearly strangled Draco then and there.

"What happened to Drea?" she nearly shrieked when she saw Ginny step through too. "What happened!"

"Blaise took her and Brenda!" Ginny blurted quickly and just as hysterically. "He took them both!"

"What!" Draco roared, advancing on her and Harry. "Wasn't your mother watching them both?"

Ginny nodded. "He tricked her. He used polyjuice potion to pretend he was Harry so that my mum would invite him in. She did, but then he went to the bathroom and came out as himself. He jinxed her and took our daughters. My mum says he wants you Hermione, and Harry, to go alone or he'll hurt them! He doesn't want the Ministry involved either."

"I'm going. I'll do whatever he wants but I won't let him touch my daughter ever again," Hermione said as she moved towards the floo.

"Wait!" Draco yelled, halting her in her steps. "Can't you see that it's a trap?"

"Of course it's a trap! But how else will we get Drea and Brenda back?" she yelled back at him. "I would gladly die for my daughter if that means that she's safe," she said before grabbing a handful of floo powder and yelling out the Weasley's home.

Molly Weasley was in hysterical tears as Ron hugged her and rubbed her back reassuringly. Padma was also there with Piama, who was in a playpen and none the wiser of what was going on around her.

"Where is he, Molly?" Hermione asked as soon as she arrived.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry Ginny dear, I couldn't protect them enough!" she cried.

"This wasn't your fault, mum!" Ginny said as she sat next to Molly and hugged her.

"Tell me where he took them and I will go get my daughter and Ginny's daughter back," she said sternly. She couldn't allow herself to cry or be hysterical, even though she was just a few heartbeats from it. She had to keep her head cool and she would know just what to do. Her heart was in her throat and she was so scared. So scared that by the end of the night something tragic was going to happen.

"He's in your Manor, Draco," Molly said. "He said he would wait for Harry and Hermione in the heart of the manor."

"The center of the mansion?" Ron asked in confusion. "What's there?" he asked Draco.

"He meant the dungeons," Draco replied darkly. "The dungeons were once the heart of the manor and I told him so. He will be there, though it will be hard to find the exact place quickly. The dungeons stretch out under the entire property."

"We need to tell the Ministry," Ron said.

"No!" Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Molly said in unison.

"They can come up with a better plan to get in and get the girls back safely!" Harry said in agreement.

"We can't just sit here while the babies are in danger!" Hermione said anxiously. "Harry and I will go. We'll get them back. You all know that we're powerful enough to take on Blaise, and besides, he was never too smart when it came to putting up wards and traps."

"I'm going with you," Draco said.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't risk it. He only wants me and Harry. Please don't do anything that will jeopardize our daughter's life!"

"You can't ask me to just sit here and wait for you and Drea to come home safely!" he yelled at her.

She felt her eyes water but she pushed the tears down, deep down. Deep in her heart she knew that bringing Draco would be the right thing, but her daughter's safety was above everything and her common sense told her that she shouldn't let him come with her and Harry. She reached up to touch his arm, but he shied away from her hand and turned his back to her.

"Don't do this to me, I need to know that I'm doing the right thing for our daughter. You can't just shut me out," she said as the tears came.

"Just go," he spat. "Leave now before I regret my decision."

"I'm coming with you!" Ginny yelled, but before she could take a step forward, she felt the tip of Ron's hand on her temple before everything went dark. He caught her and set her on one of the couches.

"Thanks mate," Harry said heavily.

"You better bring Brenda back or else we're both dead," he said with a reassuring pat on Harry's back.

"Draco," Hermione said, her voice breaking. She felt as if she was going to walk into a trap that would end things with Draco forever. Something terrible was going to happen and she feared that this was going to be the very last time she ever saw him again.

"Let's go," Harry said. She and Harry walked out and apparated away without looking back.

……

Draco felt something in his gut too as she walked away. But she was terribly wrong if she thought that he would just sit there and wait for her or Drea to get hurt. He wasn't as easily brushed off as she-Weasley. He began to move towards the door when Weasel stopped him.

"Where are you going? Hermione told you to stay put," Ron said.

Draco turned and looked at him coolly. "And you think that I'm some moron who stops and does everything his wife tells him to do?"

Ron gave him a look. "I was under the impression that you were," he said with a small smirk. "Now, where are you going? I want to go too."

"We're going to the manor. I know of a few secret entrances to the dungeons. Hermione knows of two, but I know about ten others that may get us there before them," he said.

"Let's go then," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley!" Padma Weasley said sternly.

"Awww, come on, baby! I'm doing this for Mione and for my sister!" Ron whined.

Draco smothered a laugh as he watched the Patil twin glare at Ron and saunter over. Then her gaze softened and she gave him a kiss on the lips before hugging him tightly. "Please be safe, darling. I want you whole after this ordeal is over," she said before stepping back.

"I love you," Ron said before he and Malfoy apparated away.

But not before Draco made a coughing sound that sounded suspiciously like, "Whipped."

………………………

The manor was unusually silent when Hermione and Harry arrived. She knew of a secret entrance from Draco's bedroom and another that was in the east wing's library, but the main entrance was located behind a statue in the main entrance.

She and Harry would take the one in Draco's room. The walk up towards his room took nearly fifteen minutes because they had to check for traps and spells that would alert Blaise of their presence in the manor.

As they took the stone steps down towards the catacombs and cells, Hermione began to feel something in her stomach, because as they neared, she thought she could hear the sounds of babies crying.

She was going to skin Blaise alive before the night was over. They followed the sounds of crying until they made it towards one of the largest sections they had passed. Hermione couldn't see Blaise anywhere, but she could see Drea and Brenda inside a large, invisible, magically made cradle. Both girls were crying their eyes out and Hermione wanted nothing more than to run towards her daughter and take her in her arms. But she knew better.

"You take the left and I'll take the right. Keep your eyes open and we'll attack as soon as we see hhhimm!" he trailed off into a yell when vines wrapped around his feet and pulled him up feet first.

Hermione ran. She just ran before the vines had a chance to get them too. She climbed up a wall into a small alcove and watched as the vines slithered past her. Merlin the great. Blaise had Harry now and he would be waiting for her to make a mistake.

"_Hermione,"_ Blaise sing-songed. "Come out baby, we need to have a long and serious talk. I suggest you come out unless you want me to feed your daughter a bottle full of a poisonous potion I cooked up a few minutes ago. She's awfully hungry and I'm betting she'll take anything right about now."

"No! Please don't hurt her!" Hermione called as she jumped out of the alcove and began to run when she heard the slither of the vines. She could see him as she passed an opening towards the large room.

Hermione stopped and aimed her wand towards the vines. She was pretty sure it was a variation of Devil Snare. She thought up a spell with light and fire involved and shot it at the vines, which quickly burned into a crisp.

She then walked into the large cell and stood face to face with her ex-husband. He was wearing clean clothes and he looked fresh, thin but clean. He was standing inside a safety circle. Which meant that he was probably protected by a few choice charms that would cause her jinxes to bounce off. When he moved the circle moved with him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione asked as her eyes darted towards her daughter who was sitting, red-faced and hungry on the dirty dungeon floor. "Give her back to me. Let them go with Harry and you can have me."

"No!" Harry yelled. He was stuck to the wall by the vines, and when he spoke, they tightened around him until he was gagging. "Don't Hermione! Don't fall into his game."

"Stay out of this Potter," Blaise said with a satisfied smirk. "A life for all that you have cost me. I like the sound of that," he said. "Give me your wand."

Hermione shook her head. "Let Harry and the girls go and I will give you my wand."

Blaise began to back up towards the girls. He then reached into the cradle and picked up Drea, who was shrieking as if someone was pulling out hair by hair from her head. Blaise picked up a bottle of ominous looking bluish potion and began to hand it to the baby.

"_Expeliarmus!" _Someone yelled, and to Hermione's shock, the spell went through the safety circle Blaise was in, knocking the bottle out of his hand and making it fall meters away.

Everyone turned to look as Draco stepped into the room, his wand trained on Blaise. "How did you get past my safety circle?" Blaise asked darkly.

"Did your brain go stupid or something?" Draco sneered. "This is my home and any spell done here can be broken down by anyone with Malfoy blood. Now, hand over my daughter before I kill you."

"You wouldn't risk hitting your own daughter with the killing curse, would you now?" Blaise asked mockingly. Behind him, Ron had taken the opportunity to grab his niece and slip away silently towards the back of the cells. He wouldn't be able to leave unless he knew Hermione and his goddaughter were both safe.

"I'll give you my wand and myself if you let Draco have Drea," Hermione said.

"Hermione, don't!" he yelled.

"Let me do this Draco! Stay out of it!"

Blaise looked bored. "I'm about to twist this little bird's neck unless you two stop fighting. I'll take Hermione instead of this little one. She's a real cutie by the way," he said as he pressed a kiss to Drea's head. "Throw your wand through there," he said, pointing towards the darkness.

Hermione did so and slowly walked towards Blaise and Drea. He grabbed her around the neck and brought her towards his chest before setting the baby down and letting her walk towards her father.

"Get out now, Malfoy, while you still can," Blaise said with a triumphant smirk.

"I'm not leaving you," Draco said to Hermione.

"Get her out of here, please Draco," Hermione said, tears sliding down her face.

He shook his head. There was no way in hell that he was going to leave Hermione, but then again, he needed to get Drea somewhere safe, away from here. As he warred with himself, there was the sound of an explosion and he fell to his knees over Drea in order to protect her from the dust and rubble. Then there were Aurors everywhere, pointing their wands at Blaise and Hermione.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaise yelled. "I told you not to tell the Ministry! I'll kill Hermione for this if you don't stand back!"

Ginny ran towards Draco and helped him. "I'm sorry, but I went to them. I went to the Ministry and they discovered that this isn't Blaise. He's still in his cell in Azkaban, eating gruel and drinking old water. This isn't Blaise at all!"

As if on queue, Blaise began to revert into the real person under the façade. A pale arm was wrapped around her neck and a wand was pointed to her temple. "Everyone if 'ere for zee party, eh? Goody," Fleur Delacour said.

"Let her go," one of the Aurors ordered. "If you cooperate, we may save you from many years of prison."

"I am not going to prison," Fleur snarled. "I'm just getting my revenge. I am getting back what she and Harry Potter took from me," she said as she pointed at Harry, who was getting CPR after getting strangulated by the vines on the wall.

"Oh god, Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm not going to prison," Fleur repeated. "But you will give me back all I lost and in spades," she whispered in Hermione's ear. "You'll forget your life, your daughter, and you will forget the man you love and all you have lived with 'im. Good luck rebuilding your life."

"No!" Draco yelled as he ran towards Hermione and Fleur. But it was too late.

The silently cast spell hit Hermione against the temple with maximum force and she began to fall, her eyes closing. Then the French woman turned the wand to herself before anyone could stop her and a flash of green snuffed out her life force.

Draco caught Hermione before she fell, but no matter how he tried, she wouldn't wake up. "Hermione, love, please wake-up," he pleaded, rubbing her hair away from her face. "Don't do this to me baby. Don't do this to me. Wake up, wake up," he said urgently, pressing their foreheads together.

"Sir, please move aside and let a healer have a look at her," an Auror said.

Draco shook his head and hugged her to him. "What did that woman do to her? Tell me!" he yelled as they pried Hermione from him so that the healer could check.

"We have to take her to St. Mungo's so that we can know for sure."

"I'm going too. Be careful with her!" he yelled. He moved towards Ginny who held his daughter and kissed Drea. "Take care of her please. I need to go with Hermione."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you for getting our daughters back. Thank you. I'll be at St. Mungo's as soon as I can to see how Harry and Hermione are doing. I need to see my daughter too."

"Go," Draco said before giving the baby a squeeze and following the Healers and Hermione. He could see the Aurors fixing the corpse of a once beautiful woman so that they could take her away. It was a good thing she was dead or else he would've killed her himself.

The only thing that mattered now was Hermione's safety.

…………………………………

She groaned softly and her eyelids began to flutter open. Her head was pounding as she opened her eyes to a lavish hospital room that was very lightly lit. "Who turned off the light?" she grumbled, her throat was dry and her voice had a slight croak to it.

Someone had been sleeping in the big couch by the window, and at the sound of her voice, he jumped to his feet and moved towards her quickly. "Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes growing in alarm and in shock. What the hell are you doing here?" she spat. Why the hell was Draco Malfoy in the same room with her? And why did he look so grown up?

"Hermione, it's me, Draco," he said slowly.

"I know who you are, moron. I just asked what you were doing here. In the same room with me. I would've thought that being in the same room with a mudblood like me would make you sick to the stomach or something," she said balefully.

Draco frowned in confusion. Why was she acting this way? Unless…… unless she didn't remember anything. "Hermione, how old are you?" he asked her, his heart pounding.

"What are you going on about?"

"Just answer the damn question!" he bellowed.

Hermione glared at him. "Seventeen."

He swallowed hard. "Hermione……"

"Why do you keep calling me that? As far as I remember, it's always been 'Granger,' 'know-it-all,' and 'mudblood.' Since when did you start calling me by my given name?" she asked with a snooty sniff.

"_Hermione_, we're not seventeen anymore. We're twenty-three. You have a daughter and… and…" He couldn't bring himself to continue.

"What do you mean we're twenty-three?" she asked, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "You must be off your rocker. Where are Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"They're just outside," he said. He then voiced the question he was dreading to hear. "What's the last thing that you remember before waking up here?" 'And please, Merlin, don't let it be what I think it is,' he thought.

"The last thing I remember is that yesterday I was getting ready to go back home for the holidays. Sixth year is over and I was getting ready to go see my mum and dad," she replied. "I want to see Harry and Ron. Waking up in a room, alone with Malfoy, is terribly disconcerting," Hermione said. Then something dawned on her. "Did you say that I have a—a—a daughter?" she asked in horror.

Draco nodded but went to get Ron and Harry. "She's awake?" asked Ron as they walked into the room.

Hermione stared at them both. They looked so…… so grown-up!

"She doesn't remember anything after the end of second year. That bloody French woman obliviated her and she doesn't remember me or Drea," Draco said furiously.

"You're serious?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Why would I lie about something so serious? She doesn't remember marrying Zabini or marrying me and having Drea," he murmured.

"What are you two muttering about?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"You don't remember anything, anything at all?" Ron asked her as he sat on the bed with her.

Hermione shook her head and had a dreadful feeling that they were asking her that for a reason. Something inside her told her that there was something very wrong. She felt as if a big chunk of her memory was missing. That was a symptom of a badly cast obliviate spell.

Harry sat on her other side and took her hand in his. "Mione, nearly six years have passed from the last memory that you hold. We're all twenty-three already and so many things have happened. Ron married Padma and they have a daughter whose going to be two this year. I'm with Ginny and she has a daughter, who is not mine, but I plan to raise as mine. We're getting married before Christmas this year," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and felt her eyes tear. "W-why can't I remember any of that?" she asked softly.

"It's a long story Mione," Ron said. "But it's your story and I think someone else needs to tell it to you." Both he and Harry turned to look at Draco and Hermione frowned.

"Why would Malfoy know my life story after Hogwarts?" she asked skeptically.

"Because Mione, you two are married," said Harry.

"And," Draco started. "We have a daughter."

Hermione stared at all three and burst into nervous giggles. "That's rich! I would never marry someone like Malfoy, much less have a kid with him! This some sort of sick joke, isn't it? Isn't it?"

When no one laughed or said anything to reassure her that it was some sort of sick joke, she started to shake her head. "You have to listen to him, Mione," Harry said.

"Get out. All three of you get out now!" she screamed.

"But—" Ron started.

"Get out! I would never marry a man like Malfoy! Never! Get out!" She cried as she curled up in the hospital bed and began to cry.

When Harry and Ron stood to go, they noticed that Draco was already gone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

How's that for an update? Well, things are coming to an end and the next chapter will be the last, I'm sorry to say. It's been fun and I've had the ending written out before I had even finished the central plot. Poor Hermione and Draco, I've done everything imaginable to them, but that's what you guys like, right?

I'm sorry about the errors and I hope to correct them some day soon. Thanks for the positive feedback and I'll see you all soon with the very last chapter!

Byebye

!Joey!


	22. Remembering His Name Part 1

**………………………………………**

**Remembering His Name**

_Part 1_

**………………………………………**

_Married to Malfoy. Married to Malfoy. Married to Malfoy._

Hermione nearly shrieked out loud. How was that possible? How?! She did the only thing she could do and had done for the past two hours since she had woken up. She started to cry. She didn't remember anything. What was worse was that she had forgotten her own daughter.

She felt vulnerable and confused. She and Malfoy had reproduced! How could she have—how could they have—? Why were six bloody years of her life erased from her mind?

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Hermione prayed that it wasn't Malfoy. No matter how many times she repeated it to herself, she couldn't accept, or believe, that they had ever been together.

To her immense relief in stepped Ginny Weasley, but she wasn't alone. In her arms she held a beautiful little girl about a year old and with amazing gray eyes. "How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Hysterical," Hermione said, cleaning away the remnants of tears from her eyes. "Is it true, Gin? Did I marry Malfoy and have a child with him?" she asked quietly.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "It's not as bad as it sounds. You were in love with him, and he's in love with you. And guess who this little princess happens to be?" she asked as the baby began to reach for her mother.

Hermione stared at her with wide eyes, then at the baby who was jumping happily at the sight of her. "This is Drea Grace Malfoy and she turns one in three days. She has missed her mother greatly because you were obliviated two weeks ago and you've been in a coma since then."

Hermione began to sob again, taking in ragged breaths as she tried to breathe. "I don't remember her!" she exclaimed.

Ginny placed the girl in Hermione's lap and smiled when the tot hugged her mother. "But she remembers you. I suggest you get to know her again," the redhead murmured.

Hermione looked down at the girl's face and she clearly saw Malfoy there, but her own features were there too. "I'm sorry that I don't remember you, baby," she murmured. No matter how she wracked her brain, she couldn't remember this little beauty either. The child very obviously knew her because she was smiling and hugging her enthusiastically. "You said her name was Drea?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Why would I name a child of mine Drea when it sounds so much like Malfoy's name?"

Her friend smiled. "Because you were in love with him. Merlin, Hermione if you only knew what both of you had to go through to be together. You just got married about two-and-a-half weeks ago.

Hermione's head snapped up. "You mean the baby wasn't born under wedlock?"

"No," Ginny said. "But Malfoy was with you through it all and he gave Drea his last name. Hermione, these are things that he needs to tell you himself if only you'll listen to him for a few minutes. He was by your side day and night while you were in the coma. The only time he left your side was to spend time with the baby and to get some much needed rest. He loves you Hermione, as hard as that is to believe."

"Why you are you trying to convince me so bad about my love for him?" Hermione asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I did things to you that pushed you and me apart these past years and I want to make up for it. You forgave me in the end and we're starting our friendship over," Ginny said.

"Tell me what you did," Hermione murmured.

Ginny let out a deep breath and nodded before telling her. She told her everything without holding anything back.

Hermione swallowed hard and tried to take in all that Ginny had told her. Though she couldn't remember ever loving Blaise and marrying him, she still felt a sense of betrayal from Ginny's part in it all.

"Gin, I woke up four hours ago to find to find out that six years of my life have been erased. I feel li8ke I'm seventeen when I'm really twenty-three! I don't feel anything for Malfoy, nor do I remember having his child or marrying him. And now you come here and tell me that you took my ex-husband away from me and that you had a child with him! I may not have been in love with him but a betrayal is a betrayal," Hermione exploded.

"I won't justify my actions with any excuse, but we made up in the end. What you have to worry about now is getting back your past. You can't hide from it forever. You have to talk to Malfoy sooner or later," she said as she walked over to the bed. "I need to take her. _He's _waiting outside to take Drea home."

Hermione felt a pull in her heart as she gazed down at the baby. "Gin will you do me a favor?" When her friend nodded, Hermione continued. "Will you—will you tell _him_ to give me a few days to get used to the idea? I just need time alone to come to terms with what I know before I hear the entire story of how he…… and I…… well, you know," she said uncomfortably.

"I'll tell him," Ginny said, watching sadly as Hermione reluctantly gave her Drea. The little girl began to cry as she took her outside and handed her over to her father. Ginny then relayed Hermione's message to Malfoy.

Draco nodded when she had finished and rocked the child in his arms slowly, calming her down. "I've lost her, haven't I? The Hermione Granger she is now hates me," he said quietly.

"Give her the time she has asked for and while you wait, why don't you find out if there's any way to reverse this or to help her remember whatever information is possible," Ginny said gently.

Draco nodded and gave her a serious look. "Thank you," he said before turning and walking away, not waiting for a reply.

Ginny watched and felt her heart go out to both Hermione and Malfoy. He was so very miserable without her and the baby was sad without her mother too.

They would find a way to get through it.

………………………………

Draco sat in the library of the home he had shared with Hermione for so little time, late at night, his thoughts not focusing on anything in particular. He was slouched in his favorite chair, a glass of the hardest firewhiskey in his hand.

He had been tempted to get pissed drunk, but the fact was that he had been thinking of Drea and how she needed him now that she had lost her mother. Draco dragged a hand through his hair and felt like screaming out profanities at the top of his lungs.

He had been right when he had said that no bad deed went unpunished. Was he getting what he deserved from his mistakes throughout his teenage years? He jumped slightly when he heard Drea crying and calling for her mother. He groaned slightly before standing and hurling the glass in his hand against the wall, making it shatter with the force.

Draco then strode towards the nursery and found Drea standing inside her crib. "Papa, papa!" she cried when she saw him, big fat tears rolling down her little face. Draco smiled. She was going to be a drama queen, like her mother.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly. They were both suffering without Hermione. He hadn't slept a good night in two weeks because he had been watching over his wife. He supposed that wasn't necessary now that she was awake and reverted to the Hermione that hated the very sight of him. He was frustrated and angry because he didn't know how to handle this situation.

This turn of events had caught him off guard, had blindsided him and he didn't know what to do. He hadn't even felt this helpless when he had been forced to marry Pansy.

As he sat with his baby girl in the rocking chair, he felt himself do something he hadn't done in years and something he would never do in front of anyone. He felt his eyes fill with angry tears. As Drea relaxed against him, her little body shuddering after her bout of tears, there was nothing else he could do. And he didn't want to stop it either.

As he rocked Drea back to sleep, he let the feelings of helplessness out. Tomorrow would be a new day and he would find a way to get through to Hermione.

……………………………

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. The healers were wary about letting her out after being in a coma for two weeks and awake for just a few days. Harry and Ron had come back with some of her favorite books so that she wouldn't get too bored.

She had agreed to listen to their versions of her past six years of life and had been hesitant to believe them. They were laying on either side of her on the big hospital bed right now, their arms touching.

"Did you accept him right off the bat?" she asked incredulously.

Ron chortled. "No. Harry was still in love with you just a few months ago."

"Ron!" Harry snapped angrily, his cheeks turning pink. Hermione gave him a look. "It's in the past, Mione. Seriously," he said when she raised and eyebrow.

She nodded and smiled. "Was-was I happy on my wedding day? Happier than when I married Zabini?" she asked.

"Yes," they both replied immediately.

"How is he in regards to the baby?"

Ron smirked. "He's not Lucius, I'll tell you that. He's second best father after me. He's taken care of Drea since you were hospitalized. He's had to split himself into two for you and Drea. He's far from perfect, Mione, but he made you happy. He protected you—well, as much as you allowed," Ron said.

"There were no complains from you when it came to parenting," Harry said.

Hermione swallowed hard, she could feel that empty void where she supposed her memories had been and she believed Ron and Harry, to some degree, but there wasn't so much she could do without the images that usually came with a memory.

It was like a veil had been thrown over her recollections and she couldn't get through to them, no matter how hard she tried to focus. That was a consequence of a badly cast _Obliviate _spell.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Of never remembering. Of letting my dislike for him at the age I feel get in the way of my instincts. It's just creepy that I ended up marrying Malfoy. The one person who made my childhood a living hell in school. We have a baby together too, a child who will link us forever. I'm just… I'm scared. It's so hard to believe that he and I—……" she trailed off.

"But would you be willing to let him tell you all that has happened in his own words?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought about it for a long moment. She then sighed and sat up. "Okay. Tell him I am willing to listen."

Ron and Harry stood quickly. "When?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Today. Tell him I'll see him today. I want to see the baby too," she said with a deep breath.

"We'll go send him an owl. Meanwhile you relax because I know how much this is going to take from you," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and stood to go to the bathroom once her friends were gone. She looked at herself in the mirror and was still shocked to the core to see how much she had changed in the years that had gone by.

Fleur Delacour was the one responsible and is she hadn't been dead, Hermione would've made her life a living hell. Hearing her store from Ron and Harry had helped her decision of speaking with Malfoy, well, Draco. She had to get used to the idea that she was a Malfoy now, too.

At some point in the past six years, he had worked his way into her heart. She brushed her wild hair into a ponytail and sighed. She looked like hell, her skin was pale, eyes sunken in from her time indoors and in a coma. There wasn't much she could do. She walked out slowly and sat on her hospital bed and grabbed a new book to pass the time.

She was halfway through the book when there was a knock at the door and it opened. Malfoy stepped in, holding their daughter in his arms. "Mama! Mama!" she cried excitedly when she spotted Hermione. Draco handed her over and pulled off his coat.

Hermione smiled at the tot and hugged her tightly, suddenly feeling a sense of a missing part of her returning to her and making her complete. "What a pretty dress, sweetie. Did your daddy dress you today?" she crooned.

Draco sat down on a nearby chair and watched them both. Hermione sighed and looked at him. "Please don't look at me that way," she said.

"Why not? You're my wife and I love you," he said simply, easily.

Hermione stared at him. She nodded once. "Tell me your story. Start from the beginning of us. I've heard a few things from Ron and Harry, but there's still so much that I don't know. Things _they_ can't possibly know about is. Things that only you know."

Draco sighed. "There are many things that will be hard to explain, and I know there will be things that you may not want to hear," he said as he ran a hand through his short, pale hair.

"That bad is it?"

He shook his head. "Not everything was bad. We had our moments; many of them. But then you had to go and be stubborn and a bloody hero when Drea was kidnapped by that French woman and your memory was erased.

Hermione smiled when the baby pressed wet little kisses to her cheek and took the book out of her hands. "Why did you fall in love with me?"

Draco stared at her. "Why? Because you were—are—everything I have ever wanted in a woman. Your intelligence, your wit, your heart. I have to admit that I wondered more than once if we belonged together, but every time we were together, I knew that I needed you in my life more than anything else."

Hermione just looked at him in silence, Drea shaking the book by its pages.

He continued. "You made me marry Pansy without knowing that you were expecting our daughter. When I found out, I didn't think I had ever been so angry in my entire life. But we worked through it. We worked through prejudice and through our own personal problems. We even had a fight on our wedding day, but we got through it. Those few days after our wedding day, we were happy," he said softly, smirking when Drea ripped a page right out of the book.

"No! Sweetie, that's not nice," Hermione scolded, removing her precious book from her even more precious daughter. She looked up. "Did I love you back?" she asked her eyes falling to Drea's lopsided pigtails.

Draco stood and walked over to sit on the bed with her. "I'd like to think you did," he teased.

Hermione looked at him. "I need you to start from the beginning and don't hold anything back. I want to believe that you and I had something good, but it's going to be hard."

"You want proof that we had something good?" Draco asked her seriously. "Take a look at Drea. She's proof that we had something real. She's a part of you and a part of me. What more do you need?" he asked desperately.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do without memories," she replied, smiling sadly when she noticed that Drea was falling asleep. "Obliviation is not reversible and there's no cure to memory loss. I am never going get back what I lost," she said, voice cracking.

"But we can start anew if you want. Get to know me again while we try to piece your memories together little by little. It's up to you if you want to," Draco said, running his hand over Drea's hair.

Hermione let out a long breath and nodded. "Before you start telling me our story I want to know something…… Did you brush Drea's hair?" she asked with a small laugh.

Draco chuckled. "You were teaching me to style her hair without the use of magic. I actually think I did a pretty good job," he said as he pulled gently on one of Drea's curls and watched it bounce into place.

Hermione stared at him, watching him watch the baby girl with so much love, she was overwhelmed. "You'll give me the time I need?" she asked. "No pressure?"

Draco wanted to kiss her so badly, it hurt. But he had to give her the time she needed, otherwise he would risk losing her for good. He nodded. "On one condition."

Hermione gave him a wary look. "Which would be?"

"If you'll let me date you."

"What?" she asked, eyes wide.

"People get to know each other on dates. You may be my wife but you don't know me anymore and I need something, a spark of hope that will keep me alive while we are apart. It's going to kill me to be near you and not kiss you or touch you. Please give me the opportunity," Draco pleaded.

Hermione swallowed nervously, and thought quickly. She needed to hear their story first. "Tell me our story first. Don't hold anything back. Just tell me everything first and then we'll decide where to go from there," she said.

Draco nodded. "That's fair enough. Okay, get comfortable because this is going to be a long story," he said.

Hermione hugged Drea tightly, who had fallen asleep after a restless night and let out a long breath. This was the moment of truth and depending on what he said to her, she would give him the chance to date her again.

……………………………………

"_I do love Blaise, regardless of what you think or say, and the day I married him, I swore that there would be no other. Look at me! I have a lover, and I'm pretty sure that Blaise is still with his little hussy. I know that my marriage is in shambles, but I just can't bring myself to throw away two years of my life. I don't know why. I want someone to love and someone who will love me, and I guess that Blaise loves me in his own twisted way." Malfoy's voice._

"_But he devalues you." _

"_And what do you do? You're just with me for sex. For my body. Does that make you any better than him?" _

"_I would never bring myself to harm a woman. I may be many things, but I am not a coward. I would never raise a hand to you. Now, if you are so bent on destroying yourself with a loveless marriage, then do whatever the hell you want."_

……

"_Harry won't ever hate you." Ron's voice._

"_Why do you say that?" _

"_Because the look he gave you when you told him about Blaise, was the look of a man who is suffering for the one he loves, and not just as a friend. He loves you Hermione, and unknowingly for him, he's going through the same situation as you. Maybe you two should've been together from the start." _

"_I won't ever love Harry the way he wants me to. Not even if I try."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because I think my heart belongs to someone already."_

"_You can't still possibly love that git Zabini, Hermione!"_

"_No. It's someone else."_

……

"_In this case, ma'am, I don't know if what I have to tell you will be an occasion to celebrate or to mourn. But then again, the news that I am about to give you is always seen as a blessing for most women." A strange voice she hadn't heard before._

"_Please just tell me what's wrong."_

"_Well, Ms. Granger, when we did the full body check up on you yesterday morning, after you reported having caught some sort of stomach flu, we discovered that that wasn't it. Congratulations………… Ms. Granger, you are expecting a child."_

"_Pregnant? Are you sure?"_

"_Ms. Granger, we are a professional institution, and when it comes to physical health we are as serious as the healers in St. Mungos. Believe me when I tell you that we are sure of your impending motherhood. You are three weeks along."_

……

"_Are you going to stand there staring all day or are you going to explain how long you have been planning this?" Her voice._

"_Mood swings getting to you?" _

"_Draco, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. But I don't appreciate you tricking and blackmailing me to do something that will only serve to frustrate us more and more!"_

"_Just because I want a moment alone with the woman who is carrying my first kid isn't any reason to chew my head off! I haven't seen you in two bloody months and I have to resort to one sodding owl every two weeks or whenever you feel like sending me one to know how you both are doing."_

"_This situation is hard for me too."_

………

"_Have you chosen a name yet?" Ron asked._

_Her voice. "Her name is Drea Grace."_

"_Drea Grace Malfoy." Draco's voice._

……

"_What are we going to do about Skeeter?" Her voice._

"_Nothing. We'll just give our story to someone who will tell the truth. All we can do is counter whatever Skeeter says. You're Hermione Granger and I'm Draco Malfoy. Our word will weigh over hers any day." _

"_I wanted to ask you something." _

"_You asked, before I married Pansy, that if she hadn't come along, what would we have been to each other. I wanted you to know that when Zabini threw you in the loony bin, I realized how much you meant to me. Had Pansy not come along, I would have asked you to be my wife." _

"_You would have married me then?"_

"_I still want to. That's what I wanted to ask you."_

"_Will you marry me Hermione Granger, once I am able? I know this isn't the time. I wanted to ask you at some other occasion. I know most women want this moment to be terribly romantic, but I couldn't think of a more perfect time than now, while you're bonding with out daughter and looking oh so beautiful."_

"_I love you."_

"_Is that a yes?" he asked._

"_I agree."_

……

"_What happened to Drea?" She yelled. "What happened!"_

"_Blaise took her and Brenda!" Ginny's voice. "He took them both!"_

"_What?! Wasn't your mother watching them both?"_

"_He tricked her. He used polyjuice potion to pretend he was Harry so that my mum would invite him in. She did, but then he went to the bathroom and came out as himself. He jinxed her and took our daughters. My mum says he wants you Hermione, and Harry, to go alone or he'll hurt them! He doesn't want the Ministry involved either."_

"_I'm going. I'll do whatever he wants but I won't let him touch my daughter ever again." _

"_Wait!" Draco yelled. "Can't you see that it's a trap?"_

"_Of course it's a trap! But how else will we get Drea and Brenda back?" she yelled back at him. "I would gladly die for my daughter if that means that she's safe."_

……

"_We can't just sit here while the babies are in danger!" Hermione said. "Harry and I will go. We'll get them back. You all know that we're powerful enough to take on Blaise, and besides, he was never too smart when it came to putting up wards and traps."_

"_I'm going with you," Draco said._

"_I can't risk it. He only wants me and Harry. Please don't do anything that will jeopardize our daughter's life!"_

"_You can't ask me to just sit here and wait for you and Drea to come home safely!" he yelled at her._

"_Don't do this to me, I need to know that I'm doing the right thing for our daughter. You can't just shut me out."_

"_Just go," he spat. "Leave now before I regret my decision."_

……

"_I'll give you my wand and myself if you let Draco have Drea," Hermione said._

"_Hermione, don't!" Draco's voice._

"_Let me do this Draco! Stay out of it!"_

_Blaise's voice. "I'm about to twist this little bird's neck unless you two stop fighting. I'll take Hermione instead of this little one. She's a real cutie by the way. Throw your wand through there."_

"_Get out now, Malfoy, while you still can," Blaise said._

"_I'm not leaving you," Draco said._

"_Get her out of here, please Draco."_

_Now it was Fleur's voice. "I'm not going to prison. But you will give me back all I lost and in spades," she whispered in Hermione's ear. "You'll forget your life, your daughter, and you will forget the man you love and all you have lived with 'im. Good luck rebuilding your life."_

"_No!" Draco screamed as noises like explosions went off. Then everything was quiet._

……………

Hermione gasped awake and in her half-conscious state began to struggle when she felt bound down. She sat up against the headboard and it took her a while to realize that the bed sheets had been tangled around her legs.

She looked at her surroundings and was disoriented for a moment. Then she remembered she was at the burrow with Arthur and Molly and in Ron's old room.

The voices were still echoing in her head and they seemed so familiar yet she couldn't place the images with the words. They just weren't there, are at least not where she could find them.

She pulled her knees against her chest and felt her eyes fill with tears. She cried for a long time, her mind going over everything Malfoy had told her; about their affair, Blaise's affairs, Draco's marriage to Pansy, and the birth to Drea. Even now she could feel a yearning for her daughter that made her heart ache with every beat.

She lit the tip of her wand voicelessly and grabbed the photo sitting on the nightstand beside her bed. The image showed her happy and smiling, pressing kisses to Draco's cheek as he held a five month old Drea. He had given her the image a few days ago, before she had left the hospital.

It seemed that the only thing she did nowadays was cry. She hadn't been such a cry baby when she had been eighteen, but it was understandable, considering all she had been through. More tears came for the rest of the night as she watched the image of herself with her family until she cried herself to sleep.

…

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why was he so bloody nervous? It wasn't like that was the first time he was going to do this. So he stiffened his shoulders and picked up his daughter from her crib before apparating to the Weasley's burrow. He knocked on the door and waited.

Hermione opened the door and smiled when she saw Drea, who had a similar reaction with additional shrieks at the sight of her mother. Hermione took the girl in her arms and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much sweetie, you have no idea how much," she said. She looked at Draco and offered him a small smile. "Thank you for bringing her."

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I had an ulterior motive aside from wanting her to spend time with her mother." He followed her into the living room. She looked beautiful this morning; tired but beautiful. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun and was wearing a simple pair of black slacks and a soft baby-blue turtle neck.

"Really, and what was that motive?" she asked cautiously.

Draco took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I'm here to ask if you would join me for lunch. Well, if you would join Drea and me for lunch," he said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Just let me leave Molly a note so that she doesn't worry when she doesn't find me here."

Draco felt a foolish smile tug at his lips. By her accepting, she had made him the happiest person in the universe. He needed her so much that it was driving him crazy, but he knew he had to go slow. He watched her as she balanced Drea on her hip, a movement so natural, even though she didn't remember the time she had spent mothering and raising Drea. When she was done, they walked out the door and apparated to Diagon Alley.

They had a pleasant lunch at a very nice restaurant and talked mostly of Drea and the fact that she had two new teeth that she had used on his hand already. Hermione let out a slow breath as she fed Drea a spoonful of clam chowder soup. "I've been having strange things for the past few days, actually, I've been having them since I woke from the coma. I can hear multiple voices, but no images come with them. Your voice is always there. I can hear all the things that you say to me with almost crystal clarity," she murmured.

Draco looked surprised, but pleasantly so. "You remembered it? The things you heard were bits of your memories. You're still not convinced that what I told is all true?"

Hermione gave the baby soft pieces of bread. "I still…… I'm having a hard time with all of this. I believe you, but you have to understand that all that I felt for you was erased. The only memories I have of you are the ones from school when you were such a little prick, and the ones of when I woke up. You have been gentle and patient and I like that, but before I move on with you again I need to convince myself that you and I belong together."

His pale lips thinned into a thin line of resignation, but he wasn't ready to give up. It was the one good thing Lucius had taught him. To never give up when he wanted something so much. "I want to show you something," he said as he paid the bill and grabbed his daughter.

Hermione followed him and felt a zing go up her entire arm when Draco took her hand and entwined their fingers so that they could joint apparate. When she opened her eyes, they were standing in front of a huge house. It was beautiful, the way Hermione had always pictured her dream home. She gave Draco a questioning look.

"This is where we lived before the accident. I just thought that you deserved to see the home that we put together. You decorated most of it," he said, walking towards the door.

Hermione followed and turned the knob, feeling it turn without the hindrance of a lock. "You don't lock your door?" Hermione asked in alarm.

Draco shook his head. "It does look upon being closed, but there's no need for you and me to carry around a key. The entire house recognizes our magic and unlocks upon contact," he replied as they stepped inside.

She stopped when that feeling of recognition invaded her again.

"Take a look around. I'm going upstairs to change Drea's clothes because she's all dirty with food," Draco said before going up the steps to the baby's nursery.

Hermione walked through the rooms slowly. Everything was beautiful in a plain way. She stopped to look at the pictures sitting on the mantle above the fireplace and felt a smile come over her face. They were mostly of her and Drea, a few were of all three of them together, too. The people in the images waved and smiled and Hermione felt herself smile in return.

Everyone she knew had told her that she had been happy. Far happier than she had been when she had married Blaise. In the images she looked happy too. Hermione moved towards the stairs and took them slowly, a battle going on inside her. There was something she needed to tell Draco today and she didn't know how he would take it.

There were three rooms total upstairs and she remembered seeing two others downstairs for a total of five bedrooms. In her opinion the house was a tad fancy. She found her room on her first try and loved it the moment she walked inside. All the things were somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place when she had bought them or if she had used them at all. It was a mix of her style with a male touch, which meant that Draco had had a say in the décor too.

There were more pictures nearly covering the entire wall where the doors to the bathroom and walk-in closet were. They were all of Draco and Drea and a few of Ron and Harry. There was one image she fell in love with instantly. An image of Draco when he had been about twelve, he was dressed in his Quidditch uniform and with his hair slicked back, looking mean, but he was still a child.

She touched the frame of the image and jumped when a small portion of the wall moved back and then slid to the side, revealing something shimmering and beautiful. Hermione gasped and was amazed at the contents. There were many small containers, labeled with what they held inside.

She didn't know whether to tell Draco or not and she stood there, chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation. But then she decided not to. She closed the portion of the wall and walked out of the room. She found Draco in the nursery still, trying to get a small boot on the tot's left foot, but the girl wouldn't sit still.

Hermione smiled and walked over to grab the baby, holding her leg out and stilling so that Draco could place the shoe on. He chuckled. "Thanks. She can be a handful sometimes," he said as he finished with the small buckle to hold the shoe on.

Hermione hugged Drea and kissed her temple. A few days ago, she had come to a conclusion. Her discovering in her room had only reinforced her decision. "Draco," she started, and it had taken her a while to get used to the idea if calling him by his first name. "I need to tell you something."

He looked at her and nodded. "I've found a place, a sort of clinic where wizards work to restore memories for people who have been wrongly obliviated, or accidentally have had their memories erased. They have a great reputation and I was thinking of going there for a month or two, to see if they can help me," she said.

"You're telling me what exactly?" Draco asked.

Hermione swallowed hard and rocked her daughter. "I have to check myself in. I'll be living there for the next few months while they develop some type of program for my type of memory loss. If it doesn't work, I'll come back." She looked at him and noticed the look on his face. It looked like he didn't like the idea.

"And you have checked the credentials of this place, of the doctors? You're sure you want to leave Drea for so long?"

Hermione felt her resolve crumble. "Please don't do this to me. Don't make me feel guilty when I am doing this for Drea and for you. I'm desperate, Draco. I want to remember you and our daughter. I want to remember if she was conceived by love, or if you were the wonderful man I see before me. I need to remember it for myself, words and just words and they don't prove anything to me. Please understand that more than doing this for me, I do it for Drea and for you," she murmured.

Draco bit back the questions and unhelpful comments. "We won't be able to see you?" he asked instead.

She shook her head. "Solitude is necessary in my case. Though I will miss you both very much," she replied softly.

He sighed heavily. "When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow," she replied, tears in her eyes.

Draco moved forward and embraced her, pressing a kiss to her neck, gentle and sweet. Hermione closed her eyes and took in his familiar scent. "Drea and I will be waiting for you when you come back to us," he said with meaning.

Hermione smiled and nodded through her tears as she hugged him back tightly. "I'll find my way back to you. A man like you is hard to forget, no matter what," she said before kissing his cheek.

"You'll want to take some of your things then," he said.

Hermione nodded and smiled with renewed strength. "I will," she replied, her mind on the things she had found inside her wall. She hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her cheek, her forehead, her little nose.

She was going to come back. Fleur Delacour was not going to defeat her from her grave. And she would remember the man who was standing in front of her, who was going through so much just for her.

All she had to do was have some patience. She was, after all, Hermione Malfoy, and Malfoy's were notoriously stubborn. And she had a feeling she had said that before.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hehe, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but guess what? It's not. The next chapter is really the end and we'll find out if Hermione ever remembers her husband and daughter. I have a pretty good ending in mind that will tie off all the loose ends, so don't worry. Any last requests for the last chapter? I'd be willing to consider them.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope to put up the last chapter soon!

Byebye

!Joey!

P.S.

Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I love you guys!


	23. Remembering His Name Part 2

………………………………………

Remembering His Name

Part Two

………………………………………

_You don't remember Me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of You_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And Dream I do…_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

………………………………………

Draco watched the dynamics between three toddlers with curious eyes. They were very expressive. Blue-grey, green, and corn-flower blue expressive eyes. Eyes filled with innocence and no sadness whatsoever. They shared toys, fought over favorite blankets, but they enjoyed each other's company. They babbled baby talk and there wasn't much he understood, but it was interesting to watch them.

He looked up as Weasley handed him a butterbeer he had brought over in a bag of goodies and then sat down next to Potter. Draco looked at his two other companions, the same age as he and realized that they all must have reflected the same thing in their eyes. Experience, loss, and so many other things from their younger years. But they had survived and come out stronger for it.

They were sitting outside of Draco's home, the sun bright in a clear blue sky, under a majestic tree that gave off a wonderful shade thanks to its drooping branches. They were watching Drea, Piama, and Brenda as they played with the huge amount of toys they had brought out from Drea's room.

"Any word from Hermione?" asked Ron, unwrapping a chocolate bar nearly the size of a wand.

Draco shook his head. "Not in two weeks. The last letter she sent said that they were making some type of progress, but she didn't specify in which way. I've been showing Drea images of Hermione, hopefully she doesn't forget her mother in her absence," he replied.

Brenda ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly as if they had been together since the girl had been born. Potter looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Can I ask you a personal question Potter?" Draco asked as Drea handed him a doll made of cloth that looked exactly like her. Harry nodded wearily. "You're willing to raise a child that's not yours as your own?"

Ron looked at Harry, also interested in his reply. Harry looked at Ginny's daughter and smiled. "I am. Even though I'm not her father, she'll be a part of Ginny until forever, and I have come to love every single part of Ginny, the good and the bad. Besides it's not Brenda's fault who her father is. She's innocent in all of this and she'll need a father to guide her through life," he said seriously.

Ron turned to Draco. "Let me ask you something, Malfoy. You said you loved her. If Zabini had gotten Hermione pregnant before you did, would you have accepted that child?"

Draco shrugged. "If I say yes, I would be lying, if I said no, I would be lying too. Every person answers a different way to situations like these and I don't really know. Maybe having Zabini's kid would've kept us at a distance, maybe not. But things turned out a different way and she had _my _kid, so the what ifs don't really matter anymore."

'_Very Slytherin answer,'_ Harry thought. He watched Malfoy with his daughter and smiled. He was Hermione's happiness, the same way Ginny was his own. They had finally found the people that they would cherish for the rest of their lives. It was just so very curious that they would all end up with daughters instead of sons.

"We should get going," Ron said. "Padma and I are going Christmas shopping."

"It's the middle of August," Harry pointed out.

Ron shrugged and grabbed his daughter. "Padma is very particular about Christmas and she likes having her shopping done on time."

"I guess we should get going too. Ginny will be wondering where we are," Harry said as he also grabbed his own little bundle.

"We should do this again," Ron said as they all walked back into the house. "Why don't you bring Drea to our house next Friday?"

Draco nodded and tickled Drea. "The girls seem to enjoy the company. We'll be there," he said as they stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Be strong, Malfoy. We know how much patience is needed to handle a toddler," Harry said.

Draco nodded and smirked. They were absolutely right.

"Bye-bye!" Drea waved as her friends and their father's left.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked Drea as they moved towards the kitchen to see what the house elves were cooking for lunch. He sat her in a high chair and had Winky watch her as he took some time to change his clothes and have a few minutes to himself.

He loved his daughter deeply, but he now understood why most mother's were so frazzled when they were stay at home mom's. Drea was a handful and with an attitude that was a cross between his and Hermione's.

He missed his Gryffindor. His hopes of ever getting his real Hermione back were dying. He wouldn't mind having her close even if she never remembered him. If she accepted him, they could start over from the very beginning. He could make her love him again.

Draco sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair as he started the shower.

Why was it that no one had ever told him how hard love could be?

…………………………………

Blaise stared at his thin, long fingered hands smudged with dirt and grime. He tried to think of a time when his hands had been clean, when they had glided over soft, feminine curves. He groaned to himself and stood to pace his small cell.

He had a dreadful feeling that he would not survive long enough to complete his sentence, or to grow old in this place. The solitude and lack of hygiene were driving him up the walls. The prisoners were only allowed to shower once a week and with tepid water. All they ate was soup with stale bread, no vegetables, no chicken or meat.

Sometimes he liked to imagine that the stale bread was a buttered croissant, or that the soup was a delicious plate of seafood clam chowder, but the fantasy ended way too quickly. He was in the middle of scratching his head when an Auror approached his cell and tapped the bars twice with his wand.

"You've got visitors, Zabini," he said before stepping back.

Blaise approached the bars and looked around curiously. Who could be visiting him? He was surprised to see Ginny Weasley approach, but she wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?" Blaise asked them suspiciously.

Harry Potter stood next to Ginny and in his arms he held a beautiful little girl with eyes as green as emeralds. She was looking at Blaise with curious eyes, but her little arms were wrapped lovingly around the neck of the man who held her.

"I brought Brenda so that she could meet you. I know that this isn't the best place or the correct circumstances, but I just thought that I owed it to my daughter to meet the man who sired her. She's an amazing child, Blaise. You have no idea on what you will miss out on," Ginny said.

Blaise stared at the small girl and was amazed at how much she looked like him. "She's pretty," he murmured.

Ginny nodded. "I know and I truly am sorry that you wont see her grow up into a beautiful person."

"Why are you here?" he asked again, bitterness clear in his voice.

"Closure," Ginny said simply. "I thought that you were the love of my life. But I think that I was foolish and star struck," she said with a shrug.

Blaise frowned. "I wasn't really a star."

"You were handsome and popular. You had money and there was the whole principal that Gryffindors aren't supposed to fall for Slytherins. It was a childhood crush that made me see what wasn't there. I'm sorry you ended up here," Ginny said sadly.

Blaise stretched out his arm and attempted to touch Brenda's little hand, but Harry stepped out of reach. "Another sentence for you, Zabini. To know that you left behind a wonderful woman and a beautiful child that you will never see again," Harry said darkly. "But don't worry, Zabini, I'll take of both of them. I'll do what you weren't capable of. What you wouldn't be able to do in a million lifetimes. I'll protect them and make them happy," he said before turning and beginning to walk away.

Ginny looked at Blaise and shook her head in pity. "I think I never stopped loving him," she murmured before letting out a long breath. "Goodbye Blaise. It was good to have this moment of closure. I really needed it," she said before turning to go.

Just before she was out of hearing range, she heard him say some words that brought tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you both."

But Ginny didn't stop. She kept going because she was leaving her bad past behind for good. She had Harry now to guide her towards a good future.

…………………………………

Two months was a long time to be away from her daughter, from Draco. Hermione sighed heavily and sat in a lotus position, surrounded by complete silence. The wizards who ran the facility she was in believed that meditation had a great deal to do with memory and they instructed their patients to have at least two hours of meditation a day.

The day Draco had taken her to their home, she had discovered a pensieve with many memories in little individual bottles, each on labeled. Every few days, through a complex series of spells, the memories were being restored into her mind slowly. So instead of having a memory of being inside of the pensieve and watching the memory, she could recall them in her mind normally.

The few amounts of memories she was gaining from her dreams were similar to unfocused images, blurs that she had trouble seeing. But the memories in her pensieve were crystal clear. She remembered when Drea had been born, when she had married Draco, the first time they had been together, but it wasn't enough.

Those were just a dozen memories that didn't begin to cover the six years she had lost. She was missing her moments of interaction with Draco and their daughter. The moments that had made her fall in love with him, and all the things in between.

The wizards working with her had told her that there had been cases when a simple thought or something a person had done before triggered something inside the mind, bringing back some or all of the lost memories. Those cases had been less than a handful though, and call her pessimistic but she doubted that it would happen to her.

An image of Drea flashed through her mind. She was taking her first steps towards Draco, who then hugged her tightly and smiled. Hermione smiled widely too and couldn't contain her happiness. Any memory, no matter how small, was a great occurrence.

She stood and paced the room slowly. She missed Drea. Hermione couldn't lie to herself. She missed Draco too. The two most important people in her life didn't deserve to pay for any of this. Drea needed her and Hermione didn't want to be away from her any longer.

Being so far away for two months had made her realize that she was willing to put this as number two on her priority list. Her daughter and her husband were first and she was willing to give Draco the chance to make her fall in love with him again.

She was done with this. Her memories were important, but so was her family and she was so very ready to go back home.

……………………

Draco was rocking slowly back and forth as he lay on a large, white hammock. He was watching Drea as she played with the newest addition to their family. A little beagle puppy whose ears were too long for its head.

"No sweetheart, we don't kiss animals!" he scolded.

Drea giggled and patted the dog on the head before standing and walking over to her father so that he could pick her up. The puppy ran after her and nearly tripped her just as Draco pulled her onto the hammock. Draco smirked as he watched the pup try to stand on its back legs and then fall backwards.

He listened as Drea spoke rapidly, only a few words were understandable, and pointed at the puppy, who was sitting in the grass, wagging his little tail. "Do you miss your mum?" he asked Drea.

She started to babble again and hugged him, pressing little kisses to his cheek. "I know I miss her. I'll even admit that I wasn't good to her when we were little, but daddy was a dummy back then. I love you, and your mum more than my life," he said as he ran his hand over her soft blonde hair.

"Baby," Drea said as she pointed at the puppy.

Draco looked at the animal and nodded. "Yes, he's a baby. Just like you," he said as he tickled her. Drea giggled and hugged him. He rubbed her back and sighed. He was willing to let Hermione go if she didn't want them to be together.

Making that decision had been the hardest thing he had ever done, but if it was necessary, he would do it. He loved Hermione enough to let her go if she wasn't happy. For the millionth time he wondered where he would be now if he hadn't gotten together with his stubborn Granger, and if they hadn't conceived their daughter.

Maybe he would've married Pansy a long time ago; he would've been able to save her. She would've been alive and they probably would've had children. But… he wouldn't have been happy. He wasn't entirely happy now, but he had a child he loved the way he had never loved anyone before, not to mention a woman he would give his life for in a heartbeat. A bloody stubborn woman too.

He looked down at his baby girl and smiled when he noticed that she was asleep. Slowly, as he rocked back and forth, the air warm, and the sun blocked by the huge trees above them, he fell asleep too.

……………

Standing in the hall that led to the kitchen, with moving pictures all over the walls, Hermione felt a sense of recognition, something she hadn't felt in months. Drea had been born in this house, a house Draco had bought for her to save her from Zabini. A house that he had helped her turn into their home.

She didn't remember every single detail, but they sometimes came to the front of her mind. She was home again, and that was all that mattered. She wondered where they were when she didn't hear any noise in the house. Maybe they were outside.

She walked slowly towards the backyard, her heart in her stomach. She just hoped that Drea hadn't forgotten her after being away for so long. She spotted them sleeping in a hammock. She saw a tiny little puppy with long ears sleeping right under them too. The animal sensed her and woke, wagging the little tail as he ran to her.

Hermione smiled and patted the little dog before walking over to her family. She didn't want to give this up for her memories. Draco Malfoy was a handsome man, and with that peaceful and serene look on his face, he looked even better. It wasn't so surprising that Drea was a beautiful child.

She kneeled besides them and touched her baby's smooth little face. Then she gently caressed Draco's cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips lightly. He was startled awake instantly, and he grabbed her wrist before she was able to pull back.

Draco stared into wide brown eyes he had been dreaming about since she had left. She'd done something to her hair, had straightened it out and curled it at the tips only, but she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Am I dreaming?" Was the first thing he asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," she said tauntingly, a small smile on her face.

"Did you remember anything?" he asked as he released her wrist and just watched her intently.

Hermione smiled. "Some things, but not all. My memory hasn't returned but there are bits and pieces that are back. Two months ago I found my pensieve in my room with an array of assorted memories. It's a good thing I'm such a neat freak, isn't it. I had all my important and most valuable memories in little containers. The only problem was that those memories don't begin to cover six years."

Draco touched her cheek gently. "I care about you, more than you can possibly know or remember. If you're not happy, all you have to do is say the word and I will let you be free. Your happiness means more to me than my own," he said quietly.

Hermione felt her eyes water. "And here I thought that you wanted us to be together no matter what. I guess I was wrong—" she broke off and stood, walking away.

"Wait!" Draco called, gently getting off of the hammock and settling Drea in the middle so that she wouldn't roll off. He stopped Hermione just as she reached the kitchen's sliding door. "No, it's not what you think. All I'm saying is that I want what is best for you, and if you don't want to be with me, I will do what you want me to do. But Merlin knows that I love you so damned much it hurts. These months have been hell without you and I don't want to lose you, but if you're not happy, all you have to do is say the words," he repeated.

Hermione was sobbing by now, his words meant a lot to her, but she wasn't ready to give up a family she didn't remember without a fight. "I need you beside me to get through this. You and Drea are my family and I don't want to lose you both. Fleur is dead, the damage is done, but I am not going to be defeated by that woman. The question is, will you stand beside me, give me the time I need to get through this, or will you walk away?"

Draco stared at her. This was the Hermione he loved. The fighter. The one who wouldn't give up. The woman who was his equal in every way.

"Make me fall in love with you again," she murmured as she took a step forward and stared at him.

He smirked and entwined their fingers together before leaning over to kiss her gently. Hermione sighed against his lips and squeezed his hands. This was so very familiar. His scent, his lips, the _way_ he kissed her. She knew that if she never remembered all they had been through, she could learn to love him again.

She wouldn't forget his name ever again.

"Can we take a trip together?" she murmured when he pulled away.

"Where?" Draco asked as he caressed her face.

"Athens."

…………………………

Athens by night was an amazing site, and Hermione had felt a sort of recognition as she stood on the balcony of their Villa. Draco had told her that this was where they had spent their honeymoon.

She vaguely recognized the sites before her and she wanted to get a closer look at everything. There was something nagging her in the back of her mind. Something that told her that this was where she would remember something from her past.

She turned to look at Draco as he walked down the stairs from Drea's room. They had waited a month to make this trip, mostly because in that month Harry and Ginny had gotten married.

They had had a small wedding with only friends and family, and Hermione and Ron had been the witnesses. No matter how small, the wedding had been absolutely beautiful and Harry had looked happy. For the first time in his life, he had been carefree and happy, and Hermione had been happy for him.

Ron had told her that Padma wanted them to have another baby, but there was always the possibility that they would get twins, because of either side of the family, so they were holding back on another baby for now. Besides, Piama was a handful, just like Drea and Brenda, and they were even worse when they were all together in the same room.

Now, Hermione didn't approve of Dobby and Winky watching over the tot, but she needed to get to the city. She wanted to find out what that feeling in the back of her head was.

"Are you ready for us to go? We should take our rain coats and some umbrella's because the TV said there was a possibility of rain tonight," Draco said as he ushered her in and helped her into a long, warm coat.

Hermione smiled and stopped him as he kept rambling about keeping warm. He really had changed a lot since their school years. "Do you love me?" she cut in abruptly.

Draco stopped to look at her seriously. "You know I do. More than anything I had ever thought possible," he replied.

"That's good to know," she said with a pleased smile. She took his hand and entwined their gloved fingers as they walked out the door and apparated to the heart of the city.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Draco asked as they walked out of an alley and onto the buzzing main streets.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she looked around. There was nothing she recognized. "Where did we go the last time we were here?"

"We walked down random streets, I don't really remember exactly where we went," he said as they walked around looking at the various open shops.

They passed a toy store where there were various cloth made dolls. Hermione stopped to look and spotted one that she was sure Drea would like. They walked in to buy it and to look around the store. While they were still inside the store, thunder and lightning struck before the first rain drops fell from the sky.

"Where are the umbrella's you said you would bring?" Hermione asked him with a raised brow.

Draco glared at her. "I left them at home because you distracted me with that obvious question you asked me before we left," he said snottily.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I guess we're going to have to walk in the rain, at least until we find a place where we can apparate back to the villa," she said as they stepped out of the store and into the pouring water.

As they walked briskly, trying not get wet, they turned into a street that made Hermione stop. This was familiar. This is where she was supposed to be, where her mind was telling her she would find a missing piece of her memories.

She saw the place then. It was a cheesy looking palm reading shop, and it was still open. Draco stopped to stare at her as she stood there and looked at the shop. "We have to go!" he said loudly, his voice drowned out by the rain.

"There," she said, pointing. "That's where I have to go!"

"Hermione, please. We're going to catch a cold!" he yelled after her.

But she wasn't listening. She crossed the street in a run, not even checking if any cars were coming. Lucky for her, there weren't any. Draco followed her, the cold rain running down his shirt and making it wet. He recognized the place immediately. She actually remembered this? Hermione stopped right in front of the shop and just stood there.

Then a woman stepped out. A woman with indigo colored eyes. There was a sense of recognition between them that made Hermione shiver and it had nothing to do with the cold rain falling down hard on her.

"Did you forget him?" the woman asked quietly.

"I forgot everything," Hermione replied, not even realizing that this was a stranger, a woman who she didn't know and didn't even remember. "Six years of my life were taken from me, yet I knew that I had to come back here, why?"

"I do not know. But things happen for a reason, my dear girl," said the woman quietly.

_That was it?_ Hermione wondered as she stared at her. This entire trip had been for nothing? The rain came down harder and with it came strong winds that knocked over some figurines. She gasped as she watched them fall. They shattered loudly, like an entire set of china falling onto the floor, and that noise brought with it images that flashed through her head a million per second.

They came so fast that it was near painful and they caused her to grip her head. "Hermione?" Draco asked in worry as she doubled over, her head in her hands. "Hermione?! What's going on?"

"Make it stop," she gasped out.

"Did you do this to her?" Draco snarled at the woman.

Her indigo eyes just sparkled in the near dark as she watched them and she shook her head. "No. But this is what she needs."

"Hermione?" Draco asked again as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to help her stand. She then sagged in his arms and Draco felt his stomach plummet to his feet as he picked her up. "I swear that if you did something to her, you will pay for it in spades," he spat, blinded by the rain falling into his eyes.

"She will remember you," the woman said as he turned to go. "She is the other half of your soul. You are soul mates and she will find her way back to you."

_Bullshit. _That's what it all was. And he didn't have time for it. Draco kept walking until he found a dark place which he used to apparate them back to their villa, directly into her bedroom. He pulled off her wet clothing and tucked her into bed as he lit the fire. She looked pale and small under the heavy blankets, yet she wasn't waking up.

"Hermione, love wake up," he whispered as he charmed her hair dry and nearly shook her awake, but she showed no sign of regaining consciousness. He then whispered, _"Ennervate,"_ as he placed his wand to her chest.

She gasped awake and tried to sit up, but Draco pushed her back into bed. "Lay still!" he commanded.

She stopped fighting him and looked at him with a small frown on her face. "W-what happened to me?" she asked.

"You tell me. What did that gypsy woman do to you? Why did we go there in the first place?"

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes and then placed a hand over her eyes before she started to cry. She wrapped the blankets around herself and cried, not out loud, but in quiet sobs. Draco watched her worriedly but there was nothing he could do until she told him what was wrong.

"I'm going to get a Healer," he said as he stood and made for the door.

"No!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "Just give me a few seconds, please. I'll tell you what happened, I just need a moment alone."

Draco just stared at her. She was acting so strange. There was something definitely going on, but he would wait for her to tell him. He walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He was still in his wet clothes, but thankfully had spare clothes in the guestroom.

He went to change clothes and then to check on Drea. She was sleeping peacefully in her large, warm bed that was half crib. The house elves were watching over her as she slept. "Have you both had dinner?" Draco asked them.

Dobby shook his head. "No sir, Dobby and Winky is watching over the little mistress while she is sleeping. We watch her every single minute so that she be safe!"

Draco nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Go get something to eat and then get some rest. Hermione and I will watch over her now."

"Thank you, master," Winky said reverently.

"Thank you, sir," Dobby said as he pulled his companion away.

Draco sighed heavily and wondered what the hell was going on with Hermione. Because something had changed drastically, yet he had no idea what it was and why. He was worried about her too, that little spell she had had at the palm shop was not normal. He kissed Drea goodnight and then made his way back to the bedroom he had been sharing with Hermione.

Though she didn't remember much about them, she had agreed that they could sleep in the same bed again as long as he kept his hands to himself. At night she had felt that she needed him in her bed to sleep peacefully. He knocked the door and waited for her to let him in.

She opened the door herself and he noticed that she had pulled on a pair of black sleep pants and a black t-shirt. "Come in," she said.

Draco walked inside and gave her a questioning look. "What happened back there?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "All I know is that because of that woman, who ever she was, I saw things in my head."

"What kind of things?" Draco asked worriedly.

Hermione swallowed hard and stared at him. "I saw the first time you said you loved me. I saw when we met in New York when I was pregnant. When Ron and I stopped Harry's wedding. When Blaise tried to kill me. When the healer at that mental hospital told me that I was pregnant with Drea. I saw you, being there with me through it all, making me fall in love with you and making me realize that I would never be able to live without you," she said rapidly, standing right in front of him.

Draco blinked and felt as if he had just been hit with a mallet between his eyes. "Does that mean that you…?"

Hermione nodded and let out a harsh sob when he took her in his arms and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. She hugged him just as tightly and kissed his neck. "I remember everything. Everything," she sobbed.

He took in a ragged breath and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I can't breathe, love," she said with a breathless laugh.

Draco let go of her and kissed her, kissed her so deep and sweet that she felt as if she would melt in his arms. How could she have been so cold to him when she had lost her memories? Granted that she understood that she hadn't remembered anything about him, but she had been cold and cruel to him those first few days, she was sure she had hurt him.

She had missed this, his warmth, his love. He had been so patient with her, and had even been willing to let her go if she had wanted to be happy somewhere else. She slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"You wanted us to break up when I came back from my treatment?" she asked him darkly.

"I wanted you to be happy!" he said in defense.

"And you thought that I was going to be happy away from you?" Hermione asked with a shake of her head.

Draco shrugged. "I thought that maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore because you had forgotten about us."

"You told me once that we could get through anything together, was that all a lie?" she asked him with a frown.

He shook his head. "No, but I loved you enough to let you go if that was what you wanted. I guess it was lucky for me that you didn't want to go, wasn't it?"

Hermione smiled and hugged him again. "You are one lucky Slytherin," she murmured against his shoulder.

"I really am," he replied. "Because I have you in my life, and because you didn't really forget me."

"You should now by now, Draco Malfoy, that there is no one who will make me forget your name," she said with a grin.

"I've missed you, Granger," he whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

"I've missed you too, you and Drea," she said. "Is she sleeping safely?"

Draco nodded. "I just went to check on her. She went to sleep tired after you tucked her in."

Hermione smiled. "Let me go give her a goodnight kiss and I'll be right back," she said as she quickly walked out of the bedroom and towards her daughter's.

Draco watched her go and felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had his Hermione back and he was thankful to whichever deity existed, that she had been returned. He never would've thought that he would grow so attached to someone the way he was with his wife. Resignation had never been something he had thought he would feel, but he had. He had let go of all hope that Hermione would ever remember what they had together. But he had been wrong.

When she stepped back into the bedroom, she had a mischievous little smile on her face that made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand on edge.

"I took care of one of my babies, now you're next," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco smirked as she kissed him urgently, pushing him down on their bed. "Do what you want with me, mummy," he said roughly.

Hermione laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we start working on our next baby? If it's a boy, we'll name him Draco. That way, I'll be sure to never forget you again," she whispered against his lips.

Draco smiled. "I like the sound of that," he said before he silenced her with another kiss. He had his Hermione back and that was all that mattered now.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched me hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

THE END

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

How was that for an ending? It's been a while since I said that this story would end, but there you have it. I would like to take the opportunity to thank each and every person who was with me through every chapter of this story. It took me a while to finish it, but I never would've done it without my reviewers and without all your encouraging words _and threats_. I would like to also thank draculasbride2008 for suggesting that I bring back the gypsy who told Hermione those cryptic words before she lost her memory.

I hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter and once again I take the opportunity to also appologize for my grammatical errors and typos. Some day soon I will correct them as much as I possibly can. I hope to continue with the rest of my fics, and with the one shots and short stories I'm currently working on. Up next is a one shot I'm calling, _"Hero" _and I will continue with, _"The Man Behind Those Eyes."_

Once again, I want to thank everyone for their support and I will see you soon.

Yours Truly,

!Joey!

P.S. Last Minute Disclaimer: The Lyrics of "Taking Over Me" at the beginning and end are not mine, they don't belong to me. They are performed by Evanescence, and I'm assuming that the song belongs to them. I am making absolutely no money off of them.

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
